Dragon Ball Z in High School: Freshman Saga
by DragonBall787
Summary: A/U OOC Fic! After two years of writing elementary/middle school sagas, next is high school! The Z Fighters (Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Cell, Frieza, etc) enter a new league, West City High School, where they're busy with saving the world a LOT, school, and their own crazy lives. BxV, GxCC, Kx18, etc. NO DRAMA/LEMONS- Sophomore Saga coming 8/26/16!
1. A Brand New Adventure 1-3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1 and 2: Rules/ A Brand New Adventure 1-3

\- Combination of chapters due to this site's rules -

**Now I know you're all eager to see Dragon Ball Z in High School: Freshman Saga, but as you know, I'm not starting till August. So why does this chapter exist, you ask? Well, this is sort of a guide for newbies or people who just followed me or never read my stories. I know my regulars are pissed, but trust me, it's for the best.**

**First let's start with my rules for all 4 of my high school fics:**

**My Rules in Dragon Ball Z in High School Series:**

• **No drama! (I will not include any drama, it's depressing and in basically MOST high school fics)**

• **There will be fighting though (Drama doesn't exactly mean fighting. I will make the characters fight an enemy, since it's DBZ, but in a comedic way. And as an example, Goku and Vegeta might fight, but not seriously, more like sparring)**

• **No pregnancy! (I will NEVER do that story of where Bulma or any girl gets knocked up and the heartless boyfriend rejects the baby and breaks up with her till like 5 years and then gets back together. I also won't include ANY pregnancy. High school isn't like that, it's actually FUN, not dark)**

• **No lemons! (I might include a lemon (very unlikely), but it'll be ONLY in their senior year, where they're 18. No younger.) Even if I don't do a lemon, there will be mentions of sex in their SENIOR year. There will be kissing though through out the four fics.)**

• **No rape! (I refuse to do a sick rape scene)**

• **No break ups (I won't break up any major characters at all! Not even temporary break ups! That counts as drama! The couples in Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade will remain that way)**

•**I will include cursing, but instead of one letter being shown (Ex: D***! S***! F***!) only one censor will be shown (Ex: D*mn! Sh*t! F*ck!) This is cause high school is more of an adult/teen fic, unlike the Middle School trilogy and the Elementary Series, they're not little kids anymore. But I'll still censor the cursing, cause it's probably disturbing to some readers.**

• **I don't care if you flame, just have this warning: You will be treated HARD (On Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta) if you send a long, dumb flame about ANYTHING in this series. I don't tolerate people who don't listen to the story, my author's notes, and my SUMMARY! If it's a petty flame like 'u suk dik' I'm just gonna ignore it. If it's a criticism, I won't count it as a flame, but I will either A) Admit my mistakes or B) Correct you. On 8th grade most of the 'critics' were insulting me more than criticizing, (I told them I like the way my fic is and kept comparing me to them when they "first started making fics". I've been making SUCCESSFUL fics for over a year now, I can handle myself. Even my first fic (Kindergarten) was successful, and I was 12!**

• **My high school fic may seem different (with no drama and mainly comedy) than most others, but don't take it as a bad thing. My fics are mainly for people who hate angst and drama and crave comedy, if you're one of those people who don't like, and I quote "childish" fics, then don't read it. It has some decent action with them fighting, so if you like action, you may like this fic, even though it's not gruesome or anything like that.**

**These rules are simply warnings and info that you need to know what my story's gonna be like. The reason I'm doing this 8 months early is 1: I KNOW a lot of people are gonna follow me by that time 2: I'm halfway through 8th grade, and I think it's about time I start planning out my high school years with these 4 fics being stretched out so long. Now, time to get to the more exciting part: the characters.**

**Main Characters-**

**Goku- 14 years old, dating Chi-Chi (tailess)**

**Vegeta- 15 years old, dating Bulma (has tail)**

**Bulma- 15 years old, dating Vegeta**

**Chi-Chi- 15 years old, dating Goku**

**Krillin- 14 years old, dating 18**

**18- 15 years old, dating Krillin**

**Piccolo- 15 years old, asexual**

**Main Secondary-**

**Tarble- 14 years old, brother of Vegeta, dating Gure (has tail)**

**17- 15 years old, dating Maron**

**Raditz- 15 years old (21 mentally, turned into a teenager) *has tail***

**Turles- 14 years old, dating Celeria (has tail)**

**Celeria- 13 years old, dating Turles, Vegeta's little sister (has tail)**

**Nappa- 15 years old (21 mentally, turned into a teenager) *has tail***

**Tights- 15 years old, Bulma's older sister**

**Zarbon- 14 years old, dating Tights**

**Maron- 15 years old, dating 17 (Bulma's FRIEND)**

**Cell- 15 years old, Bulma's rival/friend, best friend to Frieza**

**Frieza- 15 years old, best friend to Cell**

**Cui- 15 years old, Vegeta's rival**

**Master Roshi- Old pervert, somehow got into this school, Goku and Krillin's childhood mentor**

**Other Secondaries-**

**Tien, Launch, Mai, Princess Snake, Taleem,Brolly, Bojack, Dodoria, Celeria, Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, Zangya, Android 13, Android 14, Oolong, Yamcha (Never dated Bulma), Puar, Chiaotzu, Beerus, Whis, Hercule, Buu, Arale, Obotchaman, Teen Cooler**

**Adults-**

**King Vegeta-Vegeta, Tarble, and Celeria's father, principal of their school, can be an idiot sometimes, obsessed with 2k basketball games**

**Bardock- Goku and Raditz's father, has comedic anger issues, very smart compared to his sons, Bulma and Cell's advanced teacher, doctor/professor**

**Gine- Goku and Raditz's mother, works at meat shop, smarter than her whole family, including Bardock (most times), blames Bardock for her sons' mistakes**

**King Vegeta's wife- Mother of Vegeta, Tarble, and Celeria. Constantly scolds KV of being a bad father, both accidentally traumatizing Vegeta more times than needed**

**Mrs. Blutzinger- A former principal to the Z Fighters back in grade school, wife of ex-principal, Mr. Blutzinger. Now she's vice-principal of West City High, Z Fighters constantly call her surname 'Buttstinger', loves soap operas and torturing kids**

**Paragus- Father of maniac, Brolly, hates King Vegeta and Bardock**

**Dr. Gero- Mentally insane man, "father" of Cell, 18, and 17, fell in love with Walmart robot, Gracie, who rusted herself to death**

**King Piccolo- Piccolo's father, has anger issues**

**Dr. Briefs- Bulma's father, genius, oblivious to his surroundings**

**Mrs. Briefs- Ditzy mother of Bulma, flirts constantly with Vegeta (to his disliking)**

**King Kai- Goku's current mentor**

**Old Kai- Goku's ally**

**Kibito Kai- Goku's ally**

**Babidi- "Father" of Majin Buu, somehow lives after Vegeta kills him...**

**Well, that is most/all of the characters that will be in this story. But to fully understand, I BEG all of you guys to read any stories you haven't read of mines. Trust me, you'll be very confused. Also my high school stories will have...unique...everyday antics (Ex. A villain popping up out of nowhere, adventures during the middle of school, extreme dodgeball) So, if you're aren't used to ADHD, you're not ready for this story.**

**Overall, all of my elementary fics will be finished before August, my 3rd grade fic will be finished by January and my 5th possibly by March. With my 4th...I'll post it after I'm done with 5th. Anyway, this is my last update for the year, so I wish you all a Happy New Year, and I'll see you in 2015!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 2: A Brand New Adventure! (Part 1/3)

\- The Weekend Before The First Day of High School -

It was a bright and sunny day, near the end of August, and you can hear from afar screams of excitement and the heat of battle, as the World Tournament was back!

"Welcome to the finals of the World Tournament! Where our two competitors rose to the top, and now are fighting for the Championship!" The announcer yelled over the cheers and excitement of the crowd.

"We now face the final battle between runner-up from our last tournament, Son Goku!" The announcer said as Goku appeared on the stage, showing a big grin.

"And son of Demon King, Piccolo!" The announcer yelled as Piccolo removed his turban and cape, pumping the audience up.

Near the ring, in the audience, showed Goku and Piccolo's friends and classmates, who most decided to participate in the World Tournament.

"Go Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed, "Kill that monster!"

"Hey! That monster is our friend!" Bulma objected.

"I still want Goku to win!" Chi-Chi declared.

"I'm going for the Namek, even though he's clearly weaker than Kakarot," Vegeta said, as he feasted on his favorite pancakes: Chocolate chip with whipped cream and sprinkles.

"Are you mad you didn't join?" Krillin asked, a bit tired from his final battle, where he lost to Tarble.

"No, I already won before, what's the use of doing it again?" Vegeta questioned as he took another bite of his pancakes.

"I guess you have a point...isn't that Father below us?" Tarble asked.

Vegeta looked down their area and saw all of their parents, looking at the stage.

"Go Kakarot! Kick his a**!" Bardock yelled.

"No Piccolo, you beat that little monkey!" King Piccolo retorted.

"Monkey?! Who are you calling monkey?!" Bardock yelled as he got in King Piccolo's face.

"Your son, dumba**!" King Piccolo yelled as he glared back at Bardock.

"You both are monkeys!" King Vegeta snickered as his wife and Gine joined in.

"HEY!" King Piccolo and Bardock objected.

The drums started beating slowly, gradually picking up the pace, making the tension really show, until the announcer yelled, "LET'S BEGIN!"

Goku and Piccolo studied each other for a good minute, before Piccolo made the first move.

He shot a beam from his eyes, making Goku jump up in the air, dodging it.

"Woah! Piccolo initiated the first attack, forcing Goku to dodge!" The announcer marveled.

"That was close!" Goku muttered, checking to see if he was hurt anywhere.

While Goku was in the air, Piccolo appeared over him and yelled, "I'm right behind you!" before knocking him to the ground, making some of the stage break apart.

Goku slowly got up and smiled at Piccolo, "It's about time I got serious!"

Piccolo smirked, "About time!" and charged at Goku.

They exchanged hits and blows as they moved faster than the human eye can see.

"Woah! They're moving so fast, that I can't see!" the announcer yelled.

"We know that, idiot!" Vegeta screamed.

"Vegeta!" Bulma growled.

"What?! He's f*cking annoying me!" Vegeta protested.

Goku dodged Piccolo's punch and sent a swift kick towards him.

Piccolo barely dodged it, and stepped back. He charged a sparking energy with two fingers and faced Goku.

"魔貫光殺砲!" he yelled as he sent his spiral beam towards Goku.

Goku quickly backflipped out of the range, 'I need to finish this!' he thought.

Goku slowly turned away from Piccolo, and began his final attack.

"Ka..." Goku said as he got into position.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he saw Goku charging his signature attack, 'But why is he doing it away from me...' he thought.

"me..." Goku grunted as his ki formed a ball cupped between his hands.

The audience started murmuring in confusion, and the announcer for once, had no words to say.

"ha..." Goku's voice rose as he started powering up.

"What's Kakarot doing?! He's facing away from the Namek!" Vegeta yelled.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed in the background, killing an employee.

"..."

"Is Kakarot acting more idiotic than usual?!" Raditz groaned.

"Let's just see what he does..." Nappa sighed.

"Seems strange...what do you think?" Krillin asked 18.

18 shrugged and kept watching the fight.

"me..." Goku yelled as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"I still don't get it!" Bardock said, "He's facing away from the enemy!"

"Ha! Your son's an idiot!" King Piccolo chuckled.

But what Goku did surprised them all.

He placed his fingers on his forehead and IT right in front of Piccolo.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he barely got out, "WHA-"

"HAAA!" Goku screamed as he released his signature attack towards Piccolo.

"Argh!" Piccolo growled as he tried to endure the Kamehameha, and push it away but it was too strong to do so.

"Kakarot's a genius!" Bardock marveled.

"..." King Piccolo gaped in shock.

"Go Goku!" Chi-Chi cheered.

"Come on Namek..." Vegeta growled.

"Yeah! I can't lose this bet!" Frieza gritted out.

"Heh heh heh!" Cell chuckled.

Piccolo held on as long as he could, but he couldn't hold on anymore, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The Kamehameha blasted Piccolo out of the ring, and he crashed right into his father.

"Oof!" King Piccolo yelled as he was knocked down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bardock laughed.

"S-Shut up!" King Piccolo growled.

"Ugh..." Piccolo groaned as he passed out.

"Son...GET OFF ME AND STOP BEING SUCH AN EMBARRASSMENT!" King Piccolo screamed as he tried to lift the heavy Piccolo off him.

"The winner is Son Goku!" the announcer yelled as he raised Goku's arm up high.

The crowd went crazy as Goku wiped the sweat off of his forehead and tiredly smiled.

Fireworks went off in the sky, and music started playing joyously.

"Where's my 20 zeni?" Cell smirked.

"D*mn you!" Frieza growled as he handed Cell his 20 zeni.

"Argh...stupid Namek!" Vegeta growled.

"Told you!" Chi-Chi smiled.

Outside the tournament, Goku was receiving praise from his parents.

"That trick was genius! I never thought you would do something do amazing!" Bardock praised.

"You know, if you keep winning, you can get scholarships," Gine said.

"That sounds good..." Goku said, not knowing what a scholarship is.

As his parents went to talk to the other parents, the Z Fighters caught up with him.

"Goku you were amazing!" Chi-Chi said as she hugged him tightly and pecked his cheek.

Goku smiled, kinda getting used to Chi-Chi affection, and turned towards Piccolo (His father kicked him down the bleachers) and held out his hand, "Nice job!"

"Hmph, you Saiyans never lose," Piccolo smirked as he grabbed Goku's hand and shook on it.

"Namek what's wrong with you?! I wanted you to win!" Vegeta growled.

"And I don't give a f*ck," Piccolo snorted.

Tarble and Celeria snickered, but Vegeta's glare made them stop.

"Vegeta! I wanted to go against you!" Goku whined.

"I want a break from the stupid tournament! Plus also, we can spar, can't we?!" Vegeta growled.

"Yeah..." Goku muttered.

"This summer went fast, didn't it?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, crazy huh?" Goku said.

"I still dread being a freshman..." Tarble groaned.

"I know! We have to earn our way to the top! And I'll be Prince of the School! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed.

Bulma sighed, "Please don't tell me you're gonna-"

"Beating up nerds? Hell yeah I am!" Vegeta said.

"And I, the Quarterback, will lead the football team! And I'll sign up for Hall Monitor like I did back in 5th grade," Krillin said proudly.

"Krillin, you're such a nerd! One, Vegeta, Goku, and I are the captains, two, why would you wanna do hall monitor, and three the only reason you're Quarterback is cause you're small!" Piccolo stated.

"And how tall are you?" Krillin smirked.

"Tall enough to kick your a**..." Piccolo growled.

Krillin yelped and hid behind 18.

"I'm gonna be a track star!" Tarble smiled.

"Of course you are! You did win State last year," Celeria said.

"And guess what? We can get our learner's permit! I'll be able to drive!" Bulma said, excitedly.

"NO!" Everyone yelled, scared at the thought of Bulma driving.

"Woman, you cannot drive!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes I can!" Bulma stuck her tongue out.

"Really?" Vegeta asked.

Flashback-

"Awe you suwe you know how to dwive?" 5 year old Vegeta asked, hesitantly hopping on Bulma's toy car.

They were in the preschool playground, and Bulma insisted that he would ride her new toy car with her.

"Of couwse I do!" 5 year old Bulma said as he pressed a button, and the car immediately blasted off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled as he clutched the car with his life.

"WHEE!" Bulma laughed as she made sharp turns and twists.

"Look out!" Krillin yelled as he jumped out of the car's view.

Goku quickly tackled Chi-Chi out of the way of the car.

"Oh Goku! You saved me!" Chi-Chi marveled as she hugged Goku tight.

"I couldn't just let people get huwt..." Goku said, trying to get out of her grip.

"WAAAH!" Yamcha cried as he got ran over.

Vegeta grunted as he used the windshield wipers to clear Yamcha out the way.

They zoomed past Piccolo, who rubbed his eyes, checking to see if he actually saw that.

"This is so much fun!" Bulma laughed as she looked behind to see a good view of their distance covered.

"Giwl, look out!" Vegeta yelled as a tree came into view.

Bulma questioned, "Wha-"

CRASH!

The car was busted up after the crash, and Bulma and Vegeta stood there, protected by the mini air bags which popped out.

"...My caw!" Bulma cried as she wailed over the broken pieces.

"Ugh..." Vegeta groaned. He'll never get in a car with her again.

End Flashback-

"Ok, maybe I have a few problems, but I'll learn!" Bulma stated.

"Whatever, just don't invite me into your car!" Piccolo said.

"Brats! Time to go!" Bardock yelled, while Gine smacked the back of his head.

"I'll see you guys later!" Goku waved.

"Bye," Mostly everyone waved.

Raditz shoved Goku along as they walked towards their parents.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku screamed.

Raditz, Bardock, Gine, King Piccolo, and Piccolo winced at Goku's scream.

"Christ! My ears! Yell quieter!" Bardock winced as he checked his ears.

"Sorry..." Goku chuckled.

Nimbus came out of nowhere and landed nearby Goku.

Goku happily hopped on, and asked, "Any riders?"

"No.." His family muttered and blasted off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Goku yelled as he blasted off with Nimbus.

"...He's a strange one," Cell sighed.

"Agreed..." Bulma sighed.

"Welp, I'll see you guys Monday," Piccolo said as he started flying home.

"Yeah, I need to fill out forms for library assistant," Chi-Chi stated.

"No one cares..." Vegeta growled.

"Shut up!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"No, you shut up, Harpy!" Vegeta yelled back.

"How about we all calm down..." Krillin shook.

"SHUT UP BALDY!" Vegeta and Chi-Chi screamed.

"Why do I even bother..." Krillin groaned, "18, wanna go over Roshi's?"

"Whatever," 18 said as her and Krillin flew off.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and exclaimed, "Let's go shopping!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Noo-"

"Pleease?! You can come over tomorrow morning for pancakes, my mom's making them!" Bulma begged.

"...Fine! For the pancakes!" Vegeta announced as they walked off.

"See ya Cell!" Bulma said as she passed him.

Cell absentmindedly waved back while talking to Frieza.

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Guest chapter 1

VEGETA U RULE! I didn't watch DBZ until you came in and I thought u were F-U- REAKING EPIC! *i know I sound like a total fangirl btw V/B FOREVS

Me: Lol thanks!

Vegeta: Better me than Weakling...

Triple V chapter 1

This will be cool what a bout Beerus is he going to fight goku again ssjg form is AWSOME

\- triple V

Me: I'll do it!

Vegeta: What about me?!

DragonGurl57 chapter 1

AUGUST!that's too far away!

Me: I know right, lol

Princessdbz10 chapter 1

FINALLY! Good for you girl! Happy new year! So many exclamation points! But I am P***** Off that this isn't a chapter. Hope to hear from you soon!

Me: Thanks! And I hope you're not too mad now that this is an actual chapter

Roxyfire57 chapter 1

Can't bothered to log in. Wow. I can't wait!

You'll probably be the first (or one of) to ever be so dedicated and stick to an entire series like that, you have everyone's admiration...

Me: *Chopper blush and dance* Not EVERYONE'S admiration...I just try to do things different...

Vegeta: Ugh...don't compliment her...she gets all boastful and acts like she's humble!

Frenchie1999 chapter 1

I hate that your not starting this sooner because im excited for this story however at least you're keeping your loyal readers like me entertained with 5th Grade

Me: Yup! I always keep my followers entertained!

Blake chapter 1

i have a question that's not really important but I want to ask vegeta have the false super saiyan hair? (like when in the saiyan saga before he landed on earth)

Me: He has his regular black/brown hair

Vegeta:...I dunno...I run on manga colors..

Blazingnyancat chapter 1

I can't wait!

Me: Thanks!

Jennifer chapter 1

Hi there! I'm looking forward to your story, I mean no disrespect when I say these few things though:

\- I know you said that this story is mainly a comedy, but, you can't really capture a reader's attention with pure comedy. You have to a have at least a tiny bit of drama in there. Something to get the reader wanting more, you know what i'm saying? Sorta like a little suspense dashed in there too.

\- I don't mind the Pregnancy thing, but I did wanna correct you on something there...Now I'm a senior so trust me, I know all about high school. High school does include many Pregnancies, now I'm not saying you need to put it in your story, I'm just correcting you. Also, High School is pretty dark...Yes there are fun times, but overall High School is very stressful. So at least put a little stress on the characters, to make this fic more realistic.

\- The Lemon thing is all you, but I will tell you, there are many people in high school, regardless of their age, being sexually active.

\- Now this rule, it's kinda weird...No break ups? I mean no disrespect, this is my opinion, but this makes no sense. Breaks up is like a necessary thing in high school. Everyone goes through it, it's actually healthy. Everyone I know in high school has gone through a break up. Even if you don't want to put any breaks up in this fic, at least let the couples have little quarrels. In every relationship there will be fights, if not, well then that isn't a healthy relationship at all. It wouldn't be realistic at all.

\- About the critique thing...I actually looked at the reviews, yeah here and there, some things shouldn't have been said, but the point of them was to help you. It's always good to make room for improvement, it benefits you and the reader. So try to rethink the "I'm fine where I'm at". You love writing don't you? Don't you wanna get better at something you love? Don't shoo away the critics, they only want to help make your stories more amazing!

Well that's all I had to say, like I said, I mean no disrespect, I'm only telling you my opinions and my goal is to help make your story more realistic!

Me: 1) Well, all my fics had mainly comedy and they turned out to be successful. And if the comedy won't capture their attention, the action and story will. And if that doesn't do so, they can read another high school fic

2) It's Dragon Ball Z. I know there's pregnancies in high school, but if you make the right choices, high school will be fun. I won't be dating or all those extra stuff, so I think my high school years is gonna be fun. And Dragon Ball Z isn't too dark. And since it's characters from the anime, placed into a regular high school, you know it's gonna be more comedy than dark stuff. Plus also, I have a good sense if black humor, so that'll replace the dark stuff fine.

3) I know people have sex in high school, but that doesn't fit my story too well, and I'm taught that I need to be married before doing that stuff. So, if I'm not doing all that stuff in high school, my characters won't have to

4) Well, I personally think it's not necessary to go through a break up, just to make them get back together again, of course I'll have fighting, but not to the point where they break up. Like gosh, what's the point? Like they just get back to the same point as before! I think that's time wasting...

5) I don't want my story realistic...it's Dragon Ball Z, NOTHING'S realistic in that show. And since my fic is towards the Humor/Action demographic, realism doesn't really match the adventure and awesomeness of Dragon Ball. So overall, I'm satisfied with my story and I think it'll get better over the years at my own pace.

queenvicky99 chapter 1

Can't wait!

Me: Me too!

Vegeta: Me three!

EmeraldoftheStars chapter 1

. Aww...you got me all excited for a chapter. Oh well, I guess a little reminder of the rules is fine. And August?! That's...a lot of time. Oh well it's worth it for a great story of yours. Anyway..wait why is Arale (did I spell that right?) and Obotchaman (still not sure bout the spelling) in the side character? I don't remember seeing them...so it's going to be a high school thing? Also I loved how in Brollys dads profile you wrote 'Father of maniac, Brolly' 'cause its true XD Anyway can't wait!

Me: Lol, the descriptions gotta be true! And Obotchaman and Arale were seen in 2nd and 8th grade

00gohan123 chapter 1

Wah we got to wait that long -crys anime tears- I don't wanna wait that long but ok.

Me: Lol I still got 4 fics left to finish! (3rd, 4th, 5th, Kindergarten 2)

Vegeta: O_O

elianni chapter 1

Thank u I'll b waiting

Me: You're welcome!

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

Later-

Vegeta was in his room, doing push ups, until he heard a knock on his door.

Vegeta kicked his legs up, doing a handstand, and walked with his arms and opened the door with his feet.

Tarble and Celeria stood there, looking at Vegeta awkwardly.

"...What?!" Vegeta snapped.

"Uhh...dad wants to see us," Tarble explained.

"Hmph," Vegeta grunted, walking downstairs with his hands, eventually walking into the living room, where King Vegeta was, playing 2k15.

"You wanted to talk?" Vegeta asked.

King Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw Vegeta, "Nice balance, son,"

"Whatever," Vegeta stated, "Now what do you want?"

"Well, I'm going out to dinner with the staff on the first week of school and the whole family's going," King Vegeta explained, smirking as he was winning the game.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled, "WHY?!"

"Because, I'm the principa- SH*T! F*CK YOU! King Vegeta screamed in the microphone.

Next thing he knew, he was face down on the floor, groaning in pain as his wife gripped her frying pan, "Stop cursing in front of your son! You're the reason he has such a bad mouth!"

"Grr...Anyway, everyone's going," King Vegeta concluded as he rubbed his head.

"*siiigh* Is Mrs. Buttstinger going?" Vegeta asked, hoping for a no.

"Unfortunately, yes," King Vegeta sighed

"F*CK!" Vegeta cursed.

Next thing he knew, he was on the floor, clutching his head as his mother clutched her frying pan, "What did I just say?!"

Vegeta got up, rubbing his head, 'I gotta think of something...I need to get out of this!'

\- The First Day of High School -

BEEP! BEEEP! BEEE-

BOOM!

Vegeta rose out of bed and blasted the alarm off. It was 5:00 am.

Vegeta dressed in his spandex and walked to the Gravity Chamber, getting ready for the day.

'Today's gonna be one hell of a day,' Vegeta thought.

Next Time- A Brand New Adventure (Part 2)

Ok, I wanted to start this story with a World Tournament, because I haven't had one since 7th grade. The next chapter will be about their first day of high school, which will be in August. The reason I didn't add it to part 2 is because 1) It seems like a different setting and plot compared to 1st day of school and 2) I wanna make up for being absent for awhile, mainly because of school. Anyway, this is basically what my story would be like and what kind of humor it is. Of course it'll he funnier more into the story, but basically if you don't like my story so far, then this isn't for you. You see how lighthearted (Weell...with black humor I admit, lol) this fic is compared to other high school fics? I'm not bashing all of them, but like 70% is WAY darker than this. But, overall, I hope you like this chapter and look out for more 3rd grade!


	2. A Brand New Adventure 2-3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 3: A Brand New Adventure (Part 2/3)

As Vegeta started walking his way towards school he paused for a moment as he heard a familiar voice.

"Vegeta...Vegeta...Vegeta..." the voice faintly called.

Vegeta looked around and saw no one near,_ 'Must've been my imagination...' _

As Vegeta continued walking, he suddenly felt someone jump on his back, "Vegeta!"

"What the-?!" Vegeta growled as he grabbed the person on his back, and turned around so his body was facing the person.

He immediately met the blue eyes of Bulma.

"How'd you do that?!" Bulma asked, bewildered as she was now straddling Vegeta's waist instead of his back.

"Many years of practice," Vegeta stated, "Anyway, why the f*ck would you jump on my back?!"

"You didn't come over my house today!" Bulma whined.

"I'm not dealing with your perverted mother!" Vegeta yelled, "She always touches me inappropriately!"

"I guess you're right..." Bulma sighed as she rested her head on Vegeta's neck.

"Hey! I'm not a pillow! Any other reasons you attacked me?!" Vegeta growled.

"Hmm...Oh! I remember now!" Bulma leaned towards Vegeta, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a deep kiss.

Vegeta flushed lightly, since anyone could see them, but accepted the kiss, as his tail wrapped around her waist.

After a minute, both separated and Vegeta questioned, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Cause good things always happen whenever I kiss you," Bulma stated as she hopped out of his arms and started walking beside him.

Vegeta rose his eyebrow, but didn't say another word as he continued walking.

"What have you been doing this month? I haven't seen you other than this past week," Bulma asked.

_'There she goes, being nosy again...'_ Vegeta thought while sighing,_ 'Might as well tell her,'_

"I decided that my power isn't strong enough with my own training...so I had a mentor, along with Kakarot," Vegeta explained.

"Really?! So that's why I haven't seen you that much...who trained you guys?" Bulma asked.

"It was the blue weirdo, Whis," Vegeta responded, "I never really controlled my Super Saiyan God powers for years, so I thought it was time,"

"You had since kindergarten to do that!" Bulma shook her head.

"You really think 6 year old me would think about being mentored?" Vegeta twitched his eyebrow.

"I guess not," Bulma shrugged.

"HEY GUYS!" a voice screamed from the sky above.

Both Bulma and Vegeta looked up to see Goku and Chi-Chi landing on the ground with Nimbus.

They both hopped out, and Goku waved goodbye to Nimbus as it flew away.

"Kakarot, you know you can just fly..." Vegeta stated.

"Well, I don't want Nimbus to feel neglected," Goku sighed.

"Also, I can't stand flying with him!" Chi-Chi crossed her arms, "I'd rather ride the safe cloud!"

The four began to walk to school, talking about various subjects.

"I still can't believe Mrs. Buttstinger is the vice principal..." Goku groaned.

"And right when we got rid of her husband!" Bulma rubbed her temples.

"She's even worse than him," Vegeta spat.

"How?" Goku asked, surprised at Vegeta's opinion.

"Back in 7th Grade...she tortured me..." Vegeta shuddered at the memories, "Soap operas...and making out..."

Everyone stared at him blankly, "..."

Goku sensed two energy signals nearby and looked up to see Krillin and 18 floating down from the sky.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku smiled wide as he landed and did a secret handshake with him.

"18!" Bulma and Chi-Chi squealed as they hugged 18 all at once.

18's eyes widened as she slowly pushed away the two girls and nodded, "Hi..."

"We were just talking about Mrs. Blutzinger!" Goku explained as all six now started walking towards the school.

"Ugh, I hope I don't see her this year..." Krillin's face turned disgusted.

"Remember when she traumatized us all in first grade?" Chi-Chi recalled.

"Yeah! Who makes out in front of the whole class of 7 year olds?!" Vegeta hissed in contained fury.

"A very messed up person," Piccolo responded.

"PICCOLO!" Everyone jumped as they quickly turned around to see him right behind them.

"How long you've been there?!" Goku asked.

"Since you arrived," Piccolo responded.

"Well, don't do that!" Bulma tried to calm her racing heart.

"Yeah, stop being so creepy!" Chi-Chi ranted.

"Well, that's Piccolo for ya!" Krillin chuckled.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Whatever..."

"Well, since everyone's here, and I see the high school, let's go!" Goku announced as he started running.

Vegeta grunted and started following Goku, with 18 and Piccolo right behind them.

"W-Wait up!" Krillin, Bulma, and Chi-Chi cried as they tried to catch up to the four.

As they finally arrived at the school, all seven ran past the sign that read: Welcome Freshmen to West City High School, Home of the Shenlongs!

* * *

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**Cool chapter 2 **

**Could you make violet kiss or hug veggie to make bulma mad. Please I would really like to see that happen. Also could you make goku veggie pickle- O- swagger and krillin get turned into girls and get asked on a lot of dates. It would be funny and I would love to read about it. Please read my ideas and keep brieng awesome.**

**Me: Idk, I think I've heard this plot before in a high school story...thanks for the ideas though! **

**Vegeta: ME a GIRL?! Ewww! **

**Jack chapter 2 **

**When are you updating it it has been 3 months**

**Me: I'm not really starting this story until August...sorry ^_^' **

**Bluestar chapter 2 **

**Hi, I'm a new reviewer but I've read all your fics from kindergarten to high school. I decided to review for this one because you are going to continue it in august. I can't wait til august ;) All your stories are great and I'm looking forward to the next update! Wow... That was long**

**Me: Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Vegeta: That's so long! **

**emgirl53 chapter 1 **

**I have an idea for the senior year one. You know the whole "bite the ear,bite the neck" thing. Vegeta and bulma should do that through sex, BUT, this is not a lemon because it is in tarble and his sister's point of view. They hear moaning and breaking stuff upstairs, his sister thinks they are just making out again, but table knows it could be worse. They ask their mom about it and she says not to go upstairs, but they walk in on them anyway. Tarbe says something like somebody wash my eyeballs and his sister screams. They ask their mom and she says that it is completely natural and that they would do the same thing when they are older. She knew that they would go up there if she told them not to, so she did it anyway. BTW bulma does NOT get pregnant.**

**Me: Idk, probably...I have 4 years to think about that part...I'll put it in my 'maybe' list! **

**Vegeta: O_O Why are you talking about me having sex?! **

**Triple V chapter 2 **

**Sorry vegeta I watched "battle of gods" and I think you powering up to attack Beerus was AWSOME. But you got your A** handed to you (cures goku) when I first watched the movie I was hopeing vegeta would go God but nooo...**

**(Ranting stops 4 hours later)**

**I cannot wait until the next chapter in 2015**

**-VVV**

**Me: Well, we got Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta for Resurrection of F! **

**Vegeta: YEAH!**

**emgirl53 chapter 2 **

**Can you please update it before Sunday. I really want to know what happens next?**

**Me: Sowwy, you gotta wait till August! **

**Vegeta: *frowns***

**Jennifer chapter 2 **

**Well...I was trying to be nice...you come off rude though...Oh well, it's your story and I'm not gonna waste my time giving you advice when you don't even take it...I don't really see how your fics are successful with reviews like that but that's just me...have fun with your story. And good luck in high school girly, your gonna need it. Adios.**

**Me: I'm sorry if I came out rude to you, I was just sharing my response to your opinions...But, it is wrong to misjudge my counter response as 'Not taking your advice'. At least I listen, which some authors don't even do, and I responded with complete honesty. And instead of insulting me by saying 'I don't even know how...' just accept the response and move on. Thanks with the 'good luck', but I already have plans for the future. **

**Warm hugs chapter 2 **

**He should take Bulma with him.**

**Me: You just read my mind! Ugghh now my plan is ruined! **

**Vegeta: Do you have telekinesis? **

**Fayoken chapter 2 **

**Ha great chapter keep up the great work so gust wondering have you all ready got the whole story figured out yet of are you making it up as you go k thanks have a nice day**

**Me: Not really, I kinda make it up as I go, but right when I finish writing a chapter, I think of a good title and plot for my next chapter. **

**Vegeta: ...Wooow...**

**PippElulu chapter 2 **

***blink blink* That. Was awesome.**

**I NEED TO CHECK YOUR PROFILE MORE OFTEN! *cries dramatically on the floor***

**Oh, for your first chapter, I completely agree with your rules. I promise no flame or critique anndddd...I agree with the drama part... I still remember when I read that story and ranted in review...*shivers* Drama is horrifying...**

**Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Me: Lol, I remember that too...and all I really wanna do is be different from the others, and I don't mind if you critique, but people oughta be prepared for BRUTAL honesty...**

**Vegeta: I'm her bodyguard! **

**Blake chapter 2 **

**thanks for answering my vegeta fssj hair question too bad that i have to wait till august but all the other fanfictions you have are awesome anyways thanks again bye!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Vegeta: *touches hair* **

**queenvicky99 chapter 2 **

**Already read it :3 !I just finished watching Gurren Lagann ,the crazies crap I ever seen .It had me on a emotional roller coaster !Now I'm looking at the abridged series ,which is much better if you ask me .Anyway back to the main topic : Loved the chapter .Yes there is a lot of black humor in this but come ,that's what makes it funny as.h .XD Omg i can't wait to know what's in that next chapter ! Well until next chapter ! Chow! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Me: Lol, I bet you're happy about the early release! **

**Vegeta: ...What's Gurren Lagann? **

**EmeraldoftheStars chapter 2 **

**Wait...if they are going to drive...Piccolo and Goku might...then...*imagines the world blowing up because they drived* Oh,they were in 2nd and 8th? Guess I forgot... Oh well. Also, did KV have to be playing a game? It made me lose The Game..and you just lost it too. Anyway, update soon!**

**Me: Lol, you know video games are KV's thing! **

**Vegeta: Stupid father...**

**00gohan123 chapter 2 **

**Yes yes yes! Its here high school hehe great job. Ryu-chan*fist bumps the air***

**Me: XD Thanks! **

**Vegeta: I'm awesome! **

**kurizafan chapter 2 **

**I laughed my ass off when King Veggie and Veggie got 't wait til the next and I'll be going through the same thing you did back in seventh grade so my stories are gonna suck too.**

**Me: Lol, trust me, don't make 7th grade as horrible as mines, it sticks to you forever! **

**Vegeta: 7th Grade...*shudders* **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

* * *

The seven arrived at the front of the high school, where all of the freshmen were there, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey...where's the sophomores, juniors, and seniors?" Krillin asked.

"Didn't you pay attention? Freshmen have the first day of school all to themselves," 18 explained.

"I'm gonna find Raditz!" Goku exclaimed as he went into the crowd of students.

"I'm going to find 17," 18 started walking off, with Krillin right behind her.

"Wanna help find my sister?" Bulma asked.

"Sure!" Chi-Chi nodded as both the girls ran off.

"I'm going to look for the two brats (Tarble and Celeria)," Vegeta walked off, leaving Piccolo alone.

"..."

"RADITZ!" Goku screamed as he searched for his brother through the crowd.

"RAAD- Oof!" Goku bumped into Tien, who was talking to Launch and Chiaotzu.

"Hey Goku, watch where you're going," Tien frowned.

"Sorry Tien," Goku apologized, "I was just looking for my brother...have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't seen the jackass," Tien denied, "But I did see that giant bald guy around near the fence,"

"Nappa? Raditz must be with him! Thanks Tien!" Goku waved as ran off.

Meanwhile, Frieza was with Cell, discussing very important matters.

"How are we gonna get popular in this school?!" Frieza demanded.

"I don't know! But we need to come up with something good!" Cell said.

"How about we spray paint our faces in all of the doors in the school. People will talk about us for years!" Frieza plotted.

"That's stupid! We should start a fight with the strongest senior, and kick his ass!" Cell suggested.

"Well-"

"Hey, have you guys seen my sister?" Bulma interrupted their conversation.

"No, we haven't seen your stupid sister," Cell snorted.

"Hey! My sister is a genius compared to you!" Bulma growled.

"Yeah right! I admit, she's kinda smart, but she's not nearly on my level of perfection!" Cell bragged.

Bulma tossed her hair as she spoke, "I'll have you know..."

Chi-Chi and Frieza both watched Cell and Bulma duke out their intellect with blank faces.

"This is getting old..." Frieza sighed.

"Tell me about it," Chi-Chi muttered.

* * *

Princess Snake, Mai, Zangya, and Arale were chattering about all of the good looking guys in school.

"Brolly is a bit too bulky for me," Princess Snake explained, "He also only says one word,"

"True, but what about Raditz?" Zangya asked.

"He's fine, but he is REALLY annoying," Princess Snake shook her head.

"You know who's the ugliest boy in school?" Arale asked.

"Is it Hercule?" Mai asked.

"No, it's definitely Yamcha!" Princess Snake said.

"Ding ding! You're correct!" Arale laughed.

Speaking of the devil, Yamcha walked by,(Puar wasn't with him) grinning hideously at the girls, "Talking about how sexy I am, hmm?"

"No way, the complete opposite!" Zangya laughed.

"Yeah, we were just talking about how ugly you were!" Princess Snake snickered.

All four busted out laughing, humiliating Yamcha.

"You know what? I never liked you b*tches anyway!" Yamcha spat as he started walking away.

"YAARG! WHAT DID YE SAY ABOUT MY GIRL?!" A voice yelled right behind him.

Yamcha was shaking in his boots as he turned around to face the angry glare of Bojack the Pirate.

* * *

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Ginyu!"

"We are the Ginyu Force!" The Ginyu Force announced in front of the crowd as a fake explosion appeared behind them when they finished their pose.

"We already know that!" Android 13 screamed in the background.

"Yeah! We've known that for TEN YEARS!" Android 14 yelled.

Kids started agreeing with them, and started booing at the Ginyu Force.

"Hey Kitten, we're popular!" Jeice swooned.

"I always knew that people would love our poses!" Ginyu sniffed as a wiped a tear from his eye.

"Look at them, cheering for us!" Burter smiled as the boos got even louder.

"Recoome!" Recoome agreed.

Guldo smiled, "It's ama-"

"SHUT UP GULDO!" The Ginyu Force yelled at him.

Suddenly all five was knocked down by Yamcha, who was punched away by Bojack.

"Ughhh..." Yamcha moaned, struggling to stay in conscious.

"Aye mate! Get off of us!" Jeice yelled as he was at the bottom of the pile.

"YAARG! ME'S NOT DONE WITH YE YET!" Bojack screamed a few meters away.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yamcha screamed as he ran away, trying to hide from the fury of Bojack.

* * *

Vegeta walked through the crowd, hoping to look for the flamed hair of his brother.

"D*mn! Where are they?!" Vegeta growled.

He then ran into a figure, making both fall down to the ground.

Vegeta got up first and dusted himself, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

The figure got up next and glared at him, "No, you need to learn what's called direction, _Bejita_!"

Vegeta's eyes glared at the figure, "Cui! How many times I told you that's not my name, or are you that dense?!"

"You can't forget about the Arabic Dub, Vegeta," Cui snickered.

"Shut up! I don't have time to deal with you!" Vegeta pushed Cui out of the way and continued walking.

"Whatever you say, Bejita!" Cui called out, and went back to his business of staring at girls.

* * *

Zarbon blushed as he handed Tights his notebook, "Here's a list of all the things I love about you...I would add more, but unfortunately my notebook's too full..."

Tights flipped through the notebook, genuinely creeped out as literally, the notebook was filled with things that he loved about her.

"...Is he really this sappy?" Jaco asked.

"Yes...yes he is..." Tights responded.

Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, was an old friend of Tights back when she was in college. After hearing news of the...incident...he demanded the same things would be done to him, thus making him the age of 15.

"D-Do you love it?!" Zarbon asked nervously, "I'd die if you didn't!"

Zarbon suddenly had a gun pointed to his head, his fingers trembling with the handle.

Tights' eyes widened as she quickly babbled, "Yes! I love it very much!"

Zarbon smiled wide, "Oh thank God-"

**BOOM! **

Zarbon accidentally pulled the trigger, making the bullet bounce from his big head.

"Oww!" Zarbon cried, dropping to his knees at his sudden painful headache.

"Zarbon, you idiot!" Tights yelled as she looked in her purse for aspirin.

"How is he still alive?!" Jaco gasped in shock as he rushed forward to help.

* * *

Master Roshi hid behind some bushes with Oolong, staring at girls, particularly their breasts.

Oolong, carrying some binoculars, grinned at Master Roshi, "You're a genius for bringing these binoculars!"

Master Roshi wiped the drool from his mouth and cackled, "These babies costed me a bunch of money!"

They went back to looking in the binoculars, but jumped as Vegeta's face was in their view.

"Tell me, are you staring at my sister and woman?" Vegeta asked while cracking his knuckles.

"N-N-N-NO!" Master Roshi and Oolong stuttered.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "By the looks of your pathetic faces, it seems are you are lying...let me give you a small warning..."

Dodoria, who was sitting on the school steps, was picking on grass, very bored.

Suddenly, he gasped as he was knocked over by an old man and a pig.

"Why me..." Dodoria groaned as he slowly closed his eyes, knocked out from the impact the stairs had on his head.

Vegeta dusted off his hands as he scanned the area. He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find those two.

He then felt an apple fall on his head. His eyes widened as he heard snickering, and he looked up to see Tarble, Celeria, and Turles up on a tree, munching on apples.

Vegeta floated up to their level and crossed his arms, "Any explanation to why you threw a worm-infested apple at me?"

"It's funny!" Turles laughed as he threw an apple core at Taleem, who was walking past the tree.

"Hey!" Taleem yelled from below.

"I know that we're afraid of worms, but you're taking it too far with refusing to eat apples," Celeria said as she threw her apple core at Obotchaman.

"Huh?" Obotchaman questioned as he looked around for the source.

"Mother and I are the only ones not afraid of worms, " Tarble stated as he threw his apple core, following everyone else's example.

Unfortunately the apple core hit Beerus.

"**HEY! WHO THREW THAT?!**" Beerus' voice roared from below.

"Lord Beerus, please calm down.." Whis' voice pleaded.

"**IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?!**" Beerus roared.

"H-Hey! Buu didn't do anything!" Hercule's voice was heard next.

"Buu didn't do anything!" Buu's voice yelled.

Beerus screamed, "**I SHALL DESTROY ALL OF YOU-**"

There was suddenly a dead silence, as they heard a 'thump' on the ground.

"I'm sorry, he can be quite troublesome," Whis' voice spoke.

The four Saiyans sighed in relief, as they figured out that Whis knocked out Beerus.

Then, Vegeta, Celeria, and Turles turned to glare at Tarble, who chuckled sheepishly.

"*sigh* I'm going to see Nappa," Vegeta suddenly had a headache as he floated away from the tree.

* * *

18 finally spotted 17, who was talking to Maron.

17 spotted her and Krillin, and waved them over, "Hey Sis, Krillin, what's up?"

"Don't call me that, Bro," 18 had a small smile as she returned the greeting.

"Did you hear about Mrs. Blutzinger being the principal?" 17 asked, "Now we gotta get rid of the crazy hag!"

Krillin laughed, "Yeah, I hope she doesn't traumatize us or anything!"

"I think she just needs a boyfriend," Maron spoke.

"Umm..She has a husband, Maron," 17 stated.

"Exactly! She needs a boyfriend!" Maron justified her statement.

"...Alright," 17 agreed, trying to change the conversation.

Meanwhile, Goku finally spotted his brother, who was hanging out near the fence with Nappa and Cooler.

"Hey Raditz!" Goku waved as he ran up to his big brother, "Isn't today exciting?!"

"I guess," Raditz shrugged, trying to sound cold, but obviously failing.

"Raditz, you've gone soft!" Cooler teased as Nappa busted out laughing.

"Shut up guys!" Raditz yelled, flushing in embarrassment.

"Raditz woves his wittle bwother!" Nappa mocked as Cooler snickered at his impression.

Raditz powered up ready to fight, "Guys! I swear-"

"Nappa! Raditz!" Vegeta yelled as he angrily stomped up to them.

Both Saiyans lined up (knocking each other's heads in the way) standing straight at attention for Vegeta's inspection.

"I can't believe you idiots are fighting over Kakarot of all people!" Vegeta snarled.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed as he started running around madly, looking for things to destroy.

Raditz and Nappa tried to explain, "But-"

"But NOTHING! Now, leave me!" Vegeta pointed elsewhere, disgusted to see their faces.

"Yes sire..." Raditz and Nappa groaned as they walked away.

"Ha! You treated them!" Cooler chuckled as he walked away.

"Vegeta...you didn't have to yell at them..." Goku felt bad for the two boys, especially his brother.

"If they're acting like small children, then they deserve it! They're mentally 21 for Christ's sake!" Vegeta ranted.

"I guess you're right..." Goku sighed.

"Of course I am!" Vegeta smirked egotistically.

"We finally found you guys!" Both Goku and Vegeta turned to see Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, and Piccolo run up to them.

"What's going on?" Goku asked.

"The bell's about to ring!" Piccolo yelled, "It's gonna be a huge stampede!"

"Really?!" Goku's eyes widened.

"Last year, some freshmen even DIED!" Krillin exclaimed in fear.

"Well, I'm not dying!" Vegeta growled, "Woman! Get on my back!"

"Huh?!" Bulma gasped as she was thrown over his shoulder, caveman style, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Saving your life!" Vegeta growled as he powered up.

Goku cradled Chi-Chi, and also powered up. He then took a stance, preparing for the worst.

Krillin nervously looked around. Everyone was powering up, and they all looked ready to kill. He looked to see 18, who was also powered up.

He gulped as he finally powered up, ready to face their biggest challenge yet.

It was 10 more seconds until the bell rung, and everyone was dead silent.

"..."

**RING! RING! RING! RING!**

Pandemonium issued as everyone started charging towards the doors, taking their first steps into high school.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Next Time- A Brand New Adventure! (Part 3/3)

Sorry that I haven't updated in 4-5 months, I know it's hard for you guys to endure over a half a year for me to fully start updating weekly. I really just need to finish 4th and 5th Grade first, since that's the only gap I have left in this school series. So, to reward your endurance, I decided to update this story, to right before they enter the school. I would update MUCH MORE, but since I'm not in high school until about 3 months from now, I have to pull in a bit of exposition for this story. At least I introduced all of the characters for you...I hope this will satisfy you until August, and for now, I hope 4th and 5th Grade will entertain you. Oh yeah, Happy Mother's Day!


	3. A Brand New Adventure 3-3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 4: A Brand New Adventure (Part 3/3)

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone charged towards the school in a rabid frenzy, pushing each other out of the way, tripping the short ones, and even some kids were breaking out into fights.

"Oof!" Tarble yelped as he fell down in an instant, catching the glimpse of blue running away.

"Haha!" Burter snickered as he ran past many kids. He suddenly gasped as he was pulled by his feet, and thrown back multiple yards. Celeria dusted her hands off before helping Tarble up and both resumed running towards the door.

18 barely dodged Cooler's blast and gripped Krillin's hand forcefully while dragging him along. Krillin panted tiredly while running along, "18, just let me go...You're too fast...I'll catch up! I know this is a hard choi-"

He felt nothing in his hand and looked forward to see 18 ditching him in the middle of an angry crowd of teenagers. Krillin stuttered while going after her, "I-I was just kidding, 18!"

Vegeta scowled at the sight of Majin Buu right in front of his view. He flew forward, kicking Majin Buu into a group of students nearby, "Get out of my way you piece of bubble gum!"

"Why did you do that?!" Bulma yelled, pounding on his back. She couldn't see anything other than footsteps behind them, and Vegeta's ass. She preferred to look at the latter.

"None of your concern!" Vegeta answered back, blasting Cooler, who was running beside him, in the face. He then glanced at Goku, who was far ahead due to his Instant Transmission, "Kakarot...you f*cking cheater!"

"KAAKAAARROOOOT!" Brolly, overhearing the word, screamed in anger. He focused on Goku himself, and started punching people out of the way, determined to destroy him. (He's always in his Legendary Super Saiyan form)

* * *

Meanwhile, Beerus and Whis calmly walked into the school, obviously being the first ones in. They walked past an angry King Vegeta, stomping up to the entrance of the school.

"Good thing you can stop time, Whis," Beerus snickered while chewing an apple. He hissed in disgust at the taste of apple seeds, and spat it out immediately, "What the f*ck is this horrible substance in this apple?!"

"That is something called apple seeds. If you bury them in the ground, trees full of apples will grow," Whis informed.

"Well, I don't like it! I'll be sure to destroy every apple seed in the universe!" Beerus growled.

* * *

Due to concentrating too much, Goku nearly let go of the shrieking Chi-Chi, but quickly regained his grip on her, "Heh heh...Sorry Chi...I got kinda distracted,"

"DISTRACTED?! I should strangle you!" Chi-Chi yelled, banging her frying pan on his head.

"Oww..." Goku pouted, rubbing his sore head. He finally made it to the door though, and when he reached to open it, it already swung open, hitting Goku in the face.

"OWWWW!" Goku screamed as he covered his face in pain. King Vegeta was the one who opened the door, so when he saw Goku cradling his face in pain, all he did was walk past.

"Hey! Aren't you going to apologize?!" Chi-Chi yelled. King Vegeta simply ignored Goku and his harpy, stopping in front of the set of stairs. That caused everyone else to stop at the bottom of the stairs, making a domino effect on some people.

There was a very long silence of King Vegeta observing each and every one of the students. About five minutes later, the principal finally spoke:

"**ARE YOU ALL F*CKING IDIOTS?! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUN INTO THIS D*MN SCHOOL, ACTING LIKE YOU OWN EVERYTHING! I BET YOUR ASS IF ANY UPPERCLASSMEN SAW THE IMMATURITY I SAW, THEY WOULD LITERALLY LAUGH IN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR GOD*MN UGLY FACES! YOU'RE WORTHLESS IDIOTIC FRESHMEN!**" King Vegeta screamed.

Everyone collapsed with a sweatdrop on their faces, suddenly ashamed on their actions.

"*sniff* I-I feel so hurt..." Zarbon's eyes watered as he busted out crying, and ran the opposite way of the building and into the trees.

"Zarbon! *sigh* You know what? He'll return! The cops will drag him back..." Tights sighed.

King Vegeta huffed with authority, "Now! I expect a calm, clean single file line-"

"KAKARRROOOOOTTT!" Brolly screamed as he charged towards Goku with hate in his eyes. He accidentally bumped into King Vegeta, in which, they crashed into the glass doors, busting them open in shards.

Everyone dead silent, listening carefully for any signs of noise. After about 30 seconds, Vegeta, Tarble, and Celeria ran up the stairs to see the state of their father.

"Father?! Are you ok?!" Tarble panicked as he shook King Vegeta. Vegeta simply nudged his father with his foot while Celeria lightly slapped his face.

King Vegeta emitted a groan, and slowly got up with no noticeable scratches, "I'm alright...just a bit dizzy..." He looked to his left to see Brolly completely knocked out.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A voice screamed.

Everyone gasped at the voice and started whispering among themselves.

"It's Mrs. Buttstinger!"

"What's Mrs. Blutzinger doing here?!"

"You idiot! Did you even look at your schedule?!"

"SILENCE!" Mrs. Blutzinger screamed as she came into view. Everyone gasped at her appearance. She looked like she packed a lot of pounds the last time she was seen. She wore a black skirt, a buttoned pink shirt, and sharp black heels.

"..."

"HA! YOU'RE FATTER THAN EVER!" Dodoria yelled.

"...You're the one to say..." Frieza scoffed.

"YOU TWO! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" Mrs. Buttstinger pointed at Brolly and Dodoria, "THE REST OF YOU, GET TO CLASS!"

Everyone quickly walked into the building, getting away from the strict vice principal as soon as possible. Krillin, 18, and Piccolo stayed to check on the state of Goku.

"Are you guys ok?' Krillin asked, wincing at Goku's red nose.

"Yeah...it hurts though..." Goku sniffed checking for any signs of a bloody nose.

"Well, that ought to teach you not to almost drop me," Chi-Chi scoffed.

Piccolo rolled his eyes in irritation, "Can we all just go to class?"

Bulma patted Piccolo's shoulder, "Okay, we can go to class,"

Vegeta, after checking his father was ok, glared at Piccolo, "My annoying siblings already went to class, so I say we leave right now,"

All 7 started to walk into the school, until they were blocked by Mrs. Blutzinger.

"You're the ones who put my poor dear husband to jail, weren't you?! Well, I'll be watching all of you! You think you're so slick! Especially you!" She pointed at Vegeta.

"Listen Buttstinger, I'm the Prince of All Saiyans, I don't do sneaking around! I do it in front of authority's faces!" Vegeta smirked proudly.

"Yeah! Go Vegeta!" Goku clapped. Everyone slapped their foreheads in frustration, 'He's making the school year harder than it is!'

"One little slip, and all of you will be suspended!" Mrs. Blutzinger growled, then stomped away in anger.

"I'm going to class," 18 shook her head and started walking ahead of the others.

"18! Wait for me!" Krillin whined while going after her.

* * *

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**Nastasia the fandom fiend chapter 3 **

**In the 8th grade story there wasn't very much bulma x vegetables fluff so can you add some more of them in this one?**

**Oh, and I can just picture them doing a bunch of hilarious dares for no reason, so can you have them play that?**

**I luf your stories XD**

**Me: Of course I will! I plan to balance it out a bit more, since this fanfiction is gonna have a LOT of chapters! But I was just trying to make up for the huge amount of B/V in 7th Grade. But, I'll try not to go overboard and try to get every couple's moments. And thanks, you're making me blush XD (If I could) **

**Vegeta: I wanna play dares for no reason! **

**DBZRocks4Life319 chapter 3**

**I've been reading this series, and I love it! Just one question though: do you think you can make more scenes involving Whis and Beerus? Thx! :)**

**Me: Sure! I'll have them around time to time, even if the subject doesn't involve them XD. And thanks, I'll try to work hard on this one! **

**Vegeta: But they're boorrring! **

**Blake chapter 3 **

**Pickle-o-swag enough said.**

**Me: Lol, I had that since the beginning, I absolutely HAVE to add it XD **

**Vegeta: -_- **

**emgirl53 chapter 3**

**Hey, maybe I should actually review and read the reactions.**

**To Vegeta:**

**1)I it was an idea, not trying to poke into your private life here. (You end up doing it anyway)**

**2)do you want this girl to update THAT badly.**

**Me: Review anytime! I'm trying to break my record from 8th grade, and I wanna read your thoughts! **

**Vegeta: 1)...Shut up! 2) Yeah! That means more me! **

**Bluestar chapter 3 **

**August is taking so long to get here! Why?! But it's okay, I totally understand why you are waiting til you yourself get to high school to continue. Gives you a sense and good ideas. Keep it up!**

**Me: Welp, August is here! And sign ups is only 4 days from now! I decided to do this chapter as an apology for no 4th Grade last month.**

**Vegeta: I'd rather have this than 4th Grade! **

**LyokoDetective88 chapter 3 **

**How was Goku able to sense 18? I don't remember of your other DBZ School Grades except second**

**Me: Uhhhh...look over there! -runs- **

**Vegeta: Read second if you want to, it's decent...and funny... **

**roxyfire57 chapter 3 **

**Yay! Update! I didn't review for last chapter, did I?**

**I love thiams! 3**

**Me: Lol, and I don't think so...**

**Vegeta: thimas?**

**queenvicky99 chapter 3 **

**Happy Mother day to you too! Ant Farm moment !Awwww how sweet Bulma and Vegeta MAKE OUT SESSION !*cough * Yay. You have updated !Omg it soooo close to summer break and having this chapter was a delightful surprise !Nappa and Raditz *shakes head * Shame shame !HA That's what those hentai get !You show them Vegeta ! Also Zarbon -_- BY GOD MAN! Grow some balls ...or tights going to leave with Jaco *straight face *. YAMYUCK HAHAHAHAH still a loser I see *smiles evily * I can not wait to see more of the torture you have in store for him Hehe .Well that about sums it up for me !Until next chapie! Chow! ! !**

**Me: XD Tights leaving with Jaco...**

**Vegeta: *snicker* BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! **

**PurpleSwordsman chapter 3 **

**Way to make the characters I like look like a bunch of bullies, asshole.**

**Me: Grow up, it's Dragon Ball Z, if you don't think they "bully" each other for FUN in the series, than I don't know what you're watching. **

**King Kittan chapter 1**

**Nice job opposing your own shitty rules while simultaneously screwing over the rules of fanfiction (This includes rules 1, 2, and 5 in content guideline entries) throughout pretty much all of your stories. Don't expect everyone to follow your rules when you can't even follow the rules of the very site you post on.**

**Wow, and basically spoiled everything about your story in one chapter. Congratulations, anything that was ever interesting was told in the first chapter of your story. Saves me the time to read this ugly piece of garbage. So you think High School doesn't have drama? You have clearly never entered one.**

**Now please, I beg of you to do your weeaboo intermission reviewing thing with the dbz character you fap to the most. :)**

**Me: Thanks troll, I really needed a review lately. And if you payed attention or read my profile, you would know that I'm a GIRL, so I don't fap, thank you very much **

**PineApple-Hut chapter 3 **

**Lol speaking of dubs...have you ever heard of the Big Green dub? It's hilarious XD**

**Me: Nope, but I'll check it out! **

**Vegeta: I already watched it! **

**PineApple-Hut chapter 2 **

**Lol Vegeta doing hand stands xDDDD**

**He's such a cutie...much cuter than KakaCarrotCake ovo**

**Me: Yeah, his facial expressions are funny, since his eyebrow is permanently attached to his face XD**

**Vegeta: Hey! **

**PineApple-Hut chapter 1 **

**I actually found out that Vegeta's mothers name is Sprouts xDDDD**

**And she is apparently really smart lololol**

**But yet we have no idea what she looks like aaAAAAGHHH .N.**

**Me: Eeeehh...Idk about that...Ima keep calling her 'Vegeta's mom' just in case**

**Vegeta: You'll never know my mother's name! **

**EscapeReality.98 chapter 3 **

**Hm, I see improvement. In the beginning it was meaningless one lines, but I see they have a bit more development.**

**Youre still in eighth grade right? You seem to be lookin at high school with rose colored glasse . While some people enjoy it and some people hate it let me tell you something about high school coming from a 16 year old Sophmore.**

**Drama everywhere, there is no such thing as a high school with drama. It's just something that happens. Hell there's even drama in work places. If you're going for the realistic high school story you could add little drama, like say Vegeta and Goku get into a fight and people choose sides which causes a tension between the group. It doesn't have to be big, but drama in high school tends to be over stupid stuff lol.**

**Um and about the pregnancy thing. It does happen, quite often. This year not at my school but in my district (also friends of mines) two pregnant freshmen (this is completely off the record but there was also a sex tape made at my school with a bunch of sophomores)a Sophmore who was expecting her second child, a pregnant junior, and quite a few juniors and one who was having twins. Not saying that you have to add teen pregnancy just clarifying that it actually happens.**

**Also the stats on people staying with their high school sweetheart is extremely slim.**

**So yea, just my two cents, hope to see more improvement**

**Me: You're the ONLY ONE who put in a ACTUAL criticism! Thank you! But in seriousness, I know that there's drama in high school and pregnancy and all things that apply to the real world. I'm almost 15, not 6. I'm sure as hell NOT gonna date anyone nor get knocked up. (I consider myself 'asexual', I'm just not interested in either gender) I don't live the perfect life as people think, but what I do know is that I have many talents (I'm really good at sports and I get straight As) and I'm gonna get a scholarship, not just for me, but for my family.**

**This fanfiction is really just for fun, and instead of really dark like most fanfictions, it's really lighthearted, most times. And in replacement for drama, there's action. You're really just viewing me and my personality from these fanfictions, which is understandable, where else are you gonna interpret me from? But I'm not here to tell you my life story, I just want you to understand that I have a life besides fanfiction, but I'm not gonna show any signs of it (Except if I tell you about my actual high school experiences in my A/Ns). And with the high school sweetheart, I know, but it's Dragon Ball Z and I'm not gonna break any canon characters up just for the sake of realism...But thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this story! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

* * *

In the main section for Freshmen (2nd floor), Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo were trying to find their classrooms. 18 and Krillin went ahead.

"Man, it's almost 2nd hour! Does anyone have a schedule?"

Bulma looked at her schedule for the classroom room number:

_Regular Schedule:_

_1st hr- Study Hall _

_7:25-8:15_

_2nd hr- Biology (Mr. Bardock) 901_

_8:20-9:10_

_3rd hr- P.E (Mr. King Kai) 304_

_9:15-10:05_

_4th hr- Geometry (Mr. King Cold) 903_

_10:10-10:40_

_5th hr- Robotics (Dr. Gero) 307_

_10:45-11:35_

_6th hr (B Lunch)/History (Mr. Old Kai) 904_

_11:40-12:10 class_

_12:10-12:40 lunch_

_7th hr- Free Period _

_1:15-2:05_

_8th hr- English (Mr. Shu) 902_

_2:10-3:00_

"...Umm...why is Bardock, King Cold, the Kais, Dr. Gero, and M-Mr. Shu our teachers?!" Bulma stammered.

"Da f*ck?! Let me see that!" Vegeta snatched the schedule from Bulma's hands and his eyes widened in seconds.

"...There's only one answer to this..." Vegeta growled and powered up into a Super Saiyan and charged a ki ball, "I'M GONNA BLOW UP THIS D*MN SCHOOL TO BRICKS!"

Goku's eyes widened, "Vegeta no!" he quickly tackled Vegeta to the ground.

"Let go of me Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled using his tail to squeeze the life out of Goku's throat.

"Ack!...Ve...geta...stop!" Goku croaked.

Chi-Chi worriedly turned to Piccolo and yelled, "Do something you idiot!"

Piccolo walked towards the struggling duo, and pressed into one of Goku and Vegeta's pressure points, knocking them out. He then lifted both into each of his shoulders, then turned to Bulma and Chi-Chi, "Happy now?"

"Yes! Now let's go to 2nd hour!" Chi-Chi said, leading the way.

**-Biology- **

Everyone sat in their newly assigned seats, groaning at Bardock's lecture about the rules of the school.

"Man, this is boring..." Frieza groaned while slamming his head on the desk.

"Hey! No heads on the desk!" Bardock barked.

Frieza groaned while lifting his head. Cell snickered beside him, "You know, this is important information..."

"F*ck the important information..." Frieza grumbled. Due to Cell's perfect hearing, he heard every word, and restrained himself from laughing out loud.

"Man, where are they?" Krillin wondered out loud. He tapped his pencil on his desk while chewing on his favorite gum.

"Probably getting lost in this giant school," Cooler shrugged, "I'd rather be doing that then stay here..."

Bardock pointed towards his PowerPoint while talking, "...And make sure you always have your books with you to class, or you're gonna miss the lesson-"

The door suddenly slammed open, revealing Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo...with two knocked out Saiyans on each of his shoulders.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Everyone busted out laughing all at once.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bardock screamed, causing everyone to shut their mouths real quick. He then turned to the four, "Why are you late in my class?! And...why is my son and the Prince knocked out?"

"They started fighting," Piccolo simply answered.

"And we got lost...it's the first day, give us a break!" Bulma sneered.

"You know what? Just sit them down anywhere, it doesn't matter," Bardock sighed while slapping his forehead.

Piccolo set Goku in the front row, Vegeta at the last row, and sat himself down in the corner desk in the back. Bulma sat on the middle along with Chi-Chi.

Bardock sighed and continued with his lecture, "And-"

_RING RING!_

Everyone immediately got up from their seats to go to the next class.

"Ugh! Remember, you only go to your core classes today! No lunch!" Bardock shouted at the retreating class.

"Huh?!" Goku and Vegeta immediately opened their eyes and looked around their surroundings.

"About time you idiots woke up..." Bardock growled at the two.

Goku gasped at the sight and happily shouted, "DAD!" while fazing in front of him to give him a hug.

"Son, let go of me!" Bardock blushed while yanking away from his grip, "You're not 3 anymore!"

"Sorry to interrupt this sickening moment, but why are you teaching at this dump?" Vegeta demanded while getting up from his seat.

"Well, your father, Dr. Gero, King Cold, and some of the Kais made a bet that we could teach in this stupid school for a whole year without quitting," Bardock explained.

"Yeah, you guys are gonna lose," Vegeta snickered while walking out of class.

"Wha?! What makes you think that?!" Bardock narrowed his eyes.

"This school's too dangerous for all of you," was Vegeta's last words before slamming the classroom door.

**-Geometry-**

"Hi class, I'm King Cold and I'm going to be your Geometry teacher!" King Cold introduced himself to the students walking in, "I'll mainly be talking about the rules and my whole life story,"

"Uggghh..." Everyone groaned while picking seats to sit in.

When Frieza and Cooler walked in, they gasped as they saw their dad sitting on the desk.

"D-Daddy?! What are you doing in here?!" Frieza asked.

"Hi Frieza! How's my wittle pwincess?" King Cold asked, "Is anyone bullying you?!"

"Daaaddy! Stop embarrassing me!" Frieza blushed, hearing snickers from around the room.

"Oh I'm sorry, I know we're in front of your little friends," King Cold smiled, then frowned as he saw Cooler, "Oh hello, non canon son of mines!

"Hello father..." Cooler growled as he sat in his seat, all the way in the back.

"Krillin! Sit next to me!" Goku waved from his desk, near the center of the room.

Krillin was about to sit on the desk next to Goku, but was immediately hit with a frying pan, "Owww!"

Chi-Chi already sat in the seat next to Goku, and hissed, "I'm not doing preschool all over again! Sit somewhere else!"

"Gosh, okay!" Krillin whimpered, sitting next to Zarbon, who was still crying about this morning.

After everyone sat down, King Cold began his speech, "It all started in the year 600, where my great great grandpop..."

_20 minutes later..._

"...And then my great grandpop conquered the entire eastern universe with my great grandmama, until they came across the..."

Everyone was either sleep, or secretly on their phones while the long speech continued. Many children looked at the time to see that they had 10 more minutes left until class was over.

"Oh God this is so boring!" Celeria groaned while slumping on her desk.

Turles felt sorry for her and leaned over across his desk and whispered, "Hey, you want me to cut class heck even school short?"

"Can you really do that?" Celeria's face turned hopeful, which made Turles' heart flutter.

"Of course I can! If you got the money for it..." Turles teased.

"*sigh* I'll kiss you on the cheek," Celeria compromised.

"DEAL!" Turles yelled, then eagerly raised his hand.

"What do you want?!" King Cold demanded.

"Umm..uh, can I go to the bathroom, I have *gulp*...wetting problems," Turles blushed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone fell off their seats laughing.

"Okay okay, I know laughing at other people's misery is embarrassing...*snicker* Go ahead but make sure you come back quickly! I'm getting to the good part!" King Cold pointed towards the door.

"Thanks!" Turles quickly left the classroom, leaving King Cold to continue his boring life story.

In the hallway, Turles look all around the walls for one single fire alarm. He dodged passing by teachers, and hid behind plants.

While walking near the bathrooms, he finally spotted one, "Aha! Found it!"

He grabbed the red lever and smirked/sang, "I'm gonna get a kiss!" before pulling it, emitting that familiar noise.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

Everyone in Geometry class quickly got up and exited the class in cheers and shouts knowing that school was going to be cut even shorter today. While walking out, everyone heard the announcer speak, "DUE TO EARLY DISMISSAL, EVERYONE WILL WAIT OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL FOR BUSES. WALKERS WILL WALK HOME NORMALLY,"

**Outside- **

Vegeta calmly walked outside of the school, clearly used to a million alarms by now. Goku, who was walking beside him, constantly chatted about how it was unfair that they didn't get lunch today.

"But it's really not fair! I'm staarrvviiinng!" Goku whined.

"Kakarot would you shut up for just one minute?!" Vegeta yelled, barely controlling his temper.

"Sorry Vegeta..." Goku sheepishly chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

By the school bench, Turles received a bunch of pat on the backs and hi fives by other kids. He was starting to get used to being the hero of the school.

"Good job, Turles!" Launch slapped Turles' back with her gun really hard, causing him to flinch in pain.

"Yeah, you really saved us from that boring life lecture," Tien smiled.

"Yeah, my father always talks about this at home..." Cooler shrugged.

"No problem," Turles gave a thumbs up, then spotted Celeria, who was talking to Tarble and Gure, "If you excuse me, I gotta get my payment!"

Tarble and Gure's eyes widened at Celeria's words, "Turles pulled the fire alarm?!"

"Yeah, all I did was bribe him," Celeria snickered, "King Cold was boring anyway..."

"Sooo...where's my reward?" Turles popped out of nowhere, making everyone jump.

"Okay, but I'm not doing this often you pervert," Celeria smiled.

"Aw, but that's why ya love me," Turles chuckled.

She leaned over and pecked Turles' cheek, making his eyes go wide and a big grin was attached to his face. What he didn't see was the angry faces of Vegeta and Tarble.

"I can't believe you kissed that pervert!" Vegeta sneered with disgust.

"Oi, this is like the only kiss in public I did, unlike you," Celeria retorted, making Vegeta scowl and clench his teeth.

King Vegeta walked up to Vegeta and tapped his shoulder, "Son, I need to speak with you in private..."

He ended up bringing him to an empty space where no one could see them, "Son, I just wanted to remind you that our dinner with the staff of the high school is tonight. Your mother picked you out a tuxedo and we are leaving at 7:00,"

"Argh...I don't wanna go!" Vegeta growled.

"Well too bad! You're the oldest, so you're gonna have to come with your mother and I! I hired a babysitter for your brother and sister...Master Roshi was his name or something...anyway, you're coming with us whenever you like it or not!" King Vegeta finished in his 'And that is final!' voice. He then walked away, leaving Vegeta to whine alone.

Vegeta clenched his fists angrily and sparks started to emit from is body 'I will not allow myself to be with a bunch of old people for 3 hours!'

His growls were immediately quieted when a hand was placed on his shoulder "Are you ok, Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned around to see Bulma staring at him with a confused look on her face. His mind then clicked with a genius idea. He grabbed Bulma's hands and commanded, "Go to this fancy restaurant with me!"

"..."

"Well?!"

"...Y-You're asking me out..on a DATE?! A grown up one at that?!" Bulma's eyes widened with disbelief.

Vegeta's face turned red, "No, no, no! It's NOT one of those infuriating 'dates'! I just want you to accompany me to go this fancy restaurant wearing fancy female clothes, at 7:00...F*ck! It's not a date, even if it sounds like it! It's for investigation!"

"Umm...*snicker* Okay, I'll 'accompany' you, or whatever," Bulma strangely found his attitude cute, so she decided to play along.

"Good! Meet me at my house at 6:30, so I can tell you about this stupid event!" Vegeta said, his plan unfolding before his eyes...

Next Time: Dinner with the Staff

**A/N: Thanks for over 40 reviews in only THREE chapters! I really appreciate it! Like, some people don't even get reviews in general, so I just wanted to say that I really appreciate it, and I hope that we can break my record holder, Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade with over 500 reviews!**

**The reason I decided to make another chapter is 1) It's August and 2) I really need to make up that I didn't post another chapter of 4th Grade in a while..but, I bet that you'd rather like this than 4th Grade XD. Anyway, the next chapter and series will start August 21st, and I will post a new chapter every Friday. It'll be consistent with the seasons and Holidays that will come up soon along with things that happened in my high school that is eventful/hilarious. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please make sure you favorite, follow, and review! Also, the other teachers will be introduced next chapter, so don't worry about this chapter being a 'partial school day'. **


	4. Dinner with the Staff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 5: Dinner with the Staff

\- Time: 6:38 pm -

In his tuxedo, Vegeta paced back and forth in front of the door, waiting for Bulma. His parents were in their bedroom, getting ready for the event. Tarble and Celeria were sitting on the couch, watching SpongeBob.

"Arrgh...what's that woman doing?!" Vegeta growled while clenching his fists. She literally lived next door, she couldn't have gotten lost while WALKING.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Vegeta quickly grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open. His eyes immediately widened as he screamed, "WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Bulma stood in a dark blue dress with shimmering glitter all over it. It had parallel diagonal silver strips below the bust. The dress (luckily) went down all the way to the floor and she had thin straps on her shoulders. The dress did hug her curves though, and it showed some cleavage.

Bulma looked down at her pretty dress and looked back at Vegeta, "What are you talking about? You said to wear 'fancy female clothes' and I did,"

"This is a dinner, not prom! You did way too much!" Vegeta scoffed, his tail moving around in agitation.

"Wow Bulma, you look pretty!" Tarble gaped at her dress. Vegeta growled when he saw Tarble innocently looking at his woman.

"Yeah! Where'd you get it at?!" Celeria looked enviously at Bulma's curves. Vegeta growled at the thought of his sister wearing that type of outfit...especially in front of Turles.

"Oi! Stop looking at my Woman!" Vegeta hissed at Tarble, crushing Bulma to his chest, then turned to Celeria, "And don't even think about wearing a dress, especially in front of your perverted boyfriend!"

Tarble sheepishly chuckled while sitting back on the couch, "Heh...I've been had a girlfriend, Vegeta..."

Celeria stood her ground against Vegeta, "You're not Dad, Vegeta! I can wear whatever I want! I'm 13 years old!"

"Oh? Really? What if I told Father about you and Turles? He'd be furious to find out you've been dating him since like, 1st Grade," Vegeta smiled evilly at the look of horror on Celeria's face, "What's wrong? You said that you were 13 and could wear whatever you wanted..."

Bulma bonked Vegeta's head, "Hey, don't scare your sister like that!"

King Vegeta suddenly walked down the stairs, calling out, "Hey! Are you ready, Vege- Woah! Bulma...are you going to prom?"

Bulma giggled at the compliment, making Vegeta frown, "No, Vegeta asked me out on a date, so I decided to dress nice,"

Vegeta hissed, turning red and lightly pushed Bulma away a few inches, "Woman! I said that it wasn't a date! I just needed you to accompany me to this fancy dinner...wearing fancy female clothes...at 7:00- F*ck!"

Vegeta's mother walked downstairs wearing a simple white shirt and a black skirt, she immediately stopped, staring at Bulma, "Bulma...are you going to-"

"Can we just leave now?!" Vegeta demanded, his annoyance clearly evident by the look on his face.

King Vegeta thought for a moment before nodding, "Okay, I think everyone's ready...Tarble, until the babysitter comes, you're in charge,"

Tarble hissed 'Yes!', while Celeria crossed her arms angrily. King Vegeta continued, "And remember...DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY PS4!"

"Yes sir!" Tarble and Celeria chuckled nervously.

"Vegeta, it's about time we leave now," Vegeta's mother turned to her husband, "And what restaurant are we going to anyway?"

"Il Piccolo Vergo or something fancy like that," King Vegeta grabbed his car keys and turned to his younger kids and waved, "Alright, we'll see you guys in about 3 hours!" The four left out, leaving the two teens to revel in the thought of being home alone...

"..."

"HIYA KIDS! I'M GONNA BE YOUR BABYSITTER!" Master Roshi screamed as he busted open the door, in his Bulky form.

Tarble and Celeria jumped at the crash, staring wildly at Master Roshi before looking back at each other, knowing trouble was on its way...

**\- At Il Piccolo Verde -**

"Remember Vegeta, just act polite, cause this is a very important meeting," King Vegeta informed his son in front of the restaurant.

"Hmph, let's just get this over with..." Vegeta scowled.

King Vegeta and the others walked through the fancy diner doors, and was immediately spotted by a nearby waiter, who was about in his late 20's, "Umm...you're with the party of 'District #116 right?"

King Vegeta nodded, "Is there people already there?"

The waiter nodded, "Yes, only about 5 people...here, let me show you the table..."

They followed the waiter until King Vegeta noticed Bardock, King Cold, Dr. Gero, King Kai, and Old Kai there.

"What's up Vegeta?!" His friends all chimed happily. They were sitting at a long table, and the appetizers were already out, along with the drinks.

"Aw, nothing, just ready to discuss this bet, and ready to collect my money before the school year's over!" King Vegeta teased, sitting him and his wife down. At a small table nearby, Vegeta and Bulma sat down, raising their eyebrows at this 'important dinner'.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that..." a voice spoke from nearby.

Bulma turned to see a waiter, around a year older than her, smiling charmingly at her, "Hello, my name's Raspberry...what's yours miss...?"

"Bulma Briefs," Bulma shook the waiter's hand and smiled back.

All of Vegeta's initial plans of embarrassing his father flushed down the drain, deciding that the idiot shaking Bulma's hand was a MUCH bigger problem than going to a dinner.

Vegeta planted his fist on the table, making a 'thump' noise while clearing his throat loudly, "It's Mrs. to you, fool, and aren't you gonna take our order?"

"Oh yes, would you like any drinks?" Raspberry asked, his attention focused on Bulma.

"Umm...I'd just like a Sprite," Bulma ordered.

"And a water for me," Vegeta added, glaring at the waiter.

"Okay, I'll have these drinks in a minute!" Raspberry wrote the order down, and left the table in a hurry.

"...Mrs...? Vegeta, I feel like this is really familiar, we're not married," Bulma explained, "Well, we're not married yet,"

"Of course we are!" Vegeta barked, "Plus also, I don't trust that waiter! He's manipulative!"

"Vegeta, you're just being paranoid...he's just a regular waiter," Bulma smiled. Vegeta 'hmped' and suspiciously glanced around the restaurant.

"Man, you son sure is hardcore, Vegeta...the complete opposite of my sons," Bardock complimented while digging into the bread.

"He really gets it from his insane grandfather..." King Vegeta explained, "He was WAY worse than Vegeta,"

"Speaking of your son...he broke my car! I expect a full replacement by the end of this year!" King Kai yelled at Bardock.

"It's Kakarot, isn't it? Sorry, I don't know where that boy goes when he disappears for periods at a time," Bardock apologized.

"Well, maybe if you kept an eye on your son more, then he wouldn't leave out of nowhere!" Gine snarled at Bardock, hitting him with her frying pan.

"Woman! Don't patronize me!" Bardock growled, rubbing his sore head.

**\- Back at Vegeta's House - **

"Oh yeah! Bend those knees baby!" Master Roshi chuckled with glee as he oogled the women's assets on King Vegeta's television. He was sitting on the couch, leaning way too close to the screen.

Tarble and Celeria shuddered with disgust as they peeked behind the couch. Celeria snorted, "What a pervert! What are we gonna do with him?!"

"I dunno, but we gotta get rid of him!" Tarble whispered back, "Any ideas?"

"WOO HOO! SPREAD THOSE LEGS!" Master Roshi screamed in excitement, watching the woman do open legged squats.

"That's it! We're calling reinforcements!" Celeria growled.

**\- Back to Il Piccolo Verde -**

"Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye...Oh wait, it's just a sparkle," Raspberry threw in another cheesy pick up line, causing Bulma to snicker.

"Why, thank you sir...so where's our food?" Bulma asked, checking her phone for the time...8:00.

"Oh! Pardon me! There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off you!" Raspberry chuckled nervously, backing away into the kitchen.

Bulma turned to see Vegeta having a grumpy look on his face, and giggled, "Vegeta, you actually think I like this guy?"

Vegeta was about to speak, until a voice sneered, "Well, well, well, looks like we meet again!"

Vegeta turned to see Mr. Shu behind him...along with his whip, "Hey! Didn't I kill you or something?"

"Doesn't matter now! The important thing is that I'm gonna be teaching you, so you better prepare for the pain!" Mr. Shu chuckled evilly, before sitting in his seat at the long table.

"Hmph! I'd like to see you try!" Vegeta growled.

Just then, the annoying waiter came back and swooned at Bulma with the food, "Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night!"

"Gee, thanks," Bulma dully said, grabbing her plate of salad and passing Vegeta his plate of raw meat.

"Oh, the two troublemaking love birds are here, huh?" a voice and shadow boomed over Vegeta's seat.

"Mrs. Buttstinger..." Vegeta hissed while whipping around to face her.

"Remember what I said, one little slip up, and I'll be sure to suspend all you asses!" Mrs. Blutzinger threatened, before sitting down in her seat.

Bulma picked at her salad, mainly watching Vegeta tear into his raw meat. While eating savagely, Vegeta looked up and noticed that Bulma wasn't eating, "Are you gonna eat that?"

Bulma gave Vegeta her salad, and in a matter of seconds, he ate it all up. Vegeta wiped his mouth with a napkin while saying, "Woman, you need to eat more! What's the use of ordering a flimsy salad, when you don't even eat it?!"

"I dunno...I'm just not hungry right now," Bulma shrugged. Right after she said those words, her stomach growled, making her flush in shame.

Vegeta scowled at her before yelling at Raspberry, who was spying on them a few tables away, "Oi! Waiter! Get me a chocolate strawberry shortcake!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Raspberry whimpered, quickly running into the kitchen.

Bulma frowned at Vegeta, "But Vegeta...you know that chocolate makes me gain weight..."

Vegeta rose his eyebrow at Bulma's statement, "Woman, you're overreacting...you need to eat anyway! You're gonna end up as an anorexic and doctors will have to force feed you through tubes!"

"*gasp* Don't jinx me, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, clearly insulted.

Vegeta was about to retort, until they heard snickers. He and Bulma turned to see all the adults looking at them. The adults quickly went back to their own conversations when Vegeta glared at all of them.

"Your eyes are as blue as the sea after a storm," Raspberry presented the dessert to Bulma, earning a bored look from her.

After he went away, Bulma grabbed a fork and slowly started eating the cake, eventually pigging out. Vegeta smirked, satisfied at the way she was eating.

"She's so...Saiyan-like when she eats that way...' Vegeta thought to himself.

**\- Back to Vegeta's House - **

There was a doorbell ring, and Master Roshi got up from his spot, groaning, and opened the door to reveal Turles, "What do you want?!"

"Umm...Celeria called me, so I was just coming over to see her," Turles explained, scratching his head, "...Is King Vegeta here?"

"Nope! I'm the babysitter! So either you go away or I'm calling the cops!" Master Roshi warned.

Turles sighed deeply and was about to speak until he noticed the program on TV, "Hey...is that Body Burnout Volume 6: Thighs and Gluteus?!"

"Yeah, it is! My favorite volume! Are you a fan?" Master Roshi asked.

"Of course I am! I bought all 10 volumes and watch it everyday!" Turles smirked proudly.

"Oh really? It's nice to see a fan of good television programming! Wanna come in and watch with me?" Master Roshi suggested, pointing towards the couch.

"Sure!" Turles smiled wide, following Master Roshi to the couch.

Tarble and Celeria smacked their foreheads, watching from behind the couch. Tarble groaned, "Wow...that was great 'reinforcements'..."

"Shut up!" Celeria yelled, slapping Tarble in the back of his head.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**Ashley Dbz Lover chapter 4 **

**Then have brolly calm down a bit and make him a bit nicer? And calmer. Have him be a little more fond towards the Z Fighters and is with them on some adventures.**

**Me: Well, it's kinda hard to do that...I've made around 13 prequels to Freshman Saga, and it's really hard to suddenly just change your character like that. Like, that's who I created Brolly to be 2-3 years ago: To be a comical psycho who destroys everything. I can't really just up and change his personality like that...**

**Vegeta: Yeah you can! I think...**

**Ashley Dbz Fan chapter 4 **

**OMGGG Am I the only one that thinks brolly looks like an absolute walking GOD in his regular form. Please make him in his regular form in the freshman saga! PLEASE.**

**Me: Umm...I gotta think about that one...**

**Vegeta: He's still a maniac...**

**Goku4Everrr chapter 1 **

**First, STOP MAKING VEGETA SO Over Powered!**

**Second, Mor Goku/Chi-Chi please? PLEASE!**

**Third, Have Goku be a tiny tiny bit more Saiyan like, please?**

**If you do this I will be the happiest fan alive, you can do all the B/V Stuff like you always did, but I'm just asking for Goku and chichi to be more of a couple like B/V.**

**Me: Well, Goku and Vegeta are only up to their Super Saiyan God forms...it's not like I made them Super Saiyan 5 or anything. All my characters are as powerful as they are in the series, Beerus and Whis are still the strongest. And I plan on doing more Goku and Chi-Chi, they are one of the main cast, but they are completely different from Bulma and Vegeta. It would be totally out of character for Goku to be possessive of Chi-Chi and show affection like Vegeta does. Goku and Chi-Chi kinda have the 'nagging wife and the husband who's scared of her' relationship. But with Bulma and Vegeta, it's more of an 'Two spoiled brats who love each other, yet can put up a fight with each other' relationship, which can be more entertaining. Like Goku and Chi-Chi hasn't had ONE argument in the whole Dragon Ball series, since Goku is afraid and agrees to Chi-Chi's terms. Vegeta, however puts up a fight with Bulma, making them a more ideal relationship. That kinda makes me understand why they put more B/V moments in Z/Super/Movies than G/CC moments. But overall, I'll put more Goku/Chi-Chi moments, but I'm not making them like Bulma and Vegeta. **

**Vegeta: -blush- Quit talking about me like I'm not here! **

**Guest chapter 4 **

**Spooky scary skeletons**

**Me:...**

**Guest chapter 4 **

**Spooky scary skeletons**

**Me:...**

**agatstone chapter 4 **

**Hi, great chapter. Yes, this is much better than 4th grade. Can't wait until the 21st. Will there be another crossover in highschool, or will at least the characters from 3rd grade pop up again randomly? Anyway great work and can't wait for the next chapter of any of your fics.**

**Me: I'll guarantee you that you'll see the characters from the crossover sometime in the high school series, but I haven't really came up with another crossover or anything, YET. But thanks for the suggestion! **

**Vegeta: Eh, they were okay...**

**Bluestar chapter 4 **

**"This school's too dangerous for all of you,"**

**I am literally still laughing right now. It gives me hope for the craziness that's sure to come. ;)**

**Me: Lol, it's really hard to laugh at my own jokes I write since I'm expecting them, but I'm glad you really like the humor! And trust me, there's gonna be too much craziness! **

**Vegeta:...That makes me more tired than happy...**

**Nastasia the fandom fiend chapter 4 **

**I luf it! Oh, and thnx for adding that b/v! BTW I know a lot of ppl do the drama fics and I'm so glad that you chose to do a humorous one! And one last thing (i think), emgirl53 had this amazing idea I saw in the reviews and I would also love to see it!**

**Well anyways keep doing what you do**

**Me: Thanks! I'm much better with humor than drama! But, I would do the idea, but I already did the GT Saga in 8th Grade...**

**Vegeta: Yeah! **

**Triple V chapter 4**

**Hey there cool story so far I have Ben waiting forever for this there is a couple things I want to see**

**1) Vegeta vs beerus for pancakes**

**2) broly or mad buu vs mrs Buttstinger**

**3) Vegeta and gokus moms get so angry the go SSJ**

**Me: 1) Ummm...maybe! 2) I'm DEFINITELY gonna do that! 3) Probably not, there's nothing that'll make them snap like that unless someone was killed... **

**Vegeta: Oi! Didn't you ask me if I wanted to face him?! **

**sigh chapter 4 **

**Hate to be the one who breaks it to you, but girls can fap. It's called masturbating and every single gender can do it...fapping isnt something limited to only one gender but to all.**

**Me: I don't wanna talk about this, but 'Fap' is the male term for masturbation because of the sound it makes. 'Schlick' is the female term for masturbation...I don't masturbate in general though. But, technically I don't/can't 'fap' since I'm a female...why am I talking about this to you? **

**yugiohpokemondbzfan chapter 4 **

***applauds* Great chapter as usual. But anyway, I LOVE these stories. They're so.. hilarious. This is the first time I've been able to review (haven't been able to get on my account). I commend you on creating these GREAT/FUNNY/AWESOME fanfics.**

**Keep up the great work!**

**Me: *blush and Chopper dance* Oh, you're complimenting gets you nowhere, stupid! For real though, thanks! I worked really hard on these and I'm happy to know that you think it's hilarious! **

**Vegeta: It's okay, the only good things are the fights! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 4 **

**Heck yeah I did ! Omg school is fast approaching and to be honest. ..I don't wanna go back DX . Let's get started with this review now ! I feel bead for all those poor kids getting trampled and blasted and kicked and etc. I'm kinda mad Chichi didn't fall ...She should had but whatever .Poor Goku ,he didn't need to get by a door but It was funny as heck! Knight Veggie need to chill and stop yelling .I mean Gesh go play some dang basketball XD .Piccolo a OG I mean dang , He just knocked them out like *snap* ! XD Frieza *cough * Gay *cough * I'm just kidding but Princess really now ! You go Turtle ! Get that cheek kiss .Also why the old far (master roshi) babysitter! WTF isn't like supposed to be in high school *confused asf * I hope you explain that one .Well ,I can't wait until the next chapter of this \\()/ don't keep us waiting .Until next update! Chow! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Me: Well, school's back! How do you like it now? Everyone was totally wrong about it being serious! It's fun! Oh yeah, back in Kindergarten, Master Roshi snuck in the school as a kindergartener, and the adults believed him, so ever since then, he went to school with them. I'm kinda worried that I made him a pedophile, since I didn't really understand the meaning as a 12 year old...oh well! **

**Vegeta:...Really? **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 4 **

**Dear Goku, Will you stop thinking about food?**

**Dear Frieza, STOP. BEING. A. JERK.**

**Dear Vegeta, You win at my chess battle with real men. I'll give you a giant pancake at the size of the sears tower.**

**Dear everyone (Except Yamcha.), I love you all. I put a bomb under the school so Ms. Buttstinger can die! It goes off after the school has been closed. Hehehe!**

**-Future Trunks.**

***The note was laying at every classroom desk before school started.***

**Me: O_O**

**Vegeta:...Trunks? **

**The Lifebringer chapter 4 **

**I'm not one to review much as I prefer to sit there reading fics quietly but I've read all of yours and they are all very entertaining. So thank you.**

**I have a few questions though**

**Why do you use the name Shenlong instead of Shenron?**

**Will there be any appearance of Golden Frieza?**

**Finally, are you enjoying the new Dragon Ball Super series?**

**Me: Well, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate that! I prefer to read quietly too. 1) Well, it fits more for the mascot of a school than Shenron. Like 'The Shenrons' sound too weird for a mascot. You see, 'Shenlong' is the manga name and 'Shenron' is the name in the anime. 2) Yup! I dunno when, but it will be probably in this fic... 3) YEAH! IT'S AWESOME! **

**Vegeta: YEAH I AM! **

**emgirl53 chapter 4 **

**I'm sorry I have too many ideas but...**

**THIS IS THE BEST IDEA I HAVE YET! Okay so Baby becomes a new student and flirts with Bulma. Vegeta gets more and more pissed every time he does it. Bulma and everyone else keeps defending Baby saying 'he's "honorable" and is just being a proper gentleman and that Vegeta should act more like him'. Vegeta takes her 'advice' but starts getting suspicious when it seems like Bulma and Baby are going out. It turns out Baby infected Bulma and they don't realize it until its too late and she goes into full-on slave mode. Baby removes the egg and apolgizes to Vegeta and Bulma. Baby and Vegeta fight it out and they start to get along and eventually become friends. I hope it doesn't sound too dramatic but I think you could make it a funny story arc.**

**I hope it doesn't break your 'no breakups' rule(they never really break up it just seems like Baby and Bulma are going out) you can tweak it or just not use it at all. Like I said it just an idea. I would write it but I'm a terrible writer.**

**Me: Sorry, but I already did a GT Saga in 8th Grade. Baby was in it and everything. Even Vegeta fought him and stuff, because he was hurting Bulma...Hmm...I got an idea. How about you write out your ideas and post it, and maybe I can help you edit them. Idk, it was just a thought. **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**\- Back to Il Piccolo Verde - **

Vegeta gritted his teeth for the millionth time at the Raspberry, who was still making cheesy pick up lines at Bulma.

"Are you on Nickelodeon? Cause you're a-Dora-ble!" Raspberry smiled as he gave her another refill.

Bulma rolled her eyes, bored with the act, "I didn't ask for another refill..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Is your body from McDonald's? Cause I'm lovin' it!" Raspberry charmingly smiled- again.

Bulma frowned at the compliment...thinking about it, then accused, "McDonalds...are you calling me FAT?!"

Raspberry tried to cover up his mistake, "No, no! Your ass is so nice that it is a shame that you have to sit on it!"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled as he stood up, facing Raspberry's neck, "That's it! It's about time I finally kill you!"

Raspberry trembled at Vegeta's angry face and then suddenly the air was taken out of him. He gasped as he saw his own heart in Vegeta's hands, and fell down, his view only being the floor. He then saw his heart in his point of view, until Vegeta's boot crushed it, causing blood to spill out everywhere.

Everyone gasped at the brutal scene, and heard Raspberry's last words, "Y-You better c-call Life Alert, 'cause I've fallen for y-you and I c-can't get up..."

"...Son, what just happened?!" King Vegeta was speechless. King Cold was throwing up in a bag, while Mrs. Buttstinger immediately left to go to the bathroom. Mr. Shu and the Kais already left, while Bardock just massaged his temples stressfully.

Suddenly the kitchen door busted open, revealing the manager.

"What is going on here?!" The manager of the restaurant, King Piccolo demanded.

"Piccolo?! You work here?!" King Vegeta gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, I just got this restaurant 'bout a week ago...even my son is helping out!" King Piccolo beamed with pride.

"Piccolo?" Bulma and Vegeta looked around the restaurant and finally spotted him serving other Namekians water. Piccolo glanced towards the two, tipped his head, and went back into the kitchen.

"Anyway, why are you causing a scene?!" King Piccolo turned his anger back on Vegeta.

"Well, you should ask your waiter, he was hitting on my wife! Oh wait, you can't ask him, he's DEAD!" Vegeta cackled, licking his fangs while glancing at the dead body on the floor.

"Again, we're not married..." Bulma muttered.

After a few minutes of hiding the body and cleaning up the blood, everyone was about ready to leave for the night.

"Well, Vegeta, it was...nice...having dinner with you," King Cold shook King Vegeta's hand.

"Yes, it was nice having dinner with your fat a- umm...respectable self," King Vegeta saved himself, earning a smile from his wife.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on the kids," Dr. Gero coughed.

"You mean your androids," Bardock snickered, earning a slap in the back of his head from Gine.

"We'll wait for you guys outside!" Bulma called, walking out with Vegeta in tow.

**Back to Vegeta's House-**

"Wooo! This is awesome!" Turles smirked, watching the women do sit ups.

"I know, right! Shake those hooters, baby!" Master Roshi cheered.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" Celeria pulled on her hair stressfully.

Tarble tried to calm his sister down, "Hey, Mom and Dad will be home any minute! We just gotta wait-"

"HEY PERVERTS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Celeria screamed in fury, while popping up from behind the couch.

Turles and Master Roshi jumped while looking behind them to see a snarling, rabid Celeria.

"I'm sorry babe! I forgot about the plan!" Turles shakily apologized.

"Shut up! No more kisses for you until you get rid of ALL your stupid volumes, you pervert!" Celeria punished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Turles dropped his knees to the floor and sobbed in agony.

"And YOU" Celeria pointed at Master Roshi, who flinched, "Get out before I make you get out!"

"...Do I still get paid?" Master Roshi asked. The next thing he knew, he was thrown out of the window, busting it, and before crashing into the streets, a bus ran him over.

Celeria grabbed his dirty DVD, and threw it out the window too. She then turned towards the two shaking boys and smirked evilly.

**Outside- **

Outside, Bulma noticed that it was raining, so she dug in her purse and brought out her umbrella, blocking the rain from her and Vegeta, "You really hated that guy, huh?"

"Of course, his sucky pick up lines were unbearable!" Vegeta spat, looking at the cloud filled night, with no moon in sight.

"You think you can do better?" Bulma snickered while turning towards Vegeta.

Vegeta snorted and turned his nose up proudly, "Of course I can, Woman!"

"Oh yeah?! Say one!" Bulma pressed. Vegeta smirked and thought for a second before turning his attention back to Bulma. He made her put the umbrella down, making rain pour down on them. He then cupped her cheek, and brought her lips to his.

After about a minute, both separated slowly. Vegeta stared at Bulma's dazed face for a few more seconds before snickering, "I just kissed you in the rain, so you just got twice as wet..."

Vegeta barely dodged Bulma's umbrella that was thrown at him, "VEGETA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

His snickers turned into laughter when she tried punching his gut, causing her to flinch in pain at the feeling of hitting a brick wall.

"It's not funny!" Bulma yelled, blowing on her burning hand.

"Umm...why are you two running around in the rain?" King Vegeta asked, causing the two to quickly separate.

"...N-None of your business, Father!" Vegeta snapped, dragging Bulma with him into the car.

King Vegeta and his wife just glanced at each other, and shrugged, walking into the car so they could finally go home.

**\- Back at Home - **

"We're home!" Bulma busted open the door (After King Vegeta unlocked it) and cartwheeled in.

Vegeta walked in behind her, muttering, "This isn't even your house..."

King Vegeta rushed in, diving into the living room to check the state of the PS4. He sighed in relief as he found it was untouched. He turned to the kids on the couch, and he rose his eyebrow at the sight.

Celeria was relaxing on the couch with an evil smirk while Tarble and Turles massaged each foot. King Vegeta paused for a moment before speaking, "When did I allow boys in my house?"

"All you said was 'And remember...DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY PS4!' And then you left," Celeria recalled.

"Oh...Get out," King Vegeta calmly pointed at the door, and Turles escaped with a relieved look on his face.

"Hey...where's the babysitter...?" Their mother questioned.

"The babysitter left already!" Celeria and Tarble quickly made up a lie.

"Really? This is the third time they left early..." Their mother muttered in thought.

"Well, that's probably a sign that the kids are old enough to watch over themselves..." King Vegeta shrugged.

King Vegeta's wife thought for a moment, glancing at Tarble and Celeria's pleading faces before nodding in agreement, "I guess you're right...they're teenagers now,"

"YES!" Tarble and Celeria celebrated with a hi five. But, their mother wasn't done yet.

"BUT! You will be in bed by 11:30 at the latest, you can't afford to stay up all night due to school," Their mother bargained.

"DEAL!" Tarble and Celeria smiled widely, thanking their mother, before going to their rooms to change into their night clothes.

King Vegeta and Vegeta had a sweatdrop on their faces while listening to their mother/wife brag about how much a good parent she was. Bulma smiled cheekily all the while.

Suddenly, all three heard an ear piercing scream coming from King Vegeta's wife.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WINDOW?!" She screeched in unconfined anger.

Upstairs, they suddenly heard Celible's voice yell, "I gotta get out of here!" and after hearing another window bust, there was dead silence.

"...I'm gonna kill them once they unfuse!" Vegeta's mother hissed while clenching her fists. Her eyes were filled with fire, and King Vegeta could sense his wife's power level rising.

King Vegeta tapped Bulma and Vegeta's shoulder, signaling that all three of them should leave at once. They slowly backed away from the raging woman, leaving out the door while closing the door quietly.

Once she turned around to face her husband and child, everyone was gone...

**Next Time: The P.E Swimming Test**

Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! Today is the official start of Freshman Saga, so every Friday I will post a new chapter. This chapter was less school oriented and more centered towards Vegeta and his family. So next chapter will be mainly about Tarble, and more than likely some moments between Tarble and Gure and some other students. After that I plan on making a chapter about Goku, Raditz, and Bardock, then some school chapters for like, most of September.

Good morning everyone! How was you guys' first day of school? High school for me is FUN! Like, I get to chew gum, get on my phone in hallways and after/during class, and my House (Section in the school) gets computers, so we barely get homework! But sadly, a few days ago I discovered that I have lepidopteraphobia, which is a terrible fear of butterflies. Like, I never really bothered to deal with butterflies since they haven't really shown up all like that until recently. A hideous giant black one got in my face and started flapping his giant wings rapidly and I screamed and closed my eyes while shooing it away. Now they look TERRIFYING!...Don't laugh at me, at least I'm not afraid of bright colors! Look at a butterfly for five minutes and tell me it doesn't look disturbing! And not the little yellow/white ones! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure you follow, favorite, and review! And I'm posting weekly on Fridays!

**Preview- **

**"I-I can't do it! I just can't swim!" Tarble shakily stood on the edge of the school pool, dressed in his little swimming trunks. **

**"WIMP!" Frieza yelled, before he used the highest diving board to jump into the pool with a loud splash. **

**"HEY! You're not allowed to use the diving boards yet!" King Kai screamed. **

**"Hey King Kai, I got a fish!" Goku yelled, coming out of the water completely naked with a giant fish above him. **

**"WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THERE'S NO FISH IN THE POOL! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" King Kai screamed as he pulled his antennas stressfully. **

**Just then, the doors busted open, revealing a panting Piccolo, "Hey guys! Sh*t's going down on the third floor! The Ginyu Force is fighting Cooler's Armored Squadron!" **

**King Kai gasped at the sudden intrusion and yelled, "What are you doing-" **

**"REALLY?!" Frieza and Cooler both turned towards Piccolo in surprise. **

**Piccolo nodded, "Yeah, there's a huge crowd and everything!" **

**"My Ginyu Force is gonna win!" Frieza smirked proudly. **

**"What makes you think that?! My squadron is the best in the galaxy!" Cooler disagreed. **

**"Fine! The loser pays the winner 200 Zeni!" Frieza negotiated. **

**"Deal!" Cooler and Frieza shook on it, and both ran out of the pool room in excitement. **

**"Wait! The bell didn't- oh forget it!" King Kai growled, then turned towards Piccolo, who was just standing there, "GET OUT!"**

**End Preview- **


	5. The PE Swimming Test

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 6: The P.E Swimming Test

It was the first day of school for the upperclassmen, and the second day of school for the freshmen. But today was a very important day for freshmen who had P.E Swimming: The Swimming Test.

**\- 1st Hour: Study Hall - **

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Some people in the hallway turned towards the short kid with the flamed hair who stood in the middle of scattered passes on the floor. He looked at everyone else for a second, before flushing in shame and quickly picked up the passes.

"Freshman!" Some upperclassmen snickered as the passed Tarble.

While picking up the passes, Tarble mentally groaned, 'What am I gonna do?! Today's the swimming test, and I don't even know how to swim!'

During Study Hall, Tarble signed up for student helper, where he passed mail and passes to classrooms. He usually does the entire school (due to his speed), in a half an hour, leaving the other half to talk to friends and look up his grades in the library. But today, he was very distracted.

"Man, what am I gonna do?! I don't wanna fail the test...and everyone will laugh at me," Tarble whispered as he started to walk upstairs to the second floor. He really only knew how to float in the pool, he never really tried to swim, which made him worried.

Tarble suddenly bumped into Goku, who flinched in fear, "I'M SORRY! I JUST COULDN'T RESIST!"

"Goku! It's just me, Tarble!" Tarble tried to calm Goku down, "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in Study Hall?"

"I'll tell you, but don't say anything to the teachers, okay?!" Goku pleaded, dropping down on his knees.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone!" Tarble swore, then waited for Goku's confession.

"Well...I took some food from the cafeteria, because breakfast wasn't enough!" Goku confessed, "But I came up to the second floor so Chi-Chi wouldn't find me! She'd kill me if she knew!"

Goku dug into his gi, and pulled out several portions of packaged, preheated waffles, "After I eat, I was planning on getting back to class, or at least wait until second hour, so no one won't question me too much..."

"Oh, well I have problems too...You see, I can't swim, and you know that we have the swimming test today!" Tarble scratched his head stressfully, "I just don't wanna be embarrassed...or fail!"

"Wait...we have a swimming test today?!" Goku exclaimed in shock.

Tarble sighed while shaking his head, "Yes, Goku, we have a swimming test today,"

"Well, I don't know what to say. Swimming's easy, all you do is just jump in the water!" Goku laughed, "But I'll see you later, I gotta hurry up and eat these!"

Goku suddenly disappeared with Instant Transmission, leaving Tarble alone to panic in the hallway.

Tarble took out his phone, and looked on Facebook. It first showed a post about some 'Freshman Purge Week' or whatever. He noticed that the upperclassmen has been pretty rude lately. Tarble just hoped that they wouldn't try anything on his friends, especially his brother.

Suddenly, the bell rung, and Tarble put his phone in his pocket, and rushed to his next class.

**\- 2nd Hour: Biology -**

Tarble was the first one to enter the class, and he noticed that Bardock was checking his files on the computer.

"Good morning...Mr. Bardock," Tarble greeted his teacher.

"Oh please, just call me Bardock like usual your Highness," Bardock smiled. Tarble was the only logical Saiyan he knew, and his favorite child of King Vegeta. Celeria was too focused on growing up, whilst Vegeta was a bit on the insane side. Tarble was the only one able to control his emotions.

"Okay Bardock," Tarble smiled, then sat down in his seat. More people started to fill in the class, and Bardock finally started his lesson.

"Today we're gonna learn about items that will be used in this class," Bardock first started out with his speech, "We will be using Powerpoints, Lab Equipment, and..."

Goku turned to Raidtz, who was sitting next to him, "Hey pssst! Hey Raditz!"

"...What?" Raditz grumbled.

"Watch me, dip this wire into water and plug it! Maybe, if I get shocked, I'll be like Pikachu!" Goku exclaimed with wonder in his eyes.

"Kakarot, you will NEVER be like Pikachu!"Raditz sighed, rubbing his temples.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over both of them. Bardock's stern face appeared, making Goku and Raditz chuckle nervously.

"Oh, so my two sons are ignoring their own father and talking about Pikachu...Sounds like you two are itching for a detention," Bardock handed his sons two pink notes, making Raditz groan, and Goku smile innocently.

RING RING!

The bell rung, and everyone got up and started walking to 3rd Hour. Bardock called after his two sons that left, "Detention is tomorrow, right after school!"

Tarble gulped heavily and walked out of the classroom with Gure reassuring him.

"You shouldn't worry too much about the swimming test, it shouldn't be that complicated," Gure smiled, "If you drown, then someone would save you,"

"Well...thanks for trying to cheer me up..." Tarble gave her a small smile and bent down (Like, "knees on the floor" bent down), and gave her a short kiss before getting up and walked to P.E with her, holding hands.

Bardock stared at them walking away with a depressed sigh. He looked to his left to see Goku, who was carrying a bunch of packaged waffles, getting hit by a frying pan from Chi-Chi. He then looked to his right to see Vegeta and Bulma sharing a deep kiss near the lockers.

His phone suddenly buzzed, and he checked see a text from his wife:

_You are in BIG trouble, Bardock!_

Bardock groaned. He knew he should've washed the dishes last night! Why was Tarble the only one with a normal relationship?!

**\- 3rd Hour: P.E (Swimming) - **

All the boys met up around the right pool while the girls met up on the left pool. The female swimming teacher was none other than East Kai, whilst the male teacher was King Kai.

Tarble met up with his fellow classmates while Gure went alongside the female pool. The first person Tarble spotted was Taleem.

"Hey Taleem, how's life?" Tarble greeted while walking up to him.

Taleem turned towards Tarble with a smile, "Pretty good...these teachers are annoying though!"

"Yeah, well, we can't change that, can we?" Tarble scratched the back of his head.

"No, I guess not. But this is gonna be my fifth detention!" Taleem complained.

"FIFTH?! This is only our second day of school!" Tarble's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Well, I guess I gotta work on 'respecting' my teachers," Taleem chuckled while shrugging.

"Maybe so...See ya!" Tarble waved, then spotted Krillin who was talking to Piccolo, "Hey! Krillin!"

Krillin gave Tarble a bright smile, "Well, if it isn't Tarble! How are things?"

"Things are good...I have a problem though...I-I can't swim, and I really don't wanna get laughed at!" Tarble whispered.

"Well, the best thing to do is fake swimming! Like bounce a little in the water and people would totally fall for it!" Krillin advised.

"Really?! Thanks Krillin!" Tarble thanked.

"Anytime!" Krillin smiled cheekily. It was the first time he'd ever given advice...and it felt good!

"Okay, listen up class!" King Kai yelled, trying to gain the attention of the kids. Everyone decided to ignore King Kai and went on with their conversations.

East Kai scoffed, "That's not how you make brats shut up! This is!...EVERYONE, SHUT THE F*CK UP AND LOOK AT US OR WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

Everyone shut their mouths real quick, and immediately turned to East Kai. She smiled smugly at King Kai, who grumbled angrily, then cleared his throat, "Okay class, we're going to give all of you your bathing suits, then proceed with the swimming test!"

King Kai handed each boy swimming trunks, and directed them to the changing room, while East Kai directed the girls to their changing room while giving them their swimsuits.

In the boy's changing room, Tarble flushed deeply as all the boys began taking their clothes off and putting on their swimming trunks. He avoided everyone's gaze as he quickly took off his clothes and slipped on his trunks.

"Nice legs..." A voice whispered right in his ear.

Tarble yelped and jumped away from Otokosuki, who gave him a wink.

"Didn't my brother kill you?!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Oh, let's forget about that, the present is more important than the past..." Otokosuki stated, inching closer to Tarble.

Tarble gulped and quickly walked of the locker room, taking a few steps until he gasped. There was a long line full of boys, waiting for the test to start. He glanced at the other pool, and noticed the girls were in the same situation.

"Okay, who's first?" King Kai yelled.

There was a long silence, until a hand rose, "I'd like to go first,"

Everyone turned to see Jaco in his green swimming trunks, "I might as well get this over with..."

"Okay, when I blow this whistle, you will swim halfway through the pool, and back, ok?" King Kai informed. Jaco nodded, and readied himself to jump in the pool.

"Ready...Go!" King Kai blew his whistle. Jaco immediately jumped into the pool, and took long, fast strokes as he tackled the course in 10 seconds.

Everyone was dead silent as Jaco got out of the pool, and asked, "...Did I pass?"

"You did more than pass! You basically set a record for the school! Tell me, are you on the swimming team?!" King Kai asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Jaco nodded, then walked to sit on the nearby bench.

"Well, seems like none of your girls are gonna beat my boys!" King Kai teased.

East Kai growled angrily and yelled, "My girls can beat your boys anytime! Arale! Step up here right now!"

Arale immediately ran to the front of the pool and got ready to dive in, "Are you gonna start now? Cause I wanted to-"

"I don't care what you wanted to do! Ready, set, GO!" East Kai blew her whistle, and Arale was off.

Everyone gaped as Arale cleared the course in approximately 6 seconds, beating Jaco by a long shot. She stepped out of the pool, and said, "I'm going to get some chocolate now!" while walking off.

"This is crazy! She isn't even on the swimming team!" Zarbon whispered.

"Hmph! I can do much better than her, I'm perfect!" Cell sneered, hating that a fellow android was getting all the attention that he deserved.

After a bunch of people, Tarble was eventually the last person to take the test. Everyone else was permitted to swim on the other side of their pools as free time.

"Okay Tarble, are you ready?" King Kai asked, ready to blow his whistle.

"I-I'm not sure!" Tarble whimpered, looking at how deep the water was.

"Ha! Wimp!" Vegeta chuckled, doing the Deadman's Float.

"Shut up, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, then turned to Tarble, "Ignore him, Tarble!"

"Yeah, you can do it! It's easy!" Celeria called out.

"Yeah! It's easy, Tarble!...Wait...why am I encouraging you?!...You're gonna fail, you spineless loser!" Cui yelled.

"Hey! No one insults Tarble, but me you idiot!" Vegeta yelled, splashing water on Cui.

"You're such a hypocrite, Bejita!" Cui teased, splashing water back at him. After a while, they eventually turned their splashing into a full on out water war between each other.

"HEY! STOP ACTING LIKE FOOLS!" East Kai screeched, causing Vegeta and Cui to immediately stop to cover their ears.

"I-I can't do it! I just can't swim!" Tarble shakily stood on the edge of the school pool, scared for his life.

"WIMP!" Frieza yelled, before he used the highest diving board to jump into the pool with a loud splash.

"HEY! You're not allowed to use the diving boards yet!" King Kai screamed.

"Hey King Kai, I got a fish!" Goku yelled, coming out of the water completely naked with a giant fish above him.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THERE'S NO FISH IN THE POOL! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" King Kai screamed as he pulled his antennas stressfully.

East Kai snickered at King Kai's predicament, causing him to glare at her.

Just then, the doors busted open, revealing a panting Piccolo, "Hey guys! Sh*t's going down on the third floor! The Ginyu Force is fighting Cooler's Armored Squadron!"

King Kai gasped at the sudden intrusion and yelled, "What are you doing-"

"REALLY?!" Frieza and Cooler both turned towards Piccolo in surprise.

Piccolo nodded, "Yeah, there's a huge crowd and everything!"

"My Ginyu Force is gonna win!" Frieza smirked proudly.

"What makes you think that?! My squadron are the best in the galaxy!" Cooler disagreed.

"Fine! The loser pays the winner 200 Zeni!" Frieza negotiated.

"Deal!" Cooler and Frieza shook on it, and both ran out of the pool room in excitement.

"Wait! The bell didn't- oh forget it!" King Kai growled, then turned towards Piccolo, who was just standing there, "GET OUT!"

Piccolo quickly left, and King Kai faced Tarble, "Sorry, but if you're not gonna swim, I'm gonna have to give you an F-"

"Wait! Can't I fuse with him and do the test?" Celeria questioned.

"Well...technically it's still Tarble, so...I guess so!" King Kai nodded.

"Ready?" Celeria asked Tarble, hopping out of the pool.

"Yeah!" Tarble nodded, and they started the Fusion Dance.

"Fuu...sion! Ha!" They yelled, and transformed into the being known as Celible.

"I'm ready to get this stupid test over with!" Celible snorted, crossing its arms snobbishly.

"Alright...Ready, Set, Go!" King Kai yelled. Celible dived into the water, and completed the course within seconds.

"Yes! I did it!" Celible leaped into the air happily, taking on a pose.

"...Okay...you guys can go get changed now," King Kai said, pointing to the locker rooms. As everyone left to go to the locker rooms, Celible stayed behind.

"...You need anything?" East Kai asked

"Well, since I have no lady or man parts, which locker room do I go to?' Celible asked.

"Umm...how long does the fusion last?" King Kai asked.

"Around...20 more minutes," Celible estimated, placing its hands in its pockets.

"Well, seems like you'll be missing out on Robotics," King Kai sighed, "You might as well pull up a chair and relax for the next 20 minutes,"

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**Guest chapter 5 . **

**Can't wait for next chapter!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Vegeta: :(**

**Guest chapter 4 **

**Lol Master Roshi is hilarious**

**Me: He is! **

**Vegeta:...**

**Guest chapter 3 **

**This is the best high school fic I've ever read!**

**Me: Thanks! -blushes-**

**Vegeta: Wow, I haven't heard THAT before...**

**Guest chapter 2 **

**Lol**

**Me: Lol**

**Vegeta: loL**

**Thomas the Tank chapter 1 **

**I can't wait to read this story!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Vegeta: I hope you laugh to death...**

**agatstone chapter 5 **

**Great chapter. It's nice that Mutenroshi and the waiter got their just desserts. And it's nice that the charackters from the crossover will pop up from time to time. The next chapter sounds awesome. And crossovers with DBZ are hard. Most of the characters from other franchises are seriously outmatched. I personally am curious if there is a crossover where the Z Gang meets the gods from other pantheons. I prefer the Egyptian and Greek/Roman gods from Rick Riordans fiction, since they are fully developed characters and are really powerful. Maybe not strenghtwise but with special abilities. Plus Beerus already looks kinda Egyptian. so it wouldn't be a stretch. And the Saiyans could try Hestias home cooking (very good!) and Nectar, that tastes exactly like your favorite food.**

**Anyway see you next chapter. Good luck in High School to you and pancakes for Vegeta.**

**Me: Thanks! I wouldn't go THAT far with the crossovers, just people from Shonen Jump and stuff...and my goal is to start making more scenes and chapters about other people than the main characters**

**Vegeta: PANCAKES! **

**Guest chapter 5 **

**Such meme oh no I've fallen and I cant get up about a week ago meme hcuS**

**Me: ...Hehehehe**

**Vegeta: ...I don't get it**

**Nastasia the fandom fiend chapter 5 **

**XD**

**Idk what it is with me and fluff but I just love it**

**This chapter was amazing**

**Me: Thanks**

**Vegeta:...-blushes- **

**LIVJdbR chapter 1 **

**(Sorry I mess up on my other review)**

**Keep doing what you're doing because each time I your stories they make me laugh and happy :)**

**Me: Thanks a lot! **

**Vegeta: ...**

**Saiyan Kween chapter 5 **

**I died at the Life Alert joke XD is it bad that I laugh everytime I see the old lady in the commercial fall? Anyways, those pick up lines made my day, but I believe Vegeta's was better! I can't wait for more. I hope you enjoy your first year in high school like I did. When did your school start, by the way? Mine starts the 24th. Until next update ! :)**

**Me: I laugh all the time when the lady falls too!And school started for me (Freshmen) at the 14th while others started on the 17th. But how's school going now? **

**Vegeta: Ha! That old woman falls to her death! **

**emgirl53 chapter 5 **

**The device I'm using will not let me post anything Whether it I like it or not, I have so many story ideas though.**

***sad face***

**Me: Aw, well what device do you have? If it's an Android I can help you**

**Vegeta:...**

**kurizafan chapter 5 **

**Alright Veg, I'll give you a WHOLE Universe of pancakes if you do this task for me and I bet you fifty dollars on Cooler's Armored Squadrone. Task-Kick Frieza's ass! Great chapter. I laughed hard with that waiter hitting on Bulma. Anytime I hear a swear, I think of TFS Abridged.**

**Me: Lol **

**Vegeta: ...Maybe**

**LIVJdbR chapter 5 **

**Keep doing what you're doing because each time I read one story it make me :)**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Vegeta: :(**

**queenvicky99 chapter 5 **

***claps like a wild child * Yes ! Finally it has really started! This was a wonderful surprise, since I've been working hard for 10th grade .I have AP world and such and I've been a busy bee .I hope your school year is going well !I'm so done with Roshi and Turtle ,poor girl .Also cute Bulma and Vegeta moment! I laughed my butt off at that pickup line XD .But right now I'm at school so , until next update! Chow! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Me: School's awesome! My classes are easy, and I told people there's gonna be no drama for me! I tend to stay away from those types of people and prefer to be alone/with a few friends. I have many friends, but I'm more of an introvert. I make that up in sports though...**

**Vegeta: Smh, loser! The both of yas! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**\- 5th Hour: Robotics -**

"Hello, my name is Dr. Gero, and we'll be learning all about Robots this year, and how to build one!" Dr. Gero introduced himself.

"EH?!" Android 18, 17, 13, 14, and Cell screamed.

"Well, little ones, not ones like you!" Dr. Gero chuckled nervously.

"This is sick! I feel like those kids in a sex ed class!" Android 17 scowled.

"I say this is completely inappropriate!" Cell snorted.

"Well too bad! We're building Robots and that's FINAL!" Dr. Gero screamed, making everyone flinch, "Am I clear?!"

"Yes sir..." All of the Androids mumbled grumpily.

**\- Meanwhile-**

Frieza and Cooler ran up the stairs to the 3rd floor, intent on seeing this fight between their squads. As they neared the large group of people, they slowly came to a stop and gasped.

The Ginyu Force AND Cooler's Armored Squad were beaten down, and currently they were helplessly lying on the ground. Most of their bones were broken, and blood was pouring out of their wounds.

"W-Who did this to you?!" Cooler demanded.

"Yeah, who did this?! He must be very strong if he took out both of our Forces like that!" Frieza gritted his teeth in restrained anger.

"We did!" A voice snickered.

Frieza and Cooler narrowed their eyes as they saw Turles, and his team, Turles Crusher Corps, walk towards their beaten up Squads.

"We completely defeated your weak teams, thanks to my Fruit of the Tree of Might!" Turles snickered.

"Yeah!" Amond and the others snickered in agreement.

"Shut up you fools! You're embarrassing me!" Turles whined.

"Sorry boss..." Amond apologized.

"I only have one question for you...Why?!" Cooler demanded.

"Well, remember those...special...magazines that you promised me last year?! Well, you never gave them to me! So I gots revenge!" Turles cackled.

"If all you wanted was your Playboy magazines, then here!" Frieza threw it at Turles, who had a dirty look on his face.

"Well, my work here is done!" Turles happily said, "Let's go, boys! And make sure you don't tell Celeria about the magazines! She'd kill me!"

"Alright!" Frieza and Cooler waved as Turles walked back to his class. After five seconds, the brothers hissed at the same time, "Revenge!"

**\- 6th Hour: History - **

"Hello kids, I'm Old Kai, and I will teach you about the beginning of the universe, ALL the way to present day, today!" Old Kai said.

Everyone just looked at Old Kai with a bored look on their faces.

Old Kai cleared his throat and began, "Okay, it all started when...Zzzz..."

Everyone fell down with a sweatdrop on their faces as they noticed how ridiculous this class was.

Bulma sighed and pulled out her clipboard, "Who wants to sign my student council sheet?"

"ME!" Everyone shouted while crowding Bulma's desk.

Goku was the first one to sign it, and asked Bulma, "What is student council anyway?"

"...Well, student council is a group of kids who give their ideas to help the school...and slowly, day by day, we start to control the school, until we're the leaders of the school! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bulma laughed evilly.

"...You scare me sometimes..." Krillin whimpered as he signed her sheet.

"I know!" Bulma changed back to her happy look.

After around a half an hour of talking, the lunch bell finally rung, and Goku and Vegeta were the first ones to run out of the classroom.

**\- Lunch - **

All the freshmen stood suspended in one big group as they noticed that all the upperclassmen has most of the seats.

"W-What are we gonna do?!" Krillin whimpered.

"I dunno, I don't wanna get beat up!" Oolong flinched as he saw a really tall Senior.

Some upperclassmen walked by, snickering about the little 'Freshmen' standing in one spot.

Vegeta clenched his fists, and yelled, "That's it! I'm gonna get the best table in this d*mn lunchroom, and no one's gonna stop me!" He grabbed Bulma's waist with his tail, and dragged her to the biggest, cleanest, jock table in the room. It was full of idiotic Seniors, joking and laughing.

One Senior noticed Vegeta and scoffed, "No Freshmen allowed at this table! I don't care how hot your little 14 year old girlfriend is!"

"Hey! I'm 15 and my chest is bigger than all your fat and ugly cheerleaders!" Bulma screeched.

There was a long silence in the lunchroom as everyone turned their heads towards the most popular table with the cheerleaders, who looked down at their own chests.

"...She's right!" All of them sobbed while running out of the lunchroom in tears.

Vegeta slapped his forehead and decided to skip to Plan D. He yanked Bulma behind him and formed a ki ball with his hand, "**NOW LISTEN UP! ALL OF YOU WILL REMOVE YOURSELVES FROM THE TABLE, OR I'M GONNA DO IT MYSELF!**"

"..."

Vegeta snorted and powered up, "Of course you would...GALICK...GUN-"

**\- The Principal's Office - **

Vegeta and Bulma were sitting in the seats of the principal's office, crossing their arms and muttering curses.

King Vegeta looked at them with a blank look on his face, "...You killed the football team, son? Really?!"

"It's their faults for challenging the Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled, standing in his pedestal, which was his father's desk.

"Son, I wouldn't care if you killed like, up to 3 people a day, but 8?! That's gonna get me fired!" King Vegeta sighed, "And how are we gonna replace the Senior Varsity Team?!"

"We can!" Vegeta immediately answered.

"...You guys?! Sorry, but you're freshmen and I don't want you guys to get destroyed by 18 year olds!" King Vegeta snickered.

"We'll do it! Listen up, if we pass Varsity Football Tryouts, me and my team will play as Seniors! If not, then we'll go down to Freshmen level!" Vegeta bargained.

"...Fine, but Football tryouts isn't till September, so both of you, go to class," King Vegeta shooed them off, just when the bell rung for 8th Hour.

**\- 8th Hour: English -**

"Hello, class, my name is Mr. Shu. I will be your English teacher for this year. I recognize a few familiar faces, and all I have to say is this: Every answer you get wrong, you get five whips!" Mr

Shu yelled.

Everyone was dead silent in shock, especially the kids that never knew Mr. Shu.

Jaco hesitantly raised his hand, "Does that mean-"

SMACK!

"Hey!" Jaco yelled, barely flinching from Mr. Shu's whip, "I should have you arrested from the Galactic Patrol due to striking a Pa-"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK-

Jaco snatched the whip from Mr. Shu's hands and yelled, "Quit doing that!"

Mr. Shu tackled Jaco, yelling, "Give me back my whip, you little whelp!"

While Jaco and Mr. Shu were duking it out, everyone carefully snuck out of the classroom, intent on going home early.

"Jeez, what a crazy day..." Goku stretched his muscles and yawned loudly.

Everyone was outside, either walking home or talking to people in groups.

"You still haven't explained to me about those stolen waffles!" Chi-Chi growled at Goku.

"Heh heh...I'll explain it, I... I just need time!" Goku quickly thought up of an excuse.

"Mmm Hmm...I expect a GOOD excuse tomorrow!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Okay!" Goku quickly agreed, then turned to Vegeta, "Wanna spar when we get to my house?"

"Hmph, fine, but don't cry when I kick your ass!" Vegeta smirked confidently.

"Same to you!" Goku smiled confidently back, and both ran to Goku's house, intent of having a good match.

"Welp, there they go again..." Krillim shook his head, "They go so fast I swear, my life is like a fast forward sequence... "

"At least you didn't get jumped by upperclassmen," Bulma shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, true...you know what? I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys later!" Krillin yawned then started off home with Android 18.

All there was left was Bulma and Chi-Chi (Piccolo's at the water fountain), and Bulma suggested, "You wanna go after the boys?"

"Yeah let's do that!" Bulma agreed and the two rushed after Goku and Vegeta, who was way ahead of them.

Next Time- Goku and Raditz's Detention with Bardock

**HAPPY FRIDAY EVERYONE! It's the morning for me, and high school's been awesome lately! I somehow have no problems, except for this scary butterfly project we did yesterday...People laughed at me cause of my fear of butterflies! Oh well, I'm not gonna see these people after 4 years anyway, why bother with them? But everyone's been pushing me to do sports I don't wanna do, like soccer...Ugh! I only do basketball and track! But how's school been going for you guys? Next chapter will be about Goku, Raditz, and Bardock so look for for the next chapter on Friday! Oh yeah, check out this Shonen Jump crossover Kindergarten fic I made with Shredded Cheeze, it's called Anime in Kindergarten, and it's hilarious! So, after you read this chapter, check out our new fic! It's on Shredded Cheeze's account!  
**


	6. Goku and Raditz's Detention With Bardock

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 7: Goku and Raditz's Detention with Bardock

**\- Biology Class: After School - **

Goku and Raditz groaned as they took their seats in Bardock's class, ready for their detention. Bardock was erasing some marks made on the smartboard. After that, he sat in his desk to grade papers.

"Father, this isn't fair! It's the third day of school, and I get a detention for talking about Pikachu!" Raditz pouted, crossing his arms.

"Yeah Daddy, Raditz is right...I wanted to join a club with Krillin today!" Goku whined.

"Now, now boys, you know you shouldn't have been talking while I'm talking. Like I'm your father, this should be the LAST class you're getting a detention from!" Bardock shook his head.

"...Mmph..." Raditz shut his mouth in embarrassment.

"..."

"Soo...how's school for you guys?" Bardock asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Fine, Father..." Raditz sighed.

"...Yeah, it's going good..." Goku shrugged.

After a long period of silence, Bardock went under his desk to check for some files. Goku smiled at the opportunity he got. He placed his fingers on his forehead and concentrated on Krillin's energy signal..

Raditz saw the look in his brother's eyes and hissed, "Don't you even think about leaving me with-"

Goku was already gone by the time he started speaking.

**\- 2nd Floor Hallway - **

Goku appeared before Bulma and Krillin's eyes, greeting them with a smiling face, "Hiya, guys!"

"About time you came Goku!" Bulma huffed, and turned towards the two, "Are you ready for your tour of all the clubs?"

"Yeah!" Goku and Krillin nodded eagerly, and Bulma started leading them to the first club.

Bulma led Goku and Krillin around the building, explaining about all the different clubs that they had.

"It's surprising that you didn't know that there was many clubs..." Bulma smiled, leading Goku and Krillin upstairs into the third floor.

"Yeah," Krillin sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "We're kinda late with that...Anyway, what club are you in?"

Bulma lead them down the hall and turned right, opening the door, "This is my club: The Student Council,"

Goku and Krillin's eyes widened at how big the room was. It had snack machines, soda machines, and a computer with a Smart Board protector. Piccolo, Cell, and Whis were chatting at a huge round table in the center of the room. Whis was presenting something at the Smart Board.

"Piccolo?!" Goku and Krillin exclaimed in shock.

Everyone stopped talking in the presentation as Goku and Krillin ran up to Piccolo. Piccolo frowned at the two boys before turning to Bulma, "What are these two doing here?"

Cell agreed with Piccolo, "Yeah! Don't tell me they're here to join?!"

"No, they're not! I was just showing them the different clubs that we had," Bulma explained her actions, then glared at Cell, "You really think I would invite them?!"

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but what do you guys do here?" Goku asked.

Whis turned the projector off and turned to Goku, "Well, we discuss the budget of the school and see how much money goes to each sport, club, and group. We also discuss what clubs or groups that need to be banned due to spending too much money or suspicious behavior, understand?"

"...Ummm..." Goku and Krillin stared blankly into space, clearly confused.

"Yeah, this club isn't right for you.." Bulma dragged Krillin and Goku out, and went onto the next club.

**\- Newspaper Room -**

Tarble was currently typing another paragraph for his latest issue of the "Weekly Shenlong" newspaper. He smirked proudly at his juiciest topic: 'Yearbook Club Slacking For The Month of August'

Gure pulled up pictures of Turles and Celeria slacking off in the Yearbook room, "I think this is enough evidence..."

Tarble walked up to Gure and checked out the pictures, "Yup, that's enough! My sister's gonna be so mad!"

"Why would you want her mad?" Gure asked.

"Well, I want the yearbook to be good, and she's slacking off with her perverted boyfriend..." Tarble stated.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Gure immediately opened it, "Oh, hi guys!"

Tarble turned around to see Bulma, Goku, and Krillin, "Hey guys...need anything?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could explain your club to Goku and Krillin," Bulma asked.

"Of course! We just come up with topics for the school and gather evidence to prove it. We then type it, paste the pictures, and copy it about 1000 times," Tarble explained as he showed them his newspaper about the yearbook.

"Umm...seems hard," Krillin said, "And won't your sister be mad at that article?"

"I'm taking the chance..." Tarble proudly smirked.

"Well, thanks Tarble, but this sound boring," Goku waved off before walking out of the door.

**\- Library Club (At the Library) -**

Chi-Chi, Mai, Tights, and Jaco were currently shelving books and talking about the book they were currently reading, "Hamlet"

"Guys, is it me, or is this book really similar to the Lion King?" Jaco asked, taking out fiction books with the last name 'S' on it.

Tights laughed, "Jaco, the Lion King took some elements from Hamlet, not the other way around,"

"Really?...Lion King's better," Jaco scoffed.

"Jaco, you can be quite ridiculous sometimes..." Mai shook her head.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Chi-Chi set her books down, and opened the door. Her eyes widened with shock as Goku's face was revealed (With Krillin and Bulma behind him).

"Goku?! W-What are you doing here?!" Chi-Chi asked, letting the three in the library.

"I wanted to see if I could join your club!" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi's eyes couldn't get any wider as she went hugged Goku with happiness, giving him several kisses on the cheek, "Oh Goku! I'm so glad you decided to take up on the world on reading purely by interest!"

Goku chuckled while scratching behind his head, hugging Chi-Chi back all the while, "But Chi...the only reason I want to join was that I was really bored..."

"...What?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku gulped before finishing his statement, "Um...I was really just...bored-"

"GET OUT!" Chi-Chi's voice screeched, and the three ran like heck out of the library.

The three stopped running once they were in the 3rd floor. Bulma turned to Goku and bonked his head, "Thanks a lot, genius!"

Goku rubbed his head while lightly chuckling, "I'll need to make it up to her somehow...I can't have her mad at me forever..."

Krillin shook his head in disappointment, "What's the next club?"

**\- Yearbook Room - **

Celeria was currently on the school computer, watching a video about a puppy playing with a ball

"Aww...that little puppy is so cute!" Celeria cooed as the puppy started pawing at the camera.

Turles, who was in charge of the photographs, peeked over at her shoulder and frowned at her, "You know we don't have any work on the Yearbook photos on the month of August, right?"

"We don't?!...Well, that's YOUR fault! You should've been taking photos!" Celeria snapped.

"B-But it's only the third day of school! And all you've been doing was watching vidoes about puppies..." Turles shuddered.

"And you have been watching dirty workout tapes!" Celeria come-backed, remembering that day on Friday, but she put on a disappointed face, "But we really do need photos..."

"Aww don't be sad...we could spy on freshmen to see if they're doing something naughty..." Turles smirked pervertedly.

"PERV!" Celeira yelled, bonking Turles' head with her fist.

"That's why you love me!" Turles chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. Celeria sighed dramatically and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him caress her ear for a moment, before there was a loud knock on the door.

Celeria pushed Turles, who groaned, from her and calmly walked to the door, opening it to reveal Bulma, Krillin, and Goku, "What's up guys?"

"We were wondering if we could join your club!" Goku asked.

"Umm...we would, but this is only a club for two people," Turles explained.

"No it isn't...I saw the flyer, and it said only up to 5 people," Krillin handed Turles the flyer.

"Well, the flyer is a lie! There's no more spots, so you all should leave now!" Celeria tried to shoo the three away.

"Fine, fine, you don't gotta be so rude about it..." Goku held his hands up in surrender as he exited the room. Krillin was next, while Bulma stayed for a moment.

"You know, if you're brother catches you guys in here, he's gonna explode," Bulma warned.

"Yeah...you're not gonna tell, are you?" Celeria hesitantly asked.

"Nope! But have fun...but not TOO much fun!" Bulma waved before shutting the door.

"So, where are we going now?" Goku asked.

"Umm...next will be the French Club!" Bulma said, rushing downstairs, "Hurry up!"

"Why such a rush?" Krillin grumbled as he started to go down the stairs with Goku.

**\- French Club -**

In the Senior French classroom, the leader of the French Club, Vegeta, was sitting on the teacher's desk while Nappa was guarding the door. Raditz was at detention, so they had fun without him.

" (1)... Et puis, la chienne stupide couru hors de la chambre dans la misère!" Vegeta fluently spoke in French, then busted out laughing, along with Nappa.

Somehow, they picked up the French language very easily, making them form a (Unofficial) French Club, where they mainly say ridiculous things in French and drink soda.

"Ooh! Let me go next!" Nappa snickered, "(2) Je Blasted que stupide fils de pute qui a osé essayer de me traiter! Connard ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver à lui!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The two boys broke into immature laughter, nearly falling off of their seats.

There was a knock on the door, and the two boys became dead silent. Vegeta turned to Nappa and hissed, 'See who it is you idiot!'

Nappa quickly flipped open the blinds and saw Bulma, Goku, and Krillin staring right at him. He then turned to Vegeta and talked normally, "It's just your girlfriend, Kakarot, and Baldy,"

"Oh, then open the door!" Vegeta yelled.

Nappa opened the door, and Bulma sauntered in, dragging along Goku and Krillin, "Hey Vegeta!"

"What do you want?" Vegeta demanded, getting straight to the point.

"Well, you gotta let them into your club! Even Chi-Chi kicked them out of the Library Club!" Bulma explained.

"No way! I'm not letting these losers into my club!" Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms angrily.

Bulma sighed, then her face lightened up as she got an idea. She walked over to the desk where Vegeta sat on, and placed herself on his lap, gaining an eyebrow raise.

"Vegeta...you sound really hot speaking in French..." Bulma stroked his ego, "Especially when you roll your 'r's..."

Vegeta smirked, obviously happy, and purred, "(3) Bien sûrrr, je fais ... Je suis le prrrince de toutes les Saiyans aprrrès tout ... Mais ma rrréponse rrreste la même: Non!"

"D*mn it!" Bulma yelled in frustration, then grabbed Vegeta's ear, pulling it towards her painfully, screaming, "(4) Tu ferais mieux de les laisser dans votre club au moins 3 minutes! Ou bien je te arrache les couilles et le pousser vers le bas de votre oreille!"

"Arrgh...Fine! But you better pay me back with pancakes!" Vegeta hissed. He turned towards the two idiots and asked, " (5) Vos esprits imbéciles peuvent comprendre ce que je veux dire?"

"...Huh?" Goku and Krillin asked, not understanding a word they were saying.

"Do you know any French?!" Vegeta growled in English.

"All I heard was あなたの心の愚か者は、私が何を意味するか理解することができます," Goku said.

"Well, I heard this: Is féidir le do intinn fools a thuiscint cad is ciall agam," Krillin informed.

"How can you idiots translate French to Irish and Japanese, but you can't translate it to English?!" Vegeta yelled.

"...What?" Goku and Krillin asked.

Vegeta slapped his forehead, then yelled at Bulma, who was sneaking out of the classroom, "Oh no you don't! You're gonna take these idiots and begone elsewhere!...And don't forget about my pancakes!"

He snapped his fingers, and Nappa picked up Goku, Krillin, and Bulma's shirt collars and walked to the door.

"You can't do this to me! I have a life y'know! I'm a princess in my own rights!" Bulma yelled as she flailed her arms.

"Sorry Princess, but Prince's orders!" Nappa snickered as he opened the door and threw Goku and Krillin out into the hallway, knocking them into a wall. He then sat Bulma down outside of the door, and went back in, slamming the door.

"D*mn!" Bulma cursed, then got up and turned to the two boys, "Up next: The Drama Club!

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**Hank chapter 6**

**I hope you continue!**

**Me: I will! **

**BlueSocks789 chapter 6 **

**I have a question: Will we see Champa or his female assistant?**

**Me: Hmm...not yet. I gotta get more information about them first. **

**Vegeta: You don't wanna see those weaklings! You wanna see me!**

**jeff chapter 6 **

**.**

**Me: ?**

**Vegeta: ?**

**Ronald McDonald chapter 6 **

**I'm coming for you, Vegeta...:oD**

**Me: O_O**

**Vegeta: Over my dead body! **

**Thomas the Tank chapter 6 **

**Amazing chapter!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 6 **

**Here is a message for Vegeta and Piccolo. Say: 'My daddy is awesome and so are Goku!'**

**If you don't, a nuclear bomb will set off. If you survived, a giant meteor will appear in the Freshman Saga. Is that so Vegeta?**

**Me: Uhhh...O_O**

**Vegeta: Ha! I'd like to see you try! **

**agatstone chapter 6 **

**That was great. But it seems Turles is in big trouble since the brothers will work together for once to get their revenge. Even if the easiest and most effective would be to just tell Celeria about the magazines. But we will see. Also looking forward to more Goku/Raditz bonding.**

**And I didn't want to imply that the gods should show up here. I meant just in general. As for your story, is it okay if suggest, that when, upps i mean if the teachers loose their bet, you could use some characters from other Jump serieses as teachers? That would be great.**

**Either way, once again great job and don't let people get to you because they make fun of your phobia. Phobias are serious business and while some people make fun of the subject of the phobia, all of them are equally hard on the person suffering from them. And there isn't even such a big difference between butterflies and for example spiders or bees and no one makes fun if someone is afraid of those. So hang in there. Don't let the bugs get you down.**

**Me: Hmm...that sounds like a good idea. And thanks for the advice...people think butterflies are soo beautiful...ugh! The wings are what gets me...the wings are so creepy, especially when they're fluttering...**

**The Vampire Queen Lori chapter 4 **

**Vegeta and Bulma are my OTP...vegeta just needs to kick anyones butt that looks at bulma talks to bulma or sits/stands next to bulma.**

**Me: Basically, lol**

**Vegeta:...You make me sound like a one dimensional character...**

**queenvicky99 chapter 6 **

**I'll check it out when I get the time. Now on to the review ! First I'm so done with the Kai's. King Kai and East Kai should date , YEAH I SAID IT ! Also poor Tarble , I really wanted to give him a hug just so he would stop his cute scared act . Turtle a prev as usual , Really why doesn't Celeria just break up with him to teach him a lesson ** ! Also YAOIIIIIII , Otokosuki is soooo YAOIIIIIII ! Ok That's out of the way. Dayum it Goku I want some waffles , Better share but then again I could just eat Vegetas' pancakes ;3 . JACO IS AWESOME ! Did you see how funny he was in Revival of Frieza ,gurl he had me and my bestie dead .Lastly Bulma , you KILLED those cheerleaders and Vegeta well you just killed those football players !Good job , your reward ... watching me eat pancakes . Now Dragon Ball 787 , I'm so glad you are having a great high school experience .That's what you should have during your freshman year. I know I had a Hellva time , also sports are good ,but for me I rather burn aflame XD ,but I'm glad for you .Well until next update! Chow! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Me: Lol, King Kai and East Kai? Uhhh...I never thought about that XD. **

**Vegeta: That sounds disgusting! Aren't they like 80?! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**\- Drama Club (Auditorium) -**

There was only darkness; until a shining light came across the stage. Footsteps were heard until a figure appeared on the stage: That figure was Taleem.

He immediately started singing, " Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

We can find paradise,

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul!"

Zarbon picked up the next line, "Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy)..."

Ginyu was next, "Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free!"

Jeice was after him, "I'll give you strength, You give me love, That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)"

Guldo sung next, "Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win!"

Burter continued the pace, "We will fight for love and glory, We will live to tell the story!"

Recoome sung after him, "There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again!"

Taleem started again with the chorus, "Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, keep your spirit proud!

And ride upon the wind...

All we have to do is go!"

Zarbon finished the last of the chorus, "Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

We can find paradise...

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul..."

Everyone sang the last lyric of the song, "Dragon Soul!"

There was a long silence, before Taleem screamed, "THAT WAS AWFUL!"

Everyone flinched at the harshness of his voice, but Ginyu had to agree, "He's right! Guldo, you had only ONE line! ONE line! And you messed it up!"

"W-What do you mean?" Guldo whimpered.

Zarbon catched on, "You said 'Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win'...It's supposed to be 'MY Courage won't fade...If you're with me, my enemies can never win!'"

"I-I'm sorry!" Guldo tried to apologize.

"No, no, no! Burter! Get the whip!" Ginyu yelled.

"NOOO! Not the whip!" Guldo cried in fear.

"-Um...sorry, to interrupt, but you guys stole me and Brolly's song!' Goku accused.

All the lights suddenly turned on, and Goku, Krillin, and Bulma were revealed to be in the audience's seats.

"You and BROLLY made a song?!" Taleem yelled, "I don't believe it!"

"Yeah, people think Brolly's version is better though...anyway, me and Krillin were wondering if you needed any more members..." Goku explained.

"Members? Please, we have enough males! We need females!" Jeice said, then turned to Bulma, "Hey! Be in our Drama Club!"

Bulma shook her head 'no', "Sorry guys, but I'm in Student Council, plus also...this looks more like a chorus than a Drama Club,"

"This is the musical portion!" Burter hissed, then pointed towards the door, "Go! We don't need you!"

"Fine...but that's really me and Brolly's song!" Goku explained before exiting the auditorium.

Krillin turned towards Bulma, "What's next?"

"Um...I think I know another club..." Bulma thought for a moment.

**\- Spirit Club - **

Maron, Arale, Princess Snake, and Zangya were in the 2nd Gym, currently drawing posters for the pep rally of the next school volleyball game. The cheerleaders will be preforming at the rally.

Zangya got finished drawing her poster and turned to Maron, "I got mines finished,"

Maron, who was the Spirit Club leader, clasped her hands together and squealed, "Good job! We can put it-"

"WE HAVE A SPIRIT CLUB?!" Goku voice echoed throughout the gym. The girls jumped and screamed in fear for a moment before turning to the front door.

Goku appeared, in a cheerleading outfit, and did a cartwheel before ending it in a flip, and a banana split, "For the New world... For the New world...For the New world...The world is about to change!"

"..."

"...Ow..." Goku whimpered, cupping his private parts in pain, "Someone...help me get up..."

Krillin walked up to Goku and pulled his body from the floor, "Goku, that isn't even our school theme song...that's a song from a completely different universe!"

"Umm...why are you guys here?" Maron asked.

Bulma walked up to Maron and stated, "They're looking for a club, so we came here,"

"Well, Spirit Club isn't about cheering...that's for cheerleaders, silly! Our job is to make posters and post it around the school!" Maron explained.

"Ohh...that makes sense now," Goku said as he ripped the cheerleading outfit from his body, revealing his regular gi.

"We mainly talk about cute boys and stuff," Princess Snake said.

"Yeah, and we schedule sleepovers and stuff!" Arale added.

"So..are you guys interested?" Bulma asked the two.

"Umm...not really, I want some more boys in here..." Krillin glanced at all the girls giggling to themselves.

"Yeah, this club is too girly!" Goku shook his head 'no'.

"Smh, says the guy who dressed up as a cheerleader..." Bulma grumbled, "Well, there's only one more club I gotta show you,"

**\- Environment Club - **

Puar, Chiaotzu, and Tien were sitting down and watching a bunch of plants in the greenhouse section of the school.

"Ah...Ah..Achoo!" Krillin's sneeze cause everyone to turn their head towards him.

"...How can you even sneeze?! You have no nose!" Bulma yelled.

"I don't know!" Krillin whimpered.

"Um...what are you guys doing here?" Puar asked.

"Well, me and Krillin was thinking about joining your club! What do you do?" Goku questioned Tien.

Tien shrugged, "Nothing really...we just watch plants,"

"...That's it?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah...just watch plants and text other people...It's peaceful and quiet, so yeah," Puar said.

"Umm...I'm not interested," Goku waved, walking out of the greenhouse.

"See ya, Tien!" Krillin followed Goku, with Bulma right behind them.

As the three exited out of the Environment Club, Bulma turned towards the two and apologized, "Sorry, I couldn't find you a good club..."

"Aw, it's okay!" Krillin smiled, "It was fun checking them out!"

"Yeah...I only wish I could come up with my own club..." Goku shrugged.

"Hmm...I think you can! All you gotta do is talk to the principal- I mean King Vegeta," Bulma said.

"Really?! That's great! I'm gonna make the best club ever, where we'll fight and eat food!" Goku announced with excitement.

"That sounds cool, I'll help you with it," Krillin smiled.

Bulma shrugged with indifference, but them flinched as a shadow loomed over them, "Umm...Goku?"

"Yeah?" Goku answered.

"Why is your dad and brother glaring at us?" Bulma whimpered.

Goku whipped around to see the frowning faces of his brother and father, "Uhhh..Hi Dad!"

"Don't 'Hi Dad' me! You were supposed to be in detention with your brother and I!" Bardock scowled.

"You were in DETENTION?!" Bulma and Krillin yelled.

"Yeah...Ehehehe..." Goku sheepishly laughed.

"Well, um, see ya!" Bulma waved before running off towards her club.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Goku!" Krillin ran outside through exit, not once looking back.

"Guys, I'm sorry I ditched you...But the clubs were really really fun!" Goku defended himself.

Bardock ran a hand through his head and sighed, "Son, I didn't just put you in detention for talking...I just wanted to spend some family time with you guys...Since you're always leaving to do who knows what and Raditz is always in his room. Your mother's the one who put me up to this, but still, you get the idea!"

Raditz turned to Bardock with a raised eyebrow, "If you guys really wanted to spend time with us, you should know by now what's our favorite family activity..."

"...What?" Bardock questioned, not following along.

Goku's mind finally clicked, "Ohh...Yeah! Dad, why couldn't we just do what we always do together?"

"Okay, what are you two talking about?" Bardock gave up in trying to figure it out.

Goku and Raditz exchanged a knowing look.

**\- At Il Piccolo Verde -**

Goku, Raditz, Bardock, and Gine all laughed happily while eating at one of the restaurant's booths. Goku and Raditz were in one side, while Bardock and Gine were in the other.

"You know, I think we all really needed this," Gine said while chewing on her salad.

"Yeah...when was the last time we went out?" Raditz asked, taking a drink from his cup.

"Too long," Bardock sighed, stretching in content while rubbing his stomach, "I haven't ate like that in a long time!"

Just then, Piccolo arrived at their table, carrying a huge roasted fish, "Here you go Goku, your f*cking huge fish," He slammed it down in front of Goku, who was just finishing up his ribs.

Goku looked up from his plate and smiled wide at Piccolo, "Thanks Piccolo! Can you get me some more of that delicious lemonade?"

"We're all out!" Piccolo yelled, "We only have Sprite, water, and that nasty Soda Water!"

"Oh...get me a Sprite than!" Goku chuckled sheepishly.

"Arrgh...fine!" Piccolo huffed, then turned to walk in the kitchen.

"Kakarot, how are you eating THAT much?!" Raditz's eyes bugged out in amazement.

"I 'unno..I'm 'ust 'ungwy!" Goku talked with a full mouth.

"Kakarot, use your words..." Bardock pushed.

Goku swallowed his mouth full of food, and restated, "I dunno...I'm just hungry!"

"We'll that's enough food for you, after that Sprite, no more food!" Gine ordered.

"Awwuh!" Goku groaned in disappointment.

"Listen to your mother, she is the smartest person I know...and the most stubborn," Bardock advised.

"That's right!" Gine smiled, and leaned over to kiss her husband on the cheek. Bardock smirked cockily while scratching the back of his head.

"Ugh, you two..." Raditz snorted in disgust, and started to clean up his area, "Can we leave now?"

"Sure," Bardock got up from his booth and allowed Gine to get out. He then turned to Goku, "Son, time to go!"

"One...more...bite!" Goku whimpered as he was about to put one last piece of fish in his mouth before he was dragged away by his brother.

As the family of four walked out of the restaurant, Goku was still complaining about still being hungry.

"Are you sure we can't stop at McDonald's?" Goku begged as he was still being dragged- now by his brother, father, and mother.

"NO!" Everyone screamed, making Goku flinch in fear.

"I was just kidding...Ehehehe..." Goku lied while scratching the back of his head.

Next Time: The Freshman Football War

**French Translations: **

**(1) ...And then, the stupid b*tch ran out of the room in misery!**

**(2) I blasted that stupid son of a b*tch who dared to try and treat me! Stupid bastard didn't know what was coming to him! **

**(3) Of courrrse I do...I am the Prrrince of All Saiyans afterrr all...But my answerrr stays the same: No!**

**(4) You better let them in your club at LEAST for 3 minutes! Or else I'll rip your balls off and shove it down your ear!**

**(5) Can your idiotic minds understand what I'm saying? **

**Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will have lots of action in it, since this is one of the chapters where they save the world once again. But how's school for you guys? This week was pretty boring for me, all that really happened was 6 fights at lunch Thursday...but it wasn't in my lunchtime! But check out this preview of the next chapter and make sure you favorite, follow, and review! And check out Anime in Kindergarten by Shredded Cheeze! **

**\- Preview-**

**"Oh no...why did we agree to this?" Krillin whimpered. He was standing face to face with an incredibly huge Senior, with his height at 6'8.**

**"Baldy, these people are nothing! The only thing that's good about them is that they're tall!" Frieza yelled. **

**"Are you sure about that?" Goku asked, pointing towards a rather large figure. It looked like a giant, yellow child-like being.**

**"JANEMBA!" The huge giant yelled. **

**"I don't think that's a football player..." Piccolo said, "That's a monster!" **

**Vegeta finally looked around his surroundings to find out that the football field wasn't anywhere near them, "Wait...this isn't the football field! Why are we in the Other World?!" **

**King Yemma's voice was heard next, 'Sorry guys, I didn't know who to bring since all of you looked the same in your football gear, so I brought all of you...' **

**"You fool!" Piccolo yelled, "These humans are gonna get killed!" **

**As if Janemba heard what Piccolo was saying, he started spin around, rapidly firing powerful, orangish-yellow spheres at everyone. Janemba spun so much that most of the ki blasts he sent formed into a huge nuke-like explosion, inflicting extreme damage. All the Z Fighters dodged the blasts, but the Seniors weren't so lucky. **

**In less than a second, all of the Seniors were wiped out by the blasts. **

**"D*mn! Now we gotta use the Dragon Balls to revive the idiots!" Vegeta snarled. **

**\- End Preview- **


	7. The Freshmen Football War

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 8: The Freshmen Football War

Krillin- Quarter Back #25

Vegeta- Running Back #13

Frieza- Wide Receiver #34

Brolly- Center #666

Tien- Guard #3

Goku- Wide Receiver #4

Taleem- Tight End #57

Raditz- Guard #48

Android 13- Tackle #26

Piccolo- Tackle #7

17- Running Back #17

Bojack- 2nd Center (Emergency) #0

Hatchiyack- 3rd Center (Catastrophe) #10

It was the month of September, meaning that Football Tryouts was today.

\- 2nd Hour: Biology -

"Okay class, for the year, we got a new class pet," Bardock announced while going outside the hallway to get the pet.

The class suddenly started chattering with excitement.

"Wow! A class pet?! I hope it's a dog!" Goku chirped.

Piccolo scoffed from the corner, "Your dad can't afford a dog!"

"Hey! We're richer than you! Your dad is a restaurant owner and ours is a doctor/scientist!" Raditz growled.

"So? Bulma's dad is a doctor/scientist, and somehow she's much richer than you!" Piccolo noted.

"Hey! Don't bring my finances into this!" Bulma blew her nose into a $100 bill.

Bardock suddenly came back with a rock in his hand, "Class, meet your class pet!"

"...Really?! Our class pet is a rock?!" Frieza yelled.

"Yeah, this is the worst class pet you can give us!" Cell spat.

"But it's not any rock! It's the Rock Pokemon Geodude!" Bardock smiled as the rock suddenly appeared to have a mouth, eyes, and arms.

"Geo...dude!" The rock yelled.

Everyone sweatdropped. Can this rock get any stupider?

"Hey! You suck!" 17 called out.

"Geodude!" Geodude yelled as he threw a rock at 17's forehead.

"Ow! What the f*ck is wrong with you?!" 17 yelled.

Bardock started laughing, "You shouldn't have made him mad!" and Geodude started throwing stones at everyone.

"Bardock! This is the worst decision you've ever made! This is the most stupidest rock with arms I've ever seen!" Vegeta yelled, rubbing his sore forehead from the stone attack.

"Hey! This rock is gonna save your life one day!" Bardock yelled.

Right after that sentence, the fire alarm went off.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Bardock yelled, dropping Geodude and pushing everyone out the way just to run out the door and slam it in their faces.

"...Your father is unpredictable," Tien sighed, calmly opening the door and letting everyone go through.

Tarble noticed the Geodude on the ground and picked it up, "The poor guy probably got hurt,"

Vegeta eyes widened as he noticed that his brother was carrying the Geodude, "Why the hell are you saving that rock?!"

"Well, it looked so cute!" Tarble admitted patting Geodude's head.

"...You're gay, Tarble," Cui snickered while walking past him.

Suddenly, Geodude threw a rock in Cui's eye, puncturing it.

"MY EYE! MY EYE!" Cui screamed while dropping down to his knees in pain.

"..."

\- Prinicpal's Office -

Tarble sat in a chair in his father's office, chuckling uneasy while Geodude was in his lap. King Vegeta was currently glaring at him.

"Son...why did the rock puncture Cui's eye?" King Vegeta rubbed his temples stressfully.

"I dunno Father, Cui insulted me, so I guess Geodude was defending me...Plus also, he throws rocks at people for some reason," Tarble shrugged.

"Geo...dude!" Geodude threw a rock at King Vegeta, hitting him on the forehead.

"Ow!...-sigh- Son, just make sure that thing doesn't kill anyone..." King Vegeta shook his head, not even wanting to deal with this right now.

"Okay!" Tarble nodded, and rushed out of the office.

\- Lunch -

"Who's ready to kill some Seniors?!" Taleem walked to the Z Fighter's new lunch table and sat down.

"YEAH!" Everyone at the table cheered while lifting their fists in cheer.

Krillin shuddered as he took a bite out of his apple, "I dunno, but I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Baldy, you're just acting like a prissy fool! You're ruining the mood!" Vegeta growled.

"Yeah, these Seniors aren't nothing! Just oversized dirty laundry!" Android 13 spat.

"What did you just say?!" a voice growled from behind them.

Everyone slowly turned around to face the biggest football player on the team.

Everyone was dead silent, and Krillin started to stutter, "I-I...W-We...U-Um...Well-"

"Go away, Drum! Everyone knows you're weak!" Piccolo growled, not moving an inch from his seat.

Drum growled while crossing his arms, "Well, well, well, my little brother is in high school...I'll never forgive you for what you did to Tambourine 7 years ago!"

_\- Flashback (2nd Grade) -_

_"Give me back my Dragon Balls!" Goku yelled._

_"No way!" Tambourine yelled._

_Goku was about to fight him, until-_

_"What are you doing here?!" Piccolo yelled as he flew down._

_"Piccolo? I thought I smelled something ugly!" Tambourine yelled._

_"You know Father disowned you after all the killings you did, just for the Dragon Balls, brother!" Piccolo yelled._

_"You think you can beat me?!" Tambourine yelled._

_They started taking blows against each other, and dodging their attacks._

_Just then, Tambourine knocked Piccolo to the ground._

_Goku took that opportunity to step in, and start fighting._

_Tambourine tried to block Goku's attacks but failed, Tambourine was hurled to the ground after a vicious uppercut._

_Piccolo took that chance to kill him off, "Makūhōidan!" he screamed as he charged up and fired several energy spheres randomly in Tambourine's direction._

_The ki blasts suspended into the air, until it changed from purple into yellow, and rained down on Tambourine, filling the sky with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage._

_After the attack was finished, Piccolo kicked Tambourine's head to make sure he was dead._

_"Aww...I wanted to finish him off.." Goku whined._

_"Too bad, he's my brother," Piccolo responded._

_Just then, Chi-Chi glomped Goku yelling, "Oh Goku! You saved me from the awful monster!"_

_Goku chuckled while scratching the back of his head._

_"I'm the one that killed him..." Piccolo muttered._

_\- End Flashback - _

"You know that Dad abandoned you, Tambourine, Piano, and Cymbal because you're all disgraces to Namekians!" Piccolo growled.

"Fool! We SAVED the Namekian race!" Drum hissed.

"How?! By killing innocent lives for Dragon Balls?!" Piccolo yelled, jumping up from his seat and got up in his brother's face.

"Ooh! A fight's about to happen!" Goku yelled in excitement, "Let me jump in!"

"Kakarot, I wanna jump in!" Vegeta snapped.

"KAKARROOOOT!" Brolly screamed while running out of the lunchroom, destroying things along his way.

"Hey! You can't leave lunch yet!" King Cold yelled, chasing Brolly.

"Did someone say 'Fight?!'," King Kai jumped in the middle of the two brothers and yelled, "I don't want this school destroyed once again, so take your fight onto the football field!"

Piccolo scowled once more, then crossed his arms, "Fine...but tryouts will be your last moments..."

"We'll see about that!" Drum spat, then walked off.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**this is chapter 7**

**Ur fics are REEEEEAAAALLLY good by the way. They make me feel happy when I read them :D.**

**I've been reading since you made the first chapter of kindergarten but have never reviewed because I thought u had to sign up to do so.**

**when are you going to update other fics like dbz 4th grade?**

**And are you ever going to have another crossover like dbz 3rd grade?**

**When I make an account, you will be the first person to be in my fav list :)**

**Keep writing!**

**Me: Thanks, I'm glad to make you happy! And 4th Grade will be updated before 2016, which means mainly in Thanksgiving week or Christmas Break. And I'll probably make a crossover soon...Idk yet. **

**Vegeta: Dang it! **

**xFlipJamsx chapter 7 **

**I love all of your stories :D I've read all of Dbz Preschool to DBZ in high school within two days, they are certainly entertaining to read. I just have one question though, how come the reviews from the previous chapters are in the middle of the story in the new chapters and not at the end of the chapter ? :o**

**Me: Thanks! And I want my reviews to be unique, like a TV commercial, so I put it in the middle! **

**Vegeta: Like TV! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 7 **

**It's labor day weekend already !; Poor Barduck and Raditz , the poor fools .Always getting left . I like the new paper name "Weekly Shenlong" ,I find it very catchy .Chichi kicked Goku a $$ out XD , that messed up . God why , not a french Vegeta /)(\ .The world has gone mad . . Also I didn't really need the translation you did at the , I kinda figured it out on my own .Also I really think King Kai and East Kai should be a thing , just ... saiyan OOOO. Also why the drama club !? I'm in the drama club and the random singing was Lol to me .I love the English theme song for DBZ Kai .I even did a recording of me singing it XD . Lastly Piccolo we understand you don't like serving food ,but you don't have to be so mean bout it .Also cute Goku family outing and Lol Goku is never stated ! Well I've said all I want , Happy Labor Day weekend and I'll see you until next update ! Chow! ! ! ! ! !**

**Me: Lol! And Happy 9/11! **

**Vegeta: Happy 9/11!**

**Guest chapter 6 **

**I'm not at school yet XD**

**Me: XD**

**agatstone chapter 7 **

**That was a fun chapter. Cute family fluff thrown in too. And I loved the different clubs. My fave was the Drama Club which was more of a Glee Club. Well that would be most fitting for the Ginyu force. For Goku it would be a Food Lovers Club or a Fight Club. And regarding the song I know a different version from subs. And since the second Dragon Ball Kai opening, I offen have a scene in my mind of Apollo (the greek god) having a concert for the Z Fighters were he sings all of the openings and some of the endings on stage. So ya that scene played right into it.**

**Can't wait for the next chapter. Janemba is one of my favorite DBZ movie villains. This is gonna be good.**

**And I have a question for Vegeta. If you love pancakes and speak french, what do you think of Creppe Suzette? Are they also okay or are only American Style the true pancakes? Also here is one plate of each kind of pancakes that you like.**

**See you next chapter.**

**Me: Yeah, I was choosing which song to put in...I wanted to do Cha La Head Cha La, but that was a bit slow, so I chose Dragon Soul since it was more fast paced**

**Vegeta: I only like American Pancakes! They're fluffy and delicious! Any other can go to Hell!...But I haven't tried any other pancakes... **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 7 **

**I created my own club on the freshman world!**

**I call this, Land O' Fun! You can join if you hate Edu!~**

**Me: Good club! **

**Vegeta: I don't wanna join! **

**The Vampire Queen Lori chapter 7 **

**Yeah club day...first rule about fight club *punches someone in the face* YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB!**

**Me: YEAH!**

**Vegeta: YEAH! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**\- WCHS Football Field - **

It was finally Football tryouts, and all of the Z Fighters arrived to take out the Senior team.

In the locker rooms, Vegeta placed his helmet on, and slipped his green jersey #13 on, "Why am I #13?!"

King Vegeta, the coach, frowned at his son, "Cause your technically the 13th Vegeta, now shut up!"

"Hey Vegeta," Goku whispered over as he tied his shoes, "I'm #4! You wanna know why?"

"...Cause you have 4 letters in your name," Vegeta flatly stated.

"Aww! You're no fun, Vegeta!" Goku whined.

"And Brolly's #666..." Krillin said, pointing at Brolly's uniform.

"Cause he's the Devil's son from Hell," King Vegeta said.

"Well, are we ready now?" Frieza asked.

"Yes! Now, go get beat up by Seniors!" King Vegeta cheered.

"HEY!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" King Vegeta backed off.

As they entered the field, they noticed that the Seniors were already dressed and ready for the bet/pregame to begin. No one was in the bleachers, so it was dead silent.

Suddenly, the Freshmen cheerleaders entered the field in their brand new high school outfits. They wore a mid thigh green and white cheerleading suit with silver lettering 'WCHS' on their chests.

Bulma, Celeria, and 18 started it off with multiple back-hand springs while the others ran into the field, cheering. Once everyone got into positions, the three ended their springs with a 360° backflip.

They then started their cheer song,

"Yell for the Freshmen

We can't be beat

So watch out, Seniors,

We'll knock you off your feet!"

All the boys were suspended in their spots, eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Krillin gaped, walking over to 18. All the other guys glanced at each other before walking over to where the girls were.

"18, you looked so cool!" Krillin complemented, grabbing her hands.

"Thanks," 18 gave Krillin a slight smile and squeezed their hands.

"You guys got new outfits too?!" Goku gasped as he touched the fabric of Chi-Chi's outfit.

Chi-Chi slapped Goku's hands away, and sighed, "Unfortunately, yes...every year the skirts get shorter and shorter and shorter..."

"That's a good thing!" Vegeta snapped, looking at Bulma up and down and teased, "Woman, did you gain weight or something?"

"Shut up!" Bulma pouted crossing her arms.

"Hm, your cheer form seems more advanced than the other years...who's your coach?" 17 asked.

"THAT ROUTINE WAS AWFUL!" A sharp voice screamed.

Everyone flinched as East Kai entered the football field with the fat Senior cheerleaders, "You were all out of position! And you weren't yelling loud enough!"

"Umm...Sorry?" Blue Haired Launch apologized.

"Hmph!" East Kai snorted, then turned towards the boys and yelled, "GO AWAY!"

All the boys groaned while walking away from the sidelines, grumbling about people not being fair.

Goku stayed for a bit and turned towards Chi-Chi, scratching the back of his head, "Hey Chi...about the Library Club... I'm sorry I got you mad..."

"Goku, that was weeks ago, I'm not mad anymore!" Chi-Chi reassured Goku, "Now, go and beat up those Seniors!"

"Right!" Goku smiled then ran back into the field, and got into position.

The huge Seniors lined up against the Freshmen, whispering threats.

"You're going down!" Drum boomed to Piccolo, setting up his defense.

"Oh no...why did we agree to this?" Krillin whimpered. He was standing face to face with an incredibly huge Senior, with his height at 6'8.

"Baldy, these people are nothing! The only thing that's good about them is that they're tall!" Frieza yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" Goku asked, pointing towards a rather large figure. It looked like a giant, yellow child-like being.

"JANEMBA!" The huge giant yelled.

"I don't think that's a football player..." Piccolo said, "That's a monster!"

Vegeta finally looked around his surroundings to find out that the football field wasn't anywhere near them anymore, "Wait...this isn't the football field! Why are we in the Other World?!"

King Yemma's voice was heard next, 'Sorry guys, I didn't know who to bring since all of you looked the same in your football gear, so I brought all of you...'

"You fool!" Piccolo yelled, "These humans are gonna get killed!"

As if Janemba heard what Piccolo was saying, he started spin around, rapidly firing powerful, orangish-yellow spheres at everyone. Janemba spun so much that most of the ki blasts he sent formed into a huge nuke-like explosion, inflicting extreme damage. All the Freshmen football players dodged the blasts, but the Seniors weren't so lucky.

In less than a second, all of the Seniors were wiped out by the blasts, including Drum.

"D*mn! Now we gotta use the Dragon Balls to revive the idiots!" Vegeta snarled.

"Not Drum though, I told him he'd die today!" Piccolo shook his head.

"JANEMBA!" Janemba yelled as he threw another set of ki blasts.

After dodging, Goku powered up into a Super Saiyan and smiled, "It's been a while since I fought an enemy like this..." He then charged towards Janemba, punching and kicking his fat body.

"Hey, Kakarot! Don't hog the thing!" Vegeta yelled, powering up to a Super Saiyan also, and charged towards Janemba. Janemba them created multiple clones, all moving towards Vegeta.

"D*mn it!" Vegeta yelled as he charged an energy blast, sending it to one of the clones. After the smoke disappeared, the clone was still standing.

Piccolo slapped the back of Krillin's head, "Why are you trembling?! Fight!" he then charged towards one of the clones firing a Masenko.

"KAKARROOOOT!" Brolly screamed, grabbing one of the clone's head and smashing it into the ground.

Frieza joined in the fight and started throwing Death Beams at clones, while Tien, Taleem, and Raditz took on one clone. 17 went solo with the last one.

"I gotta finish this..." Goku panted, then charged up into a Super Saiyan 3, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He then punched the main Janemba's head into his body, forcing him to transform. He then disappeared into a cloud of smoke, along with his clones.

"Argh! Where did he go?!" Frieza demanded.

"I think he's transforming..." Android 13 said.

When the smoke disappeared, Janemba's Final Form appeared, shocking everyone.

"So...powerful..." 17 gasped. He could literally feel Super Janemba's power radiate though the Other World.

Super Janemba used Instant Transmission to appear right behind 17, and chopped his neck, knocking him out. He did the same, one by one to Krillin, Piccolo, Android 13, Tien, Frieza, Raditz, and Taleem.

Only Brolly, Goku, and Vegeta were still standing.

"KAKARROOOOT!" Brolly screamed as he charged towards Super Janemba. He attempted to punch Super Janemba, but Super Janemba easily dodged and beat him to it.

"K-Kakarrot..." Brolly groaned as he felt his stomach get punched. His mouth started to bleed, and he got down to his knees, clutching his wound.

Super Janemba turned towards Goku and Vegeta and took out his sword. He swung it with speed and grace, charging towards them. They ended up dodging constantly until Super Janemba boosted his speed and managed to cut both.

"Ah!" Goku and Vegeta screamed as the force of the cut sent them flying.

On the ground, Goku strained to get up, "Vegeta...we have two options here..."

"...I'm listening..." Vegeta grunted as he managed to lift himself to a sitting position.

"It's obvious that my Super Saiyan 3 form can't beat him, but...if we turned into Super Saiyan Gods, or fused, we'll over power him..."

Vegeta stared at Goku for a moment before he scoffed, "Let's transform then!"

"But...I'm afraid that two Super Saiyan Gods could destroy this place easily...so our only option is-"

"No, no, no, no!" Vegeta yelled while getting up and stamping his foot, "We're not fusing and that's that! I'd rather DIE-"

Suddenly, Super Janemba appeared through a dimension portal, and charged a green energy blast, then shot it at Vegeta.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he was blown even further away.

"VEGETA!" Goku screamed, "Do you WANT to die?! Think about your family!"

Vegeta groaned from a few yards away, "I have a brother who's taking care of a rock...a sister who's giving herself to a pervert...a mother who constantly babies me...and a father who's an idiot...I WANNA DIE!"

'D*mn! I'm gonna make us die!' Goku thought to himself, before speaking, "What about Bulma, Vegeta?! She'll probably cry then end up with Cui and have kids with him and-"

"FINE! I'LL F*CKING FUSE WITH YOU!" Vegeta screamed.

Goku smiled while using Instant Transmission, transporting himself to Vegeta, "We gotta make this quick! He's coming!"

"No Fusion!" Super Janemba suddenly shaped a line of bright-white, sharp glass by running his finger through the air. Once he made the line, it shattered and he fired all the powerful sharp shards at Goku and Vegeta.

But he was too late. Right before the shards fell on them, the successfully fused into the being known as Gogeta.

"NO!" Super Janemba yelled as Gogeta attacked him with a powerful and quick barrage of punches in their stomach.

Then, Gogeta flied past the stunned Super Janemba and turned around to knee them twice in the back of their head/neck before backflip kicking them away. his left hand to charge a rainbow energy sphere. Finally, Gogeta turned around, crushed the sphere in the palm of his hands, and throwed the scattered energy blast.

After 5 seconds of nothing, it finally disintegrates Super Janemba from the inside.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Super Janemba screamed as was finally defeated.

Super Gogeta noticed the teenage ogre and yelled, "GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"AH!" The teenager ran away, right before Gogeta unfused into Vegeta and Goku.

"Kakarot...Never. Again!" Vegeta shuddered.

"You're acting like we kissed or something!" Goku chuckled, "Sorry, Vegeta, but I don't go that way-"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT GAY!" Vegeta yelled, swinging a punch at Goku.

"I was just kidding..." Goku dodged the punch, and looked at the rest of the football team, "We gotta revive these Seniors with the Namek Dragon Balls..."

"I don't care about that! YEMMA! WHERE THE F*CK ARE YOU?! YOU OWE ME 50 PANCAKES FOR THIS JOB!" Vegeta screamed.

\- At Planet Namek-

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?!" Porunga commanded.

"I wish that all of the Senior football players of West City High School, excluding the Namekian Drum, will be revived and sent to the said school!" Piccolo said in Namekian language.

"That's harsh Piccolo..." Goku pouted.

"I told you, he's a disgrace!" Piccolo yelled.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Porunga's voice boomed.

"Well, let's take our leave!" Goku smiled at the team. Everyone gathered together for Goku to use Instant Transmission.

\- WCHS Football Field -

"YOU'RE BACK!" Everyone yelled as the Freshman team suddenly appeared.

"We just got done fighting a giant monster! Did we make the Senior team?" Frieza asked.

"Well, time ran out and everyone went home, so we're gonna say yes," King Vegeta shrugged, "You would've killed everyone anyway..."

"WE DID IT!-OW" Goku rubbed his head in pain, "What was that?!"

"Sorry!" Tarble yelled from the bleachers. In his arms, Geodude was there with a bunch of piled up stones by him.

**Next Time: The Girls Only Sleepover**

**Happy 9/11 Everyone! I was only 11 months when the crashed so I have no memory of it...at least I can say I was alive during that time. But how's school for you guys? Three days in a row a kid pulled the fire alarm, so that was fun. But for next chapter will just be one of those limited character chapters. It will mainly be about the girls trying to have a sleepover, but...something crazy will happen. But the Geodude won't be in every chapter, just when I feature Biology class. I thought It'd be funny if a class rock just threw stones at students and teachers, but only likes Tarble. Make sure you favorite, follow, and review! Check out Anime in Kindergarten by Shredded Cheeze, and a new chapter is in the making, so look out for an update! **

**Preview-**

**On Vegeta's way to lunch, he heard someone call his name. **

**"Vegeta!" **

**Vegeta turned to see Krillin, Goku, and Piccolo run towards him. **

**"What the hell do you fools want? Can't you f*cking see I'm going to lunch!?" Vegeta snapped angrily. **

**Krillin sighed while handing Vegeta a snickers, "Vegeta, eat a Snickers," **

**Vegeta scoffed while glaring at Krillin, "Why should I?! I'm the Prince of All Saiyans and I choose what I wanna eat!" **

**"Cause, you're angrier than usual when you're hungry," Goku said. **

**Vegeta hmphed and snatched the Snickers, taking a harsh bite. After swallowing, he felt much better. **

**"...Better?" Piccolo asked.**

**"Better," Vegeta sighed, then asked, "So what did you want?" **

**"I heard that Bulma was hosting a sleepover, and we're not allowed!" Goku sniffed, "Vegeta did you do something to make her mad?"**

**"What kind of question is that?! I ALWAYS make her mad!" Vegeta snorted. **

**"Well, I heard that Chi-Chi, 18, Celeria, Gure, and Launch were going!" Krillin informed. **

**"What?! She invites my stupid sister, but doesn't invite her own husband/mate?! We're going to the lunchroom right now!" Vegeta yelled while stomping down the stairs to the basement floor. **

**"You guys aren't married..." Piccolo rolled his eyes while following Vegeta. **

**"This will be fun!" Krillin snickered while following the two. **

**"What will?- AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku screamed, tripping over one of the stairs and started to tumble to the bottom. **

**End Preview-**


	8. The Girls Only Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 9: The Girls Only Sleepover

It was mid September, and school's been going semi-smoothly. Progress reports were on the way, and the topic of Homecoming's been showing up.

\- 2nd Hour: Biology -

"Gure, it would be such an honor if you could go to the Homecoming dance with me?" Tarble asked Gure in front of the entire classroom.

Everyone- I mean the girls- was waiting for her answer in suspense. Bulma, Maron, and Princess Snake was filming the entire scene on their phones.

"...Of course I will!" Gure smiled. Tarble smiled wide and bent down to hug and kiss his girlfriend, whilst putting on a necklace he bought for her.

"AAAAWWWWW!" All the girls in the class squealed, while the boys just looked on with indifference.

"Okay, okay, sit down everyone!" Bardock commanded with a smile on his face.

"I'm totally putting this on Instagram!" Maron squealed.

While everyone got back to work, Chi-Chi glared at Goku, who shuddered at the feeling on being glared at.

"Krillin, are you gonna ask 18 to the homecoming dance?" Zangya asked.

"I dunno yet, 18 isn't one of those types..." Krillin shrugged, then turned to Vegeta, "Are you-"

"No!" Vegeta immediately answered.

"...Jeez, you don't gotta be a jerk about it..." Krillin stuck his tongue out (behind Vegeta's back) and got back to work.

While working, there was the occasional 'thump' and an 'Ow!' when Geodude threw rocks at his targets for the day.

\- Later -

On Vegeta's way to lunch, he heard someone call his name.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned to see Krillin, Goku, and Piccolo run towards him.

"What the hell do you fools want? Can't you f*cking see I'm going to lunch!?" Vegeta snapped angrily.

Krillin sighed while handing Vegeta a Snickers, "Vegeta, eat a Snickers,"

Vegeta scoffed while glaring at Krillin, "Why should I?! I'm the Prince of All Saiyans and I choose what I wanna eat!"

"Cause, you're angrier than usual when you're hungry," Goku said.

Vegeta hmphed and snatched the Snickers, taking a harsh bite. After swallowing, he felt much better.

"...Better?" Piccolo asked.

"Better," Vegeta sighed, then asked, "So what did you want?"

"I heard that Bulma was hosting a sleepover, and we're not allowed!" Goku sniffed, "Vegeta did you do something to make her mad?"

"What kind of question is that?! I ALWAYS make her mad!" Vegeta snorted.

"Well, I heard that Chi-Chi, 18, Celeria, Gure, Tights, and Launch were going!" Krillin informed.

"What?! She invites my stupid sister, but doesn't invite her own husband/mate?! We're going to the lunchroom right now!" Vegeta yelled while stomping down the stairs to the basement floor.

"You guys aren't married..." Piccolo rolled his eyes while following Vegeta.

"This will be fun!" Krillin snickered while following the two.

"What will?- AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku screamed, tripping over one of the stairs and started to tumble to the bottom.

As Vegeta entered the lunchroom, he stomped past the other tables with upperclassmen, flipping them over along the way. Once he reached his table where Bulma was, he grabbed her entire sandwitch and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hey! That was my lunch!" Bulma yelled.

"Well, now you know how I feel!" Vegeta hissed while swallowing it whole.

Chi-Chi sighed in exasperation and yelled, "Vegeta, are you-"

"Shut up! I heard of your woman-scheme! Going to a party with possible pancakes without inviting your own mate!" Vegeta growled, taking Bulma's soda, and drained it in 5 seconds.

"Vegeta, it's not that I don't wanna invite you, it's just that I never had a girls only sleepover! Like we can talk about girl stuff without being judged!" Bulma explained.

"...What?" Vegeta asked, his attention focused on her body from the neck down.

"Arrgh! See?! That's why I didn't invite any guys! Have your own sleepover!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey! Men don't have sleepovers with each other!" Vegeta scoffed.

Before Bulma was able to say anything else, the bell rung for their free period. She glared at Vegeta for one final time before getting up and walking to her locker with Chi-Chi.

"WHAT DID I MISS?!" Krillin yelled, running up to Vegeta. Piccolo was right behind Krillin, while Goku was further away, limping from that fall.

"Tch, nothing! Just women acting ridiculous..." Vegeta shook his head, "I almost pity them..."

"But, what about the sleepover?!" Goku pressed, finally making it to the group.

"We're too old to go to girl's sleepovers anyway! And they're b*tches every once a month!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah! And we can have a better sleepover than them!" Goku smiled.

"No! What type of person wants to have a bunch of guys spend the night with him?! That's...creepy," Piccolo shuddered.

"Then why do girls do it?!" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"Cause they talk about personal stuff, have pillow fights, and do each other's hair, nails, watch chick flicks, and makeup!" Krillin explained.

"Then why can't we watch a movie?" Goku asked.

Vegeta slapped his forehead, tired of his questions, "If we all go to the movie theaters tonight, will you shut the f*ck up?!"

"Yes!" Goku cheered, "We can watch The Scorch Trials!"

"Uggghhh..." Everyone groaned.

Just then, a janitor walked by, sweeping the food, and screamed, "GET OUT!"

\- 1st Floor Hallway -

Bulma was putting her literature book into the locker whilst talking to 18, " You're gonna be at my house tonight, right?"

"Yeah, have nothing else to do," 18 shrugged, "Who's gonna be there?"

"Almost every girl we know," Bulma said, "Make sure you bring your extra sleeping bags, I know you got some!"

"Fine, whatever," 18 flipped her hair, "They better not dirty them..."

"Well well well, look at the stupid women talking about their stupid sleeping bags!" Vegeta snarled, walking up to them.

"Ugh, don't mind him 18, he's mad I didn't invite him to my GIRLS ONLY sleepover!" Bulma emphasized.

"...How pathetic," 18 said dully, before walking away.

Vegeta glared at 18, before turning towards Bulma, "I didn't say I wanted to go to your idiotic slumber party, I'm mad because you invite my dumb sister, but not me!"

"I invited your sister because she's a GIRL, DUMB-ASS!" Bulma yelled.

"I may be the dumbass, but at least I'm not the b*tch!" Vegeta yelled.

"B*tch? You must be talking about yourself!" Bulma said.

"Not at all...If I wanted a b*tch, I'd have bought a dog!" Vegeta snorted.

"Yeah, and then you wouldn't be the only dog in your house!" Bulma scoffed.

"Guess what? I failed a spelling test because they asked me how to spell 'b*tch' and I wrote down your name!" Vegeta hissed.

"What if I am a b*tch...I'm not yours!" Bulma clicked her tongue.

"...B*tch!" Vegeta yelled.

"Asshole!" Bulma yelled back.

"Whore!"

"Dickhead!"

"Bimbo!"

"Bastard!"

"Arrrgh! Shut up!" Vegeta growled as he pinned Bulma up against the lockers. Right when she was about to retort, he passionately kissed her.

\- 8th Hour: English -

Mr. Shu smiled evilly as he looked at all the scores on their test, "Well, you all FAILED! Except 6 of you!"

"Aww man! We all know it's Bulma, Cell, 17, 18, Piccolo, and Chi-Chi!" Frieza screamed out loud.

Mr. Shu walked up to Frieza and whipped his back, "No talking in class!"

"You think that really hurt me, motherf*cker?!" Frieza yelled as he got up and flipped his desk over. He ignored the tiny pokes of the whip as he stomped out of class and slammed the door.

The class was dead silent. 5 seconds later, King Vegeta entered the classroom with Frieza's tail and Vegeta and Bulma's shirt collars in his hand.

"Father! Put me down!" Vegeta struggled to get out of his father's grip.

"Why are those two so late to my class!" Mr. Shu demanded.

"Father, if you have any decency, don't tell the man of our personal business!" Vegeta scowled.

"...I caught those two making out in the hallway!" King Vegeta snitched.

"Ooh Vegeta! I see you!" Master Roshi chuckled.

"Man Vegeta, I didn't know you were that type!" Goku snickered.

"Hey guys, how was that quickie?" Turles cackled.

Everyone went dead silent with Turles' joke.

"...Too far," Celeria shook her head.

Vegeta's face turned red and he glanced at Bulma to see that she was covering her face with her hands. He grew angry and yelled, "SHUT UP AT ONCE OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone shut their mouths in fear of getting killed today.

King Vegeta set Bulma, Vegeta, and Frieza down and snickered, "That'll teach you not to stay out of class when the bell rings!"

While King Vegeta walked out of the class, he didn't notice that Geodude was hiding in his hair with a rock in his hand. When he closed the door, everyone could hear a 'thump'

"Ow! D*mn rock!" King Vegeta screamed from the other side of the door.

**Piccolo: 100 reviews! It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787, Vegeta, Goku, and I! **

**Thomas The Tank chapter 8 **

**Ha! Piccolo's heartless!**

**Me: Lol, yeah! **

**Piccolo: I am NOT heartless! **

**Guest chapter 8 **

**.**

**Me: ?**

**Goku:...?**

**Guest chapter 8 **

**XD Good chapter!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Piccolo: Hmph! **

**Guest chapter 8 **

**Liked reading the soon .I am looking forward to read your other stories too . and again I like end the story very much**

**Me: Thanks! I try to do my best! **

**Vegeta: No you don't! **

**Guest chapter 8 **

**Where is Yamaha? Is he dead?**

**Me: Idk...maybe...hehehehehe**

**Goku:...That is not funny! **

**Shredded Cheeze chapter 8 **

**I'm an overthinking fangirl and give me more shipping! :D**

**Me: XD You're telling the truth!**

**Piccolo: ...I don't get it**

**Light in the Dark 2.0 chapter 8 **

**This was a fun chapter, I love it. By the way, you're writing has improved so much since dbz in kindergarten, and to be honest it's only getting better :P Hehe...the school's initials are the same as my school, WCHS, Worth County High School...I can't wait for the next chapter :D**

**Me: Jeez, what a coincidence...and thanks, I'm glad my writing has improved over two years! **

**Vegeta: No it hasn't! **

**TrunksFangirl chapter 8 **

**Taleem is still alive**

***Trunks is holding a bomb***

**Taleem: Gimmie that *snatches the lit bomb out of Trunks hands***

**Trunks: I wouldn't have done that if I were you**

***The bomb explodes leaving covering Taleem in soot, leaving him in his underwear, and revealing he wears a toupee***

**All the Girsl: Ahh my eyes, Taleem in his undies, thats the most disgusting thing *All run off to the bathroom to barf***

**Me: O_O**

**Goku: O_O**

**GOCHI chapter 8 **

**Hola, me encanta esta historia... podrias por favor hacer un capitulo en el que Goku y Chichi se acerquen o expresen su cariño de manera mas romantica?... ¡Me gustaria ver mucho eso! Ojala, Goku se pusiera celoso al ver a otro chico con Chichi**

**Me: ¡Claro! No puedo poner demasiado Goku y Chi-Chi en allí ... la pareja principal es Vegeta y Bulma y son completamente diferentes a Goku y Chi-Chi**

**Piccolo: ¡Oye! ¡Puedo hablar español!**

**agatstone chapter 8 **

**That was a great chapter. On 9/11 I came home and didn't know was happening. Only that there were no anime airing when they should and that anoyed me so yeah... The gravity of the situation kicked in much later.**

**The BOG arc in DBS is almost over. The transformation sequence was so awesome. Can't wait for Revival of F arc and the next saga. Especially when they travel to other universes. Did you see the promo picks for the tvelve gods of destruction. The one from universe 1 looks like the traditional depiction of the Monkey King (Sun Wukong or Son Goku) or a little like SSJ4. Can't wait until they meet this one.**

**The Geodude was cute. And I can't wait until the next chapter. And since Yemma didn't give Vegeta his pancakes here are some from me. Bye!**

**Me: XD Yeah, I can't wait till the end of BOG saga, I like it, but I wanna see how they do Ressurrection of F! **

**Vegeta: **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 8 **

**News Flash: Frieza is responsible for the Twin Towers crash!**

**Me: *GASP* **

**Goku: FRIIIEEEZZAAAA! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 8 **

**XD So done with the Geodude ! Also this must be addressed, I can't help it "read to kill some Seniors" HAHA, I dead at this line .I know you meant ready but still !That was funny .The cheerleaders outfits seem cute :3 . Also I totally forgot Piccolo had brothers ! HA Tambourine , I remember him .Also drum XD HA ! Plot twisttttttt ! I mean yellow fatty came outta nowhere , it was EPIC ! Also Vegeta gay , that had me dead ! I can't believe it's been 14 years since the twin tower were blown up .I was one years old and two months when it happened. Well I guess I'm done, until next update! Chow! ! ! ! ! !**

**Me: Sorry, typo...and Drum literally popped out of nowhere in my head...then I spent like a half an hour trying to find which fic I put Drum in XD**

**Vegeta: Smh, I could've figured it out in a minute! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

\- Sometime After School -

While Vegeta was in his room, thinking about stuff, the door suddenly slammed open to reveal Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin.

"You promised to take us to the movies!" Goku accused.

"With pay!" Piccolo added.

"Fine! Let's hurry up and watch the movie!" Vegeta sighed.

As they started to walk out of his house, Tarble started to catch up to him, "Hey! Wait up!"

Everyone stopped and turned towards Tarble. Vegeta huffed, "What do you want, Tarble?"

"I wanna go to the Scorch Trials too! Gure's at the sleepover, so I'm bored..." Tarble pleaded.

"Fine! But no more people!" Vegeta agreed.

"But, what about us?" Tien, Turles, and Zarbon asked, "Our girlfriends are going to the sleepover too!"

"Ugh! How much is that with everyone's tickets?" Vegeta asked.

"Including popcorn and soda, 119 Zeni," Krillin calculated.

"D*mn!" Vegeta cursed.

\- After the movie -

Everyone walked out of the theaters with grumpy faces, except Zarbon.

"That movie -sniff- was so SAAAD!" Zarbon wailed.

"Well...that movie sucked...Sorry you wasted over $100, Vegeta," Krillin apologized.

"I don't care! I hate all of the characters! I hate the plot! I hate EVERYTHING!" Vegeta screamed.

Goku started to pat Vegeta's back, "Vegeta, it's okay-"

"No it isn't! You know what?! I'm gonna do what every d*mn person reading this wanted me to do: Spy on the b*tches!" Vegeta announced.

"B-But isn't that wrong?" Zarbon asked.

"Who cares?! I wanna see girls!" Turles smirked as he sped off towards Capsule Corp.

"Well, this is gonna be fun..." Piccolo shook his head in shame.

* * *

At Capsule Corp., all of the boys stepped foot in the lawn.

"Men, are you ready to spy on the craziest party ever?!" Turles hyped.

"Shhh!" Everyone hushed Turles.

Vegeta quickly flew up and easily located the window of Bulma's room, then signaled the others to fly up.

"Vegeta...how do you know the exact location of Bulma's room?" Zarbon asked uneasily.

"I watch her almost every night for the past 6 years," Vegeta answered casually.

"...Whhhy?" Krillin shuddered.

"No reason," Vegeta shrugged.

There was a long period of silence after that.

"...Did you see Bulma naked before?" Turles asked.

"That's for me to know, and her to find out," Vegeta smirked.

"...This guy is really creeping me out," Tien whispered to Tarble.

Everyone got back to looking through Bulma's window and saw all the girls watching a movie while eating pizza. They were all sprawled out on the floor/bed, chatting all at the same time.

"Hey...did you see how Hercule was dressed today?" Tights asked.

"Yeah, he looked stupid in his boxing clothes! And he ended up getting suspended due to the dress code!" Celeria laughed.

"What happened this morning was so cute!" Bulma showed Gure the video from this morning, and she blushed.

"I never knew Tarble could be THAT sweet," Gure smiled while touching her necklace.

Outside of the window, Tarble smiled too, proud of himself.

"Good job, man!" Krillin slapped Tarble in the back.

"Hmph! You did it like a wimp! You're supposed to be more aggressive with your mate!" Vegeta growled while bearing his fangs.

"Not everyone's like you, Vegeta..." Tarble sighed.

"Hey guys! Get a load of this!" Turles cracked up laughing.

"All these boys think that they just gotta give us chocolate, and we'll spread our legs! They gotta do better than that!" Otokosuki snapped.

Everyone laughed at Otokosuki's remark.

"Otokosuki, you're the life of the party!" Blonde Launch complemented while cleaning her gun.

"Oh, you're making me blush!" Otokosuki flushed in bashfulness.

"WHAT?! THEY INVITE THE YAOI GUY, BUT NOT US?!" Vegeta screamed.

"Shhhh!" All the boys hushed Vegeta.

"I've been hinting at Goku for forever, but he still won't ask me to the dance!" Chi-Chi sighed.

"You really think GOKU will ask you?" Launch snickered.

"Well- He does unexpected things...sometimes," Chi-Chi shrugged.

Goku felt guilty and muttered, "I didn't know that she wanted me to ask her..."

"...You are an complete idiot," Vegeta deadpanned.

"Bulma wants you to ask too!" Goku retorted.

"...So?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey, have you been seeing the girl's bathroom! There's old period stains all over the seat!" 18 complained.

"I've seen that! I'm never steeping foot in that bathroom again!" Bulma agreed.

"...Okay, I'm leaving," Vegeta floated down from the window and started walking home.

"Vegeta...why are you leaving?" Tarble asked.

"I don't wanna hear girls talk about blood on the toilet seats! I'm out!" Vegeta stuck his middle finger up while walking away.

Just then, in Bulma's room, the door busted open to reveal Master Roshi and Oolong.

"Heh heh! Hello, ladies!" Master Roshi chuckled.

"..."

"Who wants to show their panties?" Oolong suggested.

"...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls screamed in fear.

"PERVERTS!" Vegeta screamed as he charged through the window, busting the glass. The other boys quickly went after Vegeta.

As Master Roshi spotted the boys, he sheepishly chuckled, "Heh heh, hello boys...here to enjoy the show?"

"Shut up! It's time to teach you a lesson!" Vegeta cracked his knuckles while walking closer to him.

"For once, Vegeta's actually right!" Tarble smirked as he rolled his neck.

"Wait- We can't beat up Master Roshi!" Goku stopped.

"...Huh?!" Turles, Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien looked bewildered.

"Master Roshi taught me everything...we can't just kill him!" Goku explained.

Everyone was dead silent, until Krillin nodded in agreement.

\- 10 Minutes Later-

"Hey! You can't arrest the elderly!" Master Roshi yelled as he was stuffed into the police car.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent..." The officer said as he closed the door on Master Roshi.

"Please! I have a wife!" Oolong cried as another officer stuffed into into the car.

"If you can't do the time, don't do the crime!" The officer shook his head and closed the door on Oolong.

After the two cars drove away, the teens stood suspended in the driveway. Vegeta shook his head and started to walk away, "See you guys tomorrow-"

"Wait!" Bulma grabbed his arm, making his eyes widen, "It's...really boring without you guys here...can you forgive us and we can have sleepovers together again?"

"Yeah, Bulma's right," Tights agreed.

"It is boring without guys, I guess..." Celeria muttered.

"Well, I _guess_ we could stay..." Vegeta smirked, obviously full of himself, but pointed to Otokosuki, "But he's got to go!"

"Okay!" Launch grabbed Otokosuki and shot her gun, nearly shooting him, "LEAVE!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Otokosuki ran away, disappearing off into the moonlight.

* * *

At Bulma's room, everyone was playing UNO, in teams of couples. Piccolo ended up as the card shuffler

"Hmph...I'm a f*cking card shuffer..." Piccolo muttered to himself.

"Uno!" Krillin, sitting on 18's lap, placed the card down on the stack.

"Draw 2!" Goku reached over Chi-Chi to place the card down.

"Nope!" Tarble snickered as he leaned over Gure to place his Draw 2 down.

"Sorry, Launch and Tien," Celeria put her Draw 2 down.

Tien smirked and placed his Draw 2 down.

Tights snickered at the misfortune of her sister and placed her Draw 2 down.

Bulma, sitting on Vegeta's lap, looked at them and they both grinned evilly. Bulma slapped her final card down, Draw 2, yelling, "Uno! I'm in 1st place!"

Vegeta growled at Bulma's credit taking. He was the one who looked over people's hands and saw what cards they had!

"F*ck!" 18 growled as she collected her 12 cards, while everyone teased them.

"So...what are we gonna do about my window?" Bulma asked, pointing to her left wall.

Everyone stared at Vegeta, who growled deeply and took out his wallet, "How much?"

Next Time: The Big Switch

THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS! WE'RE 1/5 TO MY GOAL OF 500! Happy Friday! Thanks for reading this chapter! The part in the beginning with Tarble proposing actually happened in school yesterday...all the girls was like, "AAAAAWWWW!" While the boys and I was like, "Psh, how embarrassing!" This week was crazy for me, had to talk to teachers about raising my grades back to all As due to accidentally marking my work as missing. I also talked to my guidance counselor about taking Auto Safety as a freshman next semester. But how's school going for you guys? Someone pulled the fire alarm twice this week! **But make sure you read Anime in Kindergarten by Shredded Cheeze! I made it too! It's awesome! If Anime in Kindergarten gets at least 20 reviews by next Friday (There will be an update), I will post TWO chapters on Friday AND Wednesday!** But thanks for reading and make sure you follow, favorite, and review!

**Preview- **

**"Wait! If people say that I'm a pervert...and people say that you're completely innocent...but we look alike...we could totally switch outfits and ask each other's girlfriends to Homecoming!" Turles' eyes lit up at the idea. **

**"Good idea! Then I won't have to worry about asking Chi-Chi!" Goku sighed with relief, and scratched his head in confusion, "So how do we do this?" **

**"We change clothes in the next door stalls, then give each other our clothes via under the stalls, then pose as each other!" Turles said. **

**"Let's do it now!" Goku smiled. **

**The boys hurried up and went into the boys' bathroom, and chose two stalls right next to each other. Goku was the first to hand over his clothes to Turles under the stall. **

**"Hey! You don't need to take your underwear off!" Turles yelled, tossing Goku's underwear over the stall. **

**"Sorry..." Goku sheepishly chuckled and took Turles' armor from under the stall, "So how am I gonna grow a tail, and how are you gonna lose yours?" **

**"D*mn!" Turles cursed, then quickly thought up of an idea. "Here, I have a brown belt in my book bag, just put this over your armor,"**

**Goku placed the top piece of Turles' armor over his head and pulled up his spandex, "Why do you wear spandex booty shorts?"**

**"Why do you wear hot baggy clothes in the summer?" Turles retorted. **

**After fully changing, Goku and Turles walked out of their stalls, checking each other out. **

**"You look just like me!" They both said simultaneously. **

**"Perfect! No one can tell who's who now!" Turles cackled, "And remember, at the end of the day when we ask our girlfriends, we're changing back!" **

**"Got it!" Goku pulled a thumbs up. **

**End Preview-**


	9. The Big Switch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 10: The Big Switch

\- Sunday Night at Vegeta's House -

BOOM!

Rain was pouring heavily down while lighting continuously flashed in the sky. Vegeta was getting ready for school tomorrow, and just had gotten out of the shower He began his nightly routine of 1000 push ups, sit ups, and other cardio workouts.

Vegeta started out with push ups and began,"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN! ELEVEN! TWELVE-"

"SHUT UP!" a shrill voice screamed.

Not too long after, Celeria busted in Vegeta's room with her nightgown and cap, seething, "You yell louder than mom and dad when they think we're asleep! So just shut up and go to bed already!"

"Never! It's only 9:00! I you have plenty of time to sleep!" Vegeta growled, pausing in his exercises.

"You get up at 4 am, waking everyone else up with your screaming! So shut up, or I'm gonna sleep at Turles' house!" Celeria threatened.

"Arggh...FINE! But don't you dare go over that pervert's house!" Vegeta yelled as he closed the door. He grumbled angrily and sat on his bed, turning his ceiling fan light off. He started to doze off...

Suddenly, Vegeta heard a tap on his window, and groaned as he got up from his bed. He walked to his window, and opened it to see Bulma, who was soaking wet.

"What the f*ck?! You could've just walked through the front door! Or called me! Nobody cares!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing Bulma's waist and bringing her inside his bedroom.

"My phone's dead, my power went off, I already knocked on the door, and my parents are on a business trip," Bulma glared at Vegeta. She was wearing her mitch-match pajamas pants and shirt.

Vegeta walked to his closet and tossed a towel at her. After drying herself off, she gave the towel back to Vegeta, who threw it in his basket. He then narrowed his eyes at her, "There's another reason why you're here, is there?"

"No reason!" Bulma quickly glanced away, before another boom of thunder and a flash of lightning appeared in the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed while jumping into Vegeta's arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Vegeta felt a sense of déjà vu as he placed Bulma down on his bed and went to turn the TV on. He grabbed the remote, threw it towards Bulma's direction, and flopped back down on the bed beside her.

"Can't believe you're still afraid of thunder," Vegeta snorted, grabbing a soda from his mini fridge and handing it to her.

"No, I'm not you jerk! I- AAAAAAHHHHH!" As another round of thunder boomed, Bulma jumped on Vegeta's torso and cuddled him tightly.

'I hate cuddling...' Vegeta mentally sighed, but tiredly placed his cover partially over the both of them. Not too long after, Vegeta could hear Bulma lightly snoozing. Vegeta's tail was wrapped around her waist, so he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep

\- Monday at School: Biology -

It was Homecoming Week, and today was Pajama Day (Which was made up by the Student Council).

While Bardock was shuffling through graded papers, his mouth gaped open as he saw Goku walk in the classroom, completely naked.

"Son...WHY THE F*CK ARE YOU NAKED?!" Bardock screamed. Bardock was wearing his green and black striped pajamas and black slippers.

"B-But Dad...it's Pajama Day...these are my pajamas..." Goku whimpered.

"YOUR BALLS ISN'T YOUR PAJAMAS! NOW GO HOME AND CHANGE THIS INSTANT!" Bardock yelled.

"Aww man!" Goku put his fingers onto his forehead, and concentrated very deeply before disappearing into thin air. Unfortunately, Piccolo saw him right before he left, making him wide eyed.

"...I can't unsee what I have saw..." Piccolo muttered before walking to his seat. He was wearing his Aquafina pajama shirt along with his Aquafina pajama pants.

Each desk had a cup with a colored liquid into it. Bardock explained to the students that were coming in, "Each cup is with a special liquid that will have a strange reaction to water, we will start working on it when everyone comes in,"

Zarbon smiled to himself as he added a secret ingredient to the cup. He asked Dr. Briefs to make a special ingredient that'll definitely be the most romantic proposal ever, even better than Tarble's!

"This is gonna be so great! Tights will love me forever!" Zarbon whispered to himself excitedly. He then bent down to grab his binder to check the contents.

Behind him, Frieza chuckled evilly as he grabbed Zarbon's cup, and switched it with Krillin's, "Ha! Zarbon's gonna be so mad and 18's gonna be humiliated! This is the best double prank ever!"

Frieza glanced beside his desk to see Dodoria looking at him with a gaped open mouth. Frieza hissed with hostility, "...Tell anyone, and I'll kill you the most painful way..."

Dodoria nodded vigorously while covering his mouth with his hands.

Goku came back with his regular gi on, and went to his desk to sit down. He looked around and saw everyone but Vegeta, Bulma, and his best friend, Cacao, "Hey...where's Vegeta, Bulma, and Cacao?"

Everyone stopped in their conversations to turn and stare at Goku. Krillin rose an eyebrow at Goku, "...Who's Cacao?"

"You know Cacao, our best friend!" Goku emphasized.

"...If you're talking about my subordinate, he's suspended," Turles slowly explained.

"Aww man, I wanted to have lunch with him..." Goku whined.

"...He doesn't even know you- Why am I continuing this?! Hey, anyone know where Vegeta is?" Turles asked.

"He and Bulma overslept, so we just ditched them," Celeria said.

Turles' eyes widened, "Wait- no one's at home but the two of them! You don't think-"

"It's physically impossible for them to do anything, they're not even fully mated," Tarble whispered to Turles, not wanting Celeria to hear.

"Oh..." Turles nodded in understanding.

Just then the real bell rang, making Bardock begin his lesson, "Okay everyone, we're gonna start our experiments. To begin, add a teaspoon of salt into your cup,"

Before Krillin placed his salt into the cup, he glanced towards 18, "Hey 18, can I ask you something?"

18 placed her salt into the cup and responded, "Go ahead,"

"Well, you wanna go to Homecoming with me?" Krillin asked, pouring his water into the beaker.

Before 18 could respond, the room started to slightly shake.

"...W-What's going on?!" Hercule grabbed onto Buu for protection.

"I don't know...it's coming from Baldy!" 17 grasped his desk to regain balance.

Suddenly the beaker started to give off colored sparks, similar to that of a firework. Flames started to shoot off in colors of red, orange, yellow, and gold, and it went off up to 3 feet into the air, and it finally ended with a bunch of popping noises.

After the show, everyone was dead silent. Smoke started to emit from the cup, and it smelled like fireworks.

Krillin stared wide eyed at his experiment then turned towards Bardock, "Was it supposed to do that?"

"..." Bardock shrugged.

One by one, people started to clap and cheer for Krillin.

"Go Krillin!"

"That was awesome!"

"Do it again!'

Krillin turned towards 18 and sheepishly chuckled, "So...what do you say?"

18 placed a hand on his bald head and stared into his eyes, "Krillin, (for once) you're so cool..."

Krillin smiled wide in victory and fist pumped, "Yes! Hey Goku! She said yes!"

"Good job Krillin!" Goku slapped Krillin's back.

"Hmph...he's acting like as asked her to marry him..." Cell scoffed.

"I know right! This sucked...At least we still got Zarbon's reaction," Frieza smiled evilly as he turned towards Zarbon.

Zarbon was dead silent out of shock, "..."

Tights whispered to Zarbon, "Jeez...and I thought you would be doing something like this..."

"...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zarbon screamed in agony.

"..." Everyone turned and started at Zarbon like he was a maniac.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787, Vegeta, Goku, and I! **

**Guest chapter 8 **

**Hi**

**Me: Hi! **

**Vegeta: Bye! **

**Mr. Guest chapter 9 **

**the good work!**

**Me: Um...thanks?**

**Vegeta: *snicker***

**Thomas the Tank chapter 9 **

**Good chapter!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Vegeta: No it wasn't! **

**Nastasia the fandom fiend chapter 9 **

**Bulmas husband/mate?! XD**

**I loved this chapter :)**

**But... Vegeta, waffles are much better than pancakes**

**Me: Lol...Vegeta hates being called boy-friend.**

**Vegeta: WAFFLES ARE THE DEVIL'S FOOD! **

**Please put in st chapter 6**

**can you have a chapter called beerus and wisp find the legend pudding about... you know**

**Me: Umm...maybe in 4th Grade or something. That sounds like a chapter for the elementary series. **

**Vegeta: Elementary series is the best! **

**agatstone chapter 9 **

**That was a great chapter. It really serves Master Roshi and Oolong right. And the police was finally useful! I also like Tarble asking Gure out and the V/B moments. Can't wait for the next chapter and the big switcheroo. Those type of stories are always fun. Anyway since I often give Vegeta pancakes, I wanted to give Piccolo and Goku some love. For Piccolo 100 bottles of Summit Creek mineral water with recomendations from Adrian Monk as the best and cleanest water out there. And for Goku, since he's a god now, a big package of Ambrosia (in the form of little cubes) and a big canteen of Nectar, food of the Greek Gods. It can heal**

**wounds, like Sensu, but it tastes like your favorite food and drink ever, no matter if the food and drink was warm or not. If it was, he will taste the warmth, even thought the nectar is cooled. But eat and drink it only in Super Sayan god form, since mortals who try it will be incinerated.**

**Well see you next chapter and good luck with school and everything.**

**Me: Thanks! And yeah...the police DID do something useful XD **

**Vegeta: You traitor! You're only supposed to give ME stuff! **

**Goku: Jee...thanks...-puts in mouth- **

**Piccolo: Haha Vegeta didn't get anything! Wait- I'm the narrator! I gotta go! **

**The Vampire Queen Lori chapter 9 **

**This is so funny! SO unlike regular highschool**

**Me: XD Thats what makes it funny. **

**Vegeta: True..**

**flan5388 chapter 9 **

**hey have you guys seen the new dbz movie**

**Me: Yup**

**Vegeta: Yup**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 9 **

**Look at me, I am goku! And i have Buu as my student!**

**\- Future Me, Age 786.**

**Me: O_O**

**Vegeta:...You're not Kakarot! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 9 **

**Lol , Bulma and Vegeta fighting is always chapter was really needed !I was having a somewhat good/bad day . But now I'm super happy , fisrt an update of this story and the fact I'm going on a club retreat. ! This week was fun X3 . Trable and Gure are adorable by the way ! HAHAHAH AND OOLONG GOT ARRESTED HAHAHAHAH! Anywho , I think that I wanna say .So until next update then !Chow!**

**Me: Lol Master Roshi deserves it **

**Vegeta: YEAH!**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

\- Hallway, before Lunch -

Goku and Chi-Chi was walking towards lunch in a comfortable silence.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Goku rubbed his growling stomach and smiled, "What are you getting for lunch, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi finally couldn't take it anymore and snapped at Goku, "JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

"...Do what?" Goku asked, flinching at her furious face.

"Arrgh! Do what everyone else has been doing for the past two weeks!" Chi-Chi hinted even further, making Goku the more confused.

"...Chi-Chi...are you okay?" Goku asked.

"You know what?! I'll see you later!" Chi-Chi stomped away from Goku, catching up to Launch, who was just passing by.

"...Aw man...what did I do now?" Goku muttered to himself.

"Trouble with your girl, eh?" a voice chuckled.

Goku turned to see Turles emerge from the shadows with an evil smile on his face.

"Yeah...Wait, what do you want?" Goku asked.

"Well, if people say that I'm a pervert...and people say that you're completely innocent...but we look alike...we could totally switch outfits and ask each other's girlfriends to Homecoming!" Turles' eyes lit up at the idea.

"Good idea! Then I won't have to worry about asking Chi-Chi!" Goku sighed with relief, and scratched his head in confusion, "So how do we do this?"

"We change clothes in the next door stalls, then give each other our clothes via under the stalls, then pose as each other!" Turles said.

"Let's do it now!" Goku smiled.

The boys hurried up and went into the boys' bathroom, and chose two stalls right next to each other. Goku was the first to hand over his clothes to Turles under the stall.

"Hey! You don't need to take your underwear off!" Turles yelled, tossing Goku's underwear over the stall.

"Sorry..." Goku sheepishly chuckled and took Turles' armor from under the stall, "So how am I gonna grow a tail, and how are you gonna lose yours?"

"D*mn!" Turles cursed, then quickly thought up of an idea. "Here, I have a brown belt in my book bag, just put this over your armor,"

Goku placed the top piece of Turles' armor over his head and pulled up his spandex, "Why do you wear spandex booty shorts?"

"Why do you wear hot baggy clothes in the summer?" Turles retorted.

After fully changing, Goku and Turles walked out of their stalls, checking each other out.

"You look just like me!" They both said simultaneously.

"Perfect! No one can tell who's who now!" Turles cackled, "And remember, at the end of the day when we ask our girlfriends, we're changing back!"

"Got it!" Goku pulled a thumbs up.

Just then, the lunch bell rung, meaning that it was time for their free period.

Turles tucked his tail in Goku's gi and said, "Remember, act just like me!"

"Okay!" Goku nodded, and the exited the bathroom, separating both ways to find each other's girlfriends.

\- At Vegeta's House -

Vegeta groggily got up, and immediately grabbed his spandex and armor from his closet. After putting on his uniform, he went into his mini fridge and grabbed a Red Bull.

After he drunk a can, his eyes immediately dilated with energy. He looked at his clock, and noticed the time: 1:05 pm.

"F*ck! I overslept!" Vegeta growled to himself while smacking his forehead. He looked at his bed and noticed Bulma was still asleep. He stomped towards the bed, and started shaking her, "Woman! You made me oversleep!"

" ...Zzzz..." Bulma didn't move an inch from her spot on the bed.

"Arrgh! And today was Pajama Day!" Vegeta cursed to himself. He grabbed the nearby remote and turned to TV on to SpongeBob.

He then felt his stomach grumble very loudly, "Now I gotta cook my own breakfast!"

\- At School -

Goku nervously approached Celeria, feeling very uncomfortable in the armor. She was talking to Princess Snake by her locker, and both glanced at Goku, before Princess Snake took her leave.

"What's up, Turles?" Celeria asked, clasping his hands.

Goku felt a slight feeling of disgust, holding hands with his best friend's sister. He slowly unclasped her hands and spoke, "Umm...nothing...babe...just...umm...thinking dirty stuff?"

"Perv!" Celeria bonked Goku's head with her fist, "Karma's gonna get you back y'know!"

"I'm sorry!" Goku sniffed, rubbing his head.

Surprisingly, to Celeria, Turles made the cutest expression she ever seen. She smiled and patted Goku's head, "Here, how about we go to the field house?"

"And do what?" Goku asked innocently.

"Turles, you're innocent act won't fool me!" Celeria shook her head and started to drag Goku down the hall.

"Wait- I have a question..." Goku stopped Celeria in her tracks.

"Hm?" Celeria turned and faced Goku.

"Well, could you-" Goku paused in his words as he saw from across the left hall, was Chi-Chi and Turles laughing together. He also saw Turles eat the cookie that Chi-Chi promised to bring to him today.

Goku then noticed that Turles sensed him, and now Turles was staring enviously towards his direction.

The two ended up staring each other down while walking towards each other. Their power levels slowly started the spike, and the atmosphere was getting real thick.

As they met eye to eye, Turles was the first one to speak, "What do you think you're doing, holding my girlfriend's hand?!"

"...Goku?" Chi-Chi asked Turles, clearly confused about the whole ordeal.

"Well, what are you doing, eating my snacks?!" Goku growled, his stomach grumbling.

"Umm...Turles, let's go," Celeria tugged Turles' armor, but Goku didn't move an inch. After under a minute of silence, both boys pounced on each other, knocking them into the ground.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Chi-Chi started to pull Turles away from Goku, while Celeria separated Goku away.

"Goku, what's gotten into you?!" Chi-Chi demanded as she slapped the back of Turles' head.

"I'm not Kakarot!" Turles screamed as he yanked his tail out of Goku's gi, revealing his true identity.

"TURLES?!" Both girls screamed in horror.

Celeria turned to Goku and trembled, "...So, you must be-"

Goku unbuckled the brown belt, revealing that he had no tail whatsoever, "Yeah, it's me..."

The next thing the two knew, they were being hit by frying pans along with the two girls screaming, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Um...we can explain..." Both sighed, mentally exhausted.

\- Vegeta's House -

Bulma groggily woke up and looked around her surroundings to see Vegeta on top of her, staring into her soul.

Vegeta smirked, "Finally awake, huh? Was I_** that**_ good last night?"

"WHAT?!" Bulma screamed as she sat straight up to see Vegeta laughing at her.

"Ha! You should've seen the look on your face!" Vegeta snickered.

"That's not funny!" Bulma hissed, then looked at the time, "Hey...we missed school!"

"Well, it's all your fault! You made me oversleep with your presence! You're lucky I made breakfast for you!" Vegeta handed Bulma a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks, Veggie!" Bulma laughed at the look of horror on Vegeta's face and started eating.

Vegeta shook his head, deciding not to do anything, and turned the TV channel from SpongeBob to the news.

\- News Station -

A newsman began his story, "Hello, people of West City! We are on a manhunt for two old men who recently broke out of jail! If you see these two people, call the police immediately!"

Immediately, Master Roshi and Oolong's face was shown.

"Wait! We got information on them! They appear to be on a helicopter!" The newsman switched the screen to the live video footage.

Master Roshi and Oolong was shown in a helicopter, with Old Kai driving it.

"HA! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE, SUCKERS!" Oolong screamed as the helicopter flew even higher.

"TRY BETTER NEXT TIME, BOYS!" Master Roshi threw multiple pairs of used panties in the air.

"Wait...how do I drive this again?" Old Kai muttered as he turned the engine off.

The helicopter immediately started falling towards a huge mountain, at a high speed.

"Oh no! The helicopter went down!" The news anchor gasped.

All the old men screamed as they fell towards their doom, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOM! **

Next Time: The Homecoming Dance

Happy Friday everyone! This week someone pulled the fire alarm...AGAIN...But anyway, next chapter is kinda conflicting for me, so imma need yo help! Choose any couple in the series EXCEPT Bulma and Vegeta and the couple with the most votes gets to be Homecoming Queen/King. Sorry, if you wanted Bulma and Vegeta to be in it, but I need to balance things out a bit. Maybe they'll be Prom King/Queen or something. But next chapter isn't gonna be really romantic anyway. But I have BIG news! I'm putting out an additional chapter of Dbz in Kindergarten. WAIT- before you freak out, it is non cannon to the series. It will come out on chapter 5 of Anime in Kindergarten, made by Shredded Cheeze. So, if you wanna see the additional chapter, go and favorite/follow Shredded Cheeze, so you'll know when it comes out. Why on his story you ask? Well, I don't wanna put in a non cannon chapter in Kindergarten. So just looking him up on the Search bar, and you'll see the story in his profile. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and make sure you favorite, follow, and review!


	10. The Homecoming Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not Dragon Ball, not Dragon Ball Z, not Dragon Ball Super, and DEFINATELY not Dragon Ball GT! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 11: The Homecoming Dance

It was finally the day: The Homecoming Dance. Chi-Chi was dressed in her modest dress, a simple white dress going all the way to her knees. She paced back and forth in front of the door, waiting for Goku to show up.

"HE'S 30 SECONDS LATE!" Chi-Chi roared with anger. When her and Celeria caught Goku and Turles wearing each others clothes, they admitted their plan on proposing for Homecoming, which they gladly agreed to go.

"Chi-Chi...don't you think you're being a bit hard on him?" Ox King, hiding behind the couch asked.

Chi-Chi's eyes turned into fire as she faced her father, "HARD?! WE SPECIFICALLY AGREED ON MEETING HERE AT 7:30-"

KNOCK KNOCK

Chi-Chi rushed towards the door and opened it to reveal an apologetic Goku in a white tuxedo, holding our some red roses, "Sorry I'm late Chi, I was hungry along the way here! But I got you these since my mom told me to,"

"Y-You got me roses?...THAT STILL DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FROM BEING LATE!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Chi-Chi, calm down!" Ox King held Chi-Chi back and carried her to the front door, with Goku following behind, "Go on and have some fun, and make sure call me when the dance is over,"

"Fine!" Chi-Chi glared at Goku, who was chuckling sheepishly.

"You kids have fun!" Ox King waved at the two before closing the door and sighing in relief.

\- At Capsule Corp. -

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Vegeta screamed in anger.

Bulma flinched and turned around from her body sized mirror, flushing as Vegeta was right behind her. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo, with black dress shoes.

"You said you wouldn't be here till 7:45! It's 7:35!" Bulma whined, "How did you get in my room anyways?!"

Vegeta pointed towards her open window and growled, trying to get back to his point, "What the f*ck are wearing?!"

Bulma looked at her dress. It was a light blue almost mid thigh long dress, with silver glitter all around her bust, which also showed some cleavage. She wore some light blue heels with that too.

"...What?" Bulma asked, clearly confused.

"You can't wear that! Too much skin is showing!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes, looking up and down.

"Sorry Vegeta, but it'll take me 3 more hours to find another dress," Bulma started to walk towards him, but ended up tripping over her heels.

Vegeta caught her just in time and scowled, "That's what you get for wearing high heels!"

Bulma flushed in shame and yelled, "Let's just hurry up and go to the dance so we can announce Homecoming King and Queen! And so my mom won't take pictures!"

One second after that sentences her mother called from downstairs, "I knoe you two are up there~!" Come down so I can take pictures~!"

"D*mn it!" Both cursed at the same time.

\- At Dr. Gero's Secert Hideout/House -

Krillin nervously knocked on the door with some daisies in his hand. He wore a black tuxedo and a black dress cap along with it. He was sweating furiuosly, and applied a bunch of deoderant and colongue on his body.

The door finally opened to reveal Cell, "Ugh, it's you again..."

"Um...Can I see 18?" Krillin gulped nervously.

"...No," Cell laughed and slammed the door in Krillin's face.

"..."

The door immediately opened to reveal 17, who was wearing a gray tuxedo, "Come on in, Baldy,"

Krillin walked in and looked around the house. Some androids were runnig around, chasing each other. Others were locked up in theit pods, sleeping.

Krillin spotted Dr. Gero walking towards him and sheepishly waved. Dr. Gero didn't return the gesture and got straight to the point.

"You here to ruin my life once again?!" Dr. Gero hissed at Krillin.

Krillin nervously chuckled, and sighed with relief as he finally saw 18. Then his mouth dropped.

She was walking towards hin with a simple black dress that hugged her curves and had glitter all over it.

"Lay off, old man," 18 snorted, grabbing the shocked Krillin's hand, and dragged him to 17, "When are you going to the dance?"

"Me and Maron's gonna be fashionably late," 17 bragged.

"Whatever," 18 dragged Krillin out of her house.

While walking, Krillin blushed, "18...you look amazing!"

"...Thanks...you're not too bad yourself," 18 admitted.

Feeling empowered, Krillin swept 18 off of her feet and yelled, "Let's go!" while taking off before 18 had time to react.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Bluestar chapter 10 **

**Wow... Haven't reviewed in a while. Anyways great chapter, I absolutely loved the switcharoo! It would be really funny if somehow Piccolo becomes homecoming king and queen (cuz he's asexual) but I'll go with Turles and Celeria (I adore them for some reason). Update soon and keep up the great work!**

**Me: Hmm...you gave me some ideas**

**Vegeta: O_O...Eh? **

**Gol D. Roger chapter 10 **

**17 and Maron FTW!**

**Me:...**

**Vegeta:...**

**M chapter 9 **

**...**

**Me:...What?**

**Vegeta: ...What? **

**Krillin chapter 8 **

**No, vote for me!**

**Me: Hehehe...we'll see!**

**Vegeta: No one likes you, Baldy! **

**Goku chapter 7 **

**Vote for me and Chi-Chi!**

**Me: Hmm...maybe**

**Vegeta: Shut up, Kakarot!**

**Hank chapter 6 **

**# Krillinand18**

**Me: Is that a thing now or something?**

**Vegeta: #Notinmylife**

**Guest chapter 5 **

**# TarbleandGure**

**Me:...*eyetwitch***

**Vegeta:...**

**Thomas the Tank chapter 3 **

**Goku and Chi-Chi MUST win!**

**Me: Uhhh...okay...I'll be sure to add more Goku and Chi-Chi scenes soon. **

**Vegeta: I hate Kakarot!**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 10 **

**Can i fuse with Buu?**

**If so, there is a last piece of cake in a long death course.**

**Me: ...Probably not...sorry**

**Vegeta ?**

**flan5388 chapter 10 **

**hey thats grrrreat! ive seen it to and it was amazing! so vegtable whos going to be your dance? (just kidding about calling you that XD) luv ya both byeeeee!**

**ps who lies in pinapple under the sea? (you should add spongebob to one of your fics)**

**Me: Maybe...Idk yet...**

**Vegeta: You MUST put SpongeBob into it! It'll be the best thing ever! Do it! Do it! Do it! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 10 **

**18 and Krillin ! Alright to the review , This chapter was funny I will admit .Goku and Turtles switching was a great idea .Also HA Zarbon, HA !That was a good one Frieza. Cute 18 and Krillin moment ...you got "you are so cool " from the movie didn't you X3 ! Vegeta ..Goku...DB787 *hugs the three of you guys * You three are the best X3 ! Well ,83rd seems like I'm done .Oh ,Our homecoming week was funny as.h !All my clssmates had me dying !Well until next chapter ! Chow!**

**Me:...I don't like being touched _**

**Vegeta: ^_^ I don't either! :D**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

\- At Homecoming Dance-

Lights were flashing all around, lighting the dance floor up. People were gathered in crowds, or small groups, socializing m and eating.

Goku and Chi-Chi walked in and looked around in amazement. All the grade levels were there and they could easily spot their friends.

"Bulma! Vegeta!" Goku ran over to the two, who was in charge of the music on the computer and keyboard, dragging Chi-Chi along, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just playing great music!" Bulma smiled while pressing a button on the keyboard, immediately changing the song, "Chi-Chi! I love your dress!"

"Thanks...and yours is...umm..." She glanced at Bulma's obvious cleavage, "Who came up with the expensive prices for tickets anyways?!" she exclaimed.

"I did! Ha! The school's gonna make a lot of money with the 25 Zeni admittance!" Bulma smirked evilly.

Meanwhile, Turles was in the middle of the gym, dancing with his friends and Celeria.

"I can't believe we spent 50 Zeni to get in..." Turles twirled Celeria around.

"It's worth it though! This is so much better than middle school dances!" Celeria wrapped her arms around Turles' neck.

Not too far, Frieza and Cooler nodded to each other and initiated the plan. Frieza walked up to Turles and handed him a Playboy magazine, "Here are the magazines you ordered, where's our money!"

"WHAT?!" Celeria screamed, outraged.

"I don't know what the f*ck he's talking about!" Turles lied.

"Here's your name engraved magazines," Cooler walked over and handed it to Turles.

Celeria snatched the magazine from his hands and pointed towards the top, where it had his name printed on.

"Heheh...I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Turles whimpered.

Just then, everything went dark. The students stopped talking as colored lights went up on the stage. As Bulma and Vegeta walked up to the stage, everyone started clapping as they knew what time it was.

"Attention students of WCHS! Me, the beautiful, rich, amazing, gorgeous, Bulma Briefs and...that guy (Vegeta: *growl*) will be announcing Homecoming King and Queen!"

Vegeta growled and took the microphone from her, "If the annoying woman is done, I, the Prince of All Saiyans, will announce the canidates!" He unwrapped the envelope and opened the letter, "The first canidate is Kakarot-"

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed as he powered up and exited the school, punching people along the way.

"-And the Harpy," Vegeta finished.

There was a roar of cheering as the spotlight tried to find the couple, but they weren't there.

"..."

The clapping slowly stopped as Vegeta smacked his forhead in embarrassment, "Kakarot! Get your fat lazy ass over here!"

"Huh?!" Goku rushed through the door from the buffet, food crumbs all over his face. Chi-Chi was behind him with a napkin, flushing in shame.

"The next canidate is...Piccolo?" Vegeta looked at the crowd disturbingly as everyone clapped for Piccolo, who was drinking water in the corner.

"...Huh?" Piccolo opened his eyes, confused about why a giant ligh was in his face.

"Anyway...the next canidate is...the pervert, and my annoying sister..." Vegta narrowed his eyes, "Who the f*ck nomiated my sister?!"

People began clapping as th spotlight showed Turles and Celeria, who were arguing about a Playboy magazine...

"I told you to stop looking at dirty magazines, and what do you do?! Look at dirty magazines!" Celeria yelled.

"Ooh, this is getting good!" Frieza snickered while hi fiving his brother.

"Celeria, I'm sorry..." Turles was in a bowing position trying to avoid Celeria's angry eyes.

"Aren't I good enough for you?!" Celeria yelled, hitting his head one more time, then turning her back on him.

"YEAH! DUMP HIS ASS!" Vegeta screamed over the microphone.

Everyone slowly turned their heads towards Vegeta, giving him a dirty look.

"...What?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Of course you're emough for me..." Turles assured and grabbed her hand, "Listen, if you don't want me to look at anymore magazines, then fine, I won't do it anymore, but I'm only doing it cause I love you,"

The next thing Turles knew, Celeria was kissing him.

"Awwww!" Everyone awwed.

"*sniff* They're so cute together!" Ginyu sniffled.

"You're right, Kitten!" Jeice wiped a tear from his eye.

"BOO!" Vegeta screamed in anger.

"Calm down!" Bulma snatched the letter from his furious hands and continued, "The next canidate is Krillin and 18!"

People cheered even more as Krillin and 18 stood in the spotlight. Krillin waved to the crowd, while 18 just nodded her head.

"Our final canidate is my sister, Tights, and Zarbon!" Bulma waved the lights over to Tights and Zarbon, who waved to the cheering crowd.

"Okay! Let's get to the results!" Bulma opened the final letter, "The-"

Vegeta snatched the letter from Bulma, "Freshmen Homecoming King is...Baldy?!"

"You could say my actual name y'know..." Krillin muttered as he walked up to the stage. Everyone started clapping and cheering for him.

"GO KRILLIN!" Goku shouted out.

"You're the man!" Tights yelled.

Bulma hugged Krillin once he got up to the stage, making him drool and Vegeta hiss like a cat, and put his golden crown on his head.

"Is this real?!" Krillin gasped as he touched it.

"No, it's the Burger King crown," Vegeta spat sarcastically, "Of course it's real you idiot!"

When 18 walked up to the stage, Vegeta glanced at the crown, then 18, and instead placed it on Bulma's head. Bulma snatched the crown and placed it on 18's head, "Congratulations!"

"Now! It's time to watch Homecoming King and Queen dance!" Bulma smiled.

"Hey! What about us Seniors!" a guy yelled from the back.

"...*Ahem* F*CK SENIORS!" Vegeta yelled into the microphone and all the freshmen roared in victory.

The music started playing, and 18 and Krillin awkwardly started slow dancing in front of them.

"Man, I wanted to win!" Zarbon sniffed.

"We have three more years to win!" Tights brushed her loss off.

"Krillin deserves this..." Goku felt happy for his best friend, watching him dance from the buffet.

"Don't you think you're eating too much?" Chi-Chi handed Goku another napkin.

"Nah! Ima eat all night!" Goku grinned and started off with the Homecoming cake.

"Isn't this romantic?" Bulma turned to Vegeta and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No! This is boring! Let's turn on some Bruce Faulconer!" Vegeta was about to press a button on the keyboard before Bulma smacked his hand away.

"I don't wanna listen to Faulconer, I wanna watch Krillin and 18 dance!" Bulma yelled.

"No way, Woman! Dance time's over!" Vegeta was about to press the button, until Bulma tackled hin from the keyboard, pulling his hair.

"Get off me Woman! I wanna listen to Faulconer!" Vegeta pinned Bulma to the floor and reached for the keyboard, but Bulma grabbed his leg and yanked him down to the ground.

While they were fighting, the keyboard got knocked into the ground, and a single spark started a flame...which grew bigger and bigger.

"...FIIIIRRREEEE!" Raditz screamed.

Everyone else started to panic as they exited the field house to go to the front of the school.

17 and Maron suddenly showed up "Hey! We arrived- What the hell?!"

Bulma and Vegeta were still fighting, until King Vegeta walked towards them and picked up their collars, lifting them up. He sighed heavily as he walked out of the building, hearing them whine and complain.

"Let me at her!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to reach over his father to grab at Bulma.

"Bring it on!" Bulma tried to kick Vegeta, but obviously failed.

King Vegeta finally couldn't take it anymore and screamed, "SHUT THE F*CK UP AND START ACTING LIKE ADULTS!"

"..."

\- Outside on Football Field -

Everyone stood on the school's football field, awaiting for the big fireworks show. Luckily, the firetruck came in time to put out the fire before it could spread any further than the field house.

King Vegeta stood with Mrs. Blutzinger, Bardock, King Cold, and Dr. Gero as he began to light up the first set of fireworks.

All the football players stood together (Still in their tuxedos) near the front, hyped up. It was a full moon, so everyone was a bit crazier than usual.

"Man, this is gonna be so cool!" Goku grinned excitedly, "I haven't seen fireworks since the 4th of July!"

"And that was only 3 months ago, Goku," Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at his idiocity.

"I feel terrible for setting the field house on fire..." Bulma sighed, rubbing her temples stressfully.

Vegeta chuckled evilly and smirked, "Get used to it, it's always stressful the first time, but it gets funner the more you do it!"

"You're insane..." Piccolo scoffed.

"Hey! What's taking the fireworks so long?!" Frieza yelled in the crowd.

"YEAH!" Beerus agreed.

"Buu wants fireworks!" Majin Buu yelled.

"Yeah! Hurry up, old man!" Hercule yelled.

"Wait a second!" King Vegeta yelled as he lit his match onto the fuse, and the fireworks show officially started.

The first firework shot up in a spiral before exploding into a mass of colorful sparks.

Goku smiled at Chi-Chi while wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"WOAH!" Everyone's eyes lit up with excitement as the next one shot up ibti the air, and the tiny sparks started popping in silvery shots.

"This is awesome!" Nappa's eyes shined as he looked at all the colors in the sky.

"I know right?" Zarbon exclaimed.

"Hmph...I could do better!" Cell growled.

Krillin and 18 stood next to 17 and Maron, wearing their crowns. Krillin turned to 18 and remarked, "Tonight was pretty cool, wasn't it?"

18 glanced at Krillin and gave a small smile while nodding.

King Vegeta lit up the final firework, but along the way, he accidentally lit up some of Mrs. Blutzinger's clothes.

As the firework went off, it shot up very quickly, resulting in multiple popping fireworks, and multicolored huge ones.

While watching the fireworks, Vegeta's face burned as he noticed that his tail had wrapped itself around Bulma's waist, hugging her to himself.

The last firework shown was a huge green dragon that resembled Shenlong, which the whole school cheered to.

"...Do it again!" Beerus yelled.

"Lord Beerus, I could reverse time if you want me to?" Whis suggested.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Here, I recorded it..." Tien gave Beerus his phone.

Suddenly, everyone heard a scream, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to see Mrs. Blutzinger, running around in circles because her dress was on fire.

"*GASP* Mrs. Buttstinger's on fire!" King Cold gasped.

"What are we gonna do?" Bardock questioned.

"...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone broke out into laughter. They laughed at the look of her face when she ran and the condition of her body.

After about five minutes, King Vegeta started to get worried, "So, how are we gonna put the fire out?"

Everyone was silent, until Geodude rolled into the scene with a fireman hat on his head and a bunch of stones in his hand. With quick speed, he put out the fire by throwing multiple stones at her, "Geo...dude!"

Once the fire was put out, Mrs. Buttstinger immediately passed out.

"..."

\- After Homecoming -

Most of the freshmen deicded to all go out and eat at the same place: Il Piccolo Verde.

"Cheers for Freshmen!" Goku stood and held up his cup of Sprite up.

"CHEERS!" Everyone clinked cups with each other and started conversing with each other. They were all sitting at different tabes, filling up the restaurant.

"More Sprite on the house!" Piccolo yelled, causing everyone to cheer.

"Tonight was fun!" Dodoria yelled as he sipped on his juice.

"My favorite part was the fire!" Frieza said while biting into his steak.

"My favorite was Buttstinger on fire!" Goku smiled cheekily while popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"This isn't Dora! Just keep eating already and shut up!" Piccolo growled, pouring more Sprite.

"Hey Piccolo, does your dad know about the free drinks?" Tarble asked.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him," Piccolo smirked.

While Vegeta was eating his favorite pancakes, chocolate chip with whipped cream and sprinkles, he glanced at his little sister and Turles and immediately noticed something wrong.

"*cough* *hack* *choke*!" Vegeta furiously started to beat on his chest, trying to lodge the pancake out of his throat.

"VEGETA!" Everyone yelled while rushing up to try and help.

Goku furiously started to beat Vegeta's back, which got the pancake even more lodged in his throat.

"Get out the way!" Piccolo pushed Goku out of the way and started doing abdominal thrusts on Vegeta.

"*hack* *choke*" Vegeta's face was turning blue by now.

"I got an idea!" Bulma rubbed Vegeta's back and apologized, "Sorry, but this is gonna hurt...a lot...KAKAROT!"

"...KAKARROT!" Brolly suddenly busted into the restaurant, and charged towards Vegeta. He threw his fist back, and punched Vegeta's gut so hard, that the pancake immediately lodged itself out of his throat...and he crashed into the wall.

"Brolly saved Vegeta's life!" Taleem gasped and everyone started cheering for Brolly.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed as he ran out of the restaurant.

"Vegeta! Are you ok?! Bulma helped Vegeta get out of the wall, and he appeared to be furious.

"...Vegeta?" Goku whimpered.

Vegeta stomped out of the restaurant, dragging Celeria and Turles with him. Tarble started to follow, but Vegeta gave him a look that said 'I got this'. Tarble nodded and sat back down.

Bulma and Goku glanced at each other before following them.

Outside, Vegeta sat the two on a bench and took a very deep breath, "What is that?" He pointed to the notch on Celeria and Turles' ear.

"...I dunno, why are you making a big deal over it?" Celeria asked.

"Arrgh! Turles! You didn't even telll her about it before you did it?!" Vegeta glared at Turles.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I waited 2 years and she's 13! Why do you think my hormones were out of control, I mean, I'm still a pervert, but I had to rely on magazines!" Turles ranted.

"Hmph, I guess it's not completely your fault..." Vegeta scoffed, "But it gives you no excuse of not tellling her about it!"

Turles was silent. Celeria couldn't take it anymore and exclaimed, "Tell me what?!"

"Do you know that you're partially bonded to this idiot until you're 18, and then you'll be bonded to him for the rest of your life?" Vegeta asked.

"EH?!" Celeria screamed, "That's what the biting is for?!"

Vegeta nodded, "You two are the last living Saiyans -except Brolly- to do it, now you're stuck with him!"

"I don't care...I love this idiot! But, why do you care? All you really do is ignore me or scold me for something," Celeria questioned.

Vegeta coughed and looked away, "You're my little sister, of course I'm supposed to ignore and scold you. I guess I don't want you to grow out of my life, surprisingly...and I don't want this idiot for a brother in law!"

"Too bad..." Turles snickered.

"But you do know that you gotta tell mom and dad, right?" Vegeta smirked evilly.

"...Dad's gonna kill me for having a boyfriend for the past 8 years!" Celeria slapped her forehead.

"Oh well," Vegeta snickered, "That's what you get!"

"...Shut up, Vegeta!" Celeria stood up and stuck her tongue out at her big brother, "Come on Turles, let's go!"

When Turles was about to follow her, he was yanked back by his collar. Vegeta slowly hissed in his ear, "I swear, if you hurt my sister in anyway, I'll rip your intestense, burn it, and shove it up your ass...am I clear?"

Turles nodded furiously, and Vegeta shoved him away. Not too long after that, Bulma and Goku surrounded him.

"You're such a good big brother!" Bulma cooed, ruffling his hair.

Vegeta turned red, and slapped Bulma's hand away, "Shut up! I'm just scolding her!"

Goku sheepishly chuckled and added, "Dont worry Vegeta, you're like a big brother to me! I remember when you talked to me about this-"

"SHUT UP, KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled, rushing back into the restaurant.

"Wait up! I'm not done teasing you!" Bulma laughed, while chasing him, Goku following along.

**Next Time: Shenlongs vs The Panthers**

**Happy Friday everyone! How's school for you guys? I had to do a bunch of projects this week, but it's fun, so I guess that's pretty good. No one pulled the fire alarm surprisingly this week...weird. Anyway, I didn't want this chapter just focused on the dance, so I had several plots take place during the dance. I think I topped 8th Grade's dance though...what do you guys think? Anyway, I got a new phone...the sad thing is that I lost all my files for plans of future chapters. I remember the main plot and important chapters, but I forgot some filler chapters...Could you guys be kind and suggest some good chapters for me to do? I know all the holiday and birthday chapters, I just need some good mini plots. How'd you guys like the Mrs. Buttstinger torture? I haven't showed her for awhile, so I had to make up for the missing time...But overall I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and make sure you favorite, follow, and review! **


	11. Shenlongs vs Panthers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 12: Shenlongs vs The Panthers

Krillin- Quarter Back #25

Vegeta- Running Back #13

Frieza- Wide Receiver #34

Brolly- Center #666

Tien- Guard #3

Goku- Wide Receiver #4

Taleem- Tight End #57

Raditz- Guard #48

Android 13- Tackle #26

Piccolo- Tackle #7

17- Running Back #17

Bojack- 2nd Center (Emergency) #0

Hatchiyack- 3rd Center (Catastrophe) #10

"Hello West City High! I'm Tarble!"

"And I'm Gure!"

"And this is the WCHS News Channel!" Tarble gave a bright smile to the camera and glanced at Gure, "Our first topic is our Varsity Football team! We are currently undefeated, 6-0, and tonight is the away game versus the Panthers! This is the last game before they go into the Championship vs our rivals, The East City Bulldogs!"

"YEAAAAH!" The whole class (mainly the football players) cheered in victory. It was 2nd Hour, and Bardock's Biology class was watching the daily school news on the Smart Board.

"Calm down!" Bardock yelled over the class' cheers.

"Our next topic is School Spirit Friday next week! Everyone must wear school colors or school apparel to show our Shenlong Pride," Gure announced.

"I'm gonna go crazy with the green..." Piccolo bragged while relaxing in his desk.

"Smh, I'm the one that's gonna go crazy with green!" Cell hmphed, crossing his arms.

"Of course you two are, you're both green!" Frieza scoffed.

"You're just jealous of us green-folk!" Cell snickered.

"Yeah! #GREEN!" Piccolo smirked.

"...That is the stupidest hashtag yet! Who even uses hashtage anymore?!" Vegeta, who was listening in on the conversation nearby, growled.

"#GREEN! #GREEN!" Goku cheered while pumping his fist.

"Kakarot, I swear if you don't shut up, I'll bash you until you're green!" Bardock grabbed his case of asprins and popped a few in his mouth.

"For our final announcement: No school Monday and Friday! Enjoy your 4 day weekend!" Tarble smiled.

Suddenly, the news changed scenes, where it showed various students dancing to the beat. One footage showed Beerus, who was breakdancing quite well.

"*scoff* He thinks he can dance so good! My pancake dance is better than that!" Vegeta hissed with jealousy.

"Listen, it was cute when you were little...but if you did that dance now, it'll just look plain creepy..." Bulma shook her head disapprovingly at Vegeta, who growled at her.

After the news ended, Bardock turned the board off, then turned to the class, "Okay class, today we will be doing a project about how climate change is dumb and a stupid scandal Mayor Farthead came up with just to win the election again!"

"...Hasn't Mayor Farthead been mayor for like 8 years?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Yeah...and he does absolutely nothing for this town?" Bardock outraged, "I swear if it wasn't for Dr. Briefs, then this town would be dead!"

There was a dead silence in the class, while Bardock took heavy breaths to control his anger, "...Okay, you will partner up with another person and this project is due two weeks from now. Now go ahead and look at your partner the creepy way you kids do,"

"Goku! Be my partner!" Krillin yelled, giving Goku the look.

"Okay! Our project's gonna be awesome!" Goku gave the look back to Krillin.

Everyone started pairing up quickly. Chi-Chi was with 18, 17 was with Piccolo, Tarble was with Celeria, Buu was with Hercule and etc.

Vegeta smirked, "While you idiots go ahead and be partners, I got the Woma- Hey! Bulma! Why are you with Cell?!"

He angrily turned to Bulma, who was standing next to the smug Cell, "I thought you were my partner?!"

"Sorry Vegeta, but me and Cell agreed if we joined forces, then we would be 120% guaranteed to get an 180% A. Plus also, you don't do any work!" Bulma explained.

"Sorry Vegeta, I guess the smartest man won...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cell laughed evilly.

"F*CK!" Vegeta cursed angrily.

"This sucks! Cell was supposed to be MY partner!" Frieza seethed with jealousy. Vegeta and Frieza then noticed each other's predicament, and quickly turned their backs against one another.

"Okay, if anyone doesn't have a partner, rasie your hand," Bardock instructed.

Vegeta and Frieza embarrassedly rose their hands, causing everyone to laugh at them.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta and Frieza screamed over the laughter.

"Okay, okay..." Bardock snickered a bit, "Vegeta and Frieza, you two are partners," Bardock said.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed in horror.

"Sorry, but you are the only two left," Bardock shrugged.

Vegeta and Frieza started to whine. "BUT-BUT-BUT-"

"No butts!" Bardock silenced the two's whining.

\- 7th Hour -

"Victory! Victory!

Victory's ours!

We're gonna win 'cause

We are the stars!"

The Football players and the cheerleaders loaded up the bus, along with King Vegeta.

"Will you quit signing stupid cheer songs?" Vegeta roared over the numerous conversations of the boys and another cheer song starting from the girls.

Everyone stopped and looked at Vegeta.

"What's up your ass?" Taleem asked.

"Cell stole my A+!" Vegeta yelled, sitting next to the window.

"Hmph...I know how you feel..." Frieza grunted as he sat next to Vegeta.

"We'll need to get revenge!" Vegeta punched his hand in emphasis.

"True...what are we gonna do?" Frieza whispered.

"We're gonna sabotage their project!" Vegeta declared, "I guess that means we have to temporarily team up,"

"...Fine! But only to get revenge!" Frieza nodded in agreement.

"Hey, who wants to sing a song?!" Goku yelled over the chatter of numerous students.

"No one wants to sing, Goku!" Celeria yelled, making people immediately agree with her.

Goku chirped, "I'll start! ALL I DO IS WIN, WIN, WIN NO MATTER WHAT! GOT MONEY ON MY MIND I CAN NEVER GET ENOUGH-"

"SHUT UP, GOKU!" Everyone screamed.

"Hey! We're all here!" King Vegeta yelled to everyone, and exited the bus before he was trampled by everyone.

"Okay! Let's check out the food!" King Vegeta pointed at the food stand, and all the boys cheered while charging over there.

"...What about warm up?!" Chi-Chi screamed along with the other cheerleaders.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Nastasia chapter 11 **

**I love how vegeta put the crown on bulma instead and, as for the others who commented, don't let them get to u**

**Idky they keep whining about not getting what they want- its not about them so plz keep doing what u do and brush them off**

**You're not predictable nor are you a liar**

**I love ur writing so keep going, and vegeta, you and bulma are so adorable**

**Me: Thanks, and this guy is...special. All these Guests are just one person y'know. But overall (To any confused people, not just you), the main characters in this story is BULMA AMD VEGETA. It literally says it on the summary and stuff. So if I don't put any G/CC in a chapter, calm down! It'll show up soon! It's just hard to incorporate them cause they're freaking boring...**

**Vegeta: Word! **

**Guest chapter 11 **

**why did you just review on your own book? Are you dumb or something?**

**Me: That was an accident**

**DragonBall787 chapter 1 . 14h ago**

**Awesome Chapter!**

**Me: Sorry guys that was an accident, I meant to put it in Anime in Kindergarten**

**Guest chapter 11 **

**I would have to agree with DbzLover on that one. Really bruh, seeing B/V All the time really gets BORING AND PREDICTABLE. And yous Say G/CC is boring? dafuq.**

**Me: Trust me, Goku and Chi-Chi have the same formula: Goku does something stupid and Chi-Chi screams and chases him with her frying pan. But don't worry, even though the main characters are literally Bulma and Vegeta, Goku/Chi-Chi will show up soon...and it is in the story, and I think they kissed in this story, so -shrugs- **

**Vegeta:...**

**Guest chapter 11 **

**the reason she probably puts b/v so much is because she wants to be them. Well, ya cant( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡)**

**Me: ...Why would I want to be two fictional character- Why am I even responding to you?!**

**Vegeta: -ignore-**

**DbzLover chapter 6 **

**Ughhhh this whole damn stroy imvoles around fucking Bulma and Vegeta you say the main characters are Bulma Vegeta Goku Chichi 18 Krillin and Piccolo yet you only wright about BULMA AND VEGETA why can't the other coplues have there Damn fun there the same age as Bulma and Vegeta yet they can't even have a simple date or something ITS ALWAYS BULMA AND VEGETA what about goku and chichi I know you say there boring but seeing bulma and vegeta do something romantic EVERY chapter is boring or how about 18 and krillin or the other couples they don't even kiss do dates or go over each other houses its ONLY BULMA AND VEGETA**

**Me:...They ARE the main characters ya know. And this story isn't all about romance...I try to balance out fighting, comedy, and romance. Next chapter...eh...DEFINATELY 50% comedy, 25% romance, and 25% action. **

**fuck the police chapter 11 **

**I loved the chapter! if i were stuck with mrs. bitch asshole buttsinger, i'd say,fu*k you, i'm gonna stick my boot straight up your candy ass! and wipe it all on yamchas face. anyway, yamcha has no balls in his jock.**

**Me: O_O What a potty mouth**

**Vegeta:...**

**Bluestar chapter 11 **

**Oh my gosh, you really took the Piccolo suggestion and made him a nominee? Wow, thanks! I loved Celeria and Turles' subplot and laughed at everything Vegeta did. He does care! Can't wait til the next update!**

**Me: Thanks! And I like to listen to people's ideas and see if I can put it into the story...if it's logical of course **

**Guest chapter 11 **

**Your just so predictable its annoying.**

**Me: Then don't read **

**Guest chapter 11 **

**You said you would add a Goku/ChiChi moment you liar. You never listen. You're sooooo ignorant. All you think of is BULMA/VEGETA BULMA/VEGETA like dang... There's other pairings. You act like its the only one in the show and you put like 50 moments every chapter ad put like 2 or 5 for the other pairings. Heck, sometimes you only put Bulma/Vegeta moments. That's your problem. You gotta learn that there's other pairings. This was not a flame, it was just the cold hearted truth.**

**Me: Welp, thanks for the extra review! ^_^**

**Vegeta: I love you!**

**queenvicky99 chapter 11 **

**Yay! I'm happy for 18 and Krillin . This was funny .I really liked the Geodude part and Buttstinger in fire !Hahahahahahahah! I would love to see a firework show 38th Shenron in it ** I would fangirl so hard . Hugs are the best and chu know it gurl ! Well I'm done , until next update !Chow!**

**Me: Hehehe...Blutzinger on fire...**

**Vegeta:...She's having a moment...**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

"Panther pride! Panther pride!

Our team's the best,

Let's show our pride!" The opposing cheerleaders cheered.

It was the beginning of the game, and the football players were currently warming up for their first play.

"S-H-E-N-L-O-N-G-S!

Shenlong pride! Shenlong pride!

We're steppin' up, so step aside!

We're the best; we're here to win

Shenlong power's here again!" Celeria lead the cheer, while Bulma, 18, Chi-Chi, and Launch picked it up. The others joined in while they did their cheer routine.

"Go, and choose which side of the coin you want," King Vegeta commanded Vegeta, who nodded and ran up to the ref.

"Okay, I choose...tails!" Vegeta pointed at the coin the ref was holding.

A 18 year old quarterback, about 6'1 snickered at Vegeta then nodded in amusement, "Fine, I'll have heads to keep the kid happy,"

"B*tch, I'm 15 years old," Vegeta gave a predatory look at the 18 year old, who felt a sense of danger.

"Okay, the results ended up with heads!" The ref spoke.

"F*CK!" Vegeta screamed and stamped his foot, while the 18 year old laughed while walking away.

\- 1st Quarter -

"Ready, set, hut!" One of the Seniors yelled, passing the ball to another teammate.

Vegeta, in a second, stole the ball from him, and King Vegeta immediately called time out for their first offensive play.

"Now, our first play is Destructo Big Bang Kamehameha #407, where Piccolo hands to ball to Krillin, and Krillin runs along the sidelines before throwing the ball approximately 30° to the left once he gets to the 60 ft line, then Goku catches it and runs a touchdown with Vegeta in tow, killing any offenders along the way!" King Vegeta plotted.

"Good idea!" 17 nodded, impressed with the description.

"Yeah, I can do that!" Krillin smiled.

"Hmph, whatever gives us a touchdown..." Vegeta agreed.

"Yeah! This play's gonna be awesome!" Goku shook with excitement.

After the timeout, everyone lined up, ready for the play.

"Ready, Set, Hut!" Piccolo yelled as he threw the ball at Krillin.

Krillin started running along the sidelines before throwing the ball approximately 30° to the left once he gets to the 60 ft line, "Goku, catch!"

Goku then jumped and catched the ball. He started running towards the touchdown, while Vegeta started jumping and kicking 18 year olds who got in the way. Goku then ran past the touchdown, hearing the cheers of his teammates.

"Score! Score!

We want more!

We'll drive it to the finish,

And own that board!" The Shenlong cheeeaders built themselves a human pyramid, and fell down with grace.

The crowd wasn't too pleased as they were silent in anger.

"Good job, Kakarot!" King Vegeta yelled in the sidelines.

As Goku returned to the group for a timeout, he received multiple hi fives.

"Okay our defense play is..."

\- Halftime -

The cheerleaders stood face to face with the opposite team. The audience was dead silent, knowing that this was gonna be a good performance.

"I can't wait to see the girls in action!" Turles smiled, feeling the tension.

"Yeah, this is gonna be a good one!" Krillin rubbed his hands giddily.

"Hey...where's Goku?" Raditz looked around, not seeing his little brother anywhere.

"Oh f*ck me..." Vegeta groaned, slapping his forehead. Everyone looked at the field and gasped.

One of the leaders of the Panthers snapped her fingers. Surprisingly, it wasn't the music they were expecting. Loud blaring music that was building up appeared, and the lights suddenly blacked out. The audience scratched their heads in confusion, before a light suddenly, appeared.

Everyone gasped as Goku was shown in the spotlight, along with Brolly, Bojack, and Hatchiyack.

All I do is win, win, win no matter what

got money on my mind I can never get enough

and every time I step up in the building

everybody hands go up

and they stay there

and they say yeah

and they stay there

Up down, up down, up down

'Cause all I do is win, win, win

and if you goin' in put your hands in the air

make them stay there

The four suddenly started dancing to the music, creeping everyone out.

All the football players and cheerleaders of the Shenlongs covered their face in shame of Goku's display.

Chi-Chi finally had enough when Goku started breakdancing, and walked up to him, pulling his ear.

"OWWW!" Goku howled, cutting of the music and the dancing.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Goku?!" Chi-Chi yelled, pulling his ear, dragging him to who knows where, "We're going to the bathroom to throw cold water at your face!"

\- 4th Quarter -

It was the last quarter of the game, and the score was 56-14. It was also the last play, so everyone was deciding which one to use. Most of the crowd left in defeat, knowing that the Panthers couldn't catch up.

"Okay, for out last play, we're doing the Sunday Final Flash Beam Cannon, where Piccolo will pass Vegeta, and Vegeta will throw the ball to the touchdown area, and Raditz will catch it," King Vegeta instructed.

"WHAT?! B-but I've never made a touchdown before!" Raditz protested.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," King Vegeta shrugged and clapped his hands, ending the timeout.

"Ready...Set...Hut!" Piccolo passed the ball to Vegeta, who started to run quite a few yard, dodging other people.

Vegeta finally threw the ball towards the touchdown goal, and Raditz soared up into the air, and successfully catching the ball while landing. .

BEEEEEEEEP! The game was over, with the Shenlongs taking the win for today.

"I DID IT!" Raditz shouted in joy as he threw the football down to the ground.

All the football players and cheerleaders ran up to him, celebrating their victory.

"Congrats, Raditz!" 17 slapped him in the back, causing him to move forward a bit.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" Princess Snake winked, causing Raditz to glance away from her, creeped out.

"So what team is next?" King Vegeta asked.

"Next Game: Bulldogs and the Championship!" Goku shouted in excitement.

**Next Chapter: The Championship: Shenlongs vs Bulldogs! **

**Happy belated Friday! I had no school today, so I decided to sleep in and post this chapter later than usual. But how's school for you guys? I'm doing good so far, all As. Anyway, on Tuesday October 13th, the 2nd anniversary of Dbz in Kindergarten, I will be releasing Dbz in Kindergarten: Origins, where it's mainly gonna be focused on how King Vegeta, Bardock, Gine, etc. moved to Earth and started living there. It's a sweet story, I guess. Next chapter gonna be WAY longer than this. Probably my longest chapter yet...But I hope you all enjoy your day and make sure you follow, favorite, and review! **

**\- Preview - (Freshman Saga)**

**"What the f*ck is with these people?! I'm being beaten by a GIRL!" Vegeta screamed in anger as he kicked the ground in anger. **

**"Vegeta! Calm yourself! The Bulldogs are clearly not normal!" King Vegeta scratched his head in frustration. **

**"What are we gonna do?" Goku asked, gulping up his Gatorade, "Somehow try keep getting the ball from us!" **

**"Well, there's only one solution to this..." Piccolo sighed. **

**The team was dead silent as they all knew what they needed to do. **

**"We need to get backup!" King Vegeta announced. **

**Everyone turned to the Bulldogs side of the field, and saw Towa, Mira, Sorbet, Chilled, and Champa smirking evilly at them. **

**\- End Preview - **

**\- Preview - (Dbz in Kindergarten: Origins) **

**It all began on Planet Vegeta. It was Age 727, and 16 year old King Vegeta just became coronated a few days ago since his father died around a month ago. But, instead of grieving, all the Saiyans took it as a good thing, since the King's son was going to be coronated in just two years anyway. **

**King Vegeta was standing in front of the mirror in his room, checking himself out with his new crown. His best friend, Bardock, was beside him, checking his watch, "Hey Vegeta, it's about time to go on the mission," **

**"What mission? And what did I tell you about calling me by my name?" King Vegeta growled. **

**"Aw, we go way back! Plus also, no one's around anyway!" Bardock smacked King Vegeta's back, "But we need to go this planet...Earth, it's called. Our job is to check the resources it has before we purge it," **

**"Ugh...tell me why I gotta do this again?" King Vegeta groaned. **

**"Because, even though you're King, you're still not of age yet! Don't worry, your little brother Tarble can handle things for awhile!" Bardock informed.**

**"Hmph...fine! We leave now! Who's all going?" King Vegeta questioned as he left his room and started walking through the hallway. **

**"Well, me, you, Paragus, the hag Gine, Fasha, and a few others," Bardock listed as he followed King Vegeta. **

**"Gine-chan's going?!" King Vegeta gasped, then ran back into his room to check himself in the mirror. **

**"Ugh!" Bardock smacked his forehead, "Even though he's King, he's still such a child..." **

**\- Pod Base for Missions - **

**King Vegeta rounded up all the Saiyans involved in the mission to go to Earth before they leave. **

**While all the Saiyans were conversing, King Vegeta spotted Gine and creepily walked up to her, "How's my Gine-chan's doing?" **

**Gine glanced at King Vegeta, then rolled her eyes, "Hi your majesty..."**

**"Oh, I think we're too close for that...call me Vegeta," King Vegeta gave her another creepy grin. **

**"...I prefer 'Your Majesty'," Gine backed away from him, just to bump into Bardock, who grabbed her shoulders to push her away. **

**"Hey! Watch where you're going hag!" Bardock yelled. **

**"Shut up, idiot! Stop trying to cause a fight you can't win!" Gine yelled. **

**"Psh, you're the weakest Saiyan here and I always gotta save your ass!" Bardock comebacked. **

**"Hey! If you hate each other so much, why are you holding each other!" Paragus yelled from a distance away. **

**Bardock and Gine both blinked and looked at their position. She was pressed against his body while he was holding her shoulders. Even Bardock's tail was wrapped around her waist while Gine's tail was wrapped around his tail.**

**"...EWW!" Both parties jumped away from each other, furiously blushing. **

**"Are we done with these shenanigans already?" Fasha rolled her eyes and got into her pod. **

**"O-Of course!" Bardock quickly followed Fasha's example and went into his pod. As all the other Saiyans went into their pods, they activated 'Sleep Mode', where they fell asleep for the ride.**

**\- End Preview - **


	12. Championship: Shenlongs vs Bulldogs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Dragonball787: *Everyone's glaring at me* Umm...hehehehe...this is what happened...

\- Friday-

Dragonball787: -wakes up later than usual- Time to go to school! I'll update later on today!

\- After School at Home -

Dragonball787: Zzzzz...

\- Friday Night -

Dragonball787: -On phone, watching new updates on YouTube-

\- Saturday Morning -

DragonBall787: DANG IT! It's Saturday...I gotta update!

Cousin: We're going to Royal Donut, wanna come?

DragonBall787: YEAH!

\- Saturday Afternoon -

DragonBall787: -at a football game, 4G acting terrible- Ugghh...

\- Later-

Dragonball787: OOH! DRAGON BALL SUPER IS OUT! I GOTTA WATCH THAT!

\- Even Later-

Dragonball787: OOH! ONE PIECE IS OUT! I GOTTA WATCH THAT!

\- Even Even Later -

Dragonball787: OOH! SHINGEKI! KYOJIN CHUUGAKKOU IS OUT! I GOTTA WATCH THAT!

\- Now-

DragonBall787:...Don't look at me like that!

Chapter 13: Championship: Shenlongs vs Bulldogs

Krillin- Quarter Back #25

Vegeta- Running Back #13

Frieza- Wide Receiver #34

Brolly- Center #666

Tien- Guard #3

Goku- Wide Receiver #4

Taleem- Tight End #57

Raditz- Guard #48

Android 13- Tackle #26

Piccolo- Tackle #7

17- Running Back #17

Bojack- 2nd Center (Emergency) #0

Hatchiyack- 3rd Center (Catastrophe) #10

**\- 2nd Hour: Biology - **

"Okay class, today we're gonna continue on with our project of climate change is dumb and the stupid scandal Mayor Farthead came up with just to win the election again!" Bardock announced.

As he gave the class the whole hour to work, everyone quickly got started with their drafts and plans.

"Okay...so, our first plan is do absolutely nothing?!" Frieza yelled.

"Of course! We don't gotta do any work! When we sabotage the Woman and Cell's project, they'll get Fs and they come crawling to us for help!" Vegeta snickered evilly.

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea- OW!" Frieza yelled as he grabbed his forehead in pain.

"Geodude!" Geodude yelled as he rolled around the classroom, throwing stones at random people.

"That's it! I'm killing this stupid rock!" Cooler yelled as he stood up and charged his energy blast.

"No! I won't let you!" Tarble yelled as he quickly grabbed Geodude and placed him on his head.

Geodude threw a stone at Cooler, puncturing his neck. Blood started to spray from his esophagus, but Cooler seemed to be unfazed.

"...You know what? I give up!" Cooler yelled as be threw up his hands and went back to his seat.

"Geo...dude!" Geodude yelled as a blue aura surrounded him for a split second, then disappeared.

'He leveled up!" Tarble exclaimed with joy, "That means he's getting stronger!"

"...Yay..." Everyone in the classroom muttered in misery.

Chi-Chi was planning out her project, while 18 was gone getting supplies from the library.

As she was drawing on her planning paper, she sensed someone staring at her, and turned around to see Goku blankly staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Um...hi, Goku," Chi-Chi waved, but she just got the same look out of Goku.

"...Goku? Can you stop staring at me?" Chi-Chi asked, turning a bit red.

...No response, but the same smile that was getting creepier every minute.

"Goku...stop staring at me!" Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile as her face turned even redder.

Chi-Chi got so red that she finally couldn't take it anymore, and put her face down on the desk, with her arms covering her.

Goku snickered at her embarrassment and turned to Krillin, "You're right! Girls do blush when you stare at them!"

"I know, isn't it strange?" Krillin laughed.

"Hey! Stop creeping girls out!" Bardock yelled, grading papers.

"Sorry..." Goku and Krillin apologized.

Suddenly, 18 quickly ran into the classroom, and slammed the door behind her, panting heavily.

"Why the f*ck did you run into my class like that?!" Bardock demanded.

"DON'T GO INTO THE LIBRARY!" 18 yelled.

The whole class paused in their activities, and Krillin walked up to her, "What happened?"

"Nothing! Just don't go in there!" 18 yelled.

"...I'm going to the library!" Goku smiled excitedly, and ran out of the classroom.

"Kakarot! Wait up!" Vegeta yelled as he ran out also.

"Hey!" Bardock yelled, "You both need passes to go to the-"

Suddenly, Krillin, Chi-Chi, and 18 ran out after them, screaming along the way.

"...Anyone else?" Bardock sighed, grabbing his case of asprin.

As Goku ran out of the classroom, he ran up to the third floor and opened a random double door.

"And we should start making a stricter dress co-" Mrs. Blutzinger stopped her speech in the teacher's lounge as she and a group of teachers (including King Vegeta) turned their heads to see Goku.

"...Um...see ya!" Goku waved before quickly closing the door and bumping into Vegeta.

"Kakarot! Watch where the f*ck you're going!" Vegeta yelled, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry Vegeta...I guess I walked into the wrong room..." Goku hissed in pain as he rubbed his forehead.

"Goku!" Krillin, 18, and Chi-Chi finally caught up with the two and stopped their running.

"Goku! How dare you run out of the classroom without a pass!" Chi-Chi yelled lifting her frying pan up in the air.

"B-But Chi-Chi! You ran out without one too!" Goku stuttered, flinching at the sight of the pan.

"...You're right...I'm a mindless delinquent!" Chi-Chi sobbed, dropping her frying pan. She ended up breaking down crying on her knees.

While Goku was patting Chi-Chi's back sympathetically, Krillin scratched his head, "Goku...we were gonna tell you that the library was on the second floor, but you already left,"

"...Oh..." Goku sheepishly chuckled while scratching his head, "My bad!"

And so, everyone started running he right way to the library.

\- Library -

"I MADE IT!" Goku exclaimed as he ran into the library with excitement.

"HEY FRESHMEN! YOU GOTTA SIGN IN!" The librarian, the Supreme Kai of Time yelled.

"...Who is she?" Goku asked.

"The Supereme Kai of Time...she's so annoying. All she does is look at creepy pictures of Bardock and King Vegeta she took secretly and yell at people..." 18 explained, rubbing her temples.

Krillin gazed at her in wonder, "Wow...she's gorgeous- OW!"

Krillin clutched his head painfully as 18 brought her hand back down, "That's the exact reason I told you not to come here..."

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TO SIGN IN!" The Supreme Kai of Time yelled.

All of the teens quickly ran up to the desk, writing their names, the time, teacher, and ID numbers.

"You have 10 minutes to look for a book, if you take any longer, then I'm gonna get my bird to f*ck you up, just like her!" Supreme Kai of Time pointed at 18.

"That's the other reason I told you to not come in here..." 18 twitched her eyebrows in annoyance.

"Oh...so there's no danger here?" Goku asked.

"The only danger here is that my bird will kick all of your asses!" Supreme Kai of Time threatened.

Just then, King Vegeta walked in with a frown on his face, "What did I tell you guys about leaving the classroom without a pass?!"

"Bardock, that snitch!" Vegeta growled to himself.

"Hiiii King Vegeta!" Supreme Kai of Time flirted, "Still thinking about that date of ours?"

King Vegeta sweatdropped, "I told you that I'm married like 7 times!"

"She doesn't have to know..." Supreme Kai of Time winked.

"...You know what? I'm outta here..." King Vegeta smacked his forehead as he left the library.

"He totally wants me!" Supreme Kai of Time whispered in victory. She turned to see everyone giving her an 'are you serious?!' look.

"...What?!" Supreme Kai of Time yelled.

"Well, I guess we gotta go back to class..." Krillin sighed.

"At least we'll be able to leave for the Championship!" Goku smiled, then turned to the Supreme Kai of Time, "See ya!"

"You got 3 minutes..." Supreme Kai of Time hissed.

As everyone left the library, King Kai walked up to Supreme Kai of Time's desk.

She looked at King Kai and rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"I-I brought these for you..." King Kai's face turned red as he handed her a box of chocolates and some roses.

Supreme Kai of Time 'hmphed' and crossed her arms, "I told you a million times, unless you get ripped, I'm not even considering dating you!"

King Kai sadly sighed, and started to take the chocolates and flowers away, "Well, I guess I gotta take these back then-"

"Wait! I said I wouldn't date you, not I wouldn't eat the chocolates!" Supreme Kai of Time yelled as she snatched the box back.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Puddingman chapter 12 **

**I asked for beeris and wisp legend puddingYou said you would put itin 4th grade but I couldn't find it...ToT whhhhhy what did I do to you all I do is read your fanfics**

**Me: Sorry! But I LITERALLY have no time for 4th Grade anymore. I gots school, sleeping, YouTube, manga, anime, and updating! **

**Vegeta: -glares at DragonBall787- You monster! **

**Nastasia the fandom fiend chapter 12 **

**Wonderful chap, as always :)**

**i love how Vegeta just assumed that Bulma was gonna be his partner XD**

**I can't wait to see hat Frieza's revenge will be**

**Btw, i was wondering, when will their first class trip be?**

**Have a good week, bye!**

**Me: 1st class trip will be...December 4th 2015, Chapter 21 entitled: Class Trip to WCU (West City University) **

**Vegeta: I'm going to college?! **

**Guest chapter 12 . Oct 10**

**This is by far one of your most funniest chapters... I LOVED EVERY MINUTE OF IT! ( Master Roshi Refrence )**

**Me: Lol thanks! **

**Vegeta: Really? My pain is funny?! **

**-sniff-**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 12 **

**You made a baby cry, what you would do?**

**A. Vegeta**

**B. Goku**

**C. Bardock**

**Me:...Guys?**

**Vegeta: I'll blast it to the next dimension! :D**

**Goku: I'll make silly faces at it till it's better :D**

**Bardock: I'll leave it alone, I guess...Why would I care about a brat crying?! Like they got mothers, have them shut them up!...-sigh- I need some asprin...**

**queenvicky99 chapter 12 **

**First ,Those idiots that all complaining over Goku/Chichi need to go else where or deal with the fact that this is Bulma and Vegeta story . They are the main couple , There for they will have the most romance and will be focused on more . DragonBall787 said there will be some G/C later on , So stop being a bunch of children and wait . Alright to the review ! Lol on the whole Goku thing XD . That was so funny ,made my day . Gahahahaha ,Frieza and Vegeta are working together !I must have hit my head or something . Pickle and Cell can turn up on sprirt day , and St. Patrick day XD .Just walk around with no clothes and that's enough spirirt . Heheh ,Just think bout it . I'm better happy bout this four day weekend ** Thank God ! I'm going on a school trip on Monday 39th some friends to a fair ! So duper excited and then my friends ,b-day is on the 13th ! Super duper excited I am ! Well I've said a ..text full...XD ,so I guess until next update ! Chow !**

**Me: It's not that I don't want any G/CC in, it's just that it's really difficult writing them without it getting too boring...I'll start trying to put them in though. Experimenting's a good thing to start with... **

**Vegeta: She ain't putting them in every chapter though! **

**Saiyan Kween chapter 12 **

***gasps in horror at the hate you're getting on this story* wtf. THESE PEOPLE ARE SO DISRESPECTFUL :(( I mean, yeah, G/CC is my OTP, but I also enjoy every other canon couple! This story is so awesome, idk how anyone couldn't like it. In the description, it CLEARLY states who the main paring is at the bottom "[Bulma, Vegeta]" so what are these "Guests" mad for? Smh. Oh, I love the way you're handling them and not arguing back! XD Anyways, great chapter. Tell me why 'All I Do Is Win' came on the radio while I was reading the last part where Goku was singing lmfao. I really can't wait for 'Dbz i Kindergarten Origins!' Keep up the good work hun, and I hope HS has been doing you well :)**

**Me: High School's awesome! A LOT easier than middle school! Somehow...elementary school was the hardest for me...But I remember when I'd use to get real angry and treat all of them but now, I don't really care...is this what "growing up" feels like? **

**Vegeta: Yes it is, my friend...**

**Bluestar chapter 12 **

**Don't let these flames get to you. Frankly, there ARE people out there who know and like the fact that this is a Vegeta x Bulma story. I love the other pairings and I'm sure others do too, but A lot of people and I respect your decisions. Just remember *All I do is win, win, win, no matter what!* I'm still laughing!**

**Me: Lol, these flames feel like little pinches on my toes, not really effective. If I was 2 years younger, I'd get real mad, lol.**

**Vegeta: I'M STILL MAD! **

**Sunshine chapter 12 **

**I like this story, I could never get bored while reading it! It's so funny :D**

**Guest chapter 1 **

**You know, before I start reading a story, I always like to read reviews to see if it's good...but you reviewed your own story...so I'm not sure if all those guest reviews are actually guests and not you...reviewing your own story isn't wise...ill just go now**

**Me: That review was an accident, meant to put it on Anime in Kindergarten by my best friend. And if you believe I'd waste my time posing as a Guest flaming myself, then maybe you should leave. **

**Vegeta: Bye-Bye**

**Guest chapter 12 **

**In addition to the lack of Goku/ChiChi, your Yamcha bashing is childish, and makes you come off as a big baby on a keyboard.**

**Me: I admit, I do treat Yamcha quite harshly, but everyone does it, even Toriyama, so I feel no guilt. And I'll add more Goku/Chi-Chi if you're that angry about it**

**Vegeta: No need to fight...friend. **

**DarkPrinnyVegito chapter 12 **

**Awesome so far, really funny and it's one of the best school fics for dbz that I've read. Can't wait till next Friday. Keep up the shenanigans :D**

**Me: Thanks! I really appreciate that!**

**Vegeta: :D**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**\- After School - **

"We're gonna win the championship!" Blonde Launch screamed as she rose her gun and shot multiple bullets in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" All of the girls screamed as they ducked while covering their heads in the locker room.

"What the hell is wrong with you freshmen!" East Kai yelled angrily as she got up from the floor.

"Yeah! You people are insane!" A fat Senior cheerleader added, "Madness happens every time you freaks step onto the field!"

"You're just mad that your Seniors didn't make it to the championship," Celeria rolled her eyes whilst putting on her green cheerleading sweats. It was getting too cold out for skirts.

"Still, you guys practically cheated your way to the top!" Another fat Senior cheerleader yelled.

"Do you clearly see us caring right now? Just leave! You're not even cheering tonight!" Bulma yelled, sick of their scolding. She finished zipping up her green cheer jacket and put an football jersey that had the number 13 on the front and back.

As all of the Seniors left, Chi-Chi sighed in relief as she put on a football jersey with the number 4 on it,"They're so annoying!"

"I know right?!" Zangya shook her head as she put on her football jersey that had the number 0 on it.

Since most of the cheerleaders had boyfriends on the football team, they decided to wear their jersey numbers since it was the last game of the season.

"I heard that the Bulldogs were tough," 18 adjusted her #25 jersey.

"They can't be that good! We haven't lost once!" Princess Snake boasted smugly.

"Can we go out now?" Celeria asked, hearing all the cheers from their football stadium.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mai smiled.

The seats were all filled up tonight as the championship was actually a home game. Families and friends of the Z Fighters cheered and stomped their feet on the bleachers.

"I'M SO HYPED RIGHT NOW!" Turles yelled from the front row of the bleachers, "Celeria's gonna cheer right in front of me!"

Tarble was sitting right between Turles and Gure, with Geodude on his head, "You'll barely be able to see them anyway...it's really dark outside and only lights are out..."

Cell snickered at the look of horror on Turles' face, "Well, I have perfect night vision..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Beerus and Whis observed the crowd, while eating various foods from the concession stand.

"These nachos are delicious! Perfectly made, nothing is stale!" Beerus complimented.

"You should try the pizza...it's so good!" Whis took another bite of his pepperoni pizza.

"Go Shenlongs! Kick those Bulldogs' butts!" Gine cheered while lifting up her Shenlongs poster.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Raditz's face was gray with shame, all the girls were laughing at him!

"Just ignore your crazy mother..." Bardock whispered to his son, scooting a few feet away from her. Bardock then paused for a moment and turned back to his son, "Wait a minute...get back in the locker room! You're not allowed to be out here!"

"I hope my Frieza will be the star tonight!" King Cold said while munching on some Doritos.

"Man, they never put my son in the game!" Paragus yelled.

Just then, the marching band appeared, playing upbeat music. They Just were mostly upperclassmen, and wore cool green uniforms.

"Wow! They look so cool!" Tarble marveled as he looked at the band.

"What? You wanna join them?" Turles asked.

"Yeah! They look like they're having so much fun! I'm gonna ask if I can join Monday!" Tarble declared.

Suddenly, the announcer's voice came on, yelling, "AND HERE IS OUR VERY OWN WEST CITY SHENLONGS!"

Everyone started cheering as the football players ran up the field, along with the cheerleaders.

"Don't wait.

Don't hesitate,

For the battle has just begun.

Intimidate and dominate,

For the Shenlongs are number 1!" The cheerleaders yelled as they ran flipped onto the field.

All the players ran up to King Vegeta, who quickly gathered them over for a meeting, "Okay, this team is real weak! Full of freshmen!"

"...Aren't we freshmen?" Taleem asked.

"We're different!" King Vegeta said.

"And their power levels...it's strong..." Tien put on a serious face.

"Yeah...I can sense it...it's very powerful," Goku muttered, then put on a smile, "Well, as long as they don't harm anyone, let's try our best!"

Just then, the ref signaled for the two players to come up with their sides of a coin.

Immediately Vegeta walked up and spotted a tall female walking towards the ref also. Vegeta's eyes widened as he immediately recognized her.

**\- Flashback -**

**"I am Towa...and this is my boyfriend, Mira. We've come here to assist Babidi, for a generous amount of money..." Towa introduced herself. She then looked at Vegeta, who immediately snarled at her, "Did you know that your son, Trunks faced us before?"**

**Vegeta and Bulma's eyes widened at the mention of Future Trunks. Vegeta's eyes then narrowed as he answered, "Yeah, what about it?...How do you even know that he's my son?"**

**"Oh, we know everything...but, that's a tale for another time...Mira, get them," Towa commanded.**

**As Mira started getting up, he sensed another energy arrive. Vegeta turned his head towards the entrance and shook his head, "About time you got here!"**

**Cell and Frieza was at the entrance, ready for battle in their fighting poses. Cell smirked, "Sorry for the wait, I'm just now getting ahold of my brain..."**

**Next to arrive was Celible, who landed while grinning sheepishly, "Android 14 was a bigger deal than I thought..."**

**"Hmph, we'll since you presence is here, I assume that you beat him," Vegeta analyzed.**

**"Yeah! I kicked some a**!" Celible smirked.**

**"Pfft, must be a hard person to beat if you fused..." Piccolo grunted, standing up.**

**After that was Turles, 18, and Krillin who just landed at the scene. Krillin smiled and said, "Hall Monitor Krillin saved the day and got the girl!"**

**18 scoffed while walked ahead of him, making Krillin stutter apologies. Turles started boasting, "Yeah, well I beat up Android 14 and saved Celible from getting killed!"**

**"Liar!" Everyone screamed.**

**Before Turles was able to retort, Goku got up, smiling.**

**"Good job Krillin!" Goku praised, then got up from his spot and turned into a Super Saiyan God, "Now let's finish this!"**

**Mira looked at everyone and concluded that they were way too powerful for him. He turned to Towa and said, "I need more power..."**

**Towa thought a few seconds before she nodded, "Yes, we must retreat...for now. We'll more than likely have to face that brat and the Future Warrior though..."**

**Babidi stuttered with horror, "W-What do you mean 'retreat'?! I was gonna give you-" .**

**"Too bad, we need to research more," Towa interrupted, "And even if we kill them, we'll face the Future Warrior...again,"**

**"Excuse me, but who is this 'Future Warrior'?" Bulma questioned.**

**"That something for me to know and you to never find out," Towa scoffed as she teleported to Mira and grabbed his shoulder.**

**"Science Vanish!" Towa called out before her and Mira disappeared.**

**\- End Flashback - **

"The results are heads," The ref concluded, "Bulldogs get the ball!"

"F*CK!" Vegeta screamed.

**\- 1st Quarter - **

The whistle blew and the 1st Quarter started. All the football players lined up on the field, getting into positions.

"These people seem familiar...and who's the chubby purple cat?" Goku whispered over to Krillin, seeing a kid very similar to Beerus line up.

"I dunno...and who's the short blue guy with the big black nose and a green scouter?" Krillin muttered back.

"I dunno...but our only goal is to-"

"Hut!" Towa tossed the ball to Mira, who threw the ball to the fat purple cat. Vegeta charged after him to steal it, but immediately got blown away by the sheer force of his movement.

Goku ran off, taking Vegeta place, but he couldn't catch up to Champa now.

Before he knew it, Champa was in the touchdown zone, and the horns blared.

Everyone was dead silent, taking in the information.

"What the hell?!" Bardock screamed from the crowd, and numerous people started yelling in outrage.

As King Vegeta nervously called a timeout, the Bulldogs met up in a circle.

"Good intimidation, Champa," Towa complimented.

"It was very simple, these people are too relaxed..." Champa shook his head.

"But we'll fix that, won't we?" His attendant smiled.

"We should," Mira agreed, "What do you think, Churai?"

Churai, Towa and Mira's henchman nodded, "I think we should,"

"I have a feeling we gotta scare 'em a bit more though," The short blue guy, Sorbet, chuckled.

"I agree," His henchman, Tagoma nodded.

"Sir, should we commence the 2nd touchdown this play," His other henchman, Shisami asked.

"It all depends on what Lord Chilled thinks..." Toobi, Chilled's henchman added.

Cabira, his other henchman turned to Chilled, "Should we do it, sir?"

Chilled, Frieza's ancestor, gave an evil smile as he turned to Demigra, "I think that's a good plan...you?"

"Indeed..." Demigra gave a dark chuckle, sending chills over everyone.

**(Team members of Bulldogs: **

**Champa- Quarter Back #48**

**Champa's assistant- Running Back #23**

**Chilled- Wide Receiver #08**

**Demigra- Center #32**

**Sorbet- Guard #22**

**Towa- Wide Receiver #50**

**Mira- Tight End #61**

**Shisami- Guard #88**

**Cabira (Chilled's henchman)- Tackle #09**

**Toobi (Chilled's henchman)- Tackle #23**

**Churai (Towa/Mira's henchman)- Running Back #11)**

"They're creeping me out," Raditz bluntly stated, as Piccolo listened into the Bulldogs' conversation and told the rest.

"Yeah...they're real crazy..." Krillin muttered.

"What's out next method of offense?" Vegeta asked his father.

"Okay, so we'll have the make it easy...pass the ball to Goku, and he'll use Instant Transmission.

"Right!" Everyone nodded and ran to the field for their next play.

"The end zone is what we're looking for!

So come on Shenlongs!

Take that ball and score!" The cheerleaders tried to calm the raging crowd from above.

"Ready...Set...Hut!" Krillin yelled as he threw the ball to Goku, right before he was able to catch it, Towa was already at the touchdown goal.

"TOUCHDOWN BULLDOGS!" The announcer yelled and the crowd started screaming in anger.

"What the hell?! I didn't even see them run the field!" Bardock yelled in outrage.

"Something's wrong here..." King Cold squinted his eyes in suspicion.

As the buzzer set off, signaling the end of the 1st Quarter, the Shenlongs went back to their side of the field.

**\- 2nd Quarter -**

"We need to go all out! All they've been doing so far is scoring!" King Vegeta constantly scribbled on his clipboard.

"I'll need to power up to my fullest...this is getting ridiculous!" Goku started to get a headache from all of the confusion.

"Good idea! We must all power up to our fullest and face them!" Frieza immediately bulked up to his 100% form.

Once everyone was done powering up to the max, they charged into the field, hearing lots of cheers from their friends and family.

"Shenlongs!

Take that ball, take that ball, take that ball away

And score!" The cheerleaders encouraged.

"Ready...Set...Hut!" Krillin yelled as he passed the ball to Goku.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Goku screamed as he quickly powered up into a Super Saiyan God, and charged towards the touchdown.

He immediately overpowered everyone on the team except Champa and his assistant.

"Go Goku!" Everyone cheered as he ran closer to the touchdown.

"Almost there!" King Vegeta whispered as he crossed his fingers.

Right when Goku was about to score, he was suddenly tackled to the ground for the first time ever by Champa.

The whistle blew, signaling that the play was over.

"Goku, are you ok?!" Krillin asked while lifting Goku up.

Goku nodded, "Yeah...I just haven't been tackled before...it feels insane,"

"Okay, let's finish this play with touchdown!" King Vegeta yelled across the field.

"Control, Control

What is the key

To a Shenlong victory?!

Control, Control!

Get that ball!" The cheerleaders cheered.

"Ready...Set...Hut!" Krillin yelled as he passed the ball to Goku.

Goku charged towards the touchdown, but Champa's assistant suddenly appeared before him and blew him away with the force of her hand.

"AAAH!" Goku yelled as the ball slipped from his hands.

"OH COME ON!" Paragus yelled from the crowd.

As the ball was in the air, Vegeta quickly powered up into a Super Saiyan God and grabbed the ball. Whilst running for the touchdown, he was suddenly tripped by Mira, landing an inch before the line.

"...Touchdown, Incomplete!" The announcer yelled, causing everyone to got into an outrage.

"HE WAS ONE INCH AWAY!" Gine yelled.

Vegeta cursed heavily to himself and got up, brushing the dust out of his pants.

He turned to see some teammates of the Bulldogs snickering at him, and he narrowed his eyes in spite.

King Vegeta gathered everyone over for a chat, "Okay, we're on defense now, so all we have to do is prevent them from scoring!"

"Got it!" Everyone agreed and ran off into the field again.

"D-E-F-E-N-S-E, take that ball away for a victory!" The cheerleaders yelled.

"Ready...Set...Hut!" Champa yelled as he threw the ball to Towa.

Towa ran a few good yards before passing it to Mira. Mira dodged Vegeta's tackles while running towards the touchdown. He then jumped over Krillin, who dived the grab his feet. Finally, he did a spin on Goku, running past the touchdown.

"Touchdown...Bulldogs!" The announcer yelled, causing everyone to just roll their eyes in annoyance.

**\- Halftime - **

While the cheerleaders preformed for the audience, Goku and Vegeta pigged out on the concession stand whilst the other players stared at them.

"Man, we're getting smoked..." Krillin sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I wonder where these weirdos came from anyways..." Frieza snorted.

"You noticed that that weird purple guy kinda looks like you," Raditz pointed at Chilled.

"Nah...I'm much more handsomer than that guy!" Frieza boasted, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"But really, what are we gonna do?" Krillin scratched his head stressfully.

"What can we do?" Piccolo asked.

Everyone turned towards him in shock. 17 snorted, "Wow, you're actually giving up?"

"No, I'm just looking at reality right now. They're stronger, faster, and cooler than us, what chance do we have?" Piccolo asked.

"...Man, you're right!" Tien cursed.

Just then, the buzzer rung for the 3rd Quarter.

"Come on, let's go!" Piccolo dragged the struggling Goku and Vegeta away from the concession stand.

**\- 3rd Quarter - **

"Ready...Set...Hut!" Goku yelled as he threw the ball towards Piccolo, Piccolo ran a few yards before passing it to 17, who passed it to Krillin.

Krillin immediately got on his Hall Monitor motorcycle, and hopped on, carrying the football to the touchdown.

Suddenly, Sorbet appeared, in front of Krillin and simply kicked the motorcycle, causing it to swerve around until it crashed against the wall of the stadium.

"Touchdown incomplete! The Shenlongs move up 30 yards!" The announcer yelled.

The crowd, still angry, cheered for that huge gap that Krillin drove.

"Was that even LEGAL?!" Bardock screamed from the bleachers.

"Don't question my methods!" King Vegeta hissed.

It was the next play, and everyone got into positions.

"Ready...Set...Hut!" Krillin yelled as he tossed the ball to Frieza.

Frieza started to fly his way to a touchdown before Mira appeared and tackled him to the ground.

The whistle blew, signaling that the play was over.

"Oh...so that's what being tackled feels like," Frieza groaned and ran to the nearest trash can, throwing up.

Everyone cringed at the scene and the buzzer went off, meaning that that 3rd Quarter was over.

The score now was 0-70.

**\- 4th Quarter - **

"Touchdown, we need a touchdown.

T-O-U-C-H-D-O-W-N!" The cheerleaders practically yelled at the football players as they called in time out for the 4th Quarter.

"What the f*ck is with these people?! I'm being beaten by a GIRL!" Vegeta screamed in anger as he kicked the ground in anger.

"Vegeta! Calm yourself! The Bulldogs are clearly not normal!" King Vegeta scratched his head in frustration.

"What are we gonna do?" Goku asked, gulping up his Gatorade, "Somehow try keep getting the ball from us!"

"Well, there's only one solution to this..." Piccolo sighed.

The team was dead silent as they all knew what they needed to do.

"We need to get backup!" King Vegeta announced.

Everyone turned to the Bulldogs side of the field, and saw Towa, Mira, Sorbet, Chilled, and Champa smirking evilly at them.

Beerus and Whis rose an eyebrow at the pleading King Vegeta.

"You need us to get in the game and help beat these weaklings?" Beerus questioned.

King Vegeta quickly nodded whil e blabbing, "It's only just this one time, you see we've never lost a game before-"

"...Fine, but we'll help defense, but don't expect us to score any touchdowns," Beerus shrugged while Whis just nodded.

"Okay! Thank you, thank you! Just go ahead and replace Tien and Raditz!" King Vegeta directed.

"Heeey! I'm a valuable addition to this team!" Raditz yelled as he was stripped of his football jersey. Tien just went along with it, willingly giving his jersey away.

"Sorry, but right now, you're just a piece of junk!" King Vegeta snickered. The buzzer suddenly went off for the 4th Quarter, and everyone ran towards the field to play.

"Ready, Set, Hut!" Krillin yelled as he passed the ball to Goku.

Goku ran past everyone in his SSG form, with Vegeta behind him for cover.

He looked back and noticed that Beerus and Whis already tackled Champa and his assistant.

Goku ran past the touchdown zone, and the crowd finally cheered with victory as the horns blared.

"TOUCHDOOWWWN SHENLOOOONGS!" The announcer screamed, hyping the crowd up even more.

"Dedicated to domination, we're the Shenlong football nation!" The cheerleaders yelled.

"We did it! We finally scored!" Goku yelled as he threw the ball down on the ground.

"YES! YEEESSS!" King Vegeta screamed as he pumped his fist.

"Congrats, Goku!" Krillin slapped him on the back.

"Hmph, I mainly did all the work..." Vegeta scoffed.

Everyone ran to King Vegeta, and dumped Gatorade on his entire body.

As they all cheered in victory, Beerus and Whis stared at them like they were insane.

"Umm...the 4th Quarter isn't even half done...and you're still losing 6-70," Whis brought them back into reality.

"...Oh," Everyone sighed depressingly, and the football players wallowed into the field.

"Kick it in for an extra point! Kick it in for an extra point!" The cheerleaders encouraged as Brolly was placed onto the field as the kicker.

"Hey! Look, that's Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he pointed to the football on the ground, with Goku's face taped to it.

"...KAKARROOOOOT!" Brolly screamed as he ran at full Legenadary Super Saiyan speed, and kicked the ball past the goal, past the stadium...past the trees...past the sky...past the atmosphere...past space...past a galaxy...

Netherless, everyone cheered because they got an extra point.

"Does he hate me that much...?" Goku scratched his head.

"Yes, yes he does," Piccolo confirmed.

It was the final play of the game, and everyone lined up in positions.

"Ready...Set...Hut!" Chilled yelled as he passed the ball to Champa, but was immediately tackled by Beerus.

The ball was saved by Towa though, who quickly yelled, "Science Vanish!" before anyone could get her.

"Where's she go?!" Everyone yelled.

The horns blared and everyone turned towards the touchdown, where Towa stood with the ball.

"Touchdown, Bulldogs!" The announcer yelled.

The championship was over. The East City Bulldogs won.

**\- Later that Night - **

Everyone sadly sat at the dinner table at Il Piccolo Verde, not saying a word.

"Are you gonna order somthing or not?!" Piccolo yelled, getting impatient with everyone.

"I can't believe we lost..." King Vegeta shook his head in shame.

"Yeah...this sucks...I guess," Tarble shrugged, not understanding why everyone was taking it so badly.

"Geo...dude!" Geodude yelled as he flung a rock at Vegeta, hitting him on the forehead.

"...F*ck this! I'm going home!" Vegeta yelled, getting up and out of the restaurant, slamming the door.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, walking out after him, "Stop being such a sore loser!"

"He's right...I don't feel like celebrating, see you guys later," Raditz threw his arms up and left.

"I outta here," Frieza walked out.

"See ya later Goku," Krillin patted Goku's back before leaving with 18.

One by one, everyone left until there was only Tarble, Geodude, King Vegeta, Goku, and Chi-Chi.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kakarot," King Vegeta sighed as he got up from his seat and left with Tarble and Geodude.

"Goku, are you ok?" Chi-Chi asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Goku's face appeared emotionless before he looked up at Chi-Chi with a bright smile, "Yeah, I'm good!"

"That's good," Chi-Chi smiled back, "You're not mad about the game?"

Goku got up from his seat and walked outside. Chi-Chi also got up and followed him out. It was really dark out, and a few clouds were out, covering the full moon.

Goku was staring at the moon intensely, "At first I was pretty mad about losing, then I noticed that we never lost before, and that means that we weren't showing our full potential. Since we never lose, we didn't find it necessary. But now that we have a true rival, I'm really excited because I know that I can go all out when I play and train extra harder for next year,"

Chi-Chi's eyes widened at the way Goku put their loss into something good, "Wow, I've never thought of it that way,"

Goku chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "That's cause you don't play football, Chi-Chi,"

Chi-Chi rubbed her eyes and yawned while checking the clock. It showed to be 10:00 p.m.

Goku noticed Chi-Chi tired state and asked, "You want me to take you home?"

Chi-Chi simply nodded, and Goku turned to face the sky, screaming, "NIMBUS!"

About 5 seconds later, Nimbus arrived and landed next to Goku. Goku sat down on the yellow cloud and turned to Chi-Chi while innocently patting his lap. Chi-Chi's face slightly turned red as she placed herself onto Goku's lap.

Goku wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi, making sure that she was secure before pointing towards the direction of Chi-Chi's house, "To Chi-Chi's house!"

As Nimbus rose and flew off towards their destination, Chi-Chi leaned back on Goku, asleep. Goku smiled and kissed her forehead before going back to staring at the moon.

**Next Time: The Presentation**

**Well, football season over, so now I have plenty of time to get back into school stuff and time after school, and especially Goku's 15th birthday party. So for the year of 2015, expect less action and more comedy. 2016, is gonna be lots of action since it'll be the main story arc. And yes, it heavily involves Frieza...Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure you follow, favorite, and review!**

**\- Preview - **

**"I wanna join the marching band!" Tarble exclaimed to King Vegeta. **

**"...Marching band?" King Vegeta stared at Tarble. **

**"Yeah!" Tarble nodded his head vigorously.**

**"...No," King Vegeta denied, shaking his head. **

**"WHY?!" Tarble sulked in defeat. **

**"You had to take band in the 4th Grade to be in marching band!" King Vegeta explained. **

**"But-"**

**"No!" King Vegeta finalized. **

**\- 10 seconds later -**

**"OW! OW! OW! FINE! YOU CAN BE IN MARCHING BAND!" King Vegeta screamed in pain as Geodude flung multiple stones at his face. **

**"Yes!" Tarble cheered on victory as Geodude flung one more stone at King Vegeta's forehead. **

**\- End Preview -**


	13. The Presentation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 14: The Presentation

\- Study Hall -

"I wanna join the marching band!" Tarble exclaimed to King Vegeta.

"...Marching band?" King Vegeta stared at Tarble.

"Yeah!" Tarble nodded his head vigorously.

"...No," King Vegeta denied, shaking his head.

"WHY?!" Tarble sulked in defeat.

"You had to take band in the 4th Grade to be in marching band!" King Vegeta explained.

"But-"

"No!" King Vegeta finalized.

\- 10 seconds later -

"OW! OW! OW! FINE! YOU CAN BE IN MARCHING BAND!" King Vegeta screamed in pain as Geodude flung multiple stones at his face.

"Yes!" Tarble cheered on victory as Geodude flung one more stone at King Vegeta's forehead.

\- Biology -

"Okay class, today is the day of your presentations. We will go randomly in order, so you guys have 5 minutes to prepare," Bardock set his online countdown for 5 minutes on the Smart Board.

"Okay, so how are we gonna sabotage their project?" Frieza asked.

"I found out that they're doing a PowerPoint, so we're gonna pour water on their computer!" Vegeta planned.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Frieda asked.

"We use distraction! I'll distract the Woman, while you make Cell go away and pour this bottle of water on their laptop!" Vegeta handed a bottle of water to Frieza.

"Got it!" Frieza smirked evilly and walked towards Cell and Bulma's work area.

Cell noticed Frieza and smiled, "What's up? Did you do your project yet?"

"Yeah, I did. But I just wanted to tell you that the guy with the afro said that he wanted to suck your tail like a dick," Frieza said bluntly.

"...I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Cell screamed as he ran to Hercule's desk and started beating him up, with Majin Buu screaming the whole time.

"...What was that all about?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Just ignore them," Vegeta appeared out of nowhere behind Bulma, making her jump.

"Vegeta- Mmph!" Vegeta covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her out of the classroom, leaving everyone to murmur in confusion.

Frieza quickly took the chance to pour the entire water bottle on their laptop, causing sparks of electricity to shoot and the screen immediately turn black.

"Yes! Mission accomplished!" Frieda pumped his fist in victory and ran back to his desk, "Now...where's the monkey?"

Immediately, Vegeta walked out of the classroom with a dirty smirk on his face (Along with a red handprint on his cheek), while Bulma glared at him and started to walk back to her work area.

"...You made out with her, didn't you?!" Frieza accused.

"No, I only do that between periods, I said a real dirty pick up line, you should've seen her face..." Vegeta chuckled evilly.

"Anyway, I managed to dump the water on their laptops, so they'll get an immediate F and we won't!" Frieza informed.

Just then, the alarm went off and everyone just got finished with their projects.

"Okay, first up is Cell and Bulma," Bardock announced.

Everyone groaned as Bulma and Cell went up to the front of the room. Bulma nodded towards Cell, and he pressed the button to turn the laptop on.

Cell frowned as the laptop didn't turn on. He tried pressing the button multiple times, kicking the computer, and shaking it vigorously.

"Cell, what happened to the computer?!" Bulma yelled witnessing Cell's attempts.

"Someone broke it out of spite!" Cell concluded.

Everyone in the room gasped in horror.

"Someone broke your computer?! This must be investigated immediately!" Bardock yelled.

"But what about our grades?" Bulma asked.

"Aw, don't worry about that,.you two get automatic As," Bardock brushed off.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta and Frieza screamed in outrage.

"Now, everyone will go to the interrogation room, where our specialist will deal with your guys!" Bardock ordered the entire class.

As everyone got up and started walking to the interrogation room in the basement floor, Krillin started talking.

"I heard that the specialist was very strong, and could make anyone crack like an egg!" Krillin whispered to Goku.

"Really?! Who do you think did it?" Goku asked.

"Between you and me, I think Cooler did it...Cell is his brother's best friend," Krilin whispered.

"Makes since...I think Chi-Chi did it," Goku said out loud.

"HOW DARE YOU, GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed while banging her frying pan on Goku's head.

"D-Did I say Chi-Chi?! I meant to say I had to go pee-pee!" Goku cried as he ran into the boys' bathroom, escaping from Chi-Chi's wrath.

Everyone paused for a moment, awkwardly staring at each other.

"...Let's ignore that," Piccolo grunted as he shook his head and continued on to the interrogation room.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Guest chapter 13 **

**This chapter was very funny good job dragonball787**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Vegeta: :D **

**PuddingMan chapter 13 **

**hello its friday been waiting hours... let me guess new DBS is it not also i have a qustion if you cant have a beeris and wisp thing how about making a Ginyu swich Yamcha and Mr Doofus .PButtstinger trust me that would be really funny because they hate Buttstinger more than Yamcha also what does Blutstinger look like**

**Me: Sorry, had a case of teenage laziness...but Buttstinger looks fat, bald, pale skinned, kinda like Captain Underpants but more fatter and meaner. Mrs. Buttstinger just has orange hair and has breasts, that's the only difference. **

**Vegeta: *snicker* **

**PuddingMan chapter 13 . Oct 19**

**I understand but can you do it in this story please.**

**Me: I dunno...I'll probably do it for the summer saga, that's the only time I have space for an extra chapter. **

**Vegeta:...**

**queenvicky99 chapter 13 **

**Amen to that Veggie! NUUUUUU TRSBLE DON'T DO IT ! Band is not worth it ...just saying .HAHAHAH They lose ,finally !Next game I want them to bring thier all and to FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT *does some flips and a split * ! I'm has enough of the g/cc moments X3 .I agree when you say they are basically boring ...I have nothing against that otp but I feel thier actions to each others meh.. Lame ! Its good to have g/cc but there are other fictions out there that know how to do great g/cc but this one does funny and cute Bulma X Vegeta ! G/cc is a side tool ,not the main coupling ! *breathes *So forgive me DB787, I just get pissed easily when stuff happens agains over small things .Anywho ...That whole "I was doing other stuff " *gives the look , glareing at you intensely but then smiles and hugs you * You are to much ,I tell ya X3 .Great chapter ... -_- expect for the g/cc moment ** Bulma and Vegsta , heck marron and 17 are better to read bout then g/cc ! But what you write you write ...Don't let those buttfaces that dislike the B/V going on make you change anything you doing just for them ! Also hope school is going awesome and I'll see you until next update ! Wait a sec, KAI OF TIME YOU FLIPPING CREEPERRRR ...Hehe wonder who the warrior is X3! Chow!**

**Me: XD Yeah, she is a creeper...**

**Vegeta:...Ugh, I'm hungry...**

**DarkPrinnyVegito chapter 13 **

**Lmao keep up what your doing and don't let haters bring you down.**

**Me: The trick is to act more maturer than them! **

**Vegeta: :P**

**Minnowkit chapter 13 **

**Wow Brolly just Wow**

**Me: XD**

**elianni chapter 13 **

**Like always u make my day with the z gang humor till next update**

**Me: Lol thanks! **

**Vegeta: :(**

**Light in the Dark 2.0 chapter 13 **

**Tarble is now my favorite character for joining marching band. Yaaaas. (Just please don't bash him too much XD)**

**Me: I don't bash Tarble anymore...I actually changed the bashing scenes in Kindergarten **

**Vegeta:...:/**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 13 **

**Would you go to the Moon because there is an alien spacecraft here? (Note: Inside the Alien Spacecraft: There is a lot of Aquatic Jelly aliens. So, they are friendly and won't hurt you. They will absorb your whole body into the jelly and will try to clean you up more effeciently than a shower did.)**

**Your Thoughts on the alien Spacecraft?**

**A. Vegeta**

**B. Krillin**

**C. Bardock**

**D. Both King Vegeta and Goku**

**Me: Ummm...guys?**

**Vegeta: No, I have no time for that sh*t! **

**Krillin: Maybe...it could be fun...**

**Bardock: OF COURSE! LOOK AT ALL OF THE SCIENTIFIC DATA! **

**King Vegeta: No.**

**Goku: Yeah! **

**King Vegeta: Whaddya mean "Yeah?!" **

**Goku: It could be fun...**

**King Vegeta: I'll show you "fun"!**

**Goku: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

Once they all took the steps down into the basement, everyone immediately Thu turned to the hallway left, and gasped at the scene.

It was a very dark hallway, only lit by small fires on the wall. As they passed cells with bad looking kids in it, they finally came upon a long line of chairs, leading into a huge room with a giant window on the side.

Bardock pointed to the seats, and everyone sat down except for Cell and Bulma.

"Okay, the first person, get into the room. We'll do this in the order of seats, and once we interrogate the last person, we should get all the evidence we need," Bardock informed.

"I guess I'm first..." Tarble got up and walked inside of the dark room. There was a single table and two seats under one bright light. Tarble sat down in one of the chairs and anticipated the specialist.

Then, from the opposite side of the room, his very own mother appeared and sat down on the opposite chair to Tarble.

"M-MOM?! What are you doing here?!" Tarble asked nervously. If there was anyone who could make anybody tell the truth, it was his mother.

"I'm the specialist, son. Now, look at me in the eye, and tell me you didn't sabotage a laptop," King Vegeta's wife ordered.

"I didn't do it, mom! All I saw was a flash of white and purple and the computer was broken!" Tarble explained.

"Interesting...You're free to go," King Vegeta's wife should her son out and awaited the next suspect.

\- Piccolo -

"I don't know jack," Piccolo said bluntly, making a sweatdrop appear on King Vegeta's wife's head.

"...Really?"

"Yup," Piccolo confirmed.

"...Well...I guess you can leave," King Vegeta's wife shrugged.

\- Krillin -

"You have any clue to what happened?" King Vegeta's wife questioned.

"Not really, the only one's I seen close to the computer are Bulma, Cell, Brolly, Geodude, Vegeta, and Frieza," Krillin said.

King Vegeta's wife wrote down all the names and nodded to Krillin as gratitude, "Thanks for the clue,"

\- Chi-Chi -

"Have you ever seen anyone close to Bulma and Cell's laptop?" King Vegeta's wife asked.

"No not really, I was too busy scolding Goku, can you believe him?! HE really thinks he can get away with copying someone's project!" Chi-CHI yelled.

"...That's not exactly what I was looking for..."

\- 18 -

"So, have you seen anything suspicious involving the laptop?" King Vegeta's wife asked.

"Well, all I know is that obviously your son has something to do with it. Why do you think he isn't furious about his girlfriend's project being destryoed? And he's obviously jealous of Cell, since he's Bulma's partner," 18 shrugged.

"...Wow, that was more information than I expected..." King Vegeta's wife was wide eyed.

\- Vegeta -

"Vegeta, is it true that you we're jealous when Bulma chose Cell and not you?" King Vegeta's wife questioned.

"No, I'm not jealous of that stupid cricket and the idiotic woman! Who cares if they're working together and getting my A and possibly having a secret affair right before my very eyes...F*CK!" Vegeta screamed in rage.

"..."

BANG!

Vegeta clutched his head in pain as his mother stood over him, "NO CURSING!"

"Dam- Dang it!" Vegeta hissed.

\- Frieza -

"Is it true that you and Vegeta were partners for the project?" King Vegeta's wife questioned.

"Yes...why is that important?" Frieza asked.

"Well, your classmates say that you and Vegeta had spite against Bulma and Cell, so all of the evidence point to you two," King Vegeta's wife said.

"Well, I'm happy that the two-timer found another best friend! I was obviously too good for him!" Frieza sneered.

King Vegeta's wife took note of that ajs wrote it in her notebook.

\- Brolly -

"So, do you know anything of the crime?" King Vegeta's wife questioned.

"Kakarot..." Brolly growled.

"You think Kakarot knows of this?" She asked.

"KAKAROT!" Brolly screamed.

"So, you're saying I should ask Goku?" King Vegeta's wife finalized.

"KAKAAARRROOOOT!" Brolly screamed as he powered up and broke out of the interrogation room.

"..."

\- Goku -

"So, I think I know who did it overall, but I wanna ask you if you seen anything suspicious last hour..." King Vegeta's wife explained.

"Well, I saw Frieza and Vegeta whispering, and then Frieza was talking to Cell and Cell started beating up Hercule. Then, Vegeta led Bulma out of the hallway and told her a REALLY dirty joke, wanna hear it?" Goku asked.

"Um...-"

Goku continued on, "He said 'You know why they call me the cat whisperer? Cause I know exactly what that p*ssy needs!' Like Bulma slapped him so hard that the imprint on his cheek lasted for like an hour! While that happened, Frieza poured water all over Cell and Bulma's laptop-"

"That's all I needed to know!" King Vegeta's wife cut Goku off, "You can leave now,"

As Goku got up and left, King Vegeta's wife shook her head at Vegeta's pick up line, 'I gotta have a talk with that boy...'

\- 15 Minutes Later -

As all of the teens waited for the results, King Vegeta stepped out of the interrogation room with a deep frown on his face.

Suddenly, people started to snicker at King Vegeta.

"Hey King Vegeta, what's with the lipstick?" Bardock snickered at the red marks on King Vegeta's face.

"SHUT UP! I gathered the results and we know who did it! Vegeta and Cell, you are sentenced to 6 hour detention! You automatically get Fs for your project, and Vegeta, you're grounded!" King Vegeta punished.

Everyone gasped as they turned to Vegeta and Frieza.

"F*ck! Who's the snitch?!" Frieza cursed angrily.

"Yeah! Our fu-freaking plan was fool-proof!" Vegeta yelled.

"Umm...sorry..." Goku sheepishly chuckled while scratching his head.

"Kakarot...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Vegeta screamed.

"Tell it to the judge!" King Vegeta yelled as Krillin handcuffed Vegeta and Frieza.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Krillin yelled.

"Shut yo b*tch-ass up! I could easily get out of these if I wanted to!" Frieza screamed.

"Be quiet!" Krillin bonked Frieza's head with a club.

\- After School: 7:00 p.m -

Vegeta and Frieza groaned as they sat in detention. Bardock watched over them while sipping his afternoon/early night coffee.

"Why do we gotta stay in this school at night?" Frieza groaned.

"You guys are only here for six hours...and you're the one that decided to have night detention instead of morning detention," Bardock stated.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Bardock walked over and opened the door, "You two got some visitors,"

Vegeta and Frieza turned to see Bulma and Cell wall in with some McDonald's.

"What do you want?!" Vegeta hissed, glaring at the people who caused him this punishment.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be studying for your ACT's or something?!" Frieza sneered.

"Well, we felt kinda bad about causing your 6 hour long detention, so we decided to give you guys some dinner," Bulma shrugged as she gave each of them a bag.

"Ha! As if I would want some- chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream from the All Day Breakfast menu?!" Vegeta gasped as he opened the bag.

"My favorite...the Buttermilk McChicken..." Frieza drooled as he pulled his burger out.

"Yeah, you wouldn't shut up about how good it tastes..." Cell rolled his eyes.

As the two tore up their meals, Bardock turned to Cell and Bulma, "Okay, visiting time is over, these cheating delinquents gotta serve the rest of their sentence,"

"See ya tomorrow," Cell waved goodbye to Frieza before walking off.

"Don't worry Vegeta, even though you're a sneaky, dirty, cheating delinquent, and a criminal, I still love you," Bulma leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Vegeta gave a hard swallow of pancakes at Bulma's words, remembering 6th grade, "...I already said it once, and I ain't saying it again!"

"Okay, okay, now get out," Bardock pointed at the door, and before Bulma was able to leave the classroom, an airplane suddenly crashed through the wall.

BOOOOM!

All three's eyes widened as the two pilots shown in the front was Goku and Piccolo, dressed in a pilot outfit and cap. Many people were screaming from the inside of the plane, and crashes could be heard.

"Umm...hehehehe...hi Dad..." Goku sheepishly chuckled while waving.

"THIS WAS ALL HIS IDEA!" Piccolo yelled, wearing a fake mustache while pointing at Goku.

"..." Bardock was dead silent, while Bulma and Vegeta escaped the classroom.

"Umm...Bye!" Goku quickly grabbed Piccolo and used Instant Transmission to get out of there.

"KAAAAKAAARRROOOOOT!"

**Next Time: Halloween with King Vegeta, Bardock and Co.**

**...Sorry for the delay...I had no school Friday, so I lazed around, ok?! I SWEAR, the next chapter will be here exactly on Friday! Anyway, he first quarter is officially over, so now we dive into Halloween next chapter! Anyone trick or treating? I'm probably too old for that stuff, plus also, 70 year old clowns been running around town lately (no kidding). I'll probably dress up, but I'm not stepping a foot outside. If you guys are dressing up for Halloween who will you be? Anyway, thanks for reading and make sure you favorite, follow, and review! **

**\- Preview -**

**"Ready to go Trick or Treating?!" King Vegeta busted into Bardock's house in excitement, wearing a Spiderman costume. Dr. Gero and King Piccolo was trailing behind him, with Gero wearing a pizza costume and King Piccolo was wearing a Hulk costume.**

**"Yeah!" Bardock and Gine nodded, rising from their couch. Bardock was wearing his Batman costume, while Gine was Wonder Woman. **

**"Hey! Why aren't you Catwoman?" King Vegeta asked Gine. **

**"I don't wanna walk around town, wearing a leather suit and carrying a whip!" Gine yelled. **

**"...I would like that..." Bardock smirked. **

**\- End Preview - **


	14. Halloween with King Vegeta, Bardock, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! .

Chapter 15: Halloween with King Vegeta, Bardock, and Co

"Ready to go Trick or Treating?!" King Vegeta busted into Bardock's house in excitement, wearing a Spiderman costume. Dr. Gero and King Piccolo was trailing behind him, with Gero wearing a pizza costume and King Piccolo was wearing a Hulk costume.

"Yeah!" Bardock and Gine nodded, rising from their couch. Bardock was wearing his Batman costume, while Gine was Wonder Woman.

"Hey! Why aren't you Catwoman?" King Vegeta asked Gine.

"I don't wanna walk around town, wearing a leather suit and carrying a whip!" Gine yelled.

"...I would like that..." Bardock smirked.

"..."

\- 5 minutes later -

All the guys wolf whistled and cheered as Gine catwalked down the stairs, swinging her hips.

"You look much cooler!" King Vegeta complimented.

"Yeah, you look like you're half your age!" Dr. Hero nodded.

"And you look sexier!" Bardock looked at her body up and down.

"...Meh," King Piccolo shrugged.

"Okay, so where's your kids?" King Vegeta asked Bardock.

"Grounded," Gine said before Bardock could, "Like, who flies an airplane into a school?!, Goku's grounded for a whole month! The only day he's ungrounded is his birthday! And he only ate 2 sandwitches for dinner!" Gine growled.

As if on cue, Goku's moaning could be heard from upstairs, "Uuuughhh...I'm huunnnngrryyyy!"

"SHUT UP KAKAROT!" Bardock screamed at the ceiling.

"Raditz is with Nappa and Cooler at a teenage haunted house party or something," Bardock shrugged, "What about your kids?"

Well, my son is stuck in the kitchen,washing all of the dirty dishes, then he gotta go to the restraunt and clean their dirty dishes, then he gotta go to the house and clean it, then he gotta go back to the restaurant and clean the whole place," King Piccolo smirked.

"Ooh! Good punishment!" Dr. Gero commended while clapping his hands. He then turned to King Vegeta, "What about your kids?"

"Well, Tarble and Celeria are fused for some reason, so Celible is watching Full House, while Vegeta is grounded for like, 2 weeks! He can't go outside, get on his phone, watch TV, or play any games!" King Vegeta anticipated his praise.

"...Weak!" King Piccolo laughed, making everyone agree with him.

"Really? No games?! You should've taken training away from the boy, that'll crush him!" Bardock laughed.

"Well, he can't contact his friends, so..." King Vegeta shrugged in embarassment "And my wife's at work, and she usually does the good punishments so..."

"Anyway, let's get outta here!" Gine walked out of the house, leading the men to their first house, "First is Mrs. Jenkins' House!"

\- Meanwhile -

Vegeta laid down on his bed, watching Full House while eating popcorn. He scoffed at the cheesy talks "Danny" does and rolled his eyes, "I'm glad my Father doesn't talk to me..."

Vegeta then got up and did a few hundred upside down squats, before getting back up and grabbing his iPod.

-Kik

-Bulma

Vegeta: What are you doing? I command you to come over to my house!

Vegeta set his iPod down and grabbed a handful of popcorn, stuffing it in his mouth. His iPod buzzed and Vegeta immediately ran to the object, knocking down his bowl.

Bulma: I'm watching Full House, and no way! You're grounded!

Vegeta: If you aren't gonna come to my house, then I'm gonna come to yours!

Bulma: O_O...

Vegeta got up from his bed and opened the window feeling the cold breeze flow through his flamed hair. BEFORE he could get outside, the door opened to reveal Celible wearing a frown in its face.

"You're not supposed to have your TV on!" Celible pointed out, narrowing its eyes.

"You think I care, genderless sibling? I'm gonna get out of here, and you better not tell anyone or I'll rip off any reproduction organs you have!" Vegeta threatened.

"...*gulp*," Celible covered its crotch area and ran out of his room.

\- With The Adults -

"Trick or Treat!" All 5 adults chimed as the door opened to reveal Mrs. Jenkins.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! BURGLARS!" MRS. JENKINS cried as she immediately slammed the door on all of them.

"...Are you sure we're not too old to do this?" Bardock questioned King Vegeta.

"Nonsense! Adults can beg for free candy too!" King Vegeta brushed the old woman's reaction off, and started to walk to the next house.

Just then, Mrs. Jenkins ran back outside with a shotgun, aiming it at the adults, "DIE BURGLARS!"

"RUUUUUN!" King Piccolo screamed as all the adults ran on to the next house, successfully dodging her bullets.

"That was close! That old woman is insane!" King Vegeta yelled once they were a good distance away.

"Yeah, they need to put her in rehab or sonething..." Bardock shook his head in shame, "Old people are so crazy lately..."

Just then, King Piccolo spotted a huge haunted house, with lights and cobwebs all over it. Kids and parents were walking inside, and they could hear the screams all the way from inside.

"Let's go in there!" King Piccolo pointed to the haunted house.

"Why that thing?" Dr. Gero questioned.

"Cause, it's awesome!" Bardock tried to convince everyone to follow King Piccolo's idea.

"I dunno, seems too scary," Gine flinched at the sound of chainsaws from their lawn.

"Oh Honey, you know your big, strong, handsome husband, Burdock will protect you," Bardock flexed his muscles for emphasis.

"Hey look Bardock, there's a huge butterfly right behind ya!" King Vegeta snickered.

"AAAAAH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! NOT AGAIN!" Bardock screamed as he immediately dropped to the ground in a fatal position.

"Bardock! Calm down! Butterflies don't come out in night time!" King Vegeta quickly snapped Bardock out of it, not wanting him to do something they'll all regret.

"*pant* *pant*...Oh..." Bardock took several deep breaths before calmly getting up, "Anyway, let's go into the haunted house!"

As they approached the haunted house, Dr. Gero was the one to ring on the doorbell. The doorbell emitted scary ghost noises, making everyone shiver in fear.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a creepy guy with a mask and a chainsaw.

"Burdock!" Gine cried as she hopped onto Bardock's arms.

"Hey...aren't you people too old to go trick or treating?" The guy questioned.

"Hey! We're only 41, thank you very much!" King Vegeta spat, very offended.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!"

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Light in the Dark 2.0 chapter 14 **

**Hehe...next chapter's Halloween... Lol, I can't wait. Speaking of trick or treating...I'm going as Batman. The irony in that XD anyways...see ya next chapter :P**

**Me: Lol, how ironic...**

**Vegeta: I'm not dressing up! That's for babies! **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 14 **

**Goku? Have you been traveling forward in time? Because i can see your future student.**

**Another question.**

**If you live at a shallow ocean planet with no food or fresh water, no armor or clothing, just the underpants (And a bra for women.), What are you going to do?**

**A. Goku and Vegeta**

**B. Bulma and Chi Chi**

**C. Bardock and King Vegeta**

**Me: Uhhh...**

**Goku:...What...and I'd instant transmission to the closest planet...**

**Vegeta: Idiot! I'm gonna take it like a man, and eat the underwear and drink the water for dinner! And I'll train, until I can destroy the planet and fly off in space! **

**Goku: But- But you can't fly in space-**

**Vegeta: Shut up, Kakarot!**

**Bulma: I'd probably die since humans can't survive living without fresh food and water for like-**

**Chi-Chi: Well, thanks for ruining my spirits! **

**Bardock: I'd invent something out of pure water that'll solidfy water into edible food! **

**King Vegeta:...What he said! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 14 **

**You had a type oh XD ,You put Cell instead of Frieza .Lol this was so funny ! Vegeta Mom as the inspector XD ! Also Bulma got Vegeta butt good !YEAH GURL POWER ! Lol I'm so hyper XD 28th Halloween coming up .Also HA ,the Geodude is still going strong ! Welp gotta go !Until next update .Chow !**

**Me: Lol Geodude is always strong!**

**Vegeta: No, it's MAN POWER! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

\- With Vegeta -

Vegeta walked immediately to the left, climbing over the fence to Capsule Corp.'s property. He walked around the huge dome until he stopped at the part where Bulma's room was supposed to be at.

Vegeta looked at the time- 8:30 p.m, and he started to fly up until he reached Bulma's window. He peeked through the window, and smirked as he arrived just in time for one of his favorite pastimes.

He honestly isn't a pervert, but it was HIS girlfriend, isn't he supposed to see her naked?- When she's not looking of course, but still...He wasn't looking for dirty reasons, he was just fascinated with her body- if that made sense...

While he was too busy thinking, he didn't notice a fully dressed Bulma glaring at him angrily. She tapped on the window, making him snap out of it and turned his attention to her.

She opened the window, and he casually climbed in, closing the window afterwards. There was a very long silence until Vegeta couldn't take it anymore.

"...Why are you staring at me like that?" Vegeta asked.

Next thing he knew, he was face down in the floor, with Bulma glaring down at him with a frying pan, "WHY THE F*CK WERE YOU STARING AT ME WHILE I CHANGED?!"

"I don't see what's the big deal! I was gonna see your body eventually!" Vegeta growled as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"How long have you been doing this?!" Bulma demanded.

"...For the past 6 years," Vegeta admitted.

"YOU STARTED WHEN YOU WERE 9?!" Bulma screamed.

"...At first it was an accident, but then I started doing it out of curiosity and then I started doing it out of fascination," Vegeta explained.

"...You owe me!" Bulma yelled, crossing her arms angrily.

"Huh?!" Vegeta's eyes widened at her words.

"You saw me naked for the past 6 years, and I never saw you naked before!" Bulma seethed, narrowing hrt eyes.

"...You want me to get naked now?" Vegeta asked, taking off his armor.

"No! Just go in your bathroom and send me a picture when you get home!" Bulma blushed as Vegeta put his armor back on.

"...Will you do the same?" Vegeta asked, giving her a devilish smirk. He wanted something out of this too.

"Fine, whatever! I'm gonna start changing in my bathroom for now on, so you might as well get one last look," Bulma scoffed.

'Good thing she doesn't know I watch her bathe...' Vegeta thought. Saiyans and Humans had completely different methods of cleaning. Saiyans (Vegeta) have no need to wash their hair, whilst Humans (Bulma) do it daily, "Fine, but Kakarot's at the window,"

"Goku?!" Bulma turned to see Goku sheepishly waving behind the window.

\- With The Adults -

All of the adults separated as a roar broke the sound barrier.

"...Oh sh*t," King Vegeta whispered, "It's Hirudegarn!"

"ROOOOOAAAAAAR!" Hirudegarn roared as he appeared from the sky, and swept his tail under all of their bodies.

Gine tripped over his tail, but before she could fall, Bardock immediately grabbed her and flipped them over, making her fall on top of him.

"Are you ok?" Bardock asked his wife.

Gine looked down at her husband and nodded while smiling. This reminded her of an event many years ago.

**\- Flashback - **

**"Haa!" 13 year old Bardock screamed as he destroyed yet another Saibaman. Since he graduated from his training with the highest power level in his rank group, he now had a squad that he had to lead on his very own- a sign of manhood. Unfortunately, that cut his time with Prince Vegeta by a whole lot. **

**He observed his crew as they battle against their very own Saibaman. **

**Tora, his second best friend, quickly wiped out his Saibaman in under 10 minutes. Fasha, (he kinda admired her) destroyed hers not too long afterwards. Borgos was next, while Shugesh was right after him. **

**That left only- **

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gine screamed as her Saibaman latched onto her body, preparing to explode on her. **

**"Sh*t!" Bardock yelled as he quickly ran towards her and punched the Saibaman, detatching it from her body. **

**As the Saibaman was detatched, it quickly exploded, killing itself and blowing the two away. Everyone quickly ran up to the duo, and gasped at the scene. **

**Bardock was on top of Gine, with their lips smashed together due to his weight. Bardock groggily opened his eyes, then flinched while sitting up, turning a bright red.**

**He stood up and held his hand out to her, helping her stand up, "Um...are you ok?" **

**"Yeah..." Gine's face was a faint pink and she removed her hand from his, having no means to hold it anymore. **

**Bardock sighed in relief, before turning into 'leader' mode, "What the hell is wrong with you?! How did you even graduate training?!" **

**"Hey! Just cause I'm not all that strong, doesn't mean I can't fight!" Gine growled. **

**"Well, you fight like a hag!...That's what I should call you, an old hag!" Bardock teased. **

**"Arrrgh...I'm gonna kill you!" Gine yelled as she tried at lunge at Bardock, but Shugesh quickly restrained her. **

**"Calm down, man..." Borgos placed a firm hand on Bardock's shoulder, shaking his head while chuckling. **

**Tora and Fasha shared an amused look, thinking the exact same thing: "They're totally gonna get married," **

**\- End Flashback -**

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAR!" Hirudegarn screeched, bringing them back into reality.

Bardock quickly got up, and carried Gine to a safe spot, "Don't worry, I got this,"

"Are you sure?" Gine asked.

"Yeah," Bardock nodded and started to power up, making the ground tremble, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Not too long after that scream, Bardock appeared to be a Super Saiyan. He looked exactly like Goku, except with a red headband..and more scars.

Bardock charged towards Hirudegarn with a mighty roar, and punched him across the face, making him furious.

Bardock then flew a few meters back and charged up a few ki blasts, throwing them at Hirudegarn's direction.

King Piccolo then joined in the battle, turning into a giant Great Namek. He charged towards Hirudegarn, and tracked him to the ground, throwing multiple ki blasts to his torso.

"Makosen!" King Piccolo yelled as he launched a small ki blast at Hirudegarn, forcing him to evade it, before a much more powerful blast impacted his back.

Hirudegarn roared as he turned around and used his tail to chop King Piccolo's neck, reducing him to normal size and knocking him out.

King Vegeta got up from the ground, and jumped in, charging up his own blast. It was bright purple, and he released it towards Hirudegarn's head, screaming, "Orga Blaster!"

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAR!" Hirudegarn broke King Vegeta's attack and charged up a similar purple blast in his mouth.

Bardock noticed what was about to happen and warned King Vegeta, "Vegeta! Move-"

"F*ck!" King Vegrta screamed as his body was blown away by the ki blast, crashing into the ground. He coughed up blood, and fainted right then and there.

Meanwhile, Dr. Gero was just hiding in the rocks, contacting Android 17. Gine frowned as it appeared that the guys were losing, and got up, charging towards Hirudegarn, forming a small, but powerful ki blast.

She launched it at Hirudegarn, who bounced it right back towards her, and exploded once it got in contact with her arm.

She slid down into the ground, clutching her arm painfully.

"You idiot!" Bardock flew towards her and gently lifted her arm, making her flinch in pain, "It's probably broken...stay right here..I'll teach this bastard the meaning of death!"

"But how are you gonna win?" Gine asked.

"Just watch," Bardock channeled all of his energy towards his arm and focused on Hirudegarn's movements.

"I'll never forgive you!" Bardock screamed in rage as he rose and charged towards Hirudegarn.

He charged up his ultimate attack, and launched it at Hirudegarn, screaming, "Final Spirit Cannon!"

The blast went through Hirudegarn's chest, destroying his heart. It then engulfed his entire insides, then his outside completely, wiping out every cell of his being.

After Hirudegarn was defeated for the millionth time, Bardock struggled to collspe on the ground, relocating his leg quickly.

After helping everyone get up, Bardock carried his wife bridal style and turned to the three, "I'm NEVER trick or treating again...see ya later," He started to fly off, not wanting anything to do but go to as sleep.

"Umm...agreed!" King Vegeta called out while giving the thumbs up.

"Man, this was the worst Halloween ever," King Piccolo groaned.

"...Does our kids fight this monster every Halloween?" Dr. Gerp questioned.

"Probably not," King Vegeta shrugged.

\- At Bulma's House -

Bulma and Vegeta were frowning as Goku sat right between them, laughing at all of the Full House jokes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! This show is hilarious!" Goku snickered, "Those kids get in trouble a LOT! And then, everything is normal when the Dad talks!"

"I think we get the concept of the story, Goku," Bulma said.

"Well, this is gonna be the best sleepover ever! I brought popcorn too!" Goku held up his caramel popcorn bag.

"Who said this was a sleepover?!" Vegeta growled.

"Well, we both are grounded, and this is the only place where we're safe..." Goku thought his words out carefully.

"...True," Vegeta sighed in defeat, and Goku cheered in victory.

"HEY! I'm supposed to be the first person to talk to if you wanna spend the night!" Bulma huffed.

"Well, Bulma, can we spend the night over your house? Please?" Goku begged.

"..."

\- At Bardock's House -

Bardock was in his home office, wrapping an arm cast around Gine, "You're such an idiot for thinking that you can fight..."

"I can fight! Just not that well!" Gine defended herself, "I don't see you at Kakarot's level!"

"At least I can turn into a Super Saiyan, you're power level is like 1300," Bardock guessed, making Gine turn red in embarrassment.

"...I was right, wasn't I?" Bardock smirked cockily, making Gine huff and turn her head away from him.

"Let's go," Bardock snickered while lifting her up and carrying her away from his office.

"Where are we going?" Gine questioned, scratching her cast. Bardock lightly slapped her hand away from the injured area.

"I'm going to run us a bath, put you to bed, and then go look for Raditz. I told him to be home at 11:00, and it's 12:00," Bardock shook his head, "That boy still doesn't listen..."

\- 2 Hours Later at Bulma's House -

"Zzzz..." Goku snored as all three teens were asleep on the floor, knocked out.

Goku, somehow, found some cover while sleeping, and wrapped his entire body around it, whilst Bulma and Vegeta were sleeping in the cold.

Vegeta's tail subconsciously reached over and grabbed Bulma's waist, dragging her to his body for heat.

Celible, who was peeking from the window, giggled maniacally as it grabbed its phone and took a picture of the scene, "Blackmail time!"

**Next Time: Goku's 15th Birthday! **

**Happy ACTUAL Friday! It's almost Halloween and I'm trying out for girls basketball. I'm great at defense, but my offense is HORRIBLE. But, I kinda hope I'll get on the team...track is better. Anyway, next chapter is Goku's 15th Birthday! Can't wait till I turn 15 this month...my birthday will also be the 1st anniversary of the last chapter of 8th Grade. But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and make sure you follow, favorite, and review! **

**\- Preview - **

**"Kakarot...wake up!" A gruff voice said. **

**"Wake up Kakarot!" A higher, yet still gruff voice yelled. **

**"Hey! Don't be so forceful!...Wake up, sweetie," a feminine, more gentle voice spoke. **

**"Woman! Stop coddling him!" The gruff voice growled. **

**Goku's eyes drowsily opened to see his mother holding a cake with his father and brother standing next to her. **

**"Happy Birthday!" All three chimed as they presented the cake next to Goku's face. **

**"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY?!" Goku exclaimed in disbelief as he dug into the cake- with his bare hands. **

**Everyone sweatdropped as Goku shoved some cake into his mouth, "This cake is so good!" **

**\- End Preview -**


	15. Goku's 15th Birthday!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 16: Goku's 15th Birthday!

"Kakarot...wake up!" A gruff voice said.

"Wake up Kakarot!" A higher, yet still gruff voice yelled.

"Hey! Don't be so forceful!...Wake up, sweetie," a feminine, more gentle voice spoke.

"Woman! Stop coddling him!" The gruff voice growled.

Goku's eyes drowsily opened to see his mother holding a cake with his father and brother standing next to her.

"Happy Birthday!" All three chimed as they presented the cake next to Goku's face.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY?!" Goku exclaimed in disbelief as he dug into the cake- with his bare hands.

Everyone sweatdropped as Goku shoved some cake into his mouth, "This cake is so good!"

"15 years old, huh? I remember my 15th birthday...didn't get anything!" Raditz sneered.

"Now Raditz, you had two 15 year old birthdays, you're brother only has one!" Bardock scolded, "And this is the only day he's ungrounded, so might as well give him something,"

"..." Raditz said nothing, but cross his arms angrily.

"I can't wait to go to school!" Goku cries while jumping out of his bed, completely naked.

"AAAAAAHHHHH MY EYES!" Raditz screamed as he quickly ran out of the room.

"KAKAROT, YOU IDIOT!" Bardock screamed as he ran out of the room, with Gine in tow.

"...What's wrong?" Goku questioned, scratching his head in confusion.

\- At School -

"Happy Birthday Goku!" Bulma and Chi-Chi were in front of the school before the bell rung for 1st Hour.

Goku smiled proudly, "Thanks! I'm now officially in my mid-teens!"

"Only 8 more months till I turn 16! My party's gonna be the biggest in the world!" Bulma bragged, "But my construction workers are already setting up your party, Goku,"

"Jeez, you didn't have to get me a party..." Goku suddenly felt bashful.

"Of course I did! Consider it your birthday gift!" Bulma smiled.

Throughout the whole day, everyone wished Goku a happy birthday, and gave him all sorts of snacks at lunch time. When it was finally time to leave school, the party was about to begin.

\- At Capsule Corp. -

"Welcome to our first episode of Teen Celebrities! This episode is all about the richest 15 year old in the world, Bulma Briefs!" The announcer quickly walked through Capsule Corp's backyard to see a huge crowd of teenagers.

There was a huge banner across the yard, that read 'Happy 15th Birthday Goku!'. In the middle of the yard was a huge stage, where the Ginyu Force was singing on stage.

Bulma walked out of her house, and looked with satisfaction at the party. She turned to Tarble, who was beside her, and questioned, "Did everyone get their free iPhone 6S in the goodie bag?"

"Umm...Y-Yes, they did!" Tarble confirmed, "And Chi-Chi and Krillin is almost here,"

"Good! Everything is going smoothly...wait, where's Vegeta?!" Bulma yelled.

"Right behind you," Tarble pointed out, and Bulma squealed as she turned about to confirm Tarble's words.

"Vegeta!...What's with the biker outfit?" Bulma questioned, looking at the orange shirt with the black leather jacket and the blue jeans with tan khakis.

"It's the only outfit I will tolerate," Vegeta scoffed, then pointed at her dress, "You're going to freeze to death with that dress,"

"No I'm not!" Bulma brushed his warning off when the TV crew quickly surrounded them.

"And this is our star for today, Bulma Briefs! How does it feel beung the richest teenager on the planet?" The camera practically squished her face.

"Go film something else!" Vegeta shoved the camera back, making the cameraman fall to the ground.

"Now! We have a special guest coming here after the birthday boy gets here, so for now, let's get raffling!" Ginyu declared.

Jeice and Butter brought out all of the prizes, whilst Recoome, gathered the raffling box and tickets. Guldo just sat there...

"Man, I'm gonna win this raffle!" Piccolo declared, looking at his ticket.

Behind the fence, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Old Kai peeked at the scene.

"We gotta get in on the action without the cops knowing!" Master Roshi whispered to the two.

"Yeah, we need those phones to look at dirty videos!" Oolong said.

"...I got an idea!" Old Kai finally spoke, noticing Taleem, Hercule, and Chiaotzu at the entrance.

Meanwhile, Goku, Krillin, and Chi-Chi approached Capsule Corp, talking in the meantime.

Krillin was practically exploding with excitement, "You're party's gonna be awesome, Goku! You're gonna-"

"Don't spoil it for him!" Chi-Chi scolded, threatening Krillin with her frying pan.

"Hehehe...sorry," Krillin squeaked meekly.

"Hey...will there be cake there?" Goku questioned, his stomach growling.

"You'll see..." Was the only words Chi-Chi spoke until they reached the entrance.

The bodyguard noticed the three, and quickly paged Bulma with his walkie talkie, "Ms. Briefs, the boy known as Goku is approaching the premisis,"

"Good! I'll be there in a minute!" Bulma's voice said before the walkie talkie ended.

Once Goku walked in the backyard, everyone screamed and cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOKU!"

Suddenly, Tarble appeared and put a party hat on Goku's head, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Tarble," Goku smiled while adjusting his party hat.

"Goku! There's a buffet all for you!" Krillin pointed out a huge table, with his name on it.

Goku's mouth drooled as he sprinted towards the table and started pigging out.

"He never changes..." 18 walked towards Krillin and Chi-Chi whilst shaking her head.

"Tell me about it..." Chi-Chi smiled, "I'm going to go sort out Goku's presents!"

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**agatstone chapter 15 **

**Hey. Sorry, that I didn't review for the last few chapters. I was a little busy and didn't read the chapters until now. I liked all the new chapters and also Kindergarten:Origins and the end of 4th Grade. And don't let people get you down. You do a great job with the pairings and the shiping. I really like it. Vegeta's mom as investigator was great and the adults going Trick or Threating was really funny. And I also apriate it, that you made Krillin and 18 Homecoming King and Queen. It was also nice to see the team lose a game and the consequences. So it was really great, especially that you gave Beerus a bigger role and that Champa also participated.**

**Speaking of Champa. I believe he was shown in the preview for the next episode, wouldn't you agree? And also we see the begining of the Revival of F, so yay. I can't wait!**

**And since we saw, that Vegeta isn't a very good cook and that Goku also can't cook, I have a gift for them and Piccollo. Straight from Camp Halfblood: two magic plates and three magic goblets. They are pretty robust, from magical metal and shouldn't break. You just have to say what you want to eat or drink and it apears. Useful for demigods and other heroes, who have no time to cook. Piccollo only got a goblet since he doesn't eat. So keep up the good work and don't let people get you down.**

**PS: Sorry about the many Percy Jackson references. It's just one of my favorite fandoms. And now Rick Riordan released a book series based on Scandinavian Mythology (Thor, Loki, Odin etc.). But back to Percy Jackson. It's not a Harry Potter clone, it's much more hardcore and fun. I highly recomend all books by Rick Riordan. Oh, and Brandon Mull.**

**Nastasia the fandom fiend chapter 15 **

**XD the bv moments were so cute- in a perverted sort of a way, heh**

**I loved the chap and I'm feeling super anxious for the next one**

***shakes head at celible* tsk tsk tsk, blackmail? This is gonna be disastrous xD**

**Anyways have a good week and bye**

**(Vegeta, are you gonna give goku his bday hits?)**

**Me: Lol, it's okay! As long as it, I'm fine! **

**Vegeta: Heheh...I'm going farther than just hitting Kakarot...**

**queenvicky99 chapter 15 **

**You make that team gurl , and HAPPY HALLOWEEN !It's almost christmasss ,Duper excited .Vegeta still being a creeper like always .Bulma question , What would be your ideal date for you and Vegeta ? veggie may answer as well .I like the fact that it's the adults this time .It was quite a twist !Can't Wai until next update!Chow!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Bulma:...A romantic night stargazing! With strawberries! ~sighs romantically~**

**Vegeta: Hmm...a hot, sweaty, primal night with whips and-**

**Bulma: SHE SAID A DATE, NOT SEX! **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 15 **

**MR. Bardock and King Vegeta, would you give candy to the sad children of mine?**

**Reason is: Vegeta and Goku stole everyone's candy.**

**Failure to Apply: I will send Mr. Meanie into your houses and make you do stuff every time. If you don't follow his orders, Mr. Meanie will unload the military around your houses and you will be executed by Mr. Meanie himself.**

**Me: ...**

**King Vegeta:...Nope, I already have 3 kids**

**Bardock: Hell no! Get wellfare or something! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

Bulma ran up to the stage, and snatched the microphone from Captain Ginyu, yelling, "Who's ready for our raffles?!"

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed excitedly while waving their tickets.

"Okay, let's begin with our first prize...$200!" Bulma announced.

"$200?!" Everyone screamed.

"I gotta win that!" Frieza crossed his fingers for the right number.

"The numbers are...23678!" Bulma announced.

There was a long silence, until a person cried, "YAAARG! I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!"

Everyone turned to see Bojack the Pirate walk up to the stage, "YAAARG! GIVE ME MY BOOTIE!"

Bulma checked his ticket, then handed him his money in cash, "Congrats,"

"YAAARRG! I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!" Bojack screamed as he walked from the stage.

"Okay...our next prize is...an Xbox One!" Bulma announced.

While Goku was pigging out, he noticed Vegeta walking towards him with a strange look.

"Hey Vegeta, want some of my chicken?" Goku offered, holding out a leg.

Vegeta glared at the leg and shook his head, "No, I don't want your disgusting chicken leg...I came here to give you this,"

Goku gasped as Vegeta handed him a wrapped box, "Vegeta...You gave me a present?! You ARE my friend!"

"...Shut up and open it, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, gritting his teeth in embarrassment.

Goku excitedly opened the box, only to see a single, sharp needle, "..."

For extra torture, Vegeta grabbed a meedle from his pocket, and stuck it between Goku's shirt threads, "Happy Birthday, Kakarot...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed. His face turned a pale white, and he dropped to the ground, hyperventilating.

"Goku!" Krillin rushed to Goku's side and quickly removed the needle from his shirt. Chi-Chi also rushed to Goku's side to calm him down.

"Goku! Just breathe slowly!" Chi-Chi instructed while sitting his body upright.

Vegeta was about to tease Goku even more, before he was hit by Bulma's frying pan, "WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"...It was a prank, woman!" Vegeta croaked while rubbing his head painfully.

While all the commotion was going on, Master Roshi, Old Kai, and Oolong snuck in the party, wearing the outfits of Hercule, Chiaotzu, and Taleem.

"We're teenagers!" Master Roshi yelled as he swaggered in Hercule's clothes, "Me and my bae was just chillin' and watching Netflix while on MySpace or whatever you kids are into these days..."

"Anyone legal, ladies?" Oolong shouted, dressed as Taleem.

"Umm...I'm a Pokémon!" Old Kai yelled in his Chiaotzu clothes.

"Wait a minute...Chiaotzu hates Pokémon!" Tien yelled, very suspicious.

"...Umm...anyone know where those free iPhones are?" Oolong questioned, chuckling nervously as students started surrounding them.

While Goku calmed down from his panic attack, he was back to his normal self, eating happily at his table.

"Now for our final prize...a date with yours truly!" Bulma flashed a winning smile at the camera crew as she read the numbers, "23609!"

"I WON!" Everyone turned to see Old Kai run up the stairs giddily.

"Ehh...Chiaotzu?" Bulma questioned, unsure of what she was seeing.

"That's not Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled from below.

"Now...when's our date?" Old Kai demanded, looking at her lecherously.

"DATE?!" Vegeta screamed.

Out of nowhere, Vegeta appeared and punched Old Kai in the face so hard, that he dropped down to the ground, not breathing at all.

"..."

"OH SH*T! RETREAT!" Oolong and Master Roshi yelled as they abandoned the party.

"Vegeta! You basically killed my date!" Bulma yelled.

"Hmph! Serves him right!" Vegeta spat.

"BIRTHDAY CAKE TIME!" Celeria yelled, placing a giant cake onto the main table.

Everyone quickly gathered around, with Goku in the middle. Chi-Chi lit up the fifteen candles, and everyone took numerous pics of the cake.

The cake was with mainly white icing, with blue around the edges. It was Goku's smiling face in icing, along with the words 'Happy 15th Birthday, Goku!'

Bardock, Gine, and King Vegeta stood on the opposite side of Goku, reclrding every action with thier phones.

"Now, let's sing Happy Birthday!" Bulma chimed, "One, two, three!"

_"Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday, dear Goku (Kakarot),_

_Happy birthday to you!" _Nearly everyone sung.

"Now, blow out the f*cking candles so we can eat!" Vegeta yelled.

'...I wish to get even stronger this year!' Goku thought to himself, before blowing all of the candles out, VERY carefully.

"YAAAY!" Everyone clapped and cheered, excited to eat the cake.

"REEEEMIIIX!" Celible yelled, startling everyone.

Celible grabbed the microphone, and started singing,_ "Shawty in the club swagged up like its her birthday _

_She can look at me and tell that I want her in the worst way _

_Girl if its your birthday drop it like its hot_

_And when you're done droppin it we headed to my spot..." _

Everyone just stared at Celible, very disturbed. Goku enjoyed the song, so he was bobbing his head to the beat.

Suddenly, a spotlight appeared, and Justin Bieber was shown under it, "This one is for you," he said, pointing at Goku.

He then started to sing,_ "Happy Birthday to Yoooou,_

_Happy Birthday to Yooou-"_

"FIIIINAAAL...FLLLAAAAAASSSSHH!" Justin Bieber was suddenly obliverated by Vegeta's Final Flash, turning into ashes.

"..." Everyone started at the panting Vegeta.

"...I *pant* hate *pant* that *pant* man," Was all Vegeta said.

"Cake time!" Goku cheered, grabbing his plate in a rush.

Later on, Bulma and 18 we're whispering to each other, smirking devilishly. They ended up walking towards Goku and Chi-Chi, who were eating cake.

"Hey guys, we need to show you something," Bulma said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Uh, okay!" Goku got up, along with Chi-Chi, and the four walked inside Capsule Corp.

As they neared the kitchen, 18 stopped near the kitchen, and pointed into a nearby closet, "We have a extra birthday present for you,"

"Really?!" Goku leaned into the closet, along with Chi-Chi, and they were suddenly pushed into the closet.

"HEY!" Both yelled in protest as they turned to see a door slam and lock on them.

"We'll send someone to come an do get you in 5 minutes," Bulma snickered, then left with 18.

Goku and Chi-Chi stood inside of the closet in a dead silence, just standing there, staring at each other.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, it was one of the best birthdays ever! And thanks for making the cake!" Goku smiled.

"H-How did you know I made it?!" Chi-Chi's eyes grew wide at Goku's statement.

"Because you make the best cakes ever, and whenever I eat another cake, it's doesn't have the same taste," Goku admitted.

"Thanks, Goku," Chi-Chi scooter a bit closer to Goku, happy that she got such a big compliment from him.

Goku looked down at Chi-Chi with a fond look, and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a hug.

Chi-Chi happily accepted the hug, raising her toes to be eye level with him, noses practically touching.

The door suddenly opened, Goku and Chi-Chi quickly separated to see the face of Raditz, "Ha! What were you two doing in there!"

"R-Raditz!" Chi-Chi yelled, feeling her face burn.

"Hehehehe...Is there anymore cake left?" Goku questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"Is that all you care about?!" Chi-Chi screeched, making Goku flinch in fear, and start to back away from his furious girlfriend.

"Don't you run away from me!" Chi-Chi yelled as she chased after Goku, who bolted out of the house.

Raditz shook his head as he stared on, 'Happy Birthday, Kakarot...'

\- 3 Hours Later -

"MMPH! MMMPH! MMMPH!" Hercule, Taleem, and Chiaotzu screamed as their mouths were gagged with a cloth, and their hands and feet were tied with duct tape.

**Next Time: Detention With Mrs. Buttstinger (Again) **

**Happy Friday! I made the basketball team, and I'm freakin sooore! I also watched a traumatizing video in Health class...*shudders* Anyway, next chapter will be about the return of Mrs. Buttstinger, who was last seen in Chapter 11, where she got caught on fire. There is 7 chapters left until the end of the first semester, so any suggetions on what they should do for winter break, you can leave in your review! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure that you favorite, follow, and review! **


	16. Detention with Mrs Buttstinger (Again)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 17: Detention With Mrs. Buttstinger (Again)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

All of the teachers peeked outside of their rooms to see that all of the high schoolers were in panic throughout the hallways.

"Finals is tomorrow I gotta freakin study everything!" Frieza screamed.

"Oh God, I'm gonna pass out right here, right now!" A sophomore yelled while fanning herself.

"I HATE FINALS" Goku sobbed while dropping to his knees.

"SILENCE!" A sharp voice screamed through the chaos.

Everyone was dead silent as Mrs. Blutzinger appeared, sternly walking through the hallway.

"Oh God, it's the vice principal!" a junior screamed as everyone cleared the way for her, all except Goku.

Mrs. Blutzinger angrily walked up to Goku, and yelled, "WHY AREN'T YOU QUIVERING IN FEAR?!"

Goku put on a real serious face, staring down Mrs. Blutzinger. Everyone was dead silent, watching teacher and student, battle with eye contact.

"Sh*ts about to go down..." Piccolo gulped.

"I hope Goku knows what he's going against," Krillin whimpered while getting shoved into a locker, with Sophomores laughing all the while.

Everyone was silent, until Goku broke the silence, with unbelievable words.

Goku gave a huge smile at the principal, "...Hi Mrs. Buttstinger! I just wanted to ask you if I could skip Finals, since I'm really hungry and-"

"SKIP FINALS?!" Mrs. Blutzinger roared, whilst everyone fell down with a sweatdrop.

\- Meanwhile... -

"Told you," Was all Vegeta could say as Bulma gave another cough in her bed, unable to go to school due to her cold, "Should've listened to me at Kakarot's birthday party,"

Vegeta stood over her as she had a coughing fit in her bed. Her parents were again, on another trip, while the nanny they hired was accidentally killed again.

"Shut *cough* *cough* *hack* *choke* *cough* up!" Bulma moaned, clutching her throbbing head.

"You're lucky I'm even here to take care of your ass, I could've been at school," Vegeta reminded, handing her one of the tissues on her desk.

She blew her nose very loudly into the tissue, and set it on her desk, "Thanks...and you didn't wanna go to school anyway *cough* *cough*, I seen on Facebook that everyone's panicking about finals next week *cough*,"

"No one wanna do no f*cking test for ALL of our classes!" Vegeta yelled, "And than we're gonna hear you and Cell rub your 100% in our faces!"

"Well, excuse *cough* *cough* me for being a *choke* genius *cough*!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta started thinking to himself, _'Everytime we argue she gets even more sicker...so if I do the opposite...' _

Vegeta leaned down and felt her forehead, "You feel hot...got any medicine?"

Bulma thought for a moment, then shook her head, "Nope...could you go to the Dollar Store and get me some?"

"...Fine!" Vegeta impatiently tapped his foot as Bulma texted Vegeta a list, and about a second later, his phone buzzed with the message.

Bulma handed him a few bills, "Everything should be on that message, it should cost about $25, I'll give you money-"

"No need, I'm not a broke motherf*cker," Vegeta waved off her dollar bills and left the house to fly off to the Dollar Store.

\- At School: Principal's Office -

"Really?! You asked to skip finals?!" King Vegeta slapped his forehead.

"Finals is so scary! And there's no lunch on Finals Days! So can I skip it?" Goku requested.

"No! The government will kill us if you don't do Finals! So you might as well get your one night-last minite study guide from your teachers today," King Vegeta shooed Goku out of his office.

"But-But-But-"

SLAM

Goku frowned as he stared at the locked door of the principal's office, and waddled towards his next class.

While Goku was walking, he accidentally tripped over a pencil, flying into the swimming pool room, "WOAH!"

\- P.E (Swimming) Room -

"These swimming suits on the girls are especially skimpy and inappropriate! Where you do buy those things? Victoria Secret?!" Mrs. Blutzinger scolded.

"...Yes," King and East Kai looked down with shame, while the kids were whispering among themselves.

"This is crazy..." Celible whispered, "...Does that mean my clothes are a fusion of Victoria's Secret and swimming trunks?!"

"That's all you care about?!" Piccolo yelled.

"King Kai's gonna be fired if we don't do something!" Turles yelled.

"..."

"...Anyone?!" Turles yelled.

"..."

Suddenly, Goku burst through the doors, flying forward like a maniac, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He flew into Mrs. Blutzinger, who slipped on water, and both fell into the pool with a great big splash.

"...Oh..." Chi-Chi whimpered.

"...My..." Krillin gasped.

"...Kami.." Piccolo finished.

Goku was the first to rise, spitting out water while chuckling sheepishly, "Im okay, everyone! Heheheheheh!"

"...B-But what about Mrs. Blutzinger?" Krillin was the first to speak.

Everyone waited a few minutes, looking for any signs of her coming up.

"...I think she's drowning," Goku looked underwater, seeing Mrs. Blutzinger's non moving form.

"DROWNING?!" Everyone screamed in panic.

"Save the woman!" Frieza pushed Cell into the water, making him scream in shock.

After a few seconds, Cell burst through the water carrying the large woman with him. He dropped her on the ground, and everyone surrounded her.

"Who's gonna give her CPR?!" Chi-Chi demanded.

Everyone quickly backed away, leaving Krillin the only one in front.

"ME?!" Krillin yelled, "B-But I got a girlfriend! I can't lock lips with the principal!"

"I give you permission to lock lips with the principal," 18 said, flipping her hair.

"Aww man..." Krillin gulped down vomit as he placed his hands on Mrs. Buttstinger's chest, and started to pump it, "Man, this is so gross!"

"Haha!" Piccolo snickered.

"Man, this is so hilarious!" Frieza held up his phone, "This is totally going on my YouTube channel!"

Right when Krillin leaned down to give her CPR, Mrs. Blutzinger's eyes immediately opened in shock.

Krillin quickly backed away, sweating profusely, "H-Hi Mrs. B-Buttstinger, nice day we're having, huh?!"

"...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**King Vegeta chapter 15 **

**I am much cooler than this! :(**

**Me: No you're not! **

**Vegeta: Trust me father, you're not...**

**Guest chapter 14 **

**Nice story so far, can't wait to see how it ends!**

**Me: Hee hee, the ending's gonna be awesome! **

**Vegeta: I wanna see! **

**Ash Ketchum chapter 16 **

**Put me in your fic!**

**Me:...No **

**Vegeta: Nope **

**agatstone chapter 16 **

**Hello.**

**First of all: Happy Birthday, Goku! Here's a cake for you. And here are some chocolate chips pancakes for Vegeta. I actually wanted only to give a gift to Goku, but you deserve a reward for killing Bieber.**

**Any way great chapter. I really liked the party and everything. The little Goku/Chichi moment was very cute. And the pervert trio was funny. Really great work.**

**Also congrats for you Dragon on making it to the team. And I thankfully didn't have Health class but those videos can be quite traumatizing. And sorry if you felt as if I wanted to forcefeed you my other fandoms. That wasn't my intention. I was just excited, since there were some interesting news from those fandoms. So sorry, if I ofended you.**

**But Dragon Ball is still one of my oldest and most favorite fandoms (read the manga 5 or 6 Times, have all the movies and watched the series (excluding GT) multiple times), so the guys don't have to be jealous.**

**Did you see the newest Super episode? Two words: Sempai Vegeta.**

**And also Vegeta in a frilly, pink apron. lol And he thought the shirt was bad.**

**But cheer up Vegeta: before World War 2, pink was actually the color for boys, since it was meant to represent the blood of their enemies mixed with their white shirts. And I think that fits you quite well.**

**I look forward to the return of Mrs. Buttstinger. As for the winter break, maybe they could head to a private ski resort, owned by the Briefs. The guys can train and the girls can relax at a spa or something. And maybe the Yeti or some monsters can show up. They could also invite Luffy and some other people from 3rd grade, but this isn't so important. I hope you like the idea.**

**See you next chapter.**

**Me: Good idea, and about the Luffy idea: *whispers* SSH!...It's a surprise...You're close though...Anyway, I had to watch a birthing video...wasn't bad, but gosh, that woman needed to shave! **

**Vegeta: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**i guess guest chapter 16 **

**Well i never did this before... sooooo i love these stories and they are hilarious. So never and i repeat NEVER stop posting i read this every single day. :-D**

**Me: Thanks! And I'll never stop posting! Hope to see your review again soon! ^_^**

**Vegeta: Welcome, fellow reviewer! **

**queenvicky99 chapter 16 **

**XD ,This was funny .*sees justin bebier *KILL IT WITH FIRE ! I hate him as well '-' ,Anywho I can't wait until Bulma sweet sixteen ! (Bulma question:Would you prefer a ball or a get together for ones sweet Six term ?(answer as well DB787)) I really love Goku, He make a things so diffcult for chichi ! I love Chichi but the stuff she goes though is to funny . The there pervs strike again XD .Also Vegeta you HORNY FREAK ! Poor Bulma , but hey that's veggie for you .Well I'm done , until next update! Chow!**

**Me: Hmm...Get together, I gotta wear a dumb dress for a ball! **

**Bulma: Idiot, a ball is much more elegant than a dumb get together! **

**Me: Don't call me an idiot! I have a 4.0 GPA and I deserve more respect! **

**Bulma: Well, I have a 5.0 GPA :P**

**Me: You liar! There's no such thing as a 5.0! **

**Nastasia the fandom fiend chapter 16 **

**Lol I love how you brought up the whole thing with old Kai liking bulma**

**And as for winter break they could go to a winter activities lodge (luge, skiing, snowboarding, etc) or go on a vacation to an island (thnx to bulma) but is sent to the wrong place and its not inhabited by modern ppl and they try hunting the guys down, and maybe purposely get locked in the mall while Christmas shopping to goof around?**

**Idk**

**Anyways, is Yamcha dead? (Not that I'm complaining if he is)**

**Me: Good ideas...the options are unlimited! But as for Yamcha...he's alive, but he's probably in a coma or something...**

**Vegeta: Lol **

**Foreveranime567 chapter 16**

**Goku and Chi-Chi be like...**

**Me: True...**

**Vegeta...:P **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 16 **

**Goku and Bardock, you are stranded in a only night planet, you are here without any reason or rhyme. There is no ship, and everywhere around you is filled with helpful minerals you never seen or heard before.**

**There is an ocean, but it's filled with fresh water, but you'll have to find it.**

**There is a chest behind you.**

**Inside:**

**[4] Axes and Pickaxes.**

**[2] Flashlights**

**[1] Lantern on a stick**

**[2] Pairs of Saiyan Armor**

**[10] Slices of nice blue fruit that is a bit salty.**

**[1] Copy of the Planetary Survival Guide.**

**Now, what you would do?**

**Me: Umm...Guys? **

**Goku: I'd eat the food, and burn the book for warmth, and I'd wear the armor and train! **

**Bardock: You idiot! You have to ration the food, use the book for SURIVIAL, and dig underground for the fresh water, and turn the minerals into solid forms, making a Space Pod! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

\- At the Dollar Store -

Vegeta placed his latest item in his shopping cart, "NyQuil, Mi-dol Complete, Always 8 Hour Night Pads, the orange colored ones, Kleenex Tissues, now all I need is this thing called Tampax Pearl: Regular..."

He looked up and down the aisles until he saw similar packages and looked at every single one, "Why the f*ck do they have so many brands and sizes for one product?!"

He finally noticed the right package, which was the last one in it's kind, and smiled in victory, "Aha! Prince Vegeta wins once again!"

As Vegeta reached for the box, he felt another hand, grabbing the box, and turned to see Cui glaring at him.

"Hello, Bejita," Cui teased, making Vegeta growl in anger.

"Cui, I don't recall you having a woman, unless you use these for yourself," Vegeta retorted.

"Of course I have a girlfriend!...She just doesn't go to this school!" Cui yelled.

"This is the only high school in West City hence the name! Unless your talking about that sh*tty alternative school, Hercule Satan Academy," Vegeta snickered.

BZZZT! BZZZT!

Cui immediately answered his phone, "Hello? Mother? Of course I'm getting your dumb stuff! I'll be home soon, bye!"

As Cui hung up, he looked at Vegeta's expressionless face, "...Don't you even dare-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR GETTING THIS FOR YOUR MOTHER?!" Vegeta cracked up laughing, falling to the floor for extra measure.

"S-Shut up! At least I don't have f*cked up eyebrows!" Cui yelled.

Vegeta immediately stopped laughing, and put on a stone cold face, "..."

Five minutes later, Cui was shown to be on the floor, suffering from internal bleeding, and a cracked skull.

As Vegeta checked out his items, a cashier around his age scanned his items. As he looked at the items, he snickered, "Your girl got you whipped?"

"...Whipped?" Vegeta asked, highly confused.

"Yeah, only wimps with f*cked up eyebrows buy their girlfriends stuff like this! Only worst thing can be their mother!" The cashier laughed.

"..."

Five minutes later, the cashier was shown to be face down, suffering from internal bleeding, a cracked skull, and a broken back.

\- At Detention -

"You two will be staying here for the next five weeks!" Mrs. Blutzinger yelled.

"Aww man!" Krillin and Goku moaned, banging their heads on the desk.

"No heads on the desk!" Mrs. Blutzinger screamed.

"I can't believe I saved your life...and you repay me with detention..." Krillin grumbled.

Two sophomores beside them snickered and one of them poked Krillin's head, "Hey Shorty, what are you in for?"

Krillin turned towards the huge, bulky, pale, bald man with an M on his forehead and said, "Well, my name is Krillin, and I saved Buttstinger's life!"

"Hmph, sounds weak! My name's Spopopvich, and my buddy's name is Yamu...I killed five freshmen today!...Wanna be my sixth?!" Spopovich asked, gripping Krillin's head tightly.

"Umm...n-no thanks," Krillin shook his head.

"What about you, wimp?!" Yamu, who was shorter, and less bulkier than Sopopovich, poked Goku's head.

"I accidentally drowned Buttstinger..." Goku whined.

"Ha! Weak!" Yamu laughed.

Goku and Krillin ignored the two laughing sophomores, while Mrs. Blutzinger dozed off into a deep sleep.

"Ready?" Sopopovich asked Yamu, who nodded eagerly...

\- At Capsule Corp. -

"Here's your stuff," Vegeta put the shopping bag on the side of Bulma's bed.

"Thanks," Bulma smiled and leaned over to dig into the bag, happy to find everything, "I'd kiss you if I wasn't *cough* *cough* so sick,"

"Hmph..." Vegeta blushed, but grabbed the NyQuil, "Time to drink your medicine,"

"Wait, *cough* drink?! I wanted the NyQuil pills, not *cough* the liquid! Did you at least get *cough* the strawberry flavor?!" Bulma begged.

Vegeta gave her an evil smirk while pouring the medicine in the plastic cup, "Nope, I got you the nasty grape flavored one! Now hold still and drink your medicine..."

"NO! VEGETA!" Bulma tried to escape from the bed, but Vegeta held her down with a single hand and smirked evilly.

"Open wide..." Vegeta's smirk turned into a maniacal grin as he titled the cup to her lips...

\- At Detention -

"Heheheh!" Spopovich super glued Mrs. Blutzinger's lips together much like lipstick, while Yamu taped her eyes open.

Spopovich and Yamu ditched the room, laughing all the while, with Goku and Krillin staring in wide eyed shock.

Mrs. Blutzinger then woke up, and immediately noticed that she couldn't open her mouth, "Mmmph...Mmph...MMPH! MMPH!"

She turned towards Goku and Krillin and gave them an extremely hateful glare, making them shudder in fear.

"Now, now...would you believe us if we said that the sophomores did it?" Krillin stuttered.

\- Principal's Office -

"You two are in major trouble..." King Vegeta growled angrily, clenching his fists angrily. Cracks started to form on the ground, while light shaking could be felt.

"But, we didn't do anything..." Goku whimpered.

"Bullsh*t! You two are now suspended for 10 days!" King Vegeta punished.

Goku dropped to his knees, and screamed in agony and resentment.

"SOOOPPPHHHOOOMOOOREEESSS!"

"WAIT! Goku, that means we don't have to take Finals!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Really?! YAHOO!" Goku jumped up in the air in victory, and turned towards Krillin to give him a hi five, "Let's go to McDonald's!"

"Okay!" Krillin gave a cheeky smile as the two exited the office happily, celebrating their "No Finals" freedom.

"...Those kids are insane..." King Vegeta shook his head in pity.

**Next Time: Final Exams! Freshmen's Revenge! **

**Happy Sunday! Sorry I was late, I had to leave town for the weekend, but this week I have finals, but I'm good since I have over 95% As in all of my classes. But how's life lately? My birthday's coming up soon, so I'll be 15! That's almost 16! Which means I'll be able to drive in the summer! Anyway, I made a new fic: Dragon Ball Heroes in Middle School, a 9 chapter spin off where the characters of Dragon Ball Heroes go through middle school, being a year younger than the Z Fighters. It's pretty cool, so I suggest that you check it out! Overall, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure you favorite, follow, and review! **


	17. Final Exams! Freshmen's Revenge!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 18: Final Exams! Freshmen's Revenge!

"AH...AH...*cough* ACHOO!" Bulma sneezed/coughed. It's been a day later, and Bulma hasn't gotten any better. It was 8:20 am, and Vegeta watched her from the opposite side of the bed, not moving nor blinking.

Bulma glanced at the foot of the bed, noticed Vegeta, glared at him, and looked the other way.

"...You're still not talking to me?" Vegeta's eyes pierced through her soul. After Vegeta forced her to drink the nasty grape flavored medicine, Bulma swore that she would never talk to him again.

"..." Bulma glared at him and crossed her arms, not before going into another coughing fit.

Vegeta twitched an eyebrow, but said nothing as he held up the Nyquil liquid medicine.

"..." Bulma jumped from her bed and dashed out of the bedroom, leaving Vegeta standing there with a mildly shocked look on his face.

"She wants to hunt, huh? I'll give her a hunt!" Vegeta smirked as he let his Saiyan instincts take over, as he decided to participate in what he thought as: Practice Mating Ritual.

**\- At School: 2nd Hour - **

"Okay class, for Finals we're gonna have a huge test involving everything we've learned this year, here's the test right here," Bardock handed every student in class a packet, while everyone groaned in agony.

"I'm not ready for this, man..." Frieza whispered.

"Tell me about it..." Cell sighed as the two started writing on the packet.

"Hey...where's Goku and Krillin?" Chi-Chi questioned, while 18 rose her head from her desk.

"Those two are suspended," Bardock answered.

"SUSPENDED?!" Chi-Chi screamed, fire bursting out of her eyes, "I'M GONNA KILL GOKU WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN!"

Everyone started to scoot a few feet away from Chi-Chi, even 18.

**\- At Capsule Corp: The Kitchen - **

Bulma quickly dashed into the kitchen and hurriedly looked around for a place to hide. She finally saw some cabinets near the ground, and quickly opened them, and slid inside.

Bulma tried to hold her breath, but ended up breathing heavily at the lack of oxygen. She could hear footsteps slowly coming towards her direction.

"Woman, where are you? I just wanna feed you this nasty grape medicine!" Vegeta barked into the kitchen. He obviously knew she was in the cabintes, but he wanted to seem intimidating.

As he walked closer to the cabinets, he smirked as he heard her breathing pick up the pace, but he walked the other way, not wanting the game to end. After hearing her exit the cabinets and fly out of the kitchen, he walked towards her scent into the next room.

**\- With Goku and Krillin - **

"Man, I'n bored..." Goku sighed as he looked outside of his father's classroom window.

"Yeah everyone having fun beibf miserable, while we're stuck outside!" Krillin groaned.

"...Wanna go to McDonald's again?" Goku asked.

"Nah, that got old real quick..." Krillin shook his head, "You know what I really wanna do?"

"What?" Goku asked.

"I wanna run into class, and give 18 the biggest kiss," Krillin sighed as he looked at 18's bored expression.

Goku smiled cheekily, "I bet Chi-Chi would like that if I-"

" I'M GONNA KILL GOKU WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN!" Chi-Chi screamed from the classroom.

"...Nevermind," Goku clutched his crotch area, making sure he didn't wet himself in fear.

"...Wanna sneak in class?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!" Goku exclaimed, and the two began to think up their plan to get in the school...

**\- At Capsule Corp: The Closet - **

"Haah.. *cough* *cough*...haah," Bulma huffed as she his in the dark recessives of her huge closet. She could only hope that Cegeta wouldn't find her, because she was running out of options to hide in. She quickly thought up of a plan.

When Vegeta opened the closet door, she lunged at him, and threw a heavy blanket over his head, then started runnng upstairs.

Vegeta managed to untangle himself from the blanket, and breathed in some fresh air, "...It's time to end this,"

**\- At School: 4th Hour - **

The freshmen groaned as they had to program robots for Dr. Gero's class for finals.

"And remember class, finals will count for 15% of your overall grade," Dr. Gero reminded.

"Aww man!" Everyone groaned, and got back to programming their robots.

"Man, this sucks..." Piccolo groaned, wiring some circuits together.

"I know right?" Goku and Krillin cheekily chuckled beside him, making Piccolo jump.

"You two are supposed to be suspended!" Piccolo yelled, causing everyone to immediately stop in their activities.

"Shhh!" Goku and Krillin covered Piccolo's mouth, but it was too late.

"GOKU?!" Chi-Chi screamed in outrage.

"I am calling the vice principal!" Dr. Gero snitched, dialing the number.

Meanwhile, Frieza was arguing with Sopopovich.

"Why the f*ck are you messing with me?!" Frieza yelled.

"Because you freshman are always to dumb and immature, that's why no one likes you!" Spopovich hi fived Yamu, and both laughed obnoxiously.

"Grrr...THAT'S IT!" Frieza screamed in outrage.

"..." Everyone was dead silent.

"You sophomores are just jealous that you guys are the most worthless grade in high school! No one cares about you, and all you get is just a dumb driver's licence. So you take your anger out on us because the Juniors did it to you guys! So just shut the f*ck up, and leave us alone! You are an embarrassment to the Juniors and Seniors and the entire high school!" Frieza exploded.

"..."

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Guest chapter 14 **

**Goku and Piccolo are so bad XD**

**Me: Yes, yes they are**

**Vegeta: I know right? **

**Guest chapter 15 **

**XD The adults are so hilarious**

**Me: Lol, yes, they are**

**Vegeta: I know right? **

**Guest chapter 16 **

**Lol this is the best birthday chapter yet!**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Vegeta: I know right? **

**Guest chapter 17 **

**Lolz**

**Me: O_O**

**Vegeta:...**

**Guest chapter 1 **

**Awsome stories but please can you make chp. 18 a bit fast I am waiting for it to launch**

**Me: Sure, I'll try to update on time **

**Vegeta: School and basketball is stressful...**

**The Vampire Queen Lori chapter 17**

**I feel Bad for Bulma...The Mamma duck of the group is down and out for the count! She needs to be there to get Goku and the squad out of SOME trouble that she herself does not partake in. But Vegeta is being a real man for taking care of his future mate. *hear someone scream that's manly in the background* And for Goku? I have no words. smh**

**Me: Lol, she does usually save their butts, does she? **

**Vegeta: ...-blushes- Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! **

**agatstone chapter 17**

**Hey,**

**Great chapter like always. Poor students. Finals and all tests should be banned. They don't do anything but stress people out. It's better if you can show your smarts through every day work in class, instead of having to learn to memorize everything in one go.**

**Anyway Krillin and Goku got lucky, or did they? Mrs. Buttstinger seems like the type of teacher who makes students retake exams they missed.**

**The V/B scenes were funny, but also cute. And this in the dolar shop just funny.**

**By the way I get the feeling, that Whis in DB Super is a major V/B shipper. What do you think?**

**And Resurection of F storyline took off, yay! I hope they prolong the fight between Frieza and Vegeta, or rather Vegeta kicking his white or rather gold ass.**

**Im happy you like my sugestion in regards to winter break and can't wait to see how it will turn out. I simply know it will be awesome.**

**See you next chapter.**

**Me: Yeah, This does seem like he ships them, always saying to Vegeta "Your loving wife did this" or "Your loving wife did that" He probably wants Bra to be born already! **

**Vegeta: O_O **

**Gokumuffinbutton chapter 17 **

**Hows it goin and nice chapter real funny i cant wait for more...**

**MUFFIN BUTTON YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY**

**but i hope you agree original dragon ball z is way**

**Again Great chapter till next time...**

**Latet**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Vegeta: ^_^**

**queenvicky99 chapter 17 **

**Poor Bulma XD ,Don't you just hate sickness . I love the idea of a ball ** it's super awesome but a get together sound relaxing hmmmm.. '-' Do you have a thing against 10th graders .I feel some type of way about the evil 10th graders XD .GAHAHAHAHA CUI YOU LOSER HAHAHAHA ...CASHIER YOU PRICK HAHAHAH ! Goku and Krillin you lucky butt faces ! Also *slaps Goku neck * Really Baka *sends the evilest glare toward Goku and aura turns black * I should just rea- *gets jumped 18 * Wtf Juu-chan ! *blinks while 18 shakes her head * Oh ...Huehue Sowwy ,almost lost control ...anywho There is such a thing as a 5.0 You have to take ap classes for that though . Do I have anything else OH ! Random question "If you were dared to kids Brolli ,would you do it but of you don't you would have to go through your fears ?" Goku,Vegeta,Bulma,18, and chu DB787 ! Well can't wait until next chapter ! Until next update ! Chow!**

**Me: Sophomores are big jerks! Unfortunately I'm gonna be one next year...and so are they... **

**Everyone: I'D RATHER GO THROUGH MY FEARS! **

**i guess guest chapter 16 **

**Yeaaah im changing my name. Anyway i have one thing for vegeta...**

**Pancakes are the best... but i also like waffles No offense... HAHAHA**

**from now on my name is Gokus muffin button**

**Me: *gasp***

**Vegeta: How dare you like waffles?! **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 17 **

**Now, you are in a volcanic planet for no reason. You need to get the hell outta here or terraform it. There is a bag of random items to help you, mostly Water balls inside.**

**Now what do you do?**

**You have a team of 6, lead the way as you wish to do.**

**A. You (DragonBall787)**

**B. King Vegeta**

**C. Bulma**

**D. Bardock**

**E. Chi Chi and Goku**

**King Vegeta: What are we gonna do? **

**Bardock: We could use the items to...**

**Goku: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! **

**DragonBall787, Bulma, and Chi-Chi: Hey idiots, grab onto Goku! **

**\- Everyone touches Goku - **

**Chi-Chi: Take us home, Goku! **

**\- Goku uses Instant Transmission - **

**DragonBall787: We're home now! You two are idiots! **

**Bardock and King Vegeta: *sweatdrop*...**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**\- At Capsule Corp: The Bathroom - **

Bulma ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door while locking it. She jumped into the and turned the shower on, awaiting Vegeta's arrival.

'This is getting boring...' Vegeta sighed as he neared the bathroom. He could sense her ki, so he banged on the door, shouting, "Woman! Open the door and surrender!"

"I'm taking a *cough* *sneeze* shower!" Bulma yelled. Even though he could hear the sprays of the shower, he knew she wasn't actually taking one.

"Liar!" Vegeta yelled as he kicked to door open, for a bunch of water to spray all over him, "What the-?!"

Bulma aimed the shower head towards Vegeta, and after soaking him, she leaped from the shower, and lifted her shirt, flashing him.

"..." Vegeta could only blink in shock as Bulma easily pushed him out of the way and ran to her bedroom.

"...She wants to play dirty, huh?! Well I'm finishing this right now!" Vegeta screamed in anger. His ki flared, and he powered up into a Super Saiyan, and ran to her location.

**\- At School: 5th Hour -**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as a hoard of sophomores were chasing them throughout the school.

"FRIEZA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Piccolo yelled as he dodged a notebook that was thrown his way.

"How?!" Frieza screamed, nearly tripping over a pile of pencils.

"You're the one who insulted them!" 17 yelled.

"I didn't say much!" Frieza huffed, dodging a thrown backpack.

"I guess there's only one thing to do..." Chi-Chi sighed, "Goku! Text Bulma!"

Just then, a huge explosion came from the opposite hallway, and multiple sophmores came running from the other way.

"GET THE FRESHMEN!" They screamed.

"AAAAAHHHH! BULMA! HEEELLLP!" Goku screamed, texting furiously on his phone.

**\- 10 Minutes Earlier At Capsule Corp: Bulma's Room - **

Bulma ran into her room, slammed the door behind her, and locked it. She quickly slid under her bed and hoped that he wouldn't find her.

_'This is too easy...' _Super Saiyan Vegeta calmly walked towards her bedroom and rolled his eyes while turning the knob, easily breaking the lock. He then looked around the room, not seeing her anywhere. He immediately looked under the bed, and noticed a bare foot peeking out.

"Gotcha!" Vegeta grabbed Bulma's foot, and pulled her squealing form from under the bed. As she tried to escape from his grasp, he picked her up with one arm, and used the other to drink the nasty grape medicine, much to her confusion.

About a second later, Vegeta crushed his lips to hers, forcing her to drink the medicine without spitting it out. As Bulma resentfully drunk it, Vegeta removed his lips, and wiped the medicine off with his sleeve.

"...Why?! Why did you force me into drinking that crap again?!" Bulma yelled, punching his chest.

"Foolish woman, do you even notice that your voice is clear now?" Vegeta questioned.

Bulma blinked and felt her throat and swallowed, extremely grateful that her sore is gone. She also noticed that she didn't feel like coughing or sneezing anymore and her skin complexion looked healthy, "...I'm better now..."

"Of course you are, idiot. Why did you think I made you take the medicine? Just to fill the sadist in me?" Vegeta rolled his green eyes once again.

Bulma blushed in embarrassment, and wrapped her arms around him in apology, "I'm sorry,"

Vegeta said nothing, but cupped her cheek, and brought her lips to his. His golden aura rose a bit in response to his actions. After a few moments they slowly separated.

"You taste like medicine," Bulma snickered, making Vegeta frown.

"We both taste like medicine you hypocrite," Vegeta snorted, grimacing at the aftertaste.

Bulma then heard her phone buzz, and looked through her messages. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she turned towards Vegeta, "We need to go to school, right now!"

"Why?! Can't we just sleep?! This hunt tired me," Vegeta yawned, while powering down to his normal form, rubbing his eyes.

Bulma rose her eye at the word 'hunt' but brushed it off as she started digging in her box for her inventions from elementary, "No we can't sleep, our friends are in trouble!"

"We're gone for two days and they're already in danger?!" Vegeta threw his arms up, but sighed while picking her up, "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Bulma nodded, and Vegeta opened the window and jumped off, blasting off towards school at top speed.

**\- At School: P.E Swimming Room - **

Everyone cowered together as the sophomores and teacher started getting closer and closer. They were near the edge of the pool, so they were trapped.

"Time to die, freshman!" Sopopovich laughed evilly as he charged his energy blast. The rest of the sophomores cheered in agreement to his statement.

"You guys are so suspended!" Mrs. Blutzinger screeched angrily.

"Any last words?!" Yamu grinned as he charged an energy blast.

"THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Krillin wailed as he broke into a fetal position.

"Get ahold of yourself man! We must fight!" Raditz yelled.

"B-But there's so many sophomores!" Krillim sniffled, then ran to 18 and his behind her, "18, save me!"

"..." 18 simply rolled her eyes and patted Krillin's bald head.

"I guess we gotta fight..." Goku got into a fighting position, along with all the other Z Fighters.

Just then, the wall busted open, revealing to be Vegeta with a ki blast in his palm, and Bulma with a freeze ray.

She immediately shot it at the Sophomores and the teachers, freezing them in place.

"...BULMA!" Everyone gathered around her, happy that she rescued them just in time.

"Well, I'm glad that you missed me..." Bulma snickered, feeling Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Tarble hugging her very tightly.

"It was chaos without you! Nothing was the same!" Goku wailed, "Never get sick again!"

Bulma grimaced at the aftertaste of the medicine, and turned towards Vegeta who stood smirking with his arms crossed, "Trust me, I'll never get sick again..."

"But, what are we gonna do now that we missed Finals?" Krillin asked, "It's kinda like that biggest thing of the semester..."

"...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta and Bulma started laughing, much to everyone's confusion.

"...Why are you two laughing?" Krillin asked.

"You idiots, you thought this week was actually Finals? That's next month before the semester ends!" Vegeta barely restrained himself from busting out laughing again.

"Yeah, this was just a practice so we'll know what to do when Finals actually come: Practice Finals!" Bulma informed.

"PRACTICE FINALS?!" Everyone screamed in shock.

"..." Goku and Krillin immediately dropped to the ground, having fainted.

**Next Time: Thanksgiving Day**

**Happy Tuesday! Sorry I'm late, I was busy working on an important project in school, and it was due before Thanksgiving. My teacher freaking meant to say Finals was in December, not November...so I'm mad. Next chapter will be about said day, and you guys get to choose which family you want it to be about? Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Frieza, or Cell's family? Make sure you review your opinion! **


	18. Thanksgiving Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 19: Thanksgiving Day

**\- At Goku's House - **

It was Thanksgiving Day, and Goku woke up with a bright smile on his face.

"Today's the best day of the year!" Goku's mouth dropped as he walked to his calander and stared at the circled date, "Thanksgiving!"

Goku ran downstairs to see his brother and father chomping on cereal, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Kakarot! Stop making me hungry with that word!" Raditz's stomach growled.

"Don't worry, your mother should be at the grocery store with the food," Bardock reassured his sons.

Goku poured himself a couple of bowls of cereal, and started eating up, "Dad, can we have two Turkeys this year?"

"No!" Bardock yelled.

"Man..." Goku sighed.

Suddenly the door busted open to see a fuming Gine, "WE'RE NOT HAVING THANKSGIVING THIS YEAR!"

"WHAAAT?!" The boys screamed in outrage.

Bardock quickly walked up to his angry wife and tried to calm her down, "Now wifey, tell your amazing, handsome Burdock, why Thanksgiving is cancelled...please?"

"The Briefs family bought everything in the store..." Gine hissed.

"...Everything?" Bardock gasped.

"Everyrhing," Gine confirmed

"Hmm...no worries, I'll call the Briefs family and scold them for being unemotional rich bastards," Bardock calmly got out his phone and dialed it.

"..."

"Hello? Mrs. Briefs? Sorry to call on such a busy day, but I hear that your family had bought EVERYTHING from the super market, and I just wanted to scold you for being rich unemotional bastards...Really?! Y-You sure? Okay, thank you very much!" Bardock hung up with a smile on his face.

"What did she say, Dad?" Goku asked, pouring himself another bowl of cereal.

"She said that we could come over her house for Thanksgiving, and said that she had over 30 Turkeys to share!" Bardock couldn't help but drool.

"30?!" Gine gasped, then turned to her two boys, "Boys, we're going to Bulma's house for Thanksgiving,"

"Aww man!" Raditz groaned.

"Yaaay!" Goku cheered.

**\- At Vegeta's House -**

Vegeta sat at the breakfast table with his family, and sighed, bored. His father was talking about school, his brother was playing with his dumb rock, his sister was texting, while his mother was chatting with his father.

He abruptly stood up, and started to walk out of the dining room, "I'm going to Bulma's house!"

"Hey! We were in the middle of a family conversation! You can't just leave!" Vegeta's mom yelled.

Vegeta huffed through his nose, and walked back to his seat, sitting down, and looking intensely at his parents.

"Vegeta, we've been thinking that you've been spending too much time at Bulma's house, like you were literally GONE for two days straight, no calls, no texts," King Vegeta shook his head.

Vegeta turned towards his father and stated, "Bulma was sick those two days, so I had to tend to her needs until she was fully functional to do it herself,"

"Isn't that her parents' job?!" King Vegeta complained.

"Her parents we're on another meeting across the world, and her nanny...let's say she quit...I'm almost 16, so I think it's about time that I make my own decisions," Vegeta crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

Tarble, Celeria, and Geodude was dead silent, wanting to catch every word of this conversation.

"Well, of course you can make your own decisions, you'll practically be a man in 1.5 years, I'm just asking you to text or call me or something," King Vegeta emphasized.

"Geodude!" Geodude yelled as he threw a stone at Vegeta's forehead.

"..."

"If that's all that you wanted, then I'll be sure to text and/or call you next time," Vegeta promptly got up, "I'm having Thanksgiving at Bulma's house-"

"See?! That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Vegeta's mother pointed out, "You NEVER have Thanksgiving with us! Instead, you go literally next door! Why don't you have Thanksgiving with us?"

Vegeta turned towards his mom and shrugged, "I dunno...you're usually at work, and Dad can't cook, so I go over Bulma's house,"

"...I'm sorry for not being here for Thanksgiving," Vegeta grunted as his mother gave him a hug. Vegeta flushed a bit red, and slowly got out of his mother's grip. Just then, his phone buzzed.

"Hello?" Vegeta answered, "Uh huh...Whatever...I said, whatever, Woman! I'll see... hmph..."

Vegeta hung up and turned to his family, "You guys wanna have Thanksgiving next door? Bulma's got like 30 turkeys,"

"30 TURKEYS?! The whole family screamed.

"Kids, we're spending Thanksgiving at Bulma's house!" King Vegeta announced.

**\- At Kame House - **

Krillin sighed as he caught yet another fish for Master Roshi, him, Tien, and Launch's Thanksgiving, "How many fish do I need to catch?"

Master Roshi, who sat in the longue chair, looking at porn magazines, shrugged, "Catch like 50 fish, Krillin,"

"50?!" Krillin gasped, "Why couldn't we buy turkey?!"

"We live in an island Krillin, turkeys don't live in islands," Master Roshi said.

"...I wonder what 18 is doing..." Krillin sighed, "Her family is insane..."

Suddenly, Krillin's phone buzzed, and he immediately answered it, "Hello? Bulma?...Really?! Of course! Bye!"

"Hey guys! We're going to Bulma's for Thanksgiving!" Krillin yelled.

**\- Dr. Gero's Not So Secret Base - **

"Hey! You kids get away from my invention!" Dr. Gero screamed as he ran to his remodel of an android, shooting off Android 17 and 13.

"Hey, we were just touching him," Android 17 innocently touched the invention, breaking it, "...Oops,"

"Haha!" 13 snickered at the look of Dr. Gero's face.

"You kids go do something else!" Dr. Gero yelled, making 17 and 13 walk away.

"Hey! Get away from my oil!" Dr. Gero yelled at Android 14.

"I don't comprehend," Android 14 lied as he spilled his oil.

"Liar!" Dr. Gero yelled as he placed a towel over the spilt oil, "Go to your room!"

"...I don't comprehend," Android 14 nearly snickered as he walked the opposite way.

"HATCHIYACK!" Hatchiyack screamed in his cell that was containing him.

Dr. Gero ran to the cell, and pressed a button, sending food from the tube to his mouth, "Eat up, I'll need you for my next project..."

Meanwhile, Android 18 sighed as she wrote in her notebook. Instead of doing her assignment, she ended up drawing a detailed picture of a smiling Krillin, sheepishly rubbing his bald head.

"What's this?!" Cell snatched 18's notebook and laughed at the picture, "Do you always do this in your spare time?"

"Shut up and give it back!" 18 yelled as she clenched her fists.

"What if I say no?" Cell laughed.

"Hey, that's my sister now, give her back her notebook!" 17 sneered.

"No way, this is hilarious!" Cell started to flip through the pages.

"Argh!" With a sickening crunch, Android 17 and 18 punched Cell to the ground, and 18 retrieved her notebook back.

"Hey! No fighting inside the cave!" Dr. Gero screamed as he pressed a button on Android 8's chamber.

Suddenly, 18's phone buzzed, and she answered on the third ring, "Hello?...Um...sure...okay,"

"Who was that?" 17 asked.

"It was Bulma...she asked if we could go over to her house for Thanksgiving...she has over 30 turkeys," 18 recaped the conversation.

"You know what? I think we need the fresh air! We're going to the rich girl's house!"

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**GokuMuffinButton chapter 17 **

**And happy birthday! im almost the same age as you. Later**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Vegeta: Happy Early Birthday! **

**Guest chapter 17 **

**CELLS FAM**

**Me: Everyone wins today! **

**Vegeta: Yaaay!**

**goldennarmyman chapter 17 **

**Wait what the why is there explosions all of a sudden did Michel bay hack this**

**?**

**Me: Lol, there's not that many explosions...**

**Vegeta: Liar! DragonBall787 is a liar! **

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 17 **

**You are trapped in a box, but when you free yourself, you find yourself into a Jelly planet.**

**What you would do?**

**You have a team of 4.**

**A. Bardock (Leader)**

**B. Vegeta (Co-Leader)**

**C. Bulma (Technician)**

**D. Uub (Uhh, why he come from the Future? Whatever, he's the cute one.)**

**Bardock: We must build a ship out of jelly! **

**Bulma: I can do that! **

**Vegeta: I'm gonna store some for food **

**Uub: But I don't like jelly-**

**Everyone: SHUT UP! **

**jay Youngblood chapter 18 **

**I th should be about everyone because they are like one big family but if I could choose I'll say vegetas**

**Me: You're right! Everyone's gonna be in it! **

**Vegeta: YEEEAAAHHH! **

**Guest chapter 18 **

**Frieza!**

**Me: Everyone wins! **

**Vegeta: Hmph... **

**kurizafan chapter 17 **

**Frieza's family**

**Me: Everyone wins! **

**Vegeta: Whatever...**

**vbt22220 chapter 18 **

**Bulma and vegeta' s families both...this chapter was really good... Lyked bxv action...always add some of this action in all the chapters...**

**Can't wait for the next chapter... Write soon...**

**Ta!**

**Vbt**

**Me: Everyone wins! And thanks, but I don't wanna add too much pairing...I want people to actually want more of it, so I guess I'm doing thing right. **

**Vegeta:...I want some food...**

**queenvicky99 chapter 18 **

**I really want to pick Vegeta but Imma go cell ,the reason why because Cell has more family memebers and their all insane robots X3 ! I hope the gang gets invited and crazy crap starts happening ! Also I'm a 10th grader and I'm not so bad TT *sniffles* But I'm more of a freshmen anyway ,but I just so happen to be in 10th grade X3 .Yay ! Bulma nii-chan is all better thanks to Vegeta nee! Also the "hunt" had me dying laughing ! Oooo I'm so exiceted and happy about this week off and I can't wait to eat my butt off hehe ! And I hope you have a great Thanksgiving ! Welp until next update !Chow!**

**Me: Ugh...I'm not a fan of Thanksgiving, lol...I guess it's cause I don't love to eat...And you're a good 10th grader it's just that it's the Freshman Code to hate sophomores till I'm one myself, then I can like Junios ^_^**

**Vegeta: *gasp***

**Spirit of paladin chapter 1 **

**I have seen your work before and while I honestly can say that your stories are as fun as getting a nail under your toenails, they at least didn't break the rules that I remember, which is why I never reviewed before.**

**This time, however, you are breaking the rules with this chapter, and that is why I'm reviewing.**

**According to the rules you can't upload non-story chapters, so please remove this one and put it in your profile to avoid reports.**

**SoP**

**Critics United**

**Me: Thanks for telling me, even though you don't like my stories. I'm putting that chapter with my 2nd one.**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**\- At Piccolo's House -**

Piccolo was working in his father's restaurant as cashier, dealing with an angry customer.

"That was the worst food that I've ever teasted in my entire life! What do you have to say for yourself!" The customer screamed.

"Why are you eating at a restaurant on Thanksgiving?" Piccolo asked.

"...F*ck you!" The customer yelled as he stormed off

King Piccolo walked up to his son and asked, "What was that?!"

"Just asking an honest question," Piccolo shrugged.

"People don't want honest questions! They want apologies and refunds!" King Piccolo sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Why do we work on Thanksgiving again?" Piccolo asked.

"So we can get more money of course!" King Piccolo immediately answered.

Just then, Piccolo's phone buzzed, and he quickly answered it, "Hello? Bulma?...Uh huh...Uh huh...Yeah...okay,"

Piccolo turned towards his father and asked, "You wanna spend Thanksgiving at Bulma's house? They got 30 turkeys,"

"Okay...EVERYONE GET OUT! THE RESTAURANT IS CLOSED!" King Piccolo screamed.

**\- Frieza's House - **

Frieza was busy watching HunterxHunter, until Cooler snatched the remote from him, "Hey!"

"Too bad wimp, I'm watching Family

Guy!" Cooler snickered.

"...DADDY! COOLER SNATCHED THE REMOTE FROM ME!" Frieza screamed.

Suddenly, King Cold's fist bashed against Cooler's head, "What type of brother are you?!"

"S-Sorry..." Cooler handed the remote back to Frieza who stuck his tongue out in victory.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Frieza crowed.

"Anything for my little princess!" King Cold smiled.

Just then, Frieza's phone rung, and he looked and saw that it was Cell, "Hello? What's up?...Really?! Okay!"

Frieza turned to his father and begged, "Can we go to the stupid blue haired woman's house for Thanksgiving? Cell's gonna be there and there's over 30 turkeys!"

"...Okay, I don't see why not," King Cold agreed.

**\- At Capsule Corp. -**

The turnout was bigger than Bulma thought: As she stood in front of her house to greet their guests, it seemed like it was more than she invited.

Vegeta's family was the first to arrive, and she shook each member's hands and greeted them, "Hello!"

"Why hello Bulma, you look nice this evening," King Vegeta smiled.

"Why thank you!" Bulma smiled as they went inside. She was wearing a white shirt and a black coat (Vegeta's orders) with a brown short skirt to go along with it. Vegeta stayed beside Bulma as the rest of his family went inside.

"Hey Vegeta, why're you staying outside?" Bulma asked.

"A weakling like you can't possibly be a bodyguard," Vegeta snickered, making Bulma flush in anger.

"Whatever," Bulma huffed. Suddenly, Vegeta appeared in front of her, and zipped up her coat all the way, "H-Hey!"

"You're not getting sick on me," Vegeta grunted, as he brought out his old winter hat from 7th Grade, and placed it on her head.

"Now I don't look cute!" Bulma whined, stomping her foot.

"Shut up or I'll get you the medicine again! Looks like your sniffling anyway..." Vegeta frowned.

Bulma's eyes widened as she quickly wiped her nose (With tissue of course), removing all of the evidence.

The next family who showed up was Goku and his family.

"Hello!" Bulma smiled and waved as Bardock, Gine, and Raditz walked inside, while Goku stayed.

"Bulma! Is it true that you have over 30 turkeys?!" Goku's eyes begged her not to be lying.

"Yes Goku, I have over 30 turkeys," Bulma snickered, while Goku's eyes lit up, his mouth drooled, and he smiled in excitement.

"I'm so hungry, I can't wait!" Goku licked his lips.

"Kakarot! Stop drooling all over the ground!" Vegeta yelled, grimacing at the puddle beneath Goku's feet.

The next set of people who arrived was Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu and Launch.

"Hey guys!" Bulma waved.

"WHERE'S THE STRIPPERS?!" MASTER Roshi yelled as he stumbled into the house.

"Sorry, he got drunk right before we left..." Tien and Launch walked after Master Roshi, redfaced.

"What's up guys?" Krillin walked up to the three, "Seen 18 anywhere?"

"No, she didn't arrive yet," Bulma said.

"Man...Bulma-"

"Yes, it's true that I have over 30 turkeys," Bulma confirmed, making Krillin's mouth water.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku shouted, making everyone turn around.

Chi-Chi arrived with her father, Ox-King. The ground shook as he walked towards them, making all of them stumble a bit (Except Vegeta).

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Ox-King asked the four.

"It's going alright, the school isn't destroyed completely yet," Bulma smiled, making Ox-King laugh and walk into her house.

"Goku! Why didn't you call me today?!" Chi-Chi yelled as she grabbed his ear and stretched it, "You could've at least said Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Chi-Chi!" Goku squeaked in fear. Chi-Chi sighed as she let go of his ear.

"You're lucky that was super cute," Chi-Chi shook her head.

Dr. Gero's family was next to arrive, and all of the kids did multiple pranks on him, such as tripping him, or pushing him down.

Dr. Gero ignored everyone as he simply walked inside. Most of the androids, except for 18 and Cell, walked inside.

"Hey 18?" Krillin asked, "Got any plans tomorrow?"

"No," 18 shrugged.

"Well, do you wanna go get a pizza tonorrow?" Krillin asked.

"Sure," 18 gave a faint smile and nodded.

Not too long after that, Piccolo and Frieza's family arrived.

"Hello," Bulma greeted King Cold, Cooler, and King Piccolo as they walked inside.

The 7 of them simply talked as many people started arriving, including Beerus, Whis, Jaco, Hercule, Buu, Zarbon, Paragus, Turles, Brolly, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory.

"Okay, one more person and we'll start the event," Bulma yawned, and looked at the sky. It was transitioning from purple to black really quick.

"I see a guy!" Krillin pointed at an old man who was walking towards them.

"It's Grandpa Gohan!" Goku smiled wide as he ran up to Gohan and hugged him tightly.

"Well, hello Goku...you've gotten taller since the last time I've seen you," Grandpa Gohan smiled.

"...He hugs him more than he hugs me," Chi-Chi looked in shock, along with the others.

**\- A Little Bit Later - **

"WOAH!" Everyone gasped in admiration at the food.

Everyone (Goku, Bardock, Gine, Raditz

Vegeta, King Vegeta, King Vegeta's wife, Tarble, Celeria, Geodude, Bulma, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Tights, Jaco, Piccolo, King Piccolo, Krillin Master Roshi, Tien, Launch, Chiaotzu, Cell, 17, 18, 13, 14, Dr. Gero, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Chi-Chi, Ox King, Turles, Brolly, Paragus, King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, Hercule, Buu, Beerus, Whis, Zarbon, and Grandpa Gohan) sat at a really long table, with around 50 turkeys, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, broccoli, cornbread, biscuits, stuffing, bacon, fish, biscuits, rolls, green beans, cornbread, gravy, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie, apple pie, banana cream pie, cheesecake, cherry pie, cookie cake pie, and pancakes.

"This looks so good!" Goku's mouth couldn't get any wetter.

"Look at the glorious pancakes!" Vegeta smirked.

"It took like 200 chefs to cook all of this," Mrs. Briefs said.

"Yup, but overall, the cooking went pretty smoothly," Dr. Briefs nodded.

"I definitely need your recipes!" Gine admired all of the pies.

"Gosh, all this food is making me lightheaded!" Hercule chuckled.

"Well, let's dig in!" Goku was about to grab the biggest piece of fish, before Bulma slapped his hands away.

"I would like to say a speech first!" Cell cleared this troat as he stood up. He picked up a glass, and tapped his spoon on it, only to make it break into pieces.

"..."

"*AHEM* Even though we're intergalactic creatures that came from separate planets, somehow this stupid measly ball of water brought us all together, which I'm thankful for, or I wouldn't be alive right now. I'd also like to thank Kami that I'm utterly perfect and better than all of you lower class aliens-"

"Get on with it already!" Beerus yelled, holding up a purple ki blast, "I f*cking wanna try turkey!"

"..."

Cell continued, "Even though we're all different, somehow we're all family...literally. My cells take after all of you guys, so I'm related to literally all of you...Amen!"

"...Well, now I feel weird," Whis coughed.

"...Let's eat now!" Goku cheered as he was the first one to begin eating.

And so, everyone had a rather awkward, but happy Thanksgiving, that hopefully won't go wrong anytime soon...

**Next Time: Field Trip to West City University**

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Today at school, I learnes that if you reverse "Thanksgiving" you get "Giving Thanks!" Isn't that crazy?! (Everyone stares at me like I'm an idiot) Anyway, Sunday it's my birthday, and I turn 15 ^_^! In celebration, I will post another chapter of Preschool on Sunday! I also submitted Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade on a contest in **inkittdotcom[slash] fandom2**. I'm number 211...-_-...I hope you all can help by voting for my story! Thanks for reading and make sure you follow, favorite, and review!


	19. Field Trip to West City University

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 20: Field Trip to West City University

It was finally December, and today the high schoolers had a field trip to the top college of the world: West City University.

At 2nd hour, Bardock summoned his class to the empty auditorium to get everything prepared for the field trip.

"Okay, is Android 17 here?!" Bardock yelled, trying to speak over the students.

"I'm here!" 17 yelled over the noise.

"Okay, so that's about everyone...HEY! GET ON THE BUS!" Bardock screamed.

Everyone slowly boarded the bus, talking about the college.

"Why do we gotta go to the boring school anyways?" Vegeta snorted, sitting all the way in the back of the bus.

"Yeah, it just sounds like adult high school," Goku shrugged, sitting in the middle.

"Hey! My dad payed for the college to be built! And without college, you'll have to work at McDonald's for the rest of your life!" Bulma yelled, sitting next to Chi-Chi.

"...I can get free food if I work at McDonald's," Goku stated.

"That's not the point!" Chi-Chi yelled, "You have to go to college if you want to pursue a career!"

"Hmph! What career? I can just play at NFL, and I'd make more than a doctor!" Piccolo smirked.

"Good idea!" Frieza appluaded.

"Well, if you're gonna get your asses beat like you did in the Championship, you're not gonna play in the NFL," Bulma comebacked.

"How dare you insult our football skills! And even if we do go to college, I'm not doing it for 4 years! We should have 4 children by then!" Vegeta stated.

"F-FOUR?! AT AGE 22?! HELL NO!" Bulma yelled.

"We must reproduce Saiyans as soon and quickly as possible! We must restore the race!" Vegeta announced.

Suddenly the entire bus was dead silent.

"...He's right y'know," Bardock said.

"Listen! I'm not having kids until I have a freaking ring on my finger and I'm 40!" Bulma yelled, "Right, Chi-Chi?!"

"Umm...I actually want like 8 kids...by age 30," Chi-Chi admitted.

"EIGHT?!" Goku turned blue and nearly fainted at the number.

"See? The Harpy got the right spirit!" Vegeta snickered.

"All of you people are insane! Until you all start making since, I'm not talking to any of you!" Bulma huffed, and put her headphones on.

"Hey, you ever want kids someday? Maybe a little girl?" Zarbon flushed as he glanced at Tights. His face couldn't get any redder as he thought of a beautiful little girl that had a combination of their good looks-

"No, none whatsoever," Tights flat out stated, causing Zarbon fall over, depressed.

"Hey! We're here!" Bardock yelled as the bus pulled up on the college campus.

"Already?!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"Duh! It's WEST CITY university, which is around 10 minutes from WEST CITY high school!" Bardock shook his head.

"...He didn't have to be rude about it..." Cell muttered as he exited the bus along with everyone else.

"Welcome to West City University young eighth graders!" A giant robot greeted them as they stepped out of the bus.

"...This is a freshman class," Bardock grumbled.

"Oh! Yes, my apologies, freshmen! I am Dr. Wheelo, am advanced human brain inside of this protective robotic form," Dr. Wheelo introduced himself.

"Well, good for you...can we start the tour now?" Bardock yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Su- OW!" Dr. Wheelo hissed as a atone hit him in the forehead, "What was that?!"

"Sorry, that's our abusive class pet Pokémon, Geodude," Bardock introduced Geodude, who was on top of the sheepish Tarble's head.

"Geo-dude!" Geodude yelled as he threw a stone at Wheelo's eye.

"Oh sh- fu- bi-...*hisss*," Dr. Wheelo's stomped his foot frustratingly as he tenderly rubbed his swollen robot-eye.

"...Let's start with the main entrance..." Dr. Wheelo haggardly walked towards the entrance, "This college was built almost 20 years ago by none other than Dr. Briefs,"

"Really?! Hey Bulma! Did you know your dad built this?" Goku turned to his friend.

"Duh! I told you when we we're on the bus!" Bulma yelled, "And if I'm gonna succeed him, you think I would be clueless about this information?!"

"What about you, Tights?" Zarbon questioned.

"Don't really care to be honest," Tights shrugged.

'Oh? So those are the daughters of Dr. Briefs...I could use the blue haired one...' Dr. Wheelo thought to himself as he pressed a button on his back.

"Okay, let's continue on in the inside," Dr. Wheelo led the group inside.

"WOAH!" Everyone marveled over the technology and the gadgets and robots students we're controlling in the lobby. There was a huge TV screen around the front, showing various pictures of the college.

"This is our main lobby. Lots of students come here to study and experiment on their inventions. As you see we have a coffee shop, snack machines, food bars, almost anything you can think of," Dr. Wheelo explained.

"Food?! Goku drooled as he ran to the nearby McDonald's stand.

"Kakarot! Get your ass back here!" Bardock yelled after him.

"Oh, it's okay! Let the boy have fun!" Dr. Wheelo brushed off, and walked towards the field house, with everyone else following.

As they entered the field house, everyone gasped at the huge room, filled with a track, mock football field, a tennis court, a full basketball court, and more.

"This is perfect for football!" Krillin admired the fake grass.

"And there's a track!" Tarble, Geodude, and Gure went over the feel the surface.

"Yes, the field house is an amazing source for great exercise and sports!" Dr. Wheelo said.

Bulma then raised her hand, "Where's the bathroom at?"

"Oh, just go down the hall to your right and you'll see it," Dr. Wheelo pointed towards the exit.

"Okay," Bulma exited the field house, and started going down the hallway.

Suddenly, a dark figure grabbed her from behind, "GOTCHA!"

"AH!" Bulma screamed as she turned around to see Goku staring at her with a dopey expression.

"Never thought I'd run into you, Bulma!" Goku snickered.

"Goku! Don't scare me like that!" Bulma clutched her chest fearfully as she started to chuckle slighlty.

"Sorry Bulma, I couldn't resist! Where're you going anyway?" Goku asked.

"To the bathroom, I'll see ya later!" Bulma waved as she continued on to the hallway, and turned to the right.

The lighting suddenly gotten a bit dimmer, and it seemed like there was no sign of life around. Bulma continued walking, until something covered her face.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed as she struggled to get the object off.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Nastasia the fandom fiend chapter 18 **

**XD i love how Cell managed to make everything awkward**

**And i ended up having to read the ch before this bc i forgot about it and i definitely loved it**

**(Especially with me being crazy about Bulma x Vegeta)**

**When she flashed him i was a little confused as to why it was done without any thought and Vegeta quickly dismissed it**

**But then i remembered how he had been watching her change for who know how many years XD**

**Anyways both ch got me to laugh and they were really good**

**And I'll be sure to vote for your story**

**Me: Thanks! And I guess it would be weird to be a 15 years old boy and be non reactive to your girlfriends' naked body, lol. But I guess that's what 6 years of watching does to you XD **

**Vegeta:...Not funny**

**kurizafan chapter 18 **

**Can you give Frieza or Cooler a girlfriend? Happy belated birthday *throws streamers in air and gives you cake* It's been awhile since I was reviewing, but are you gonna do DBZ Next Gen, I'm curious about what's gonna happen :33**

**Me: Hmm...I'll post a Next Gen chapter soon. And with the girlfriend...probably not. It'll be against my rules of 'no more couples' unless it's another chapter of Preschool. But I don't see Frieza dating anyone...I don't even see Frieza's race having females...**

**Vegeta: *Thinks of a female Frieza* Eww...-shudders- **

**Summertime snowflake chan chapter 18 **

**Happy thanksgiving! Great chapter**

**I haven't made a review on your dbz series in a while XD**

**Me: Thanks! **

**Vegeta: No thanks! **

**agatstone chapter 18 **

**Hey,**

**Happy Thanksgiving and happy belated birthsday. The chapter was very nice and I liked it, that everyone was in it. They don't celebrate Thanksgiving in my country but we have other holidays. On another note, I noticed that the birds we like to eat the most (chickens. turkeys and goose) are pretty vicious animals. It's a theory of mine (half-serious), that people were killing them in self defense and than noticed how tasty they are. And they are vicious: roosters are probably the only animals you don't have to train for fighting. Just put two of them together. And they often attack anyone who enters their kernel. Geese his like snakes and also like to attack people. And turkeys (at least the european ones) react to the color red, like the bulls in movies and cartoons.**

**Anyway can't wait till next chapter and sorry if I got a little carried away with the birds. Good luck with the contest.**

**Bye.**

**Me: Really? No Thanksgiving? Not too surprising since we barely recognize it due to the hype of Christmas. My family doesn't really do traditional Thanksgiving, with sitting at the table and stuff. We usually just get out own food and eat in our rooms, living room, or kitchen. **

**Vegeta: I love chicken fights!**

**agatstone chapter 17 **

**That was a great chapter. I really liked the V/B part and Friezas 'Shut up, Hanibal!' speech to the sophomores was awesome. Can't wait until the next chapter.**

**Me: Lol, thanks! And Frieza HAD to be the one that explodes. **

**Vegeta: Yeah, makes since...**

**Guest chapter 18 **

**Hi lol**

**Me:...Hi **

**Vegeta: (What a weirdo) **

**elianni chapter 18 **

**Well HAPPY BIRTHDAY and ur a very good writer i hope to c a book or two in the future thats how much i like ur work**

**Me: Thanks! I'm finally 15! After that, I have the Big 3 Birthdays! 16 (Driving) 17 (College Choosing/ACTs/Scholarships) 18 (Childhood: Over/ College) **

**Vegeta: YAY FOR ADULTHOOD! **

**Gokumuffinbutton chapter 18 **

**Im just wondering what shows do you watch like anime or something. And also . super. Its really cool i heard it was gonna only like 50 episodes. I really hope not. Anyway later. Ca**

**Me: I watch Dragon Ball Super, One Piece, Nanatsu no Taizai (Season 2 next year), and that's about it. I know other animes, but I don't got time to watch them. I used to watch HunterxHunter, until I dropped it after the first season, got so angry...Dragon Ball Super's awesome though **

**Vegeta: She also reads One Piece manga, Dragon Ball Super manga, and Nanatsu no Taizai manga! **

**Gokumuffinbutton chapter 17 **

**Great chapter and i think it should be about Gokus family i always find them very funny. But vegetas are to so it would be between Gokus and Vegetas for me either would be fine. Hope you had a good thanksgiving. PEEEEAAAAACCCCEEEEEE**

**Me: Everyone wins! **

**Vegeta:...Yaay...**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 18 **

**You are stranded in the middle of an ocean with only a boat.**

**What you would do?**

**Team:**

**1\. Bulma &amp; Bardock**

**2\. Vegeta &amp; Krillin**

**3\. Majin Buu &amp; Chi Chi**

**4\. Uub (Again? Really?) &amp; Gohan **

**Bulma: *hope on Bardock's back* Let's bounce! **

**Bardock: Ugghh...*flies away* **

**Vegeta: See ya, Baldy! -pushed Krillin into the ocean- **

**Krillin: AAAAAAHHHHHH! **

**Majin Buu: *Flies away***

**Chi-Chi: YOU FORGOT ME! **

**Uub: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!**

**Gohan:...We can just fly away...**

**goldennarmyman chapter 18**

**Hah typical of vegita to think of pancakes instead of Turkey lol**

**Me: Lol, yup! **

**Vegeta: *growls* **

**queenvicky99 chapter 18 **

**Not a big Turkey fan but DAYUM WAS A LOT OF TURKERY 030! Happy early birthday ! Only one more away from your sweet 16 X3 !This chapter was really kawaii to me ! Shows how great DBZ is and all it's charaters of they were really close ! So in all Happy Thanksgiving,eat as much as you can and unti next update!Chow!**

**(My account was acting weird _)**

**Me: Yaay! I just have to endure this last year of being a young teenager! **

**Vegeta: Yaay!**

**jay Youngblood chapter 18 **

**Your stories are awesome thanks for giving us more bulma and vegeta moments I'm a huge fan of them and continue to write these cool and great stories**

**Me: You're welcome! And I'll continue writing these stories until it's all completed! **

**Vegeta: Hooray for completion!**

**Guest chapter 18 **

**21! I can just imagine King Vegeta playing mlg cod and recking.**

**Me: Lol, true! **

**Vegeta: Ugh, father...**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

Once she got it off, it appeared to be a West City University hat.

"Sorry I scared ya, I was just here giving out free hats to our guests," a woman smiled as she patted Bulma's back and left the hallway.

"...What the f*ck?!" Bulma yelled as she found the bathroom and walked inside.

After doing her business, she washed her hands in the fancy college sink, and reached to open the door. She turned the knob, and frowned as it barely budged.

"What? It's locked!" Bulma yelled as she jiggled the knob vigorously.

Then, there was evil laughter from the outside.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAPTURED YOU NOW, BULMA BRIEFS! NOW YOUR FATHER WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GIVE ME MONEY FOR RANSOM!" Dr. Wheelo cackled from the outside. As he started walking towards the college cafeteria, ignoring Bulma's yells, he thanked himself for making a lock from the outside.

\- Cafeteria -

"Mmm!" Goku smiled as he slurped up his spaghetti. He was sitting in a table with the others,enjoying his meal from the buffet line.

"College food is the best!" Vegeta said as he stuffed more pancakes into his mouth.

"I know! So much better compared to high school food!" Krillin took another lick of his double scooped ice cream.

"Yeah, and the water is better too," Piccolo sipped from his fine glass.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Wheelo laughed evilly as he busted into the cafeteria.

"What the f*ck is wrong with him?" Bardock whispered at Tarble.

"I dunno..." Tarble whispered back.

"How is your meal?" Dr. Wheelo chuckled at the group.

"Good! College food is awesome!" Turles smiled.

"Good...good...Welp, see ya later!" Dr. Wheelo chuckles as he started to leave.

"Hold on a minute!" Vegeta stopped him from leaving, "...Why isn't the Woman back yet?"

"Yeah...I saw her walking to the bathroom...it's been like 20 minutes now," Goku said.

"Do you know where she's at?" Ch-Chi asked.

"...She's somewhere you'll think of as 'Hell'," Dr. Wheelo said.

Vegeta rose up and shoved him to the wall, his face only about an inch away from him, "I'm going to ask you one more time...Where's the Woman at?!"

"She's locked up in the bathroom! But it's too late now, my ninjas are guarding the entire hallway!" Dr. Wheelo yelled.

"F*CK!" Vegeta yelled as he shoved Dr. Wheelo to the ground and ran out of cafeteria, with everyone else following.

As they ran into the hallway, they stopped when a figure stepped into the light.

"I'm Kishime...Welcome to Hell!" The figure chuckled as he powered up.

"..." Vegeta simply blasted him, and he smacked into the wall, knocked out.

"H-How dare you strike our comerade!" Two voiced yelled as they both appeared from the shadows.

"Who are you, clowns?" Tien yelled.

"I'm Misokatsun, and this is Ebifurya, and we're the Bio-Warriors!" The yellow being yelled.

"YEAH!" Ebifurya agreed.

"Man, you Dodoria-lookin-ass better get the Ebi-f*ck-ya out of my way!" Vegeta yelled as he sent a volley of blasts towards the two, eliminating them immediately.

"Let's go!" Goku yelled as everyone continued on down the hall, and turned a right to see Dr. Wheelo blacking the way.

"I suggest you quit now while you're ahead, cause you're going to have to get through me to get to my billion dollar ticket!" Dr. Wheelo yelled.

"I'll take care of this!" Celible yelled as it appeared from out of nowhere.

Celible powered up into a Super Saiyan, charged up its ki, and screamed, "Super Galick Burst!"

The purple blast charged its way towards Dr. Wheelo, but all he did was absorb the attack with his hand, "Nice try, but Dr. Gero assisted me with this neat energy absorbing gadget!"

Everyone glared at Celible, who put on an innocent expression, "Whaaat?! I didn't know that!"

"It seems like we can't use small ki attacks...we need a huge one," Goku said.

Vegeta turned to everyone and barked, "Everyone! Me, Kakarot, Namek, Baldy, and Celible will throw a huge blast at this motherf*cker, so I suggest you get the f*ck out the way-"

"ROUND UFO ATTACK!"

Suddenly, a giant space pod crashed through the ceiling, effectively crushing and killing Dr. Wheelo.

Everyone blinked and turned towards Celible, who was celebrating.

"Who's the best?! I am! I am! It's me, Celible!" Celible sang while dancing, "You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it, Shamone! Hee hee-"

"SHUT UP, CELIBLE!" Everyone screamed, effectively shutting it up.

"Hmph, you're just jealous that my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard," Celible stuck its tongue out.

As everyone finally reached the bathroom, everyone was shocked to see that the door was already open.

"Bulma!" Everyone yelled as they quickly ran inside and gasped at the scene.

There was nothing in the bathroom, except for a puddle of blood on the floor.

"...Those bastards...they killed my Bulma!" Vegeta screamed as sparks started to emit from his body.

"Calm down Vegeta, we can just get the Dragon Balls to revive her..." Goku joked.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and powered up into a Super Saiyan. He then turned towards Goku, forming a deadly ki blast in his hand, "...How dare you joke when-"

"Hey guys!" Bulma smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

"...Bulma?!" Everyone yelled.

"B-But how?!" Celible questioned.

"Someone wanted to use the bathroom and unlocked the door from the outside like...15 minutes after Dr. Wheelo left me in here," Bulma explained.

"Oh," Goku then chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Explain the blood!" Piccolo demanded.

"That was just red soda I spilled from my bottle when I was trapped," Bulma shrugged.

"Arrghh...let's go home!" Vegeta growled, powering down while turning a bright red.

\- On the Bus -

"Welp, with the food, I'm definitely going to college!" Goku smiled, patting his full stomach.

"Yeah, that was the best!" Krillin agreed.

"Well, at least you WANT to go to college," Chi-Chi sighed while shaking her head.

Bulma smiled as she ate her pancakes in a to go box and turned to Vegeta, "These pancakes are delicious! Thanks for saving me some food while I was trapped,"

"Whatever, just never talk about today again," Vegeta sighed as he dug in his pocket for aspirin.

Bardock was thinking until it finally popped in his head, "Hey everyone! Make sure you prepare for Finals, it's next week!"

"..."

"I HATE HIGH SCHOOL!" Everyone screamed in agony.

**Next Time: The Stress of Real Finals **

**Sorry I'm so late, finals is coming up and I got freaking basketball... Everything should be good by winter break though. I'm 15 now, so…..I guess I gotta wait a whole year until the good birthdays start coming up. But, the good thing is I'll need at least D+ in finals if I want to have at least a 90% A in all of my classes, so I don't need to study. But the bad thing is that I got a basketball game the DAY after CHRISTMAS! That freaking sucks! But, I plan on posting Next Gen and Preschool soon, so look after that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure you follow, favorite, and review!**


	20. The Stress of Real Finals

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 21: The Stress of Real Finals

\- Finals -

Slowly, all of the Freshmen walked towards the school. With each step they took, it grew with confidence, and the upperclassmen turnes their attention towards them. They were ready for their first Final-

"I'M NOT READY! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Goku screamed in panic, running away from the group to escape from the premises.

"GET HIM!" Piccolo screamed.

"Get back here!" Chi-Chi yelled, outrunning Goku, and tackling him down in the middle of the street.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Buttstinger was listening to 'Cheerleader' while pulling up on the school parking lot.

"Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader, She is always right there when I need- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mrs. Buttstinger screamed as Goku and Chi-Chi came into the view of her car.

She manivered her car to swerve around them, but ended up spinning uncontrollably.

All of the teens outside of the school cringed as they heard a loud 'BOOOM'. Their eyes all widened as Mrs. Buttstinger and her car crashed into a tree.

"..."

"...I think I'm ready for finals..." Goku muttered.

\- Biology -

"Okay class, this finals will be very easy," Bardock announced, making everyone sigh in relief.

"Man, I thought this would be the hardest final," Frieza started to relax.

"Yeah, I can't even remember what we did in Biology..." Krillin muttered.

"I remember that field trip! And when Frieza and Vegeta got arrested for cheating...I got grounded...and I was suspended with Krillin..." Goku scratched his head, "This semester sucked!"

"I didn't even do anything!" Krillin complained.

"Wait...aren't you guys supposed to be suspended right now?!" Bardock demanded.

"...Nooo..." Goku and Krillin lied.

"Oh ok," Bardock handed out the tests to everyone, "Okay, you have 200 questions, 99 short ansers, 100 multiple choice, and 1 essay question,"

"WHAAAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"What the f*ck is wrong with you?!" Piccolo demanded.

"Nothing, the truth is that most of you have D's in this class, so if you get a C on the test, it'll bump you up a grade," Bardock explained.

"REALLY?!" Everyone gasped.

"I'm gonna try and get a C!" Zarbon said with determination.

"Wait, where's the Woman and Cell?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Sup losers!" Cell snickered as he walked in the class with Bulma.

"Oh, what are you two doing here?" Bardock asked.

"What? You're supposed to ask why are they late!" Chi-Chi corrected.

"Well, Bulma and Cell got 180% in Biology, so it would be useless if they did a Final that only affected 15% of their grade. They'll need a -426.67% to break their A," Bardock explained.

"I CALL BULLSH*T!" Vegeta roared, flipping his table over.

"It's true, Vegeta...and while you do the test, we're gonna hack this laptop together," Cell laughed maniacally, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You know what? F*ck the finals!" Vegeta ripped up his final test, causing everyone to gasp.

"Vegeta, are you insane?!" Tarble demanded.

"No, I'm- ow!" Vegeta glared at Geodude, "I'm not insane! I didn't even wanna do this test anyway! Bardock! What will my grade be if I take a 0,"

"Well, you got a 75%, so your grade will drop to a D," Bardock informed.

"Well, I'm not gonnn fail, so it's good enough for me!" Vegeta walked out of the classroom, dragging Bulma along the way, "We're going to iHop!"

"But Vegeta that's all the way across the ci-" SLAM

Everyone blinked as Vegeta slammed the classroom door.

Goku slowly raised his hand, "Um...Can I go-"

"No Kakarot! You have a 61% in this class!" Bardock yelled.

\- Meanwhile -

"Vegata, I don't wanna go to iHop," Bulma complained, making sure she had a good grip on his neck while he was flying.

"I don't care, I'm the one flying, so we're going to iHop!" Vegeta scoffed, looking down at the flying cars.

"...Can we go to Royal Donut?" Bulma begged.

"...No!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta! It's right below us! Just go to Royal Donut right quick!" Bulma yelled back.

"If you really wanna go there, then we'll go on the way back from iHop!" Vegeta bargained.

"Vegeta, it takes them an HOUR to make 50 pancakes! It'll take ONE MINUTE to get my 2 donuts!" Bulma argued.

"...FINE! WE'RE GOING TO F*CKING Royal Donut!" Vegeta relented, powering down, as he landed on Royal Donut's parking lot.

In the building, there was a cashier around their age, "Hello, Welcome to Royal Donut, what do you-" He then spotted Bulma, and completely changed his attitude.

"Hello, beautiful, what would you like at Royal Donut today?" The cashier grinned, looking at her up and down.

Vegeta frowned even more at the kid's actions.

"I would like 2 plain donuts," Bulma ordered.

"Oh, so would your like your _donuts_ glazed or unglazed," The cashier chuckled, staring straight at her breasts.

"Hmm...glazed," Bulma obliviously answered.

"THAT'S IT!" Vegeta roared, powering up into a Super Saiyan.

He grabbed the cashier's collar, and yanked it down to his level, making him lay across the counter. Vegeta formed a ki blast in his hand, aiming it one inch from the cashier's head, "Aren't you supposed to be at Finals?"

"Actually, I didn't need to take my finals due to my high A," the cashier responded.

"BULLSH*T!" Vegeta screamed as he finished him off with one blast.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Nastasia the fandom fiend chapter 19**

**XD thank you for this fic**

**i loved the parts when you kept making it seem like Bulma was getting kidnapped**

**and i have been waiting for a "MY BULMA" scene**

**I really love your stories**

**oh, and good luck with basketball and finals :)**

**Me: Thanks, I managed to get my 4.0**

**Vegeta: Lucky! I have a 2.50!**

**Michael the Cool chapter 19**

**What's your update schedule?**

**Me: I usually update every Friday, but in some cases, I update about 1-3 days late**

**Guest chapter 19**

**Whose doctor whelo? Is he a wheel or a lo?**

**Me: Uhhhh...**

**Vegeta:...Wheel?**

**agatstone chapter 19**

**Hi,**

**That was a great chapter. My favorite part was the build up to Bulmas capture and the red herring moments included. Ah yes, college life is sure nice. So next chapter are finals, huh? Are you guys prepared? ( I mean Vegeta and Co). And to you, Ryu, good luck. You can't always learn everything, but sometimes you have luck, with the questions.**

**Have you seen the new episode of Super? Gohan got such a better treatment and Ginyu is back, yay. And next episode Goku and Vegeta arrive. I'm really loving this.**

**I also have two questions: Can I recommend you a manga/anime in the reviews? And can I recommend you a fic (Vegeta centric for the most part)?**

**See you next chapter.**

**Me: Thanks! I ended up doing better than I expected in Finals...and sure, you can reccomend me stuff. I may be too busy to read/watch it, but I'll do it eventually**

**Vegeta: Finals was easy!**

**goldennarmyman chapter 19**

**Hi the person who asked about whelo is me i dint notice I was logged out**

**Me: Oh ok**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 19**

**You are in a metal Box. When you get out, you realize you are in Planet Vegeta in a farther orbit.**

**You have a Team of 5. (Chosen Carefully in Order.)**

**What you would do?**

**1\. Bardock &amp; Majuub (Whaaa?)**

**2\. Vegeta &amp; King Vegeta**

**3\. Bulma &amp; Bardock**

**4\. Goku's Pet Dinosaur &amp; Gohan (Where did he come from?!)**

**Team 1: Live there**

**Team 2: Rule on it**

**Team 3: Find a way to teleport back to Earth**

**Team 4: Starve to Death (Gohan eats the dinosaur)**

**Guest chapter 19**

**You know playboy is having its last nude issue in a double bill January/February issue. So that means from March 2016 no more nude playboy. This could be a chapter called The Last Playboy or something. Also the last person to pose is Pamela Anderson. My two cents.**

**Me: Hmm...good idea...**

**Vegeta: I like it**

**hayabusa girl chapter 19**

**Oh yeah I'm Gokumuffinbutton :)**

**Me: Ok**

**hayabusa girl chapter 19**

**Do u got a Xbox account cuz if so I can friend request u. XD please say yeah**

**Me: Sorry, I'm Team PlayStation**

**Vegeta: PS4 4 LIFE!**

**Vegetabul4eva chapter 19**

**I love it! Please update and put more BV!:)**

**Me: Okay, and thanks!**

**Vegeta:...**

**jay Youngblood chapter 19**

**Haha hahaha four kids at 22 too hilarious and chi chi wants 8 before 30 is crazy this guys are to funny already thinking about the future**

**Me: True, that is pretty crazy...**

**Vegeta: I'm 15, what do you expect?!**

**queenvicky99 chapter 19**

**Celible cracks me up , reminds me of Gotenks will his silly self . Arghhh I have E.O.C this week TT I'm doomed ! Anywho that college sounds awesome beside the nuts professer and the kidnapping B-chan .Lol Vegeta. does care ,which he should or else I'll rip out his tongue and feed it to Chichi Mhahahaha! *cough and clears throat * ...Ready for Christmas Hehe ...Lol anyway I love this chapter and can't wait for the next .Until next update ! Chow !**

**Me: Yeah, that doctor was pretty messed up...**

**Vegeta: O_O...-holds tongue-**

**Taleem Fan chapter 19**

**MORE TALEEM! HE'S AWESOME**

**Me: O_O OK OK!**

**Cheeze and Wine chapter 1**

**more Taleem pls**

**Me: I'll try to put him in soon**

**Minnowkit chapter 19**

**Well...this is really funny. I faced palmed when Vegeta said,"We must reproduce the sayian race."**

**...**

**My lil' brother read this entire chapter and said,"I wish this was my school."**

**-Dang it got midterm,uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**Me: Sucks, doesn't it...**

**Vegeta: Ugghhh...**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**\- 10 minutes later -**

Vegeta flew back to school, carrying Bulma in dead silence.

Bulma finally decided to speak, "You know...I didn't get my donuts-"

"And I didn't get my pancakes, so quit whining!" Vegeta growled.

\- Bardock's Class -

"Hey...what's a zygote?" Goku asked out loud.

"It's like an unborn baby," Piccolo described.

"Oh ok..." Goku nodded.

"You idiots! You're not supposed to help each other during finals!" Bardock yelled.

"...Why not?" Krillin asked.

"Because, it a TEST!" Bardock emphasized.

"...So?" Raditz shrugged.

Bardock slapled his forhead, "You know what?! Finals is over! Everyone turn in your test right here!" He pointed to the space on his desk.

Everyone grumbled angrily while turning their tests in.

"Don't we have one more finals for the day?" Goku asked, turning his test in.

"Yeah, Swimming...we have 3 finals tomorrow," Krillin informed.

"Swimming's gonna be easy!" Goku smiled brightly

"Yeah, and it's gonna be easy for me, as long as I fuse!" Tarble added.

Just then the bell rung, and everyone ran out of class, leaving Bardock quote angry.

"I glad I'll never have to see you brats for the rest of the year!" Bardock screamed as they left.

\- Swimming P.E -

"Okay class, all you have to is a simple down and back swim, just like in the beginning of the year," King Kai explained.

"Easy!" Goku nodded as he was the first to jump in the water and swim his down and back.

After he jumped out, he turned towards King Kai, "Done!"

"Good job Goku, you get an A," King Kai wrote his grade down on the piece of paper.

"I GOT AN A!" Goku screamed happily as he ran out of the Swimming room.

"...He's too hyped..." Piccolo scoffed, then quickly jumped into the water to get his swim over with.

After a few moments, Piccolo returned to land, and grabbed a towel to dry himself.

"Good job Piccolo, you get an A," King Kai nodded.

Meanwhile, in the girls' area right next to theirs, Chi-Chi had just finished her swim, grumbling the about Goku acting like a fool.

"Nice job Chi-Chi, you get a 110%," East Kai complimented.

"HEY! HOW DID SHE GET 110%?!" King Kai demanded.

"It's none of your business, but we put in extra credit, if you could do another down and back in backstrokes," East Kai explained, "Girls are more advanced, y'know?"

"NO, I DON'T KNOW!" King Kai roared, then turned to his group, "You guys will be doing backstokes along with your down and back!"

"B-But you never taught us how to do backstokes," Krillin whined.

"I don't care!" King Kai yelled, "You'll get 20% of your final grade taken off, if you don't do backstrokes!"

"WHAAAAT?!" EVERYONE screamed in panic.

One by one, each boy quickly learned the art of backstroke in fear.

"Everyone was perfect! Now, next is Tarble!" King Kai announced.

"Wait! Let me fuse first!" Tarble explained, turning towards Celeria.

"Sorry, no fusing during Finals," King Kai banned.

"W-What?!" Tarble gasped.

"You know, you aren't gonna fuse with your sister forever..." King Kai said, "...Right?"

"...NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tarble screamed, running out of the Swimming room.

Fortunately, Vegeta tackled him down, and dragged him back to his spot by his foot, "Quit being a baby, Tarble!"

"No! I don't wanna swim!" Tarble cried, trying to get his foot out of his brother's grip.

"Man up!" Vegeta yelled as he spun around, carrying Tarble with him, and threw him into the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...-SPLASH-," Tarble was then engulfed by the water.

"Now, watch him swim like a pro!" Vegeta smirked, waiting for his little brother to rise.

"..."

"He's not swimming..." King Kai muttered.

"I think he's drowning!" Nappa yelled.

"Tarble!" Vegeta quickly jumped in the water, and brought him out.

Everyone gasped as Tarble was not moving nor breathing.

"Who knows CPR?!" Zarbon yelled.

"Umm...I do..." Krillin muttered, and was pushed towards Tarble.

Krillin took a deep breath, and started pushing water out of his mouth by pumping his chest, "Do I have to breathe into his mouth?"

"YES!" Everyone confirmed.

"Ugh..." Krillin was about an inch away from Tarble's mouth before Tarble's eyes opened.

"..."

"Sorry Krillin, but I'm not interested in guys..." Tarble explained.

"I DON'T WANNA KISS YOU, I WAS GIVING YOU CPR!" Krillin screamed.

\- After School -

Krillin grumbled angrily while walking out of the school, with Tarble following after him, apologizing numerous times.

Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, and Piccolo stood by, watching the scene.

"You guys think Krillin will be ok?" Goku asked.

"I dunno...he'll probably never be the same again..." Piccolo shook his head in pity.

**Next Time: Christmas Madness**

**Sorry I'm so late, Finals had me DEAD TIRED. And last Friday, I decided to take a little break that week. Fortunately, my first GPA of high school is a 4.0, and hopefully it will continue like that. Anyway, next chapter's gonna be about Christmas...on Christmas Day. I still haven't figured out my plot yet...*sigh* Okay, this is what I'm gonna do: I could make it a pairing chapter, mostly about said pairing, I could make it a action chapter, I could make it a normal chapter, about a Christmas party or something, or I could make it a comedic chapter, where EVERYTHING goes wrong. The most voted chapter will be here on Christmas Day. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure that you follow, favorite, and review!**


	21. New Year's Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 22: New Year's Eve

It was December 31st, and it was 8:00, 4 hours until Age 748 (Aka- 2016). Unfortunately, everyone can't celebrate New Year's for one reason...

"Beerus! Untie us!" Vegeta yelled, struggling from ki-rope bounds from the ceiling. He tied upside down, the tip of his hair about 6 feet from the ground.

Everyone he knew was tied up also, with the many ropes being hung from the ceiling of Beerus' dungeon. They've been tied up ever since Christmas Eve, with Beerus only feeding them strange beeries from his planet.

"Yeah! Let us go! We didn't do anything to you!" Goku yelled, trying to fight off the ki restraints.

"YES YOU DID! AND I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!" Beerus screamed, looking up at all of them.

"Son...what did you do?!" King Vegeta demanded, glaring upside down at Vegeta.

"I didn't do anything, father!" Vegeta yelled, defending himself.

"Yes you did! Either you or Goku did something! You two are the only ones that has been on this stupid planet!" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma, I swear, we didn't do anything!" Goku groaned.

"Yeah right!" Piccolo yelled, feeling lightheaded.

"All I wanted was to celebrate New Year's, but we're trapped in this stupid dungeon!" Bardock whined.

"Man, what a terrible way to end the year..." Gine shook her head.

"I remember how my year started off..." King Vegeta sighed

_\- Flashback -_

_King Vegeta gathered his graded papers and passed it to his class, "Ok class, I graded your papers for the strength test, and most of you got an A,"_

_"Haha! I got an A!" Vegeta bragged._

_"No fair! I got an F!" Hercule protested._

_"Lifting weights doesn't count! You gotta at least know how to fly! That's elementary!" King Vegeta said_

_"I got a B...meh," Cooler shrugged._

_"I got an F!" Oolong whined._

_"Changing into a big breasted chick won't save you from being blasted to bacon," King Vegeta scolded, "It'll only make you tastier,"_

_"..."_

_"Well, this is disturbing..." Beerus said._

_\- End Flashback -_

"That was disturbing!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Wait, we we're in 8th Grade, weren't we?" Krillin thought.

"...Duh," Android 18 sighed.

"Isn't it ironic that I used to teach and now you do?" King Vegeta snickered, causing Bardock to growl.

"Shut up! You conned a man into being principal!" Bardock yelled.

_\- Flashback -_

_"M-Mr. Buttstinger is going to jail?" Goku stuttered._

_King Vegeta appeared right beside them, "He didn't give me my raise, so I snitched that he was using drugs._

_A school board officer, who ride with the police offered, "Hey, do you want to be principal of the middle school?"_

_King Vegeta thought for a moment and said, "Okay...only if I get to be principal of the high school,"_

_"Arrgh!...Ugh...Fine Mr. King Vegeta, you got yourself a deal!" the school board officer said as he shook hands with King Vegeta._

_\- End Flashback -_

"Yeah...you're right!" King Vegeta chuckled, "Man, am I smooth!"

"Shut up! If it wasn't for Buttinger smoking pot then you would still be teaching!" Bardock yelled.

"I don't wanna hear about my husband being arrested!" A voice interrupted their conversation.

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

"Oh, looks like it's 9:00," Beerus yawned and stretched his body.

After Beerus' interruption, everyone turned towards the source of the previous voice and found Mrs. Blutzinger hanging upside down along with them.

"Oh...how did you get captured, Buttstinger?" Goku asked.

"It's BLUTZINGER, and I was busy watching the Real Housewives of West City, and I was suddenly bagged!" Mrs. Blutzinger explained.

"Hey, my mom's on that show!" Bulma said.

"I know, I watch her ALL the time," Master Roshi chuckled, then coughed up blood that was supposed to go to his nose.

"..."

"Hey...remember when Sherlock and Watson stole your awards?" Krillin recalled.

"Don't EVER mention those fools!" Bulma and Cell yelled simultaneously.

"Already doing the flashback!" Krillin quickly yelled.

_\- Flashback -_

_"Now *sighs* I'm here to give not one, but two valedictorians..." Mr. Blutzinger said._

_Cell and Bulma smiled proudly._

_Mr. Blutzinger concluded, "So...the valedictorians are..."_

_Bulma and Cell started walking towards the stage._

_"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!" Mr. Blutzinger announced._

_"..."_

_"WHAT?!" Bulma and Cell screamed._

_Two kids around their age walked up to the stage._

_"Congratulations on getting valedictorian, Holmes," Watson sneered._

_"It was elementary, my dear Watson," Sherlock responded._

_"..."_

_Bulma and Cell was livid._

_Cell and Bulma stomped up the stage to look at Blutzinger straight in the eye._

_"You..took away our valedictorian...to two gay pricks that haven't even been in this series?!" Cell screamed._

_"Hey! There's nothing wrong with gay people," Buttstinger said._

_"I cured CANCER, when I was a little kid!" Bulma yelled, "I got the Nobel Peace Prize when I was little kid, I even built a youth gun when I was 6!" Bulma yelled._

_"Well, they solved cases!" Blutzinger said._

_Sherlock looked closely at Bulma's outfit._

_"What the h*** are you looking at?!" Bulma demanded._

_"Hmm," Sherlock muttered, "You're choice of outfit tells me that you are highly insecure about yourself, the wrinkles tell me that you tried over 20 outfits this morning, hmm..and you wear strawberry lip gloss,"_

_"SHUT THE H*** UP!" Bulma screamed._

_"You cracked the case Holmes!" Watson chimed._

_"It was elemen-"_

_"STOP SAYING THAT!" Cell yelled._

_Bulma marched up to Blutzinger, "I will get my revenge! You just wait!"_

_She stomped off the stage and slammed the backdoor._

_Cell followed closely behind._

_"..."_

_"You know, she gets the revenge part from me," Vegeta bragged._

_\- End Flashback -_

"That's true about the revenge," Vegeta smirked.

Bardock cracked up laughing, "Man Bulma, Sherlock treated you-"

"SHUT UP!" Bulma screamed, making everyone go dead silent.

"..."

"It's strange that all this happened this year..." Tarble said, "It feels like all this happened years ago,"

"True..." Everyone sighed.

"Is that all you do during New Year's?! Recall memories from this year?!" Beerus demanded.

"...Yup," Everyone responded.

"Speaking of memories, remember when I went to State for track?" Tarble brought up.

"Yeah, that woman accused me of rape!" Vegeta yelled, "Who was her again?!"

"Burter's mother," Taleem stated.

"Gah! When did you get here?!" Goku asked, jumping at his voice.

Taleem tried his beat to shrug within the restraints, "Eh, author forgot, anyway, flashback..."

_\- Flashback -_

_Vegeta watched them get ready to race, but saw something that made him burst with fury._

_There was the woman in the cape charging her energy blast!_

_As she was just about to release it, her attack was suddenly blasted away._

_"Huh?!" the woman gasped._

_"Stop it! You're not ruining this race!" Vegeta yelled as he pounced on the woman._

_"RAPE-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared as he yanked her cape back._

_Everyone gasped at the face of the woman._

_"..."_

_"BURTER'S MOTHER?!" Everyone screamed._

_"That's right! I trained Burter for many years to be champion, and I'm not letting a pipsqueak beat him!" Burter's mom yelled._

_"In 8th place...In 7th place...In 6th place...In 5th place...In 4th place...In 3rd place...In 2nd place, Burter with .59 seconds and 1st place...Tarble the Saiyan with .58 seconds!"_

_Burter and Tarble's faces were full of shock._

_"H-He beat me...by one millisecond..." Burter trembled._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Burter's mother screamed as she pounded the floor in fury._

_"I'd never thought I's say this...but nice job, Kakarot," Vegeta said._

_"I just saw some energy blasts and didn't want anyone getting hurt," Goku chuckled, "But they sure were fast!"_

_Tarble smiled in victory as he stood on top of the pedestal, at 1st place._

_The official carefully placed the gold medal around Tarble's neck and the photographer snapped his picture: His name and face will be known around the the region._

_The whole stadium cheered as Tarble stepped off of the pedestal, and was suddenly jumped by Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Gure, Krillin, Celeria, and most of his classmates at school._

_"Nice job man!" Krillin said._

_"I knew you'd win!" Goku cheered._

_"I'm so happy for you!" Gure cried as she hugged Tarble._

_Piccolo exclaimed, "You're awesome! Burter was like 'NOOOOO!' and his mom was like 'No b****!' and-"_

_"You're taking it too far, Piccolo..." Celeria said._

_\- End Flashback -_

"That was the greatest day ever..." Tarble smiled.

"Yup, I'm still proud of you, son!" King Vegeta smirked.

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**hayabusa girl chapter 20**

**When are u updating dragon ball heroes in middle school :)**

**Me: Soon, I just got caught up with Christmas Break and basketball**

**Vegeta: BASKETBALL!**

**Suki the fusion chapter 20**

**Hahaha! This was a great chapter and yay Goku got an A**

**Me: Yaaaay!**

**Vegeta:...*eye twitch***

**Suki the fusion chapter 20**

**This is a great chapter and aww Goku got an A**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Vegeta: *other eye twitches***

**Nastasia the fandom fiend chapter 20**

**I vote for a pairing chapter**

**Me: Uhhhh...I actually don't know what this chapter counst as...-blushes in shame-**

**Vegeta: It's dark humor with a but of romance and some comedy!**

**jay Youngblood chapter 20**

**It should be a comedy chapter where everything goes wrong on Christmas but at the end they have a laugh about it Because Christmas is about being with family and that's what they Are a big happy family so it'll be a comedy with a moral Christmas might not went as planned but at least we were together**

**Me: Umm...Thay all got kidnapped together...hehehe...**

**Vegeta: I hate this idea...**

**hayabusa girl chapter 20**

**Dang it well I have a PS2 and PSP but I'm more for Xbox but I do play call of duty and I would go for pairing or action... bye bye**

**Me: Eh, it's a weird chapter...**

**Vegeta:...I don't like it**

**Michael the Cool chapter 20**

**I vote comedy chapter.**

**Me: I think you got your wish...I think**

**Vegeta: I have no response**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 20**

**You are living in a cell with the the note. The note says:**

**"We have prisoned you because you have good faith and peace in you. Please Stand By for further notice." "Reasons: 1. We need you to eliminate the evil saiyans and purify their bodies. 2. You are the earth's heroes. We studied your past, present, and future due to your potential."**

**The beings sent you luxury food every breakfast, lunch, and dinner with a huge amount.**

**You noticed your clothing is changed into colorful fabric of purity. There is some fabric that has hoodies, some with wristbands.**

**Either you get out, or stay with them. And getting out is impossible since there is ki restaints in your bumhole. If you even attempt it to get it out, you'll become a pervert.**

**What will you do?**

**Team 1: Krillin, Bulma, and Gine**

**Team 2 (The Future): Adult Trunks, Ultimate Gohan, and Majuub.**

**Team 3 (The Past): Bardock, Young Master Roshi, Young Kami.**

**Team 4: (The Present): Whis, Adult Goku (Fukkatasu No F Version.), and Videl.**

**Team 1:**

**Krillin:...Lets stay here**

**Bulma: I guess...they said they'll be back**

**Gine: I guess that's the logical side of it...**

**Team 2:**

**Trunks: LETS GET OUTTA HERE!**

**Gohan/Majubb: Wait! DON'T-**

**Team 3:**

**Bardock: Well, we're f*cked...**

**Master Roshi: I'm already a pervert so I don't care -tries to escape-**

**Kami: NO! ROSHI!**

**Team 4:**

**Goku: Let's get outta here! -Touches them via Whis' staff and uses Instant Transmission -**

**queenvicky99 chapter 20**

**First let me get this out of the way...OMGGG THEY WERE SO CLOSE DAYUM IT DAYUM IT WHYYYYY MY YAOI MOMENT WHYYYYYYY! *cough* What a wonder chapter ...I hate finals I really do ! Sigh , Poor Bulma didn't even get her dounts , at least that guy that does for to see some dounts *wiggles eyebrows* before he died *highfive Vegeta * Nice on Big bro , That's the way to murder the competition ! Omg Christmas is almost here ,and no school WOHOOO! Welp until next update !Chow!**

**Me: Stupid donut guy...(He got dumped by 5 girls...at the same time)**

**Vegeta: O_O**

**kurizafan chapter 20**

**Comedic Chapter :33**

**Me: I think you got what you want**

**Vegeta:...*shrugs***

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

"10:00," Beerus announced, then turned to glare at them, "And still no apology!"

"What do we need to apologize for?!" Gine yelled.

"You people know!" Beerus insisted.

"Ugh...beating Omega Shenron was less scary than this..." Tien growled.

"And Omega Shenron was insane," Piccolo said, "I DIED out of nowhere!"

"But thanks to the Spirit Bomb, we did save the world!" Goku smiled.

_\- Flashback -_

_"It's ready! Here it comes!" Goku yelled as he raised the now small planet-sized Spirit Bomb and flung it towards Omega Shenron._

_The Spirit Bomb crashed into Omega Shenron, who tried to block it away with all his might._

_"Argh!" Omega Shenron panted as he could barely hold the Spirit Bomb._

_Goku panted as he was getting tired from playing tug-of-war._

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 to get an upper hand._

_Omega Shenron nearly slipped from the increasing power that Goku put on._

_"D***! It's still not working!" Vegeta cursed. He powered up to Super Saiyan 4 and prepared his final attack._

_He charged up an energy blast and screamed, "Fainaru Shinu Attaku!" (Final Shine Attack) he sent it towards Omega Shenron._

_"Ow!" Omega Shenron yelled as he was hit in the side._

_The stumble caused the Spirit Bomb to press forward and impact Omega Shenron._

_"No! No! No! No!" Omega Shenron screamed as he regained senses and tried to stop the moving Spirit Bomb, but it was too late._

_The Spirit Bomb finally outpowered Omega Shenron as it came down with a mighty crash_

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Omega Shenron screamed as he was defeated once and for all..._

_\- End Flashback -_

"If it wasn't for me, then all of you would be dead!" Vegeta bragged.

"...I think we all know that, Vegeta," Bulma sighed.

"Yup," Everyone nodded, agreeing with her.

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

"11:00, almost this 'New Years' you fools are talking about," Beerus huffed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey guys...remember our 8th Grade Graduation?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, we finally escaped Hell- I mean middle school," Vegeta nodded.

"That was the best day ever! Especially when King Vegeta showed Sherlock who's boss!" Cell grinned.

"Well, I am awesome!" King Vegeta rubbed his nose egotastically.

"Don't let your head get too swelled up..." His wife grumbled.

"Yeah, that day was pretty awesome," Celeria smiled.

_\- Flashback -_

_Last but not least and FINALLY, it was Goku's turn._

_Goku smiled at all of his friends as he walked up the stage._

_They all waved back (most of them) and his parents waved too._

_Bardock was actually SMILING, and Grandpa Gohan winked at him._

_He finally walked up to King Vegeta who gave him the certificate, and shook his hand._

_"Can I do it?" Goku excitedly asked._

_King Vegeta groaned, "...Fine!"_

_Goku snatched the microphone and yelled in his biggest voice, "CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF AGE 746-747, YOU ARE NOW PROMOTED TO THE 5TH-"_

_"9TH!" Everyone screamed._

_"-9TH GRADE!" Goku finished._

_Everyone screamed in joy and cheer as they threw their caps in the air._

_"We did it! We actually made it out of middle school!" Bulma yelled as she Veggie-hugged Vegeta._

_"You had doubts?!" Vegeta asked as he held her._

_"I thought 3/4 of us was going to flunk," Bulma admitted._

_"Including me?" Vegeta asked._

_"Yup!" Bulma smirked, "Now shut up and kiss me!"_

_For once, he did as he was told._

_Goku jumped out of the stage and ran towards his friends._

_He pulled Chi-Chi, Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma, 18, 17, Frieza, Cell, Tights, Tarble, Tien, Raditz, Turles, Celeria, and Brolly into a big hug._

_"I love all of you guys!" Goku yelled._

_"We don't!" Vegeta, 17, 18, Cell, Tien, Raditz, Turles, and Frieza yelled as they struggled out of the big hug._

_"We do!" Chi-Chi, Bulma, Tights, and Celeria yelled._

_"KAKARROT!" Brolly roared._

_\- End Flashback -_

"And it all went downhill after the summer..." Vegeta frowned.

_\- Flashback -_

_Tarble just came strolling down the hall, holding a piece of paper._

_"Hey Tarble, what's that?" Vegeta asked._

_"Just the staff for the year," Tarble said._

_Celeria caught up with him, "And Dad's name is for principal!"_

_Vegeta smirked and grabbed the piece of paper, "I see! Hn, we can get away with a lot of-"_

_"..."_

_"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked._

_"Vegeta?" Bulma questioned._

_"..."_

_Goku took the paper from Vegeta's fingers and gasped._

_"What's wrong Goku?!" Krillin asked._

_Vegeta was white as a ghost and Goku could barely form words._

_"The vice principal is..."_

_Frieza peeked at the sheet of paper, and instantly looked in horror at those two words._

_"..."_

_"T-The vice principal is-" Vegeta gasped._

_"..."_

_Piccolo couldn't take it anymore, snatched the paper and showed it for all to see._

_Everyone gasped._

_Krillin fainted, Chi-Chi was frozen, Cell and Bulma had their mouths gaping open, 18's eyes widened slightly, and Piccolo covered his mouth in shock._

_"..."_

_"The vice principal is..."_

_"..."_

_"M-MRS. BUTTSTINGER?!" Everyone screamed._

_\- End Flashback -_

"Worst. Day. Ever." Krillin groaned.

"Hey! I'm not THAT horrible!" Mrs. Butrstinged protested.

"YES YOU ARE!" Everyone screamed, outraged.

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

Everyone was dead silent, taking in the fact that they're stuck hanging off of a ceiling for New Year's.

"Well, I guess it's Age 748 now...and we're still tied up..." Goku sighed.

"And I didn't get my midnight kiss!" Bulma cried, then attempted to swing her body, "Vegeta! Try to swing over here before it's too late!"

"No way, Woman! 1) I can't even move and 2) Why would I kiss you anyway?! There's PEOPLE here!" Vegeta ranted with a deep blush.

"Aw, don't mind us son, we'll only be watching every moment," King Vegeta grinned mischievously.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled, turning his face towards the floor.

Just then, a voice was heard nearby the dungoen, "Beerus, it's time for your bath,"

Beerus' eyes widened, and quickly yelled, "Coming Whis!" before turned back to his hostages, hissing, "Don't you dare speak..."

"...**WHIS! WHIS! COME DOWN HERE! WE'RE TRAPPED! WHIS! WHIS!**" Everyone screamed all at once.

Beerus turned towards them with a hostile look and charged a blast at all if them, "You little-"

"Hello? Did I hear voices?" Whis could be seen walking down the dungeon and abruptly stopped at the scene before him, "...Beerus? Why is our classmates and teachers tied up?"

"He tied us up for NO reason!" Vegeta screamed, "We've been stuck hanging upside down for the past week!"

"Beerus! Is this true?!" Whis demanded.

"So what if it is?! I tied them up for a very good reason!" Beerus defended himself.

"And what is that reason?!" Chi-Chi asked.

"...You people think that you can just celebrate New Year's and Christmas behind my back without telling me?! All the delicious foods I've been hearing at school that I can't taste! That is plentiful of worthy to be kidnapped!" Beerus admitted.

"...!" Everyone blinked at his explanation.

"Beerus, I already invited you and Whis to the Christmas Party and the New Year's celebration..." Bulma blinked.

"Oh yeah?! Got any proof?!" Beerus challenged.

"Actually, I have Bulma's message right here," Whis tapped his staff, and it showed to be Bulma holding a gingerbread house, telling them about the parties.

"...Oh," Beerus didn't dare to look behind him, he could feel everyone's glares behind his back.

**\- 1:00 a.m -**

"Happy New Year's!" Everyone held their cups (of Welch's Sparkling Grape Juice) and drunk it up happily at Beerus' dining room.

"Again, I'm so sorry about Beerus kidnapping you..." Whis apologized for the hundredth time.

"No, no, it's ok..." Bardock smiled nervously, barely containing his rage.

"Here's the gingerbread house," Bulma placed the four foot house on the table, making everyone gasp.

"How is it so big?!" Beerus shouted, taking a piece of candy off and placing it into his mouth, "It's so good!"

"My mom made it...luckily Whis was able to take me to my house so I could get it," Bulma smiled.

"You're mom is the best!" Goku grinned, ripping off a huge chunk of the house.

"Hey! Stop hogging it all!" Beerus snapped.

"I only took a small piece..." Goku chuckled, scratching his head.

"**IT WAS F*CKING HUGE!**" Beerus screamed, making Goku jump and place the piece back where it was.

"This is the worst day of my life..." Vegeta scowled at his stupid cup.

"Yeah? Well, I didn't get no kiss!" Bulma glared at Vegeta.

"What makes today so important for kissing anyways?! It's just a stupid day!" Vegeta glared back at her.

"Well, you can't know until next New Year's when it's midnight!" Bulma whined, stomping her foot.

Vegeta breathed sharply with his nose, stood up, picked her up (caveman style), and flew away from everyone's presence.

"So, when are we gonna get out of here?" Chi-Chi asked Goku.

"I dunno..." Goku scratched his head, "Maybe in a few hours..."

Goku looked for his brother and saw that he was knocked out on the table, along with Nappa, Krillin, Taleem, Tarble, and Celeria. He then turned to see his parents making out behind a wekrs tree thing.

He then turned to Chi-Chi, who was looking at him expectantly, "Hey Chi-Chi...if yesterday was today, wouldn't that make today tomorrow for yesterday? And tomorrow the day after tomorrow for yesterday?"

"...What?!" Chi-Chi stared at Goku like he was insane.

"I think he's correct," King Vegeta whispered to Chi-Chi, making her frown even more.

"Oh yeah, and I forgot to tell you guys, your last Health class for your entire life is next semester," King Vegeta informed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed in outrage.

Krillin woke up real quick, and demanded, "All I want to know is who's our Health teacher?!"

"I am," a voice spoke, and everyone turned to the last expectant person ever.

"P-Paragus?!" Everyone screamed.

**\- Meanwhile -**

Vegeta and Bulma were on a cliff, watching nearby planets get destroyed by Beerus.

"See? Isn't watching planets explode better than a stupid midnight kiss?" Vegeta spoke, laying against the grass.

"...No!" Bulma yelled, rolling over to face him, "I don't wanna watch stupid planets explode!"

"Well too bad, we're watching planets explode!" Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms, 'All the things I do for her...she's so ungrateful!'

Vegeta then felt Bulma wrap her arms around his neck, "Don't touch me, you spoiled brat!" He growled, attempting to move away.

"Vegeta..." Bulma whined, preventing him from moving away by moving even closer to him. She attempted to kiss him, but he turned his head, resulting in his cheek getting kissed.

"No!" Vegeta, blushing, growled, scooting away, attemping to remove her grip from his neck. Unfortunately, he neared the end of the cliff, and both ended up falling from it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..." Both screamed as they fell to their doom.

**Next Time: The 2nd Semester Begins!**

**Don't worry, they lived...I think. Anyway :D, sorry I didn't post a proper Christmas chapter, Christmas was pretty bad for me. I only gots $30 and clothes! (I know, I'm ungrateful) but I'm 15 and jobless and I wanted a PS4...At least I'll get one in January...Still, I think 2016's gonna be a awesome year! New president (Wait..*thinks of WWIII*..Oh God...), I turn 16, I'll be a Sophomore, I can get a job, learner's permit, Pokemon GO, Dragon Ball Super, Dressrosa Saga FINALLY ending in the anime One Piece, and new season of Nanatsu no Taizai! Man, I can't wait! But I wanna ask you guys this: What did you get for Christmas and what are you looking forward to in 2016? Anyway, Happy New Year, and make sure you follow, favorite, and review!**


	22. The 2nd Semester Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 23: The 2nd Semester Begins!

Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, 17, Tarble, Celeria, Gure, Turles, Maron, Tights, and Zarbon sat in Paragus' Health class, waiting for him to speak.

"Okay class, welcome to Health class. We will be leading about numerous things, such as drugs, nutrition, diseases, and pregnacy," Paragus explained.

"...That sounds awesome!" Goku exclaimed, while everyone agreed with him.

"I know, we're gonna have so much information by the end of this semester!" Krillin grinned.

"And we'll learn Saiyan customs, and everything!" Vegeta said.

"Wait, wait, wait! What are you guys talking about?!" Paragus demanded.

"Having kids," Almost everyone in the class answered.

Paragus choked on his own spit as his eyes bulged, "What the f*ck is wrong with you kids?! You're too young to want kids!"

"No we're not...I should have a son by the time I'm...19," Vegeta predicted.

"No...way!" Bulma hissed beside him.

"You people don't know the responsibility of taking care of kids!" Paragus outraged.

"Yes we do!" Chi-Chi rebutted, "I deal with Goku everyday!"

"Aww...what a nice thing to say, Chi-Chi!" Goku smiled.

"...You know what?! We're skipping to the big project!" Paragus yelled.

"...What big project?" 18 questioned. .

"All of you will be having your very own fake babies," Paragus announced.

"REALLY?!" Everyone yelled out of excitement.

"Yes, and I bet by the end of the year, you will be begging me to get rid of your little monster!" Paragus challenged.

"Yeah, yeah, when do we get our kids?!" Celeria demanded.

"...Follow me," Paragus walked out of the classroom, with the students following behind.

After walking up a couple of floors, Paragus finally made it to the science lab, "Feast your eyes, on the greatest high school science lab!"

Once he opened the door, everyone looked in wonder as they saw many inventions and gadgets.

"Woah! Look at that robot!" Turles pointed at a robot who suspiciously looked like Optimus Prime.

"You didn't betray me...you betrayed yourself," Optimus Prime spoke.

"Shut up, you stupid robot!" Paragus kicked the Transformer, making his shut down, fading to gray.

"..." Everyone looked at the red faced, panting Paragus like he was insane.

"...Ignore him, he talks crazy stuff..." Paragus walked over to the fake baby machine (Which looked like a photo booth) and spoke, "Who's first?"

"We are!" Bulma grabbed Vegeta'd hand and dragged him to the machine, "How does this work?"

"Just go inside the photo booth and take a picture, looking straight at the camera," Paragus instructed.

"Okay!" Bulma and Vegeta sent inside of the machine, and a few seconds later, flashes could be heard.

"Okay, you two can come out now," Paragus said, making the two exit the booth.

"Okay, it'll take 60 seconds for the machine to combine your genes together to make the most accurate child," Paragus explained, kicking the booth.

After that minute, a 'thump' could be heard in the money department, and Paragus opened it and brought out a creepy robot-like realistic baby Trunks.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Bulma grabbed the doll, who simply blinked. She turned towards Vegeta and held the doll towards him, "Doesn't he look exactly like Trunks?"

"Ugh, and he still has purple hair..." Vegeta frowned as he grabbed the doll and lifted him by it's arm, making it immediately wail.

"Vegeta! Stop it!" Bulma snatched Robot Baby Trunks away, immediately making it stop crying.

"See? When the doll cries, that means you're doing something wrong or it wants something," Paragus explained.

"Ugh, he's so weak! Can't he be like 5?!" Vegeta demanded.

"No! You don't give birth to a 5 year old!" Paragus denied.

"Us next!" Chi-Chi quickly dragged Goku inside the machine, and a few pictures and 60 seconds later, Robot Baby Gohan was born.

"Goku! Look at how smart our son looks! He's gonna watch Baby Einstein EVERY DAY and eat only mushed vegetables!" Chi-Chi smiled.

"...What about fighting?" Goku questioned.

"He's only a baby, Goku! Babies don't fight!" Chi-Chi screamed, shielding her child.

"I guess we're next," Krillin and 18 went into the booth, and soon Robot Baby Marron was born.

"Her name's Marron," 18 immediately said the moment she saw the baby. Marron was surprisingly quiet, and allowed 18 to hold her.

"Aww man, I got a girl..." Krillin sighed disappointedly, making 18 glare at him...and roundhouse kick him into Optimus Prime.

After them, it was Celeria and Turles...unfortunately their child ended up hideous.

"What the Hell is this?!" Celeria screamed in outrage. The doll had wild hair all over his head, and Turles' stupid eyes, not to mention, he also had a beard that looks much like King Vegeta.

"See? Saiyans are born with their facial hair if they have any! Not so cute, huh?!" Paragus grinned.

"I-Is this what our child would look like?!" Turles demanded, handing the doll over to Celeria.

"It's a 80% chance," Paragus shrugged, giving Turles a bit of hope.

"HAH! You're child looks ugly!" 17 snickered, but slowly stopped as he stared at his and Maron's Robot Baby.

"..."

"What does our child look like?!" Marron demanded, pushing 17 out of the way, then gasped in shock.

The child (girl) had blue hair, 17's eyes, Maron's head, and 17's nose.

"...This is the strangest baby I've ever seen..." 17 groaned, putting his hands over his eyes then glanced at Celeria's ugly baby, "...Well, second strangest,"

"She isn't that bad!" Maron smiled and lifted the robot so they could see face it face, only to have the baby spit up on her clothes.

"..."

"Didn't I mention the robot babies spit up like crazy?" Paragus smirked.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Maron dropped the baby (With 17 barely catching it), and ran out to immediately wash up in the bathroom.

"I have a question...do they have disgestive systems?" Tarble asked, about to get in the booth with Gure.

"Well, they wet themselves with sparkling white grape juice, and sh*t out Hershey's Kisses," Paragus said.

"...AWESOME!" Goku screamed in excitement.

Tarble and Gure exited the booth to have a look at their baby. It was a girl, and she looked exactly like Tarble, except for she had Gure's eyes and nose.

"...She looks like a guy..." Tarble chuckled uneasily.

"We're the last ones!" Tights reached to grab her doll, but froze in shock.

"What is i- What the f*ck?!" Zarbon screamed.

The robot baby had Zarbon's skin color and eyes, but Tights' hair, nose, and shape of head.

"She's beautiful!" Zarbon felt his eyes tear up.

"What do you mean 'beautiful'?! She's hideous! I don't want kids anyway!" Tights complained.

"Remember, you have to bring your Robot Baby EVERYWHERE with at least one parent handling them. You will have these until you give up and accept your F in Health or the end of the semester, where I'll take back my words and you get your A," Paragus instructed, just as the bell rung.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**agatstone chapter 21**

**Hi,**

**That was a fun chapter. It's nice to reminesense at the end of the year. My favorite moment was when Whis joined in. I love him and the is totally a V/B shipper. And I love the Super version of 'Revival of F' so much. It has such great moments. And it's much kinder to Vegeta. He finished off Ginyu, protected Bulma again and had a much better motivation for interrupting Friezas and Goku's fight. He rocked in those episodes. I can't wait so see him kick Frieza's ass.**

**Christmas for me was pretty decent: I also got money and clothes, but also an "Iron Man" DVD, a book, a cool new alarm clock and some pralines from Lindt (it's a switzerland company, that makes great chocolate, but their pretty expansive). And I have namesday in January, so I get a few new presents. And I also think 2016 gonna be great: Dragon Ball Super, new season of Rinne, Deadpool Movie, Captain America Civil War, new Riordan, Mull and Sanderson books and so much more.**

**Anyway. Since it's a new year and you said I could recomend you some stuff, here goes.**

**From anime and manga I recomend you Full Metal Alchemist and Cowboy Bebop.**

**FMA is really a awesome anime since it has a great complex storyline, many plot twist and drama, but also a lot of comedy crazy characters and a lot of dynamic and awesome fights. The alchemy is weaponized in-world, so it works kinda like the Devil Fruits abilities. The main character is a clever, short (but don't let him hear that) young man with 'slight' anger isues, who's definitely a Jerk with a heart of gold. He is in character closer to Vegeta, or Zorro, than Goku and Luffy. Also there is also hardly any fanservice and quite a lot of strong female characters. It also unlike some dark fantasy stories it has a very satisfying end. Another cool thing is that all the main, secondary characters (villains included) are cerified badasses and majored in asskicking. When it comes to the plot I best described with this quote from a fantasy book "There is always another secret". But with anime stick to Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood rather that the 2003 series, seriously.**

**Cowboy Bebop is a bit more complex. It's an awesome, fun and suspensefull anime with great characters and amazing fights, but the plot is a little complicated and has a lot more drama and the episodes have often a bitter sweet end. But it has some of the best music ever and its quite short: 26 episodes and a movie. Like someone said: 'It's not space opera, this is space jazz."**

**From fanfics I recomend you the one shots from the Geta-Verse by Tie-dyed Trickster here on . It's a collection of oneshots based on the premise that Vegeta ended up on Earth when he was five years old and hit his head and lost his memory. You know, the old plot point, where they put him in Gokus place. But this is actually a interesting version, since he isn't a clone of Goku but rather a realistic version of him. He never killed anyone, so he is inocent, but he has his powerlevel from the normal timeline and in personality he is actually closer to the original Monkey King, meaning he is a fun loving trickster, who loves to mess with people, but will beat you to a pulp if you anger him and he can kick everybodies asses since he is the strongest on the planet and yes he can fly and shoot ki and sense it too. Also he can read the galactic standard lanquage so he knows his name is Vegeta, he just prefers Geta. Also the changes influance everything, so people are dilfferent than in the original storyline. Also a warning: the author prefers besides V/B the pairing of Yamcha and Raditz. So by the time the stories begining Yamcha and Bulma have broken up for good and he is her sassy bi friend. And no, he doesn't flirt with Vegeta, not once. There are a few oneshots that focus on him and Raditz, but since its a collection of oneshots, you can skip those. Most of them focus on Geta and he shows up in almost all of them.**

**Sorry if it got a little long, but I wanted to give you a better picture of those tittles. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to You and everyone.**

**Me: Thanks for all of the reccomendations! I'll be sure to check those out before 2017, you know, as a New Year's resolution. It'll be great stuff to watch/read in the summer when I'm not busy. But this Friday is the last episode of Super for the ROF Saga, man, now people will stop complaining about the recycled stuff. Anyway, I look forward to more of your reviews!**

**Vegeta: I can't wait for my moment next episode!...Until I die...**

**agatstone chapter 20**

**Hi.**

**Another great chapter. I really liked the V/B interaction and how everyone dealt with finals. And I hear you Ryu, finals are exausting. Sorry, I didn't write earlier, but I couldn't go on the computer, since my dad was hogging it. Anyway it was awesome.**

**Bye**

**Me: It's okay, people have lives behind the screen, lol. But finals was tiring...Luckily I got all As at the end of the semester, so I guess it was worth it.**

**Suki the fusion chapter 21**

**This chapter was funny I made Vegeta's eyes twitch But any ways great job**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Vegeta:...*eye twitch* Dang it!**

**nohen chapter 21**

**hi! new fan here! :) continue soon please! and i would love to see an interaction between Bulma and his little brother in law, Tarble :3 haha a family moment. bye!**

**Me: Hello newbie! I'm excited to see new people reading my stories! And I'll put some interaction between them before the fic ends.**

**Vegeta: Hi newbie...**

**PippElulu chapter 18**

**Oh HELLLL NAWWW! I KNOW COOLER DID NOT JUST TRY TO STOP FRIEZA FROM WATCHING MA BABY *snuggles Killua* ONE DOES NOT JUST TRY AND TAKE AWAY HUNTERXHUNTER**

**Me: O_O**

**Vegeta: O_O**

**Nastasia the fandom fiend chapter 21**

**(late) Happy New Years**

**XD Vegeta, why didn't you just stop falling**

**and I can't wait to see what the characters do this year... or, age**

**Me: Lol, he's acting stupid...**

**Vegeta: Hey! I forgot that I could fly!**

**Matt chapter 21**

**Love the story! Do Bulma and Vegeta die? I really want more ChichiXGoku moments most of the moments they have are of Chichi hitting him. Please continue this story for as long as possible**

**Me: Nah, they didn't die...and I'll put more GokuxChi-Chi within these 6 chapters.**

**Vegeta: Ugghhh...I didn't diiiee...**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 21**

**(I got a PS4 for Christmas. :D) Question time: What did you get for Christmas? (Characters get to answer this question.)**

**1\. Vegeta &amp; Goku**

**2\. Android 18 &amp; Krillin**

**3\. (From the future) Uub &amp; Pan**

**4\. (From the Past) Tarble, King Vegeta &amp; Frieza**

** 1, 2, and 4: Nothing! We were captured in Christmas Eve, and didn't get released till New Years!**

**Uub: Nothing...**

**Pan: I got a dumb scientist lab from my dad..**

**Matt chapter 21**

**Love the Fic so far, can you please add more Goku and Chichi moments**

**Me: Sure!**

**Matt chapter 21**

**Love the story so far, hoping for more Goku and Chichi moments.**

**Me: Ok!**

**hayabusa girl chapter 21**

**Well as for my gifts I didn't get clothes but I got a Nerf gun and I screamed YAY I GET TO AHOOT PEOPLE.. I MEAN STUFF I literally said that I also got a punching bag and a electric scooter and I really hope WWlll comes kinda scared for future anyway somebody else in my family got halo 5 AMD I'm like yes cause I know I get to play it and my friend got a skateboard and what's hers is mine so I get to ride it she also got call of duty 3 which is pretty cool I mean not better than halo 5 but still... great chapter Hope soon and can't wait for db heroes update... ;)**

**Me: XD Great stuff! And I'll try to update DBH soon!**

**Cheeze and Wine chapter 21**

**i thought there would be more TALEEM?**

**Me: Dude, calm down XD At least he was in that chapter...**

**Jay Youngblood chapter 21**

**Aww man bulma didn't get her midnight kiss I was so hoping for that happy new year's everyone**

**Me: Yup, too bad...Instead, they ended up falling of a cliff...**

**Vegeta: Hey!**

**queenvicky99 chapter 21**

**Calm down , Calm down ! We all are super super excited as well X3 ! Happy New Years and all that , and 16 so soon omg we are freaking old XD ! Any love , loved this chapter , I Remeber each and everyone of those memories hehe X3 ! And I'm so happy that a new year is apond us , So have a wonder new year and keep up the wonder stories ! Until next update!Chow!**

**Me: Yeah, we are getting old, huh?...it doesn't even feel like 2016**

**Vegeta: What does 2016 mean?!**

**Michael the Cool chapter 21**

**I got 40 bucks, A cap, Two pairs of clothes, New glasses and a video game. I look forward to a new book and new video games. Also. Will Raditz ever get romance in the future?**

**Me: Nice stuff! And probably not, I'm tired of pairing wars...**

**Vegeta: Too much pressure...**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**\- At Vegeta's House -**

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Cries could be heard from Celeria's room.

"Shut up you stupid brat!" Celeria screamed, glaring at the infant on her bed.

Celeria heard her door knocking, and turned to open her bedroom door. King Vegeta, Vegeta, and Tarble was standing there with dark circles under their eyes.

"Can you please shut up that demon?" Tarble begged, rubbing his eyes.

"It's 2:30, we got school tomorrow," Vegeta grumbled.

"Yeah, we really need some sleep," King Vegeta agreed.

"Well, if the crying if bothering you do much, then YOU keep him!" Celeria shoved the doll to King Vegeta, who's eyes widened.

"I'm not taking care of him! He's ugly with that stupid beard!" King Vegeta objected.

"...Dad, he got the beard from you," Tarble stated.

"...My beard's better!" King Vegeta grumbled, taking the now silent robot baby to his room.

Celeria then turned towards her brothers to complain, "You're so lucky that Bulma and Gure has your demons!"

"Well, my doll is quiet, unlike yours," Tarble pointed out, "It's probably because of the bad genes you and Turles have,"

"Bulma doesn't trust me with babies," Vegeta scratched his head, "I don't even trust myself with kids,"

"You know what?! Get out!" Celeria pointed towards the exit, and the two boys left.

As Vegeta went into his own room, his cell phone buzzed, causing him to accept the call, "Hello?"

"Hi Vegeta!" Bulma's voice could be heard from the other line.

"Woman, it's 3 am, what do you want?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Trunks wants to talk to you, you jerk!" Bulma yelled.

"How can a doll want to talk to me?!" Vegeta argued.

"That 'doll' is your son, Vegeta, now speak to him!" Bulma gave the phone to the doll, and all Vegeta heard was baby noises.

"Daa Daa! Daaaaa!" Baby Robot Trunks screamed into the device.

'Just blast me already...' Vegeta mentally thought as he stared at his ceiling, laying down while listening to his fake son scream in his ear...Alllll night long.

\- The Morning, At Goku's House -

Goku walked into the kitchen in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes while stretching.

"Slept good, Kakarot?" Gine asked, placing more bacon onto the table, where Bardock and Raditz were chomping on their meals.

"Yeah! Best sleep I had in days!" Goku smiled and sat down in his seat.

"It's probably cause you barely sleep at all," Bardock stated.

"Father's right, you're always training in the middle of the night, disturbing my sleep," Raditz grumbled, scratching his unruly hair.

Suddenly, the door busted open, scaring everyone.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi voice could be heard from the living room.

"I need to get outta here!" Goku panicked, starting to leave the opposite way.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Chi-Chi's stern voice reached Goku's ears, who immediately stopped.

After Chi-Chi walked up to his shaking form, she revealed Robot Baby Gohan to him and scolded, "It's 6:30 am, and you didn't even have the nerve to call about your son!"

Goku started to stutter, "Uh...I'm sorry, Chi-"

"No excuses!" Chi-Chi yelled, and dumped Gohan into Goku's arms, "You have Gohan until school stars! I will NOT allow his father to rarely be there for him!"

"Okay..." Goku took ahold of Gohan and watched Chi-Chi exit the house, slamming the door.

"..." His family just stared in shock at the scene that just took place.

"Well, Gohan, let's get ready for school!" Goku chirped, walking up the stairs to grab his book bag.

Around 5 seconds later, everyone could hear wailing, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"...When did we become grandparents?!" Bardock yelled.

**Next Time: Bardock vs. King Vegeta**

**A/N: This will be an arc for like 6 chapters. It will be called: The Mecha Baby Arc. This will teach these brats that kids ain't no joke, XD. Anyway, high school's okay lately, nothing really happened. Just baketball...and more basketball...*sigh* Can't wait till February. Anyway, I how that you enjoyed this chapter and make sure that you favorite, follow, and review!**


	23. Bardock vs King Vegeta

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 24: Bardock vs. King Vegeta

It was the beginning of school, and most people in Bardock's class could only stare in disbelief as robot babies infiltrated the class.

"Goku! Quit holding Gohan like that!" Chi-Chi scolded, making Goku hold the robot the right way.

"Sorry..." Goju fought the urge to scratch the back of his head.

"Turles! Shut this brat up!" Celeria screamed, handing over the wailing child to Turles.

"W-What am I supposed to do?!" Turles stuttered, holding the wailing bearded baby.

"Marron is so quiet..." Krillin admired his and 18's robot, who just quitely ate fruit from 18's bag.

"*sigh* You wanna hold her?" Tights handed their hideous baby to Zarbon, who squealed in glee.

17 took out a case of asprin as Maron attempted to dress their girl in revealing clothes.

"Who's my little genius!? You are! YOU are!" Bulma cooed to Robot Baby Trunks, who just looked at her with an 'are you kidding me?' expression.

"Woman! Quit coddling him! He needs to be a Saiyan!" Vegeta snatched the doll from her hands and placed him on the ground beside their desks.

"What are you doing?!" Bulma demanded.

"Ssh!" Vegeta hushed her, then turned towards the robot.

Trunks began to crawl around the classroom, until he came across Geodude, who was sleeping on the floor.

Trunks cocked his head, then stared slapping his hands on the Pokémon, making him wake up.

"Geodude!" Geodude yelled as he held a stone in his hand, threatening Trunks.

"..." Trunks glared at Geodude, and attempted to stand up, and after a few tries, finally got to his feet. He grabbed Geodude, waddled to the garbage can, and threw him away.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta chuckled in glee as his fake son showed that rock who was boss, "That's my boy!"

"Vegeta! Tell your son to stop bullying Geodude!" Tarble handed his baby to Gure, and quickly picked up the fuming Geodude from the garbage.

"Well, seems like someone's salty that the shoe's on the other foo-"

"WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Bardock couldn't contain himself any longer, and wanted answers.

"Why does half the class have children?! And why isn't anyone doing any work?!" Bardock demanded.

"Well, in Health class we have to take care of these stupid things cause Paragus is being a salty old man..." Vegeta explained, grabbing Trunks by the collar of his shirt, and bringing him over to his desk.

"...So those things aren't real?" Bardock questioned.

"No, they're basically robots with doll skin..." Celeria shrugged.

"Thank God! I thought you all made accidents!" Bardock sighed in relief, then paused for a moment, "Wait...you guys are too young to take care of dolls!"

"...Huh?" Turles rose his eyebrow.

"You're gonna destroy those things by the end of the week! I'm gonna talk to King Vegeta to stop this madness!" Bardock yelled, walking straight out of the classroom.

"...You guys wanna sew how this turns out?" Piccolo asked.

"F*ck yeah!" Nearly everyone grinned as they followed Bardock.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**hayabusa girl chapter 22**

**I just thought about something...**

**Since everybody hates Yamcha, I would really like to kill him again. HahahahahhahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHHAAHHAHA...**

**Me: O_O**

**Vegeta: O_O**

**Hayabusa girl chapter 22**

**Funny chapter and I'm thinking about joining my schools basketball team... but I'm scared... Either way I can't wait for more chapters of this I will probably be laughing my butt off. Oh and when I said I hope wwlll comes I meant I hope it don't come. Can't wait for the next update. Byeeeeeee**

**Me: Well, if you enjoy basketball, I don't see why shouldn't you join. I'm not that hyped about it...so bug mistake on my behalf...**

**Vegeta: Join football instead!**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 22**

**Goku, Would you have a giant pancake covered the choco nuts?**

**(LOVE IT!)**

**Me: ...Goku?**

**Goku: Umm...I guess, I dunno...does it come with milk?**

**agatstone chapter 22**

**Hi,**

**That was a great chapter. Ah, the baby asignment. I didn't have it in health class, but saw it in enough tv serieses to know about it. I can't wait to see if and who will give up and accept their F. Was it hard to decide, how the children of the couples without canon-kids should look? Also congratulation on the A's from your finals. Also Vegeta you rocked in this episode of Super.**

**I'm also glad you liked my recomendations. I have some more but want to swamp you, so I wait a few months when you have more time to watch and read new manga and anime.**

**See you next chapter,**

**Bye.**

**Me: It wasn't that hard. All I did was imagine a combination of couple's traites. Like Zarbon's skin color HAD to be in it, along with Tights' blond hair to look REALLY ugly XD**

**queenvicky99 chapter 22**

**Where can I find this machine !? I gotta have one X3. I have now become an undertale fan girl , I can not esacape the puns . ! Nyeh Heh Heh Heh , I knew Turtles was not a good baby maker ! Poor baby Momma , her baby is "ugly" now but wait ,that baby is going to be a star ! I wouldn't trust Trunks with Vegeta. either , My "robot"nephew could died in his care ** ,Thank goodness for Bulma ! Also , Having a random harpy teen girl bust into your house is normal ...WTF was going through Goku family's head at that moment beside "I'm an grandmother/father ,uncle .Were they not shocked by the breaking in and entering ! How in the seven hells...Anyway I can't wait until next update ! Chow!**

**Me: XD They're probably used to having Chi-Chi bust into their house...**

**Vegeta: Hey! I can be trusted!...I think...**

**Guest chapter 22**

**Bulma and vegeta as parents we know who the award for best parents are going to "sarcasm"**

**Me: XD**

**Vegeta: *proudly* Thank you very much!**

**Matt chapter 22**

**Love the baby chapter. Poor Vegeta didn't get any sleep!**

**Me: XD Yeah, he must've been really tired...**

**Vegeta: *rubs eyes sleepily***

**vbt22220 chapter 22**

**Poor guys...getting THAT as a final semester project...at least mine's better XD**

**Happy new year... Didn't get time to say that ...**

**God save those poor li'l chibis...**

**And the end part was epic,with bardock saying"when did we become grandparents?!"**

**Me: XD Yeah, I'd hate to take care of a robot baby...**

**Suki the fusion chapter 22**

**Hahaha!this chapter is great. And also what would happen if I taped a worm on Vegeta's forehead. Good job Dragonball787!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Vegeta: I would blast you to Hell!**

**Michael the Cool chapter 22**

**Oh, Ok. The robo-kids didn't have a robo-tail? Didn't Vegeta and Turles have tails? Plus Tarble**

**Me: Well, it's 80% accurate, so the tails were probably gone because of an error...**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**\- King Vegeta's Office -**

King Vegeta was relaxing behind his desk, watching Dora the Explorer.

"What was your favorite part?" Dora asked the audience.

King Vegeta spoke, "Well, my favorite part was-"

"I liked that part too," Boots smiled.

"F*CK YOU BOOTS! I WAS TALKING TO DORA!" King Vegeta screamed, slamming his fist on his desk, knocking items to the floor.

Just then, the door busted open to reveal Bardock, with some kids behind him.

"Vegeta, this is the stupidest idea yet!" Bardock yelled, storming in.

"Whaaat Bardooock? I'm watching Doooraaa," King Vegeta whined, rolling around in his chair.

"Why would you approve of these BABIES, taking care of BABIES?!" Bardock demanded, pointing at Goku, who was holding Gohan upside down.

"Hey, it teaches parenthood..." King Vegeta shrugged, "And they're 15, clearly the age of adolescence,"

"I don't care! They're gonna end up killing themselves trying to 'parent' these fake demons!" Bardock yelled.

"Heeey, chiilll..." King Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"You know what?! If you're not gonna tale me seriously, then we might as well fight!" Bardock challenged, powering up.

"Ooh!" All the kids yelled in excitement.

"This is awesome!" Goku squealed, then turned to Vegeta, "Our Dads will be fighting!"

"Hmph! No fair! My Dad's weaker than yours!" Vegeta scoffed.

"What?! You don't think your old man can win?!" King Vegeta looked baffled at his son.

"No way, you're not even a Super Saiyan, father," Vegeta reasoned.

"Fine, I'll accept the challenge!" King Vegeta proclaimed, "BUT, not an fighting match..."

"...Huh?" Everyone rose their eyebrows.

\- 5 Minutes Later -

"Welcome to the first annual Baby-Off! We will see who's grandchild crawls fastest to their grandfathers!" Krillin yelled with his microphone.

"We will have King Vegeta and Trunks vs. Bardock and Gohan!" Piccolo yelled in his.

They were outside the school, on the sidewalk, with King Vegeta and Bardock 100 meters away from Trunks and Gohan, with Goku and Vegeta holding them.

On the grass, the students witnessed the historical moment.

"This is stupid..." Frieza sighed, picking grass beside him.

"I know...when is school over with..." Butter groaned.

"GO TRUNKS! BEAT THAT LITTLE NERD!" Bulma yelled from the sidelines.

"NO WAY GOHAN! DON'T LET THAT LITTLE PUNK OUT CRAWL YOU!" Chi-Chi yelled back.

Tarble stood with the flags, "Ready...set...go!"

Goku and Vegeta set the robot babies down, and slowly, they started to crawl towards their grandfathers.

"Come on Gohan! Come to Grandpa!" Bardock yelled, holding his arms out.

"Trunks! Come to Grandaddy! I'll let you pull my beard~!" King Vegeta bribed.

Slowly Trunks and Gohan crawled closer to their destination, one hand and knee after the other.

"Come on Gohan! You can crawl faster than that!" Bardock encouraged.

Gohan paused in his crawling, and set his eyes on a nearby flower, while Trunks continued to crawl.

"WHAT?! Gohan! Keep crawling!" Bardock yelled.

"That's it Trunks! A little more!" King Vegeta grinned, Trunks was only about 5 feet away.

Trunks then paused in his crawling, focused on a worm. He then turned around and started to crawl the opposite way, along with Gohan.

"What?! Where are you two going?!" The two men yelled.

Gohan and Trunks ended up crawling to their mothers, holding out their arms to be picked up.

"Aww! They wanted us the whole time!" Bulma smiled, picking up her robot son, who smiled widely.

"Mama!" Gohan chirped, latching on to Chi-Chi's neck.

"WHAT?! That's not fair! REMATCH!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah, you two probably stood there on purpose!" Bardock accused.

"No more races! Gohan is tired!" Chi-Chi snapped, walking back into the school.

"Yeah, Trunks is getting tired too," Bulma followed Chi-Chi, and the two promptly slammed the doors.

"...So what are we gonna do now?" Bardock asked King Vegeta.

\- In King Vegeta's office -

The two relaxed in King Vegeta's office, watching Blues Clues.

"A clue? Where?" Steve asked the audience.

"Over there! Right behind you!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Just turn around!" Bardock rubbed his temples.

"Where?! I can't see it! Blue, do you know where?" Steve asked Blue.

"Why are you asking the dog?! She can't speak English!" King Vegeta yelled.

"There it is! Thanks Blue!" Steve smiled.

"ARRRRGHH!" Both growled as they sent blasts towards the TV, effectively destroying it.

**Next Time: Goku's Fight Club**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile, but I was too busy with B-Ball, and school. Luckily, we only have two games left! Buuut, lately I've been watching Dragon Ball Super, and I watched the recent one. My face when Bulma kissed Vegeta was like O_O...I didn't expect that. Well, I called it, but I didn't think it would happen that soon...Annnd, I'm part of the Fine Bros. Unsuscribe riot! It's SUPER fun! Like just watching the numbers drop is very entertaining...Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, and I'll be sure to make it up to you with Dbz in Preschool, Next Gen, and DB Heroes after my horrible season is over with!**


	24. Update

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter ?: Update

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy with high school since I have track practice everyday and I start Auto Safety (Class before school starts) on Monday. I plan on wrapping this fic up by May, so keep looking out for updates. Sophomore Saga-Senior Saga will be continued, and I will update Dragon Ball Heroes in Middle School, Dbz in Preschool, and Dbz in Kindergarten 2: Next Gen. But, if you wanna see what I've been doing so far, check out my alternate account: BlueSocks789, where you will see all of my Nanatsu no Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins) fics. My next high school fics will be much shorter (Due to my busy schedule), but I will eventually finish them. But overall, I'm not dead, I haven't quit fanfiction, and I plan on updating soon. Just give me time to adjust to my new schedule.

Sincerely,

DragonBall787

\- Preview to Dbz in Preschool: Chapter 3-

As everyone exited the bus, King Cold smiled, "Okay, we're going to split up in two groups. Group 1 will go with Colonel Sanders, while the other will go with Burger King King,"

"So, Group 1 will be Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, and Krillin. Group 2 is Tien, Bulma, Piccolo, Cell, and Frieza," King Cold divided.

Once Vegeta heard that he was going to be in a separate group from Bulma, he immediately growled while latching on to her leg with his tail.

"I'll see you later, Vegeta," Bulma gave a sad smile and waved before walking towards the Burger King King, making his tail go limp.

"..." Vegeta started to follow Bulma, until Goku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"VEGETA! LET'S GO TO THE OLD GUY!" Goku exclaimed, dragging him towards Colonel Sanders.

With that, everyone went on their own ways, while King Cold stayed on the bus, taking a nap.

\- With Colonel Sanders -

"And this is the pinnacle of my job, which is not gardening, but chicken-making: My factory!" Colonel Sanders lead them astray from the park to reveal his deepest secret.

"Why is the old guy showing us a huge factowy?" Goku questioned, scratching his head.

"I don't know..." Chi-Chi huffed.

"G-Guys? I don't hawve a good feeling about this..." Krillin stuttered.

"Vegeta? What do you think?" Goku turned to Vegeta, who was busy pouting.

"How am I supposed to know about his dumb chicken factowy?!" Vegeta snapped, gritting his teeth.

"Jeez, you don't gotta be mean about it..." Goku muttered, "What do you think Yamcha?"

"..."

Everyone looked around, but they couldn't find him.

"Whewe is he?"

\- Meanwhile -

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yamcha screamed as he was stuck in the middle of the highway.

\- Back to the Others -

As the group entered the factory, they marveled over all of the workers. It was a huge room, and machines we're everywhere. The workers looked like Planet Plant people.

"And these are my slaves, they only get one ounce of chicken per day," Colonel Sanders explained.

He noticed one worker was knocked out, and took out his whip, "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO LAZE AROUND!"

"SORRY!" The slave quickly ran back to his post and started working.

"..." Everyone stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"Now, this is my kind of field twip..." Vegeta smirked evilly.

"..."

\- End Preview -


	25. Goku's Fight Club

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 25: Goku's Fight Club

\- Friday, February 14th: 3:00 p.m -

"Welcome to my Fight Club, everyone!" Goku announced happily.

Krillin, Zarbon, Turles, Tarble, Android 17, and Piccolo sweatdropped as they stood at their old elementary playground.

"So...this is where the club takes place?" Piccolo questioned, looking at the kids run around.

"Yup! Reminds you of the good ol days doesn't it?" Goku grinned, running to the swing sets, "Catch me if you can!"

"...He is an idiot..." Turles grumbled, kicking the mulch.

"I know..." Tarble shook his head in shame, "I should be preparing for my date...it's Valentine's Day y'know..."

"Don't we have like kids though?" Zarbon questioned.

"...Oh yeah..." Krillin realized, "...F*ck!"

Goku jumped off his swing and ran to the rest of the group, "Now, we will pair people up to fight! And the winner gets my Four Star Dragon Ball! Piccolo vs Turles, Tarble vs Krillin, Android 17 vs. Zarbon...Man, I don't got a fighting partner!"

\- King Vegeta's House -

"Father, we need you to watch Trunks for the weekend," Vegeta handed (shoved) Robot Baby Trunks to King Vegeta.

"Yeah, we have plans for Valentine's Day!" Bulma smiled.

"Hey! You're not supposed to say that, I am!" King Vegeta objected, "What are you kids gonna do this weekend anyway?!"

"Oh nothing special...Just go to a romantic vacation to Las Vegas!" Bulma grinned manically, holding up a pamphlet.

"...What?!" King Vegeta roared.

"If we play our cards right- literally- We could win $500 Million by Sunday!" Vegeta smirked, tying his tuxedo up.

"...NO WAY! You two are way too young to be gambling! You're so lucky your mother's at work!" King Vegeta huffed.

"Ugh, you're such an old person Father," Vegeta snorted, "Who doesn't gamble at 15.9?"

"Everyone!" King Vegeta growled, placing the sleeping Trunks on the couch, "Now, you two are going to McDonald's like you usually do, and order romantic Happy Meals!"

King Vegeta stormed off, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone.

"...You know what? Forget the vacation! Do you at least got a gift for me, Vegeta?" Bulma turned towards him with pleading eyes.

"...Does the vacation count?" Vegeta questioned, avoiding her eyes- He didn't want to accidentally tell the truth.

"No Vegeta, I payed for the vacation!" Bulma shook her head, frowning, "Now, where's my present?"

"...I'll be back," Vegeta calmly walked out of his house, and then blasted off quickly with one goal in mind- To find the Dragon Balls.

\- North High Elementary Playground -

Goku sighed as everyone else sparred with each other, actually having fun.

"I guess I just gotta wait till the last person wins..." He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly, Vegeta landed a few feet away, carrying a bag with him.

"Vegeta! You made it to my club!" Goku grinned, standing up quickly.

"I was just searching for the last Dragon Ball, Kakarot, I don't wanna join your stupid club," Vegeta responded.

"Oh...well, we're having a contest right now. Whoever beats me, gets the Four Star," Goku informed.

"Oh, So I gotta beat you, huh?" Vegeta grinned, feeling a bit of thrill. He his fighting pose, and powered up, "Let's go then!"

"Okay Vegeta! But no God forms!" Goku banned, stepping a few feet back to power up.

"Argh...fine," Vegeta huffed, causing Goku to grin victoriously.

"Ok...here goes...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed as he transformed into his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"Hmph, cheater...you know I can't do good in that form..." Vegeta growled, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2.

All was silent, until Goku charged at Vegeta, both blocking each others blows to the head. Goku sent a melee to kicks, until Vegeta grabbed his foot and swung him into a tree. Goku used the tree to rebound back, and both we're sending each other a great deal of punches.

"Ack!" Vegeta yelled as Goku ended up headbutring him into the ground.

"Kaa...me...haa...me...HAAAAAA!" Goku screamed as he Instant Transmissioned in front of the fallen Vegeta and quickly finished the fight.

In a flash, Vegeta held his hands out, gritting his teeth as he tried to cancel the Kamehameha out with his bare hands.

'How did this fool get so much stronger?!' Vegeta thought it himself, 'No...! T-This can't be!'

Right when Vegeta was about to give up, he felt a sharp pain in his head, and a great surge of power.

* * *

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

DragonBall787: Hold up! My phone isn't working properly, so I gotta do only the top comments. Things will go back to normal next chapter.

queenvicky99 chapter 24

OMG , You do Seven deadly sin fics ** , you sweet child you ! I'll have to check those out .And thank goodness, I thought you were going to say"Fuck it " and not do this story , Good to know you still are .How are you ,Ya doing fine, Sleep well, having fun at track meet ?XD lol I'm a creeper lemme stop, Well have fun do you boo! Until next update !Chowww

Me: Yup, 7DS fics help me with Writer's Block. But I'm not gonna go back on my word and quit, I'm not a sissy! High school's just busier than I thought it would be...but I think I got over my Writer's Block phase and I'm ready to continue my quest to complete these fics!

Vegeta: YEAAAAHHH!

dbzwannabe4218 chapter 22

I just notice something with chapter 24. I didn't notice a sophomore or Senior or even Junior yesterday and this is a preview for preschool what is it doing in Freshman saga.

Me: Well, I didn't really have any content except for Preschool so I featured that preview instead of Freshman Saga. And since I'm a Freshman, I won't do Sophomore, Junior, nor Senior until I am one. Sophomore Saga does come out in August, so look forward to that! Freshman Saga will end in June sometime.

Vegeta: SUMMER'S ALMOST HERE!

hayabusa girl chapter 24

HahahahhahaHAHAHAHAHAHAH funny... but still aaawwwwwwwwwwwwwWWWWWW I need you to update THIS story soon... But I understand complications, so it's ok can't wait CANT WAIT CANT WAAIITTT

Me: Lol, I'm glad to see you hyped up...

Vegeta: Hehehehehehe...

Guest chapter 24

Lol i think i missed this one so I'll go back thanks keep up the great work ur doing on all of these stories

Me: Thanks!

Vegeta: :D

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with and Vegeta!

* * *

\- Other World -

"What the heck are you doing?!" King Yemma yelled at Babidi, who was in Hell, looking into his glass ball.

"Well, I just had to help Vegeta out again, if you know what I mean..." Babidi grinned evilly.

"You know you got killed because of this, right?" Android 19 glared at Babidi.

"Well, second time's a charm if that's what they say!" Babidi giggled evilly.

"...No...they don't," Android 19 shook his head.

"Whatever! Vegeta was only 6 when this happened to him anyway! He possibly couldn't remember a decade later!" Babidi huffed.

\- North High Elementary Playground -

"HAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta yelled as he unleashed all his power out on Goku, knocking him, and his Kamehameha back.

After all the dust and rocks stopped flying, Vegeta panted heavily as he was still in his Super Saiyan state. He looked ahead to see that everyone, even Goku was knocked out.

Vegeta walked to a nearby puddle and noticed his reflection. He didn't even flinch when he saw the 'M' on his forehead. Instead, he grinned evilly as he walked towards Goku. He noticed that Four Star ball in his pocket, and picked it up, placing it in his bag.

Majin Vegeta took one more glance at his surroundings, before he powered up, and took off towards his house.

\- King Vegeta's House -

Bulma sat on the couch, happily playing with Robot Baby Trunks until a bag was shoved in her face.

She was about to scold Vegeta for his rudeness until she gasped while staring at him, "Vegeta...why is there an 'M' on your forehead? And why are you a Super Saiyan?"

"I dunno...and I don't really care...just open the bag, Woman!" Majin Vegeta urged.

Bulma shrugged and opened the bag. She quickly gasped at the sight of all 7 Dragon Balls, and turned to stare at him, "You found these all by yourself?!"

"It wasn't that hard," Majin Vegeta shrugged.

The next thing he knew, she was hugging him very tightly around his neck. Majin Vegeta looked down at her, shrugged, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks, Vegeta..." Bulma whispered, moving back slightly.

Vegeta looked at her for a moment, before pulling her into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms even tighter around her.

Their moment was interrupted by Trunks wailing loudly, holding his hands out to both of his parents.

"Man, being a fake teen parent sucks..." Bulma grumbled, picking up Trunks and bouncing him on her hip.

"Remind me why we can't get rid of these robots?" Majin Vegeta questioned.

"Cause then we're gonna fail Health," Bulma stated, sitting down on the couch with Trunks on her lap. Majin Vegeta sat right next to them, shaking his head.

Suddenly, the door busted open to reveal a fuming Chi-Chi, who was carrying Gohan, "HAVE YOU SEEN GOKU?! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT MY HOUSE AN HOUR AGO!"

"He's having a tournament at North High Elementary," Majin Vegeta snitched while grinning manically.

"Thanks!" Chi-Chi yelled, slamming the door shut, screaming, "GOOOKKUUUU!"

"Vegeta...you snitch!" Bulma snickered, causing Vegeta to chuckle evilly.

Next Time: Escape From Scared Straight Part I

A/N: Well, Vegeta isn't normal is he?...But for the next few chapters, you can ignore that, can't ya? *Chuckles nervously* He's just gonna be a bit more violent and perverted, but not like "Rated M" inappropriate. It kinda contradicts with his 6 year old self, since back then his Majin form was a complete gentleman. You won't notice a thing ^_^…Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had school and track...and driver's ed...and projects. But, luckily, we're still on schedule. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure that you favorite, follow, and review...and get hyped for next chapter. It's gonna be like 3 parts and it's gonna be crazy!

\- Preview -

Everyone stood in the middle of nowhere, staring blankly at the now disappearing bus, hearing evil laughter coming from Mr. Shu.

"...DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE WE ARE?!" Bardock screamed in hysteria.

"Estás en México estúpido idiota..." A man snickered while walking past them.

"...What did you say to my woman?!" Majin Vegeta screamed, punching the man in the face while tackling him.

"Vegeta! Stop!" King Vegeta yelled as he, Goku, and Bardock tried to separate the two.

"Vegeta! He didn't even say anything to me!" Bulma yelled tugging on his hair.

"Oh yeah?! Then why did he say: 'Hey , puedo conseguir un poco de puta estúpida' ?!" Majin Vegeta demanded, socking him once more in the face.

"Vegeta! He didn't call me a whore!" Bulma yelled, "Your Spanish is terrible!"

Majin Vegeta stopped punching the guy, and turned towards Bulma, "...What?"

Suddenly, a siren was heard as a police car pulled up in front of the group. A man stepped out, wearing a blue shirt, a tan vest, and a orange backpack.

He looked at the fallen man, Majin Vegeta, then at the entire group. He did not look very happy.

"...Can we help you, officer?" Mr. Blutzinger chuckled nervously.

"..."

\- Mexican Juvenile Prison -

"This is all your fault, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, stamping her foot in the dirty cell. All the adults were unfortunately in a different building.

"We'll get out eventually..." Majin Vegeta chuckled, pervertedly looking at Bulma's figure.

"Argh, you make me so mad sometimes Vegeta, I swear!" Bulma clutched her head angrily, pacing back and forth.

"Hey maggots! Get out of your cell!" The guard yelled, banging angrily at the cell. He spotted the two, then yelled, "WHY ARE YOU TWO IN THE SAME CELL TOGETHER?!"

"Shut up!" Both teens screamed at the man.

After a lot of screaming later, Bulma and Majin Vegeta were forced to separate due to their genders, and Majin Vegeta had to stand in a full of boys around his age, trying to look tough.

"You kids are here to be punished for your actions! You are here to be Scared Straight, and sent onto the right path for the future!" A cop yelled, walking back and forth.

"Psst! Hi Vegeta!" Goku waved along with Krillin, Tarble, and Piccolo.

"Ugh...you too Kakarot?!" Majin Vegeta groaned, smacking his forehead.

"Now, everyone will put on these handcuffs cause if you're gonna act like inmates, then you're gonna be restrained like inmates!" Another cop yelled, making each child get cuffed.

Majin Vegeta looked down at his cuffs and started chuckling, gaining the attention of the cops.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" One of the cops yelled.

"Oh, nothing..." Majin Vegeta shrugged.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Another huge cop screamed at Majin Vegeta's face.

"My name is Vegeta, Prince of-"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANYTHING ELSE!" The cop yelled at Majin Vegeta.

"And I didn't ask for your foul breath to go up my nostrils!" Majin Vegeta retorted, earning a few chuckles from the kids.

"Are you disrespecting me?!" The cop screamed, shoving Majin Vegeta up against the wall.

"You think you're tough?!" Another cop screamed in Vegeta's face.

"You ain't nothing! You're worthless!" The third one yelled, getting into his personal space.

Majin Vegeta gritted his teeth as the puny humans started grabbing him and trashing him against the wall.

"Ate you mad, huh?!" Another cop laughed in his face, gripping the back of his neck.

"I suggest you get your hands off of me...or blood will be spilt..." Majin Vegeta growled, twitching his black rimmed eye.

\- End Preview -


	26. Escape From Scared Straight Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 26: Escape From Scared Straight Part I

\- March 1st -

It was the beginning of March, and it was exactly a month away from Majin Vegeta's 16th Birthday.

"Father! You promised to take a car shopping for my birthday!" Majin Vegeta whined, "And why are we outside of the school?"

Majin Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Raditz, Nappa, Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, King Vegeta, Bardock, and Mr. Shu we're currently outside of the school building. Everyone else was inside their classrooms at 3rd Hour.

"I said nothing about a car, and we're outside because we're going on a field trip!" King Vegeta grinned.

"Awesome! Where are we going?!" Krillin asked.

"We're supposed to be going to the museum!" Bardock scoffed.

"Aw man, that's stupid!" Everyone started to complain, angering King Vegeta.

"Hey! The museum can be fun! Now shut up and wait for the bus!" King Vegeta snapped.

"...Where is the bus?" Mr. Shu demanded.

"I dunno, maybe it's running late or something..." King Vegeta shrugged.

BEEP BEEP!

Suddenly, a bus with eyes drove up to the group, scaring everyone.

"What the fu-"

The door suddenly opened to reveal a crazy looking lady with orange hair, "Seatbelts, everyone!"

"Who the f*ck are you?! You aren't our bus driver!" King Vegeta demanded.

"Just roll with it..." Bardock shrugged while everyone boarded the bus, sitting in their seats.

Krillim groaned while sitting in his seat, "Please Kami let this be a normal field trip!"

Piccolo snorted at Krillin's plea, "With that lady?"

"NO WAY!" Everyone yelled at Krillin.

"Awww!" Krillin banged his head on the seat in front of him.

Suddenly, King Kai from above started to sing, "Cruisin' on down Main Street. You're relaxed and feelin' Good!"

The bus screeched as the lady slammed down on the pedal, driving over 100 mph.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they flew back into their seats from the force of the bus.

"Woman?! What the f*ck is your problem?!" Majin Vegeta demanded, strapping a seatbelt on Bulma.

King Kai continued to sing, "Next thing that you know, You're seein'.."

The ocean came into view, and Raditz's eyes widened, "Lady, we're gonna drive into the ocean!"

"WA-HA-HA-HOOO!" The last screamed as she drove off to the edge, sending the bus flying.

"WHHHYYYYY?!" Chi-Chi sobbed, crushing Goku with her life.

The bus then transformed into a submarine, right before splashing into the ocean.

"How are you so calm?!" Krillim turned to see 18 with an expressionless face.

"I've seen worse..." 18 shrugged.

King Kai sang, "An Octopus in the neighborhood?

Surfin' On a sound wave! Swingin' through the stars!

Take a left at your intestine. Take your second right past Mars!

On The Magic School Bus!"

Nappa cautiously walked up to the woman, who was laughing maniacally, "Uh...lady? Could you slow down the bus?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The woman continued to laugh while driving.

"Navigate a nostril!

Climb on The Magic School Bus!

Spank a plankton, too!

On Our Magic School Bus!

Raft a river of lava!

On The Magic School Bus!

Such a fine thing to do!"

"How did we get into a volcano?!" Bulma yelled, gripping the cushions.

They were in a volcano; they were also riding the lava that was building up to explode any minute.

"Father, this is all of you fault!" Majin Vegeta blamed, the entire bus shaking from the vibrations of the volcano.

"You always do that, Vegeta! You always blame your father!" King Vegeta huffed, nearly losing his balance as the bus rode the explosion of the volcano.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The entire class screamed as the blew out of the volcano, and into the air.

"So strap your ballsack to the seat.

Come on in and don't be shy!"

"Wait- what did he say?!" Krillin yelled. The bus then transformed into a aircraft, and flew off into the clouds.

"Wow! This is actually kinda fun!" Goku looked at the window, amazed at the speed they were going.

"Don't you dare encourage her, Goku?!" Chi-Chi screamed, bringing her frying pan out.

"Eeeeh?!" Goku put his hands up in defense, with accidentally smacked the frying pan out of Chi-Chi's hands.

Everyone gasped as the frying pan went straight towards the bus driver lady, and they all winced as it banged her good in the head.

BAAANG!

"..." Everyone looked cautiously at the lady to see any type of reaction.

After a second of no reaction, the lady's head dropped to the control panel, knocked out. Everyone blinked as they felt no movement in the bus whatsoever.

"...W-What happened...?" Piccolo grunted.

The bus then started to drop towards the Earth, having no fuel or power anymore.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Why did you knock her out, Kakarot?!" Majin Vegeta panicked.

"I-I-I didn't mean to!" Goku stuttered.

"We're all gonna die!" Bardock screamed, smashing his hands on the control panel.

"And the doors and windows won't open!" King Vegeta yelled.

As the ground appeared to be nearer and nearer, no one had any choice but to hope that they'll live somehow.

"Just to make your day complete

You might get baked into a pie!

On The Magic School Bus!

Step inside, It's a wilder ride!

RIDE ON THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone slowly opened their eyes and looked around their surroundings. They appeared to be ok, along with the now regular school bus.

"God...that was the worst experience of my life..." Bardock choked, forcing the door open on the bus, and stumbling out, along with everyone else.

18 looked around to see nothing but sand and dirt surrounding them. No civilization in sight.

"That lady was high!" Raditz accused crossing his arms.

"OR drunk...or both!" Nappa agreed, "I smelled something on her!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now; she's dead! Which means, we can take over her stupid magical bus and get home safely!" King Vegeta planned.

"Uhh...Vegeta?" Bardock tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" King Vegeta questioned.

"I don't think we'll be using the magical school bus..." Bardock sighed.

"And why is that?!" King Vegeta growled.

Bardock pointed behind him, and King Vegeta turned to see that the bus has transformed into an aircraft, and it has blasted off- along with Mr. Shu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! SEE YA, SUCKERS!" Mr. Shu screamed as he ditched all of them.

Everyone stood in the middle of nowhere, staring blankly at the now disappearing bus, hearing evil laughter coming from Mr. Shu.

* * *

Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!

queenvicky99 chapter 25

Amen to that! I feel the weight on my shoulders OMG ! glad you're back ! yayyyy, I kinda just got this email update . I feel like a dunces!I was sooooo bored with other FanFiction anime charactersARGH . .Anyway great chap as always and until next update!Chowwwwww!

Me: Heheheh...come on, there's plenty of other good fanfiction except mines...

Vegeta:...You cheeky son of a bi-

majin goku chapter 25

this is a great chapter plz update and first grade was awesome and also if you were on earth with no one else exsept your wife what would you do

a. v/b

b. g/c

c.b/g

d. t/c

/kvw

Me: Thanks...I haven't looked at First Grade in such a long time...and I don't get the question.

Vegeta: I get it! I get it!

Jason Youngblood chapter 25

Can't wait until the next chapter is will vegeta kill those guards really hope so and will they get out of there vegeta is the best

Me: Hmm...we'll see if they escape...

Vegeta: I'm gonna escape!

dbzwannabe4218 chapter 25

oooommmmmgggggg! lol can't wait for next chapter

Me: Me too!

Vegeta: Wait...what?!

hayabusa girl chapter 25

... Just saiyan, ( it's a habit to put saiyan instead of saying for me now B] ) majin Vegeta will end up killing A LOT of people... Maybe... Ok see ya later... -that was so random

Me: Yeah...more than likely

Vegeta: If only I didn't have a stupid M on my forehead...

elianni chapter 25

Ur doing great can't wait to c what vegeta does next lol hummmm

Me: Thanks!

Vegeta: Hmm...I'm gonna do-

Piccolo: And that was Reviews with and Vegeta!

* * *

"...DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE WE ARE?!" Bardock screamed in hysteria.

"Estás en México estúpido idiota..." A man snickered while walking past them.

"...What did you say to my woman?!" Majin Vegeta screamed, punching the man in the face while tackling him.

"Vegeta! Stop!" King Vegeta yelled as he, Goku, and Bardock tried to separate the two.

"Vegeta! He didn't even say anything to me!" Bulma yelled tugging on his hair.

"Oh yeah?! Then why did he say: 'Hey , puedo conseguir un poco de puta estúpida' ?!" Majin Vegeta demanded, socking him once more in the face.

"Vegeta! He didn't call me a whore!" Bulma yelled, "Your Spanish is terrible!"

Majin Vegeta stopped punching the guy, and turned towards Bulma, "...What?"

Suddenly, a siren was heard as a police car pulled up in front of the group. A man stepped out, wearing a blue shirt, a tan vest, and a orange backpack.

He looked at the fallen man, Majin Vegeta, then at the entire group. He did not look very happy.

"...Can we help you, officer?" Mr. Blutzinger chuckled nervously.

"..."

\- Mexican Juvenile Prison -

"Where are we? And where's my dad?" Goku questioned as several cops led him, Majin Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Raditz, Nappa, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 through the prison cells.

"You're parents are at the real prison complex, you're just at the juvenile prison," One cop explained, leading them on to a private section of the building.

The huge room had around 25 cells filled with children complaining about their lives.

"You guys will seperate into 4 pairs of two and one will have their own cell. No one will come for you brats until tomorrow morning, where you will learn about the life of a prisoner!" Another cop explained.

Everyone just looked at each other, blinked, then looked back at the officers.

\- Goku and Chi-Chi's Cell -

"Ugh! This isn't fair!" Chi-Chi yelled, pacing back and forth in the cell. Goku was busy doing pushups with his finger.

"I can't believe we all got punished for Vegeta's actions!" Chi-Chi ranted, grabbing her hair.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, we should be able to leave by tomorrow..." Goku reassured, switching to sit ups.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Chi-Chi huffed, sitting down while pouting, "What if I get beat up in here?!"

Goku stopped in his sit ups and stood up, walked towards Chi-Chi, and sat down across from her.

"Chi-Chi...nothing will happen to you...I'll make sure of it," Goku reassured, holding her hand.

And so, for the night, everyone had to sleep on the hard, cold beds of the prison...

\- The Next Morning -

Majin Vegeta opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. He was on a hard, cold bed facing a dirty, grimy ceiling. He looked down to notice Bulma laying on top of him, her head burrowed into his chest.

'Man, it's cold in here...' Majin Vegeta rose his ki, making the atmosphere heat up.

He felt Bulma mumble and shift a little, before opening her eyes. She lifted her head to face Majin Vegeta, who was staring at her.

"..."

"Good morning," Bulma gave him a tired smile as she leaned down to kiss his cheek, and settled back on his chest.

"We're still in prison," Majin Vegeta said, snapping Bulma out of her tired state.

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Every prisoner woke up shouting angrily due to Bulma's high pitched scream.

Both parties had gotten out of bed now, one much angrier than the other.

"This is all your fault, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, stamping her foot in the dirty cell.

"We'll get out eventually..." Majin Vegeta chuckled, pervertedly looking at Bulma's figure.

"Argh, you make me so mad sometimes Vegeta, I swear!" Bulma clutched her head angrily, pacing back and forth.

"Hey maggots! Get out of your cell!" The guard yelled, banging angrily at the cell. He spotted the two, then yelled, "WHY ARE YOU TWO IN THE SAME CELL TOGETHER?!"

"Shut up!" Both teens screamed at the man.

After a lot of screaming later, Bulma and Majin Vegeta were forced to separate due to their genders, and Majin Vegeta had to stand in a empty room full of boys around his age, trying to look tough.

"You kids are here to be punished for your actions! You are here to be Scared Straight, and sent onto the right path for the future!" A cop yelled, walking back and forth.

"Psst! Hi Vegeta!" Goku waved along with Krillin, Tarble, and Piccolo.

"Ugh...you too Kakarot?!" Majin Vegeta groaned, smacking his forehead.

"Now, everyone will put on these handcuffs cause if you're gonna act like inmates, then you're gonna be restrained like inmates!" Another cop yelled, making each child get cuffed.

Majin Vegeta looked down at his cuffs and started chuckling, gaining the attention of the cops.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" One of the cops yelled.

"Oh, nothing..." Majin Vegeta shrugged.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Another huge cop screamed at Majin Vegeta's face.

"My name is Vegeta, Prince of-"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR ANYTHING ELSE!" The cop yelled at Majin Vegeta.

"And I didn't ask for your foul breath to go up my nostrils!" Majin Vegeta retorted, earning a few chuckles from the kids.

"Are you disrespecting me?!" The cop screamed, shoving Majin Vegeta up against the wall.

"You think you're tough?!" Another cop screamed in Vegeta's face.

"You ain't nothing! You're worthless!" The third one yelled, getting into his personal space.

Majin Vegeta gritted his teeth as the puny humans started grabbing him and trashing him against the wall.

"Ate you mad, huh?!" Another cop laughed in his face, gripping the back of his neck.

"I suggest you get your hands off of me...or blood will be spilt..." Majin Vegeta growled, twitching his black rimmed eye.

"Do it then! Do it then!" One of the cops challenged.

"Be a man!" Another cop laughed.

"I told you, you ain't sh*t, Blondie!" The third cop roared, his lips basically touching his forehead.

"GET...OFF!" Majin Vegeta roared, the force of his voice knocking all of the officers against the wall.

All the normal kids gasped in shock, while the Z Fighters just gave a look that said, 'Really, Vegeta?!'

"...Onto the next person..." The cop coughed as he managed to get himself and his cop friends up.

"What's your name?!" The cop interrogated a 13 year old boy.

The boy whimpered, "P-P-Phillip-"

"WHAT ARE YOU IN FOR, PHILLIP?!" All the cops suddenly got in the boys face.

"I-I-I smoke weed, and I'm in a gang..." Phillip stated proudly.

"Oh YEAH?! What's the gang's name?!" The cop demanded.

"T-The Red Butterflies..." Phillip said.

"...THAT'S THE DUMBEST GANG ME I'VE EVER HEARD!" The cop screamed, spitting in his face.

The gang of cops then surrounded Piccolo, demanding his name.

"Piccolo," Piccolo simply answered.

"Oh, so you think you're cool, huh?! What are you in for?!" One of the cops sneered.

"That idiot over there beat up a random Mexican..." Piccolo pointed at Majin Vegeta.

"Oh?! So that's your brother?!" The cop accused.

"Eww!" Piccolo and Vegeta both shuddered in disgust.

"We're acquaintances at MOST," Majin Vegeta gagged.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SPEAK!" A random cop screamed.

After interrogating a few more kids (17 year old Austin, who's a sexual offender, and 10 year old Rodney, who abuses his mother), the cops finally went to Goku and Krillin.

"What's your name, wimps?!" The cop yelled.

"My name is Son Goku!" Goku smiled as he posed, "I'm here for the same reason Piccolo and Vegeta is!"

"I'm Krillin...his best friend..." Krillin waved.

"OH? SO YOU'RE ALL IN A GANG?!" The cop accused.

Goku shrugged, "Well...not really-"

"Not really?! That's not an answer! You know what?! All of you get dressed into your jumpsuits!" The cop demanded.

All of the kids got ushered into another room, and was handed dirty prison clothes.

"Hey Vegeta! Don't I look cool?!" Goku grinned, showing off his orange jumpsuit.

"No you idiot! You look stupid!" Majin Vegeta yelled, gritting his teeth at his blue jumpsuit.

"Now! You will be visiting inmates in jail, they'll surely teach you a lesson!" Another cop yelled, leading them into the adult conplex of the prison.

As they walked past numerous cells, men started yelling profanities at them,

"You think your safe just because there's bars?! I'm coming for your asses!"

"You better watch out: I'm gonna murder you!"

"Once I get my hands on your b*tch ass, I swear-!"

Krillin shuddered as prisoners started making sexual remarks about him.

"Your ass looks sexy as Hell!" One prisoner smirked.

"You're gonna be my prison b*tch!" Another prisoner yelled.

"This is getting disturbing..." Krillin groaned.

"Once your locked behind bars with them, we're not gonna save you from being raped..." One of the cops warned.

"Don't worry Krillin, I'll save you!" Goku smiled.

"Your tiny ass can't do sh*t!" One prisoner screamed at Goku.

"I may be small, but I can pack quite a punch! I'd love sparring with you guys!" Goku grinned, "I'll go easy on you guys!"

"...WHAT?!" All the cops screamed in shock at Goku's statement.

Meanwhile, Majin Vegeta was irritated with Phillip's crying, "Phillip! I swear if you don't SHUT UP, I will blast you into the next dimension!"

"But *sniff* I can't fight them!" Phillip sobbed.

"Yeah! You can't do sh*t! You're useless!" The cop yelled at the sobbing Phillip.

"Arrgh! I'm tired of all your sick gay asses! I have a woman, unlike you poor excuses of prisoners, and I don't even know why I'm here!" Majin Vegeta snapped.

"...Your woman's a b*tch!" One prisoner screamed.

"...THE F*CK DID YOU SAY?!" Majin Vegeta powered up, and immediately storming towards the prisoner's cell.

"Vegeta! It isn't worth it!" Goku and Piccolo started holding Majin Vegeta back, before he could kill anyone.

"Everyone! We're going to the cafeteria, where you'll be eating the worst food imaginable!" One of the cops announced.

"Food?!" Goku and Majin Vegeta's stomachs immediately growled at the word.

'...They totally didn't listen to the cops...' Piccolo smacked his forehead at their Saiyan ignorance.

\- Lunch -

"Yum! This is the best meatloaf I've had in awhile!" Goku grinned as he finished his tray, "Have any more?!"

"...You're a monster!" Austin screamed at Goku, barely touching his meatloaf.

"Shut up and eat your sh*t!" The cop screamed at Austin.

"I don't wanna eat this!" Crybaby Phillip sobbed, spitting out his meatloaf.

"You better, or we'll kill you!" Another cop growled.

Vegeta and Piccolo scowled while looking at their meatloafs; there was no way they were gonna eat that.

"So, you're not gonna eat your food?!" One of the cops glared at the duo.

"No way, I am a Prince!" Majin Vegeta scoffed.

"And Namekians don't eat...all I need is water..." Piccolo informed.

"Well, maybe these inmates can make you eat!" A cop grinned, opening all of the doors. One by one, around a few hundred inmates started filling the cafeteria, surrounding the group.

"Ugh...not these fools again..." Piccolo groaned.

All at the same time, the inmates started screaming at the kids' faces, telling them to eat the meatloaf.

"You better eat!"

"I will bash your head on this you don't eat!"

"I can kill you with just one punch, little man!"

"Shut the F*CK up with that crying, Phillip!"

Majin Vegeta sighed while standing up, "I'm sick of this..."

Goku's eyes widened, "Vegeta...what are you talking about?"

Majin Vegeta faced the crowd of unruly inmates as he spoke, "I was the perfect warrior; Cold &amp; ruthless. I live by my strength alone. Uninhibited by foolish emotion! But slowly...over the years...I became one of you. My quest for greatless giving way to this life of mediocrity. I awake one day to find that I had settled down; formed a family."

"Vegeta...your son is a ROBOT and you whine to your father about a car!" Piccolo snapped.

Majin Vegeta paid no heed to Piccolo as he continued, "I had even grown quite fond of them. Would you believe, I was starting to think the Earth was a nice place to live? Do you understand now Kakarott? That's why I needed Babidi; To set me free, by releasing the evil in my heart. He has freed me from these petty attachments &amp; I have to say, it feels pretty good."

Goku was silent for a moment, before he asked, "Do you really believe what your saying?"

"...No," Majin Vegeta admitted, "Actually, I was just spewing stuff from the top of my head, wanting to sound cool..."

Everyone sweatdropped at Majin Vegeta's statement.

"But I am tired of this bullsh*t..." Majin Vegeta powered up and prepared his attack on the cops and inmates.

"Vegeta! Don't do it!" Krillin begged.

"FINAL...FLAAAAAASSSSH!" Majin Vegeta screamed as he released his attack on nearly everyone.

The attack led mostly everyone to be immediately killed, and Majin Vegeta ripped his jumpsuit to reveal his Saiyan battlesuit, "Time to rescue the Woman!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about Chi-Chi!" Goku's eyes widened in realization as he ripped his jumpsuit off to reveal his gi.

"I was thinking of 18 this whole time..." Krillin ripped off his jumpsuit, along with Piccolo to reveal their gis.

"I was talking about Bulma..." Majin Vegeta sighed, but led everyone out of the cafeteria and through the halls.

Meanwhile, one cop that barely managed to live, got up and limped towards the alarm.

Omce he finally reach the alarm, he pulled it with all his might, signaling the sirens to ring.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

In a dark office, at the top of the prison, a dark figure is revealed to he sitting in his chair. Lots of screens were before him, showing him footage of Majin Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin running through the halls.

"Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, Commander Zeeun, Gyoshu, Kakuja!" he called.

Immediately, the henchmen appeared before their ruler, "Yes sir!"

"Take care of the juvenile fugitives..." he commanded, "I expect them to be dead within 10 minutes...don't make me go after you fools..."

"Yes sir yes!" The henchmen yelled before running out of his office.

"Yess...everything is going according to plan..." The figure grinned maniacally.

His phone started ringing, making him pick up his phone immediately, "Hello? Oh yes, everything is going smoothly...Paragus..."

Next Time- Escape From Scared Straight Part II

A/N: Welp, seems like the boys gotta save the girls...then King Vegeta and Bardock. And it seems like Paragus is up to something...and what's up with Ms. Frizzle and Mr. Shu?! And where are the Robot Babies?! Anyway, 2 more chapters left and then it's Vegeta's 16th Birthday ?...Would you believe me of I said we technically have 12 more chapters until the main story is over? I plan on doing 5 extra chapters of summer though, so 17. But I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure that you favorite, follow, and review! Oh yeah, guess the guy who arrested the entire group when they crashed in Mexico...it's kinda obvious...

\- Preview -

A/N: Yeaaah...I'm kinda stuck on ideas for the next chapter...so no previews, sorry!


	27. Escape From Scared Straight Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Piccolo: Last time on Scared Straight...**

**The ocean came into view, and Raditz's eyes widened, Lady, we're gonna drive into the ocean!"**

**"WA-HA-HA-HOOO!" The last screamed as she drove off to the edge, sending the bus flying.**

**"WHHHYYYYY?!" Chi-Chi sobbed, crushing Goku with her life.**

**Piccolo: D*****MMMMNNNN!**

**"FINAL...FLAAAAAASSSSH!" Majin Vegeta screamed as he released his attack on nearly everyone.**

**The attack led mostly everyone to be immediately killed, and Majin Vegeta ripped his jumpsuit to reveal his Saiyan battlesuit, "Time to rescue the Woman!"**

**"Oh yeah! I forgot about Chi-Chi!" Goku's eyes widened in realization as he ripped his off to reveal his gi.**

**"I was thinking of 18 this whole time..." Krillin ripped off his jumpsuit, along with Piccolo to reveal their gis.**

**"I was talking about Bulma..." Majin Vegeta sighed, but led everyone out of the cafeteria and through the halls.**

**Piccolo: OH SH*T!**

**"Take care of the juvenile fugitives..." he commanded, "I expect them to be dead within 10 minutes...don't make me go after you fools..."**

**"Yes sir yes!" The henchmen yelled before running out of his office.**

**"Yess...everything is going according to plan..." The figure grinned maniacally.**

**His phone started ringing, making him pick up his phone immediately, "Hello? Oh yes, everything is going smoothly...Paragus..."**

**Piccolo: *GASP***

**Piccolo: Now...here's Episode 2!**

Chapter 27: Escape From Scared Straight Part II

**\- One Hour Before Vegeta's Attack-**

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 stood in a straight line along with some other girls, who looked quite rebellious.

"NOW...YOU WILL TELL US YOUR NAMES, AGE, AND WHY YOU'RE HERE!" A police officer commanded, then pointed to a overweight girl, "YOU'RE FIRST!"

"My name is Rashanda, I'm 13, and I drink, go clubbing, and smoke weed," Rashanda stated proudly.

"NEXT!" Another officer yelled.

A weak, petite girl stepped up and introduced herself, "M-My name is Elizabeth...I'm 16, and I'm looking for the Seven Dea-"

"NEXT!" The officer screamed.

"Hola! I'm Dora! I'm 12, and I got high in the city with my friends!" Dora smiled.

"NEXT!"

Bulma stepped up, "You know my name already, if you don't, you've been living under a rock! And I'm here because of my idiotic boyfriend-"

Suddenly, the officers, grabbed her and smashed her to the wall, screaming all at once at her.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE WITH BEING A SMARTA**!"

"WHO DID YOU THINK WE ARE?!"

"YOU'RE GONNA LEARN TODAY!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Chi-Chi yelled, charging towards the officers.

Suddenly, she was restrained, and officers started screaming at her.

"DON'T YOU DATE YELL AT US!"

"YOU CAN'T DO SH*T!"

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!"

After the screaming, Bulma and Chi-Chi were properly cuffed, and now they're walking beside the emotionless 18.

"...Why didn't you step in?!" Chi-Chi growled at 18.

"I thought you two had it under control..." 18 snickered, "Might as well play along until the guys just in and save us,"

"You really think they're gonna save us?" Chi-Chi whimpered, adjusting her cuffs.

"If I know Vegeta, he's gonna crack in an hour," Bulma predicted, then sighed, "And I'm gonna have to pay money to rebuild this prison..."

"HEY, SHUT THE F*CK UP!" The officer screamed at Bulma's face, spreading saliva everywhere.

"We looked through your phone, and we know why you're here," Another officer sneered, "You're too good to be having nude pics of boys!"

Bulma's face turned a shade of dark red, while Chi-Chi and 18 slowly turned their heads to give her a 'WTF' look.

"…Long story! Plus also, those pictures are from Vegeta!" Bulma snapped.

"Wait...you mean that stupid brat who's been causing everyone trouble on the boy's side?!" An officer gasped.

"That sounds like him," Bulma nodded.

As they continued walking down the halls, 18 thought for a moment.

"You think Krillin's gonna end up raped in here?" 18 asked.

"Ehhh...not really...Krillin would be a prison b*tch though to like...Piccolo if he was a gay human," Bulma nodded.

"Well, you messed with my mind enough for today..." Chi-Chi groaned.

They ended up in a random gym, where one officer stepped up to them, "You will be doing vigorous exercises to teach you the physical pain of your actions!"

"Hey...we're wearing cuffs idiots!" Bulma yelled.

Immediately, they had their cuffs removed, and was ordered to do 50 jumping jacks.

"Ugh...I can't do it!" Dora sobbed, pausing in doing her jumping jacks.

"YOU ONLY GOT TO 3!" The officer screamed at her.

"IT HURRRTS!" Rashanda yelled, up to 15 jumping jacks.

"THAT'S HOW YOUR MOTHER FEELS!" Another officer screamed at her.

"Gosh, these people can't do anything..." 18 scoffed, already done with her exercises.

"I know right..." Chi-Chi agreed, done with hers.

"You two are lucky! You guys are martial artists!" Bulma whined, only at 25 jumping jacks.

"HURRY UP, B*TCH!" A cop screamed in her ear.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**dbzwannabe4218 chapter 26**

**ahhhhh curse you stupid writers bloc. *kicks the first thing in site which happens to be dragonball gt**

**Me: lol**

**Vegeta: HAH!**

**Guest chapter 26**

**I hate when writers block comes. Here is my way yo get through it. Take the girls pov from when they are in jail and keep typing if you get stuck just write. And then. After you write and then just type the first thing that comes into your mind. You can rduy the chapter yo make since after you are finished.**

**Me: Thanks for the advice!**

**Vegeta: Just write your evil heart out!**

**Guest chapter 26**

**magic school bus reference killed me lmao**

**Me: lol**

**Vegeta: Ms. Frizzle's gonna kill us!**

**Guest chapter 25**

**can you make goku go majin ? that'll be hella funny**

**Me: Hmm...I'll see**

**Vegeta: No! That's MY thing!**

**Jay Youngblood chapter 26**

**Was that the same speech vegeta was giving to goku in the buu saga right before he knocked out goku and sacrificed himself dang vegeta is such a bad ass**

**Me: Yup!**

**Vegeta: I know I'm a badass!**

**hayabusa girl chapter 26**

**Oh yeah that guy was Diego**

**Vegeta: DING! DING! DING!**

**Me: Winner winner chicken dinner! Your prize is...**

**Vegeta: NOTHING! :D**

**Me: Hey! Anyway, you get a chapter idea! Just think up a good chapter you want me to write about, and I'll (80% chance) do it! As long as there's no OC's involved (I already have like 2), and nothing crazy like Kid Buu coming back (That's like 5 chapters, which is an arc)**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 26**

**All three of you in jail, There is a box filled with useful stuff inside! It will help you on your escape!**

**By the way, there is a ki restraint on each of your leg.**

**The contents of the Useful Box:**

**Steel File**

**Cellphone**

**A Bazooka**

**A Nimbus Cloud**

**A Z Sword**

**Scouter**

**A cake with a bomb. (Will explode if you eat it.)**

**A Button that Will call Gohan and Vegeta**

**and finally,**

**A Drill.**

**The three of you are in jail is:**

**Majuub**

**Piccolo**

**Beerus**

**Anyone who tries to get out easily with Energy blasts will be in a water filled Solitary Confinement! If you escape, you win a trip to Tokyo!**

**Me: O_O**

**Beerus: F*ck this! *Uses energy blasts and ends up in solitary confinement***

**Piccolo: *Uses Z Sword to escape***

**Majuub: *Eats cake and explodes***

**hayabusa girl chapter 26**

**Thaaaaattt was... random... LIKE ME anyway pretty funny with Ms. Drizzle or whatever her name is and then landing in MEXICO of all places... wow either way if I was with them Phillip would had ductape**

**Me: Yeah, Phillip's annoying**

**majin goku chapter 26**

**ok here let me start over the question. If you were stick on earth but the love of your life what would you do**

**a. goku/chi**

**b. vegeta (awesome prince)/bulma**

**/18**

**d. maron/17**

**e. tarble/gure**

**/celeria**

**(btw i get where you got the name celeria...CELERY...and plz put more tien and turles in)**

**and i have another fan made character Alex the Sayijn**

**Me: I guess...Bulma and Vegeta.**

**queenvicky99 chapter 26**

**Lmao ,When I saw orange hair ,school bus driver ,I DIED ! omg ,I was singing the song with music in my head ! This was spool funny lmao ! Also , No tfs reference , But the whole dbz gang in scared straight , was exactly what I expected! That was the best laugh I had in awhile .And yes, your FanFiction brings me joy, so ** ,until next update !Chow!**

**Me: *flushes* Aw, thanks!**

**Vegeta: *blushes* I'm not happy or anything...idiot!**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with and Vegeta!**

Eventually, everyone got done with their exercising, and was sent to the cells where the female inmates were at.

Once the girls got in, immediately they were yelled and cursed at.

"WHO ARE THOSE WIMPS?!" One lady screamed.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" Another female threatened.

"WAIT TILL YOU GET IN HERE WITH US, I WILL MAKE YOU MY B*TCH!" A bald female screamed.

"...Who are these ugly men?" Bulma questioned, bringing everyone to dead silence.

"...Send her in the cell," The head officer gritted his teeth.

Bulma's eyes widened as the officers surrounded her, and started dragging her to the cell.

"Get off me! I can make you lose your jobs in an instant! Wait till I upload this on YouTube!" Bulma yelled struggling from the officer's hands.

"Welp, there goes a true hero..." Chi-Chi sniffed.

18 shrugged indifferently, "Don't worry, something will happen in 5...4...3...2-"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Red lights started flashing in the room, and it was the only warning people got before the door busted open to reveal Majin Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled in relief, running up to him and giving him a huge hug.

"We came here to rescue you guys!" Goku smiled, scratching the back of his head.

Majin Vegeta glanced at the officers, who were shaking in their boots, still restraining Bulma.

"If you officers think I'm was pissed then...no, this is me being pissed..." Majin Vegeta gritted his teeth, and suddenly screamed, "I'M TIRED OF THESE MOTHERF*CKING COPS IN THIS MOTHEF*CKING PRISON!"

The officers blinked for a moment, and Majin Vegeta finally couldn't take it anymore.

Majin Vegeta walked up to the group of officers, grabbed Bulma and tossed her aside, before aiming at them with his outstretched index and middle fingers held together.

"See you in Hell," he hissed.

Suddenly, every single cop exploded all at the same time, causing all of the prison inmates to scream.

"Nice fireworks..." Majin Vegeta smirked, then chuckled evilly, causing everyone to look at him nervously.

Majin Vegeta then got irritated by all of the screaming, and yelled, "**SHUT...THE F***...UP!**"

"..."

"...Okay, it's time to go," Piccolo grunted.

Majin Vegeta tossed the protesting Bulma over his shoulder and responded, "My father and Bardock should be in the adult complex,"

"Good, let's go!" Goku smiled and the teens left the inmates to their trauma as they exited the room.

"Okay, the adults section should he on the third floor..." Krillin said, just as they came across some stairs.

"Bingo!" Piccolo smirked as he started to step on a stair, before barely dodging a ki blast that was sent towards him.

"What?!" Everyone turned around to see six aliens, ready to fight.

"Hmph, looks like it's the end of the road for you brats!" Commander Zeeun smirked.

"…Who are you guys?" Goku demanded.

"We are the henchmen of our master, Lord Slug!" Medamatcha yelled.

"Lord Slug?!" Krillin questioned.

"You idiot! You're not supposed to reveal his name!" Angila yelled.

"Who's Lord Slug? That better not be a worm!" Majin Vegeta gritted his teeth.

Gyoshu chuckled, "No, he's our master, who you will never meet...since we're gonna kill you-"

"Dun dun duuuun!" A voice yelled from out of nowhere, causing everyone to glance around.

Suddenly, the roof caved in, and it fell straight on top of the henchmen, killing them once for all. On top of the pile of rubble was Super Saiyan Celible.

"Celible's here to kick butt and save the...oh," Celible blinked as it looked under it to see all of their enemies smashed.

"Celible, how'd you know we we're here?" Majin Vegeta demanded.

"Well, I got bored, so I decided to ditch school and look for you guys, since I haven't seen you since yesterday," Celible explained.

Everyone smacked their forehead and glared at it irritably.

"It took you 24 hours to recognize that we we're STILL on a field trip?" Piccolo growled.

"Eheheheh...Where's Dad?" Celible attempted to change the subject.

"Ugh...we gotta save him and Bardock..." Majin Vegeta explained, "We're planning on going to the third floor,"

"Weeelll, let's get going!" Celible chimed as it flew up the set of stairs, with everyone else following him.

When everyone got to the adult section, they we're immediately shocked about how horrible the facilities were.

"What the Hell?! It looks like no one has cleaned this in centuries!" Piccolo screamed, covering his nose.

There was dirt and grime all over the walls, along with spilt blood and vomit. It was clear that many fights had taken place in this section.

"FAAAATTHER!" Majin Vegeta called out into the rows of cells.

There was only silence.

Majin Vegeta sighed and then yelled, "Father! I accidentally sold your PS4!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" A voice screamed from the far edge of the long room full of cells.

Majin Vegeta rolled his eyes and counted, "3...2...1-"

King Vegeta ended up crashing through the walls, along with Bardock, with a livid look on his face. He lifted Majin Vegeta by his shirt collar, so they'd meet eye to eye.

"You little brat! How dare you sell my prized possession!" King Vegeta screamed, furiously shaking his son.

"Father, I was just pulling your tail!" Majin Vegeta scoffed, "I really didn't sell your dumb game system..."

King Vegeta paused in his shaking and blinked for one moment, his tail around his waist bristled and twitched, before resuming, "LIAAAR! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LYING?!"

"Vegeta, I don't think it's the time to yell right now..." Bardock muttered.

"AND WHY IS THAT?!" King Vegeta bellowed, shaking Majin Vegeta even more.

"Because I'm here..." a dark voice said right behind the entire group.

Everyone turned around to see Lord Slug, glaring at them angrily.

"Uh oh..." Goku gulped, yet he put on a brave face and posed, ready to fight.

**Next Time- Escape From Scared Straight Part III**

A/N: Next time will be the battle between Goku vs Lord Slug and Paragus finally appears! Who will be the victor and who will fall?! Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z in High School: Freshman Saga! Anyway, I overcame the Writer's Block and next chapter will be updated before Wednesday!

**\- Preview -**

**"Heheheheh...You really thought that I was just gonna teach at that stupid high school like that?!" Paragus chuckled, idly gripping the Robot Babies' shirt collars tighter.**

**"Paragus...I suggest you put down my grandson right now!" King Vegeta demanded.**

**"Hmm...I think not. It's surprising to see how you fools get so attached to a bunch of dolls..." Paragus showed them all the remote that was in his hand, "This is the tool to destroying those little brats...if anyone steps closer, they're getting it!"**

**Everyone was dead silent, not even moving an inch.**

**"I-I feel hopeless..." Krillin gritted his teeth as he watched his fake daughter dangle from Paragus' hands.**

**Suddenly, Goku Instant Transmissioned behind Paragus and restrained him with a headlock, "Let them go right now!"**

**"You want me to let them go?! Fine!" Paragus screamed as he threw all seven dolls in the air, and pressed the button.**

**Everyone immediately went hysterical, "NOOOOOOOOO-"**

**BOOOOOM!**

**\- End Preview -**


	28. Escape From Scared Straight Part III

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 28: Escape From Scared Straight Part III**

"Hmph...I should've known my henchmen were little b*tches..." Lord Slug muttered, not sensing their energies at all. He sighed, and then looked at the group who was staring at them.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to exterminate you myself," Lord Slug chuckled, powering up.

Krillin shakily walked up to Lord Slug, and stuttered, "L-Listen, we don't have to figh-"

Suddenly, Krillin was sent flying though the prison walls, having being b*tch slapped by Lord Slug.

"Krillin!" 18 cried, turning around to see Krillin's upperhalf through the wall.

"...I'm okay..." Krillin's muffled voice spoke weakly.

"Y-You'll pay for that!" Goku gritted his teeth, and turned towards everyone, "All of you, go downstairs where it's safe!"

"No way, Kakarot! I wanna fight him!" Majin Vegeta objected, clenching his fists.

"I should be the one fighting him, I'm a Namekian too!" Piccolo growled.

Goku noticed that Lord Slug did look very similar to Piccolo, "...I still wanna fight him by myself!"

"Goku! You are so selfish!" Piccolo growled, crossing his arms.

Everyone sweatdropped as the three all started arguing at once.

"I guess there's only one way to solve this..." Majin Vegeta smirked, causing the other two to smirk as well.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" All three screamed, throwing up their dukes.

"I win!" Goku cheered, holding up rock.

"Hmph...2nd..." Majin Vegeta scowled, holding up scissors.

"F*ccckkk..." Piccolo growled, hpdling up paper.

Goku smirked, and then turned to the others, "Now, everyone else go downstairs!"

"I'm outta here!" King Vegeta quickly ran downstairs, along with everyone else.

"Now...let's go!" Goku powered up, and charged for Lord Slug. He aimed a punch to his face, but Slug caught it in time, and kicked Goku to the wall.

"Tch..." Goku charged once again, and successfully managed to land a kick to Slug's gut, causing him to crash into some cell bars.

Lord Slug never even had a time to reach as Goku grabbed his arm roughly, "This...is for Krillin!" he screamed as he ripped Lord Slug's arm off.

"AAAAAAHHHH-...Heheheheheheh!" Lord Slug cut off his pained screams as he easily regenerated his arm.

Once Slug staggardly got up, he growled, "Well, time for my trump card...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The three warrior's eye widened as Lord Slug grew in size and his overall power increased drastically.

"I see that you're impressed by my newest transformation: A Great Namek!" Lord Slug chuckled.

Lord Slug then walked up to Goku and knocked him into the air. He then used the Mystic Attack to grab him by the throat. Then Slug attacked Goku with a series of punches, and finally knocked him down into the rubble on the ground, following by shooting Eye Lasers.

"WAAAAHHH!" Goku screamed as he used his arms to block the incoming lasers.

"My turn!" Majin Vegeta screamed as he charged at Lord Slug, and attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks.

While Majin Vegeta was fighting, Goku staggered over to Piccolo, and spoke, "I have a plan..."

"What is it?" Piccolo questioned.

"I need time...to recover and gather energy for a Sprit Bomb...not a big one...just one enough to knock him down," Goku murmered.

Piccolo nodded, "Go ahead and charge up, Vegeta and I-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Majin Vegeta screamed as he crashed into a water fountain, completely knocked out. Water sprayed all over his face, removing the 'M' on his forehead, and reverting back to his base form.

"...I'll distract him," Piccolo finished, powering up, and charged towards Lord Slug.

While charging towards him, Piccolo nearly dodged Full Power Energy Balls that Lord Slug sent towards him.

Piccolo was suddenly then grabbed by Lord Slug, and started to suffocate in his crushing hands.

"Mwahahahah...you poor excuse of a Namek...can't even fight for 10 minutes!" Lord Slug taunted, squeezing Piccolo even more.

'D*mn it...!" Piccolo mentally cursed, glancing at the still knocked out Vegeta.

Suddenly, Piccolo heard a piercing noise, so bad that it caused him to scream and rip off his ears.

"What?!" Lord Slug's eyes widened in confusion, before he suddenly doubled over in pain, yelling, "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Piccolo turned towards the top of the stairs to see Baby Robot Gohan, whistling a tune.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**queenvicky99 chapter 27**

**XD Elizabeth NOOOOO! Also Tf Dora WAIIII! Omg , That was funny! Oh Lord slug,Oooo So scared cracks me up ,also where was chichi lovely frying I though Vegeta would be the prison bish,Oh poor krillin, XDhahahahah,Can't wait until next update! Your a pool cuteeee! *pinches yours and Vegeta cheeks*Cuties Nyeh Heh Heh !Chowwww!**

**Me: Yup, Elizabeth's probably destroyed...Smh...**

**Vegeta: I'm not a prison b*tch! And I'm not cuuute!**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 27**

**The Planet Exploration Game:**

**All 6 of them are stuck in a Aether-like paradise planet and they have to explore and discover.**

**After you start, there is a box filled with Supplies of Meat, Fruit, and Water bottles, but each supply is common or Legendary Rare for some reason.**

**These Rare Supplies in the Box Contains:**

**A Blue Colored Lantern on a Stick**

**2 Jetpacks**

**5 Backpacks**

**A Cooling Bag filled with unmeltable ice**

**A Nanostove**

**7 Senzu Beans**

**15 Refillable Water bottles with a built in nanofilter inside.**

**A Sharpened Stone pickaxe, Axe and a Sword**

**15 Iron Bars and Wooden Sticks**

**and a Alloy Furnace and a Titanium Crafting Table.**

**After that, you may begin your journey.**

**Team of 6:**

**1\. Bulma**

**2\. Goten**

**3\. Majuub**

**4\. Trunks**

**5\. Vegeta**

**6\. Krillin.**

**All 6 of you, don't teleport or you'll get stuck inside a hollowed out geode forever. You can fly, but you can't teleport or you'll get stuck.**

**Trunks: Hey Goten, how about we turn the nanostove on to see if it's really hot?**

**Goten: Yeah, let's do it!**

***The two proceed to burn everything, except for the unmeltable ice***

**Trunks: Why won't this thing melt?!**

**Vegeta: Trunks! Where are all the supplies?! *Sees all the burnt items and gasps***

**Trunks and Goten: *chuckles nervously*...RUN! *the two proceed to fly away***

**Vegeta: TRUUNNKKS! GOOTEEEEN! *Chases after them***

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with and Vegeta!**

"Mwistah Piccowo!" Gohan cooed, before continuing his whistling.

"Gohan...!" Piccclo gasped. He babysat the doll a few times over the past few months and Gohan easily became his favorite doll out of the others. He wondered where the baby doll came from, but it didn't matter at the moment.

"Goku! Take some energy!" Piccolo yelled, lending his energy to Goku, speeding up the recovery process.

"You little brat!" Lord Slug yelled, storming over to the toddler.

Piccolo suddenly teleported in front of Gohan, and quickly released an attack, screaming, "MASENKO!"

Piccolo grabbed Gohan and placed him a safe distance away, just hearing Goku yell, "I'm ready!"

Goku powered up, and charged towards Lord Slug, screaming, "Kaio-ken...times...TWENTY!"

Due to Goku's increased speed, he easily penetrated Lord Slug's chest with a punch, leaving a gaping hole and sending him falling to the floor.

"Argh...I'll kill you...I'll kill you!" Lord Slug screamed as he used his dying strength to charge at Goku, who busted straight out of the ceiling to overpass the thick clouds.

"Ahhh...the sun," Goku smiled as he raised his arms and charged up for the Spirit Bomb, "Please...give me some of your energy!"

As the Spirit Bomb grew to the perfect size, Goku awaited for Slug to rise in the clouds, and when he did, Goku unleashed the attack, "TAKE THIIIISSS!"

The Spirit Bomb was laughed onto the Slug, causing him to go flying down into the prison, taking them both out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lord Slug screamed as he was utterly destroyed by the Spirit Bomb.

Due to the size of the Spirit Bomb, the attack knocked off 75% of the prison, leaving the ceiling, and most of the walls completely turned to rubble.

Goku panted as he reverted back to his base form, and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Heheh...I did it!"

He landed on the rubble, and basked in the energy of the sun shining down on his form.

"Ugh..." Some of the rubble was sent flying off as Vegeta rose from his unconsciousness, "...Is he dead?"

"Yup!" Goku grinned mischievously.

"Goku!" Goku turned around to see everyone run up the damaged stairs to look at the effect that the section took place in.

"I can't believe this thing is still holding up!" Bardock's eyes widened with surprise.

"Vegeta! You're back to normal!" Bulma ran up to him, and inspected his forehead and now normal hair and eye color.

"...I wasn't normal?" Vegeta questioned causing everyone to glance at his questionably.

"Well, the important thing is that everyone's safe and we can finally go home!" King Vegeta cleared his throat.

"Hey...where's Gohan?" Piccolo questioned, looking around for the doll.

"Gohan?" Goku rose his eyebrow.

"Gohan was at home being babysat," Chi-Chi recalled.

"No, Gohan was here! He saved me from Slug!" Piccolo insisted.

"...Well, I don't see him..." Celible shrugged.

Suddenly, everyone could hear evil laughing coming from above them all.

Everyone looked to see Paragus laughing evilly, with all the dolls hanging from his grip.

"Gohan!" Piccolo, Goku, Bardock, and Chi-Chi yelled.

"Trunks!" Bulma, Vegeta, and King Vegeta exclaimed.

"Marron!" Krillin and 18 cried.

"And...the others..." Celible shrugged.

"What's the meaning of this, Paragus?!" King Vegeta demanded.

"After what you did to me so long ago...this is the pinnacle of my revenge plan!" Paragus laughed, "I was planning on having all of you die from that bus crash...but since you survived, I hired Lord Slug to kill all of you...but since you also survived, I might as well take it out on your fake grandchildren..."

"I...I thought you changed!" Bardock yelled, still in disbelief.

"Heheheheh...You really thought that I was just gonna teach at that stupid high school like that?!" Paragus chuckled, idly gripping the Robot Babies' shirt collars tighter.

"Paragus...I suggest you put down my grandson right now!" King Vegeta demanded.

"Hmm...I think not. It's surprising to see how you fools get so attached to a bunch of dolls..." Paragus showed them all the remote that was in his hand, "This is the tool to destroying those little brats...if anyone steps closer, they're getting it!"

Everyone was dead silent, not even moving an inch.

"I-I feel hopeless..." Krillin gritted his teeth as he watched his fake daughter dangle from Paragus' hands.

Suddenly, Goku Instant Transmissioned behind Paragus and restrained him with a headlock, "Let them go right now!"

"You want me to let them go?! Fine!" Paragus screamed as he threw all seven dolls in the air, and pressed the button.

Everyone immediately went hysterical, "NOOOOOOOOO-"

BOOOOOM!

Goku watched in horror as pieces of metal and fabric started falling onto the ground.

"..." Immediately, Chi-Chi fainted, and Bulma screamed, while 18 tried to hold back tears.

"...Why?! Why would you do such a thing?!" Goku screamed, knocking Paragus to the ground.

"Revenge...you idiot..." Paragus chuckled as he spat out blood.

Goku growled, and grabbed his tail and pulled hard, effectively knocking him out.

"...I'm gonna kill him!" Vegeta yelled, but was restrained by King Vegeta.

"Son, if you kill him, then Brolly would he uncontrollable! I hate that my grandson was destroyed, but face it: they're all dolls," King Vegeta shook his head.

Vegeta glanced at Bulma, and she nodded sadly, agreeing with his father. He could feel some of his anger slip away and he sighed, "You're right...for once. So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, we might as well go home. Paragus isn't going to teach at the school anymore though. Remember, he's only alive for Brolly's sake," Bardock contemplated.

And so, while everyone flew home, tired from their latest adventure, Vegeta had only one thing to ask.

"Father, when am I getting that car?" Vegeta demanded, carrying Bulma in his arms.

"I never agreed to giving you a car, you brat!" King Vegeta scowled, with a hint of a smile on his face.

'Here we go again...' Piccolo thought to himself. His thoughts drifted to Gohan, but he quickly shook his head, knowing that he was going to see him officially in a few years.

'I'll be waiting for you, Gohan,'

**Next Time- Vegeta's 16th Birthday!**

A/N: That's the end of the Mecha Baby Arc, and now in a few chapters, we'll be going into the final big arc for this story. But next chapter is Vegeta's 16th Birthday! Will Vegeta get his car? How will he celebrate it? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z in High School: Freshman Saga!

**\- Preview -**

**No Preview, it's a special chapter!**

**\- End Preview -**


	29. Vegeta's 16th Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 29: Vegeta's 16th Birthday!

_Vegeta stood in front of a huge crowd of guests, extremely nervous. He was wearing his royal Saiyan armor, and he tugged on his cape uncomfortably, and slightly shuffled his feet. He never knew why he even agreed to this._

_"You ok, Vegeta?" Goku asked, tapping Vegeta's shoulder. He wearing his own set of Saiyan armor._

_"Of course I am, Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped, hoping Goku wouldn't catch his lying tone._

_"Sorry, sorry! It's not everyday that you get married," Goku laughed nervously._

_Many guests were conversing throughout the wait, mainly talking about how handsome the two teens looked up there._

_Bulma's guests and family (Mrs. Briefs, Tights, Jaco, Zarbon, Tien, Launch, Master Roshi, Krillin, Android 18, Cell, King Cold, King Piccolo, Cooler, Piccolo and Frieza) sat on the right while Vegeta's guests and family (King Vegeta, his mother, Tarble, Celeria, Geodude, Gine, Raditz, Nappa, and Gure) sat on the left._

_"I can't believe my baby's getting married!" King Vegeta's wife sniffled, blowing her nose onto a piece of tissue._  
_"That means I'm getting old...!" King Vegeta groaned, earning a hit on the head._

_"Tch, I don't even know why I agreed to this..." Vegeta growled, crossing his arms._

_"Hey! Shut the f*ck up! It's beginning!" Bardock snapped, walking up between Goku and Vegeta._

_Suddenly, the wedding music began to play, and Vegeta's breath caught up in his throat as Bulma appeared in her white wedding dress, being escorted by her father. Behind her were the bridesmaids, 18 and Celeria, and the maid of honor, Chi-Chi._

_Goku glimpsed at Vegeta's awestruck face, and snicked, slapping him on the back._

_"One more time Kakarot, and I'll kill you..." Vegeta hissed, making Goku gulp and quickly look away, whistling._  
_As Bulma and her father finally made it to Vegeta, Dr. Briefs nodded towards Vegeta, and kissed his daughter's cheek before walking back to his seat. The ladies weren't too far away, as they stood on the opposite side of Goku._

_Bulma and Vegeta glanced at each other shyly, before turning to Bardock, signaling the start of the ceremony._

_"*Ahem*.., Dearly beloved, family and friends...We are gathered here together to unite Bulma Briefs and Prince Vegeta the 13th in marriage," Bardock began._

_"My name is Bardock, and I am honored that Bulma and Vegeta have chosen me to perform this ceremony. I first met them when they were little kids, as I was childhood friends with their parents. I am a highly successful scientist, doctor, and a teacher, and even though I don't have licensing to marry them-"_

_"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Everyone screamed at Bardock._

_Bardock snapped, "FINE! But enough about me. They have also chosen all of you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Even though we're all like neighbors and weren't doing anything better today..."_

_Bardock pointedly glared at King Vegeta, who was playing on his PS Vita._  
_"...What!?" King Vegeta demanded._

_Bardock continued, "Now, we will begin that story with the couple's own vows, that they have written for each other. Bulma, at this time, I ask you to please share your vows,"_

_Bulma looked at Vegeta in the eyes as she began to speak, "Vegeta, you are the most stubborn, irritable, and hard headed person I know, but I wouldn't want you any other way. I love you, and if you weren't the person you are right now, I wouldn't be standing here,"_

_Vegeta's eyes widened at her words, and suddenly, it was very hard to breathe or swallow._

_After the clapping and cheering died down, Bardock spoke once again, "Vegeta, at this time, I ask you to please share your vows,"_

_Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes, and took a deep breath and decided to speak from the bottom of his heart, "Bulma...You're mine and nobody elses! No one can have you but me! You're the smartest and most appealing person I know, and I don't even deserve you! I feel like you're...too good for me, like one day you're gonna find another wimp and just leave! Why do you think I chase people away within 10 feet of you!? But as long as you're mine, I'll protect you and honor your existence 24/7,"_

_"Vegeta..." Bulma's eyes watered, and she barely maintained her impulse to cry._

_Mostly everyone in the audience were crying though._

_"Hmph...What babies," Piccolo snorted._  
_"M-May I have the rings?" Bardock stuttered, trying to keep his composure in front of everyone._

_Goku and Chi-Chi stepped up to give the bride and groom the rings._

_Bardock cleared his throat, "The rings you both hold in your hands now are anything but simple. They are not meant as jewelry, nor are they meant for decoration or adornment. These two rings, are a symbol. Just as a circle has no end, may these rings symbolize to you and all who bear witness to them, that your affection, your devotion, and the lengths you will go to treasure, protect and defend your mate likewise have no end. Even though Saiyans don't wear rings normally, we understand the hidden meaning of it,"_

_Bardock then looked at Bulma and said, "You may now place the ring on Vegeta's hand,"_

_Bulma allowed Vegeta to take off his gloves, and reached to place the ring onto his finger._

_"Vegeta, you may now place the ring on Bulma's hand," Bardock permitted._

_Vegeta gently lifted Bulma's hand, and placed the ring slowly onto her finger._

_Bardock took a deep breath and spoke, "Do you Bulma take Vegeta to be your lawfully wedded husband/mate, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto him for as long as you both shall live? If so please say, 'I do',"_

_"I do," Bulma smiled._

_Bardock spoke once again, "And do you Vegeta take Bulma to be your lawfully wedded wife/mate, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself unto her for as long as you both shall live? If so please say, 'I do', "_

_"I do, " Vegeta immediately answered, gaining a sigh of relief in the entire crowd._

_"Any objections?" Bardock questioned, and relished in the silent crowd._

_"That's what I thought..." Vegeta grumbled, dissipating his energy blast._  
_"By the authority vested in me by the Saiyan/Earth Ministries and the City of West City, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Bardock smiled, finally finished with his part._

_Vegeta looked at Bulma, then the crowd, and blushed, "Do I gotta kiss her?"_

_"YES!" Nearly everyone screamed in frustration._

_Vegeta sighed and turned to Bulma, but was quickly caught off guard as she leapt into his arms (bridal style) and fully kissed him, earning screams and cheers from the audience._

_"You had to make a scene did you?" Vegeta scowled, blushing faintly as his cheek was pressed against her bosom._

_"Yup!" Bulma grinned in a victorious fashion._

_Vegeta smiled faintly, and was about to kiss her again, before a dark aura appeared before the crowd._

_"No pudding at this celebration..." A voice hissed too far away behind Vegeta._

_Vegeta turned around to see Beerus with a huge planet sized red energy sphere, ready to launch at any moment._

_"B-Beerus-!" Vegeta gasped in shock._

_"This will teach you to bring pudding to weddings!" Beerus roared, launching the attack onto the Earth._

* * *

"AH!" Vegeta's eyes quickly opened up and he found himself in his bedroom, in the safety of his bed.

Vegeta slowly calmed down and got up from his bed, looking at his personal calendar to see what day it was.

'April 1st...my 16th birthday...' Vegeta thought to himself, reminiscing all of his previous birthdays until this point. He was officially a man now (In Saiyan's terms), so he'd have to start acting like one.

"FATHHHEEER! WHERE'S MY CAR!?" Vegeta screamed, childishly throwing his clothes on before stomping downstairs.

He went downstairs to see his family eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Happy birthday, Vegeta!" Everyone greeted him, before returning to eating their breakfast.

Vegeta looked confused, as he stared at what they were eating, "Hey, why is everyone eating muffins!? It's my birthday, we should be eating pancakes!"

"Son, you're a man now, cook your own pancakes," Vegeta's mother said, shaking her head.

"...I can't cook!" Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Then deal with it, you're a man now," Tarble muttered, drinking his orange juice.

"Forget about the breakfast! Father, did you at least give me something!?" Vegeta growled.

"Of course I did son," King Vegeta stood up and lead Vegeta outside to the garage.

"I hope you're happy with this," King Vegeta pressed the button to open the garage.

Vegeta's jaw dropped as the garage slowly revealed his present.

"A blue hovercar!?" Vegeta grinned maniacally. It was a royal blue, with a fresh coating of paint, clearly new.

"Yup, I just got it yesterday. You kept whining about a car, so I just bought the coolest looking one. It costs a lot to...100,000 Zeni to be exact, and that's not including insurance and stuff," King Vegeta listed.

Vegeta barely heard his father's words as he started to race towards the car. Unfortunately, his father pulled him back.

"Hold on there son, I have a few things I need to discuss with you," King Vegeta tsked, gripping Vegeta's collar.

"Whaaat!?" Vegeta struggled to get out of his father's grasp.

"You had the marriage dream, didn't you!?" King Vegeta pressed, causing Vegeta's eyes to widen.

"I...don't know what you're talking about," Vegeta lied.

"LIAAAR!" King Vegeta snapped, gripping his collar even tighter, "Do you know why I know you're lying?"

"Its cause your ear notch is gone!" King Vegeta pulled a mirror out of nowhere, and showed it to Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes widened as the very mark that he had for 2 years was gone, "Where'd it go!?"

"It filled back up, because you're gonna be married very soon," King Vegeta informed, "Two years to be exact,"

"WHAT!?" Vegeta looked at his father like he was insane, "I'll be a Junior!"

"Duh, but you'll be 18 by the 2nd semester," King Vegeta rolled his eyes, "So you should be married by like August,"

"This is so frustrating..." Vegeta clutched his head, starting to get a headache.

"Hey don't worry about it, that's why you get two years of being a man before you just rush and get married," King Vegeta explained.

"Can I have my car now?" Vegeta grumbled, reaching for the keys in his father's pocket.

"Ah, ah, ah! One more question: Are you sexually active?" King Vegeta bluntly asked.

"...No," Vegeta denied, shaking his head, "What about it?"

King Vegeta shrugged, "Well, it's not unnatural for Saiyans to do so at this age, so..."

"Father, I haven't even considered it really," Vegeta's face slightly flushed at the thought of doing so with Bulma, "I'd rather wait until I'm married, mated or whatever,"

"Okay, just make sure that you wear protection, if you do so," King Vegeta chimed, gladly letting go of Vegeta's collar and handed him the keys.

"Tch," Vegeta shook his head as he approached his brand new hovercar, studying the detail of the inside.

His excitement grew as he stepped into his car, and felt the leather seats and steering wheel. He put the keys in and started up the car, loving the feel of the car starting up.

He placed his foot on the gas pedal, and started cruising out of the driveway, and into the street.

"More eggs please," Bulma handed her plate to her mother, who smiled and refilled her plate.

"Isn't it that boyfriend of yours' birthday?" Dr. Briefs pondered, reading the newspaper.

"Yeah, and I got the perfect gift for him...the new iPhone!" Bulma grinned holding the box containing said gift.

Suddenly, there was a loud honk from the outside, shaking everyone from their meals.

"The f*ck!?" Bulma screamed, running outside.

"Language, honey!" Mrs. Briefs sang.

Bulma ran outside and gaped at Vegeta's new hovercar, "YOU GOT A CAR!?"

He smirked at her impressed face, and gestured her to get in the passenger seat.

As she got in, she reached across her seat to give him a big hug and a kiss, "Happy birthday! How does it feel to be 16?"

"Hmph...the same..." Vegeta shrugged, driving off towards the school.

"You plan on doing anything for your birthday?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing in particular..." Vegeta yawned, turning a right down the street, "My mom won't even f*cking make me pancakes...but I got my car, and that's what I really cared about,"

"Well, I wouldn't be complaining if I got a car either," Bulma shrugged, looking to see that they had just parked into the school lot.

Once the two got out, Bulma stood next to Vegeta and looked at their height difference, "Wow, at first you were like an inch taller, now it's 3 inches!"

Vegeta smirked, looking down at Bulma, "It's not that I'm growing, you're shrinking,"

"Tch..." Bulma huffed, and then their conversation was suddenly interrupted.

"VEGETA! YOU GOT A CAR!" Goku screamed excitedly, running up to the two.

"Of course I did," Vegeta smirked, showing his keys off, "I didn't go to night time driving school for nothing,"

By that time, Piccolo, Krillin, Chi-Chi, and 18 had shown up, admiring his car.

"Hey! Why did you leave us to walk to school!?" Celeria screamed, stomping up to Vegeta, with Tarble holding her back.

"I don't have to take you brats to school, you don't drive until 2 years from now anyway," Vegeta mocked.

"Don't rub your age in my face! I'm 14 and perfectly capable of driving anyway!" Celeria sniffed.

"Hey, Piccolo! How about you and me take a driving test tomorrow?" Goku suggested.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Piccolo muttered to himself.

Just then, the bell for 1st hour rung, and everyone groaned in misery.

"I got an idea...let's ditch school for today," Vegeta decided, climbing back into his car.

Everyone blinked, before shrugging and getting into the backseat, save for Bulma, who's shotgun.

"This is too cramped...there's like 7 people back here!" Krillin whined, crushed up against Tarble and Goku.

"Shut up, Baldy," Vegeta snapped, pulling the car out of the parking lot.

"Are you sure this is legal, having twice as many people as there are seatbelts?" Bulma questioned.

"Nobody cares about that rule, Bulma," Vegeta brushed off, driving away from the school.

\- Five Minutes Later -

"Im so sorry officer..." Bulma hastily apologized to the stern officer, who was writing a ticket.

"Don't apologize to him!" Vegeta snapped, scowling at the officer, "He just hates Saiyans and blue haired women!"

"Sir, you have 7 people in your backseat, and only have 3 seatbelts," The officer stated, giving Vegeta a ticket.

"F*ck this ticket!" Vegeta screamed, ripping the ticket up and throwing it at the cop's face.

\- Later That Night, After School -

"Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Vegeta,  
Happy birthday to you!"

Vegeta stared at his cake...Pancake. It was many huge pancakes stacked extremely high filled with chocolate chips, whipped cream, and icing.

Vegeta closed his eyes, and after making his "wish", he blew it out and looked around. His father, mother, Tarble, Celeria, and Bulma were all looking at him expectantly.

Vegeta scoffed, but grabbed a huge chunk of pancake, and shoved it into his mouth, making everyone cheer.

"Now, let's all eat!" King Vegeta announced happily, making everyone cheer even louder.

* * *

Vegeta sat on the top of his car, avoiding the glare of the full moon's ray.

"Hey, why aren't you eating cake?" Bulma asked, lifting herself to sit on the car with him.

"...You had the dream last night, didn't you?" Vegeta jumped straight into his thoughts.

"...What dream?" Bulma glanced at Vegeta.

"The marriage dream," Vegeta stated, "It stopped when Beerus came to destroy us all,"

Bulma's eyes widened, "How do you know-"

"Our ear notches are gone," Vegeta pointed out, touching the filled notch on Bulma's ear.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Bulma shrugged.

Vegeta's face flushed, "We can f*ck,"

BANG!

"What the Hell!?" Vegeta clutched his head while growling angrily.

"You didn't have to say it like that!" Bulma yelled, blushing furiously.

"It's true though," Vegeta scoffed, "I was wondering what your opinion on the matter was,"

"Well, I don't really wanna have sex...until we're married, but I don't mind doing sexual acts," Bulma shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"Sexual...acts?" Vegeta blinked, turning her head to look at him in the eye.

"You know...third base," Bulma shyly glanced at him.

"...Now?" Vegeta was completely red.

BANG!

"NO, NOT NOW!" Bulma yelled, "At least wait until I'm 16 too! You're like 3 months older than me!"

"Okay," Vegeta snickered rubbing his head, "Never knew you were so insecure about our age gap,"

Suddenly, a box was smacked on his face. Vegeta grabbed it from his lap, opened the box, and scowled at the product, "Apple, really?"

Bulma gave him a pleading look, and Vegeta sighed, turning the iPhone on, "I guess I'm team Apple now..."

"YES!"

Next Time: Band of Saiyans (Next Time will be Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta)

A/N: No, there's not gonna be a lemon, or actual sex in this fic. Just small hints at their personal life...Will there be any lemons? No, cause I can't write any and it doesn't fit in this type of fic. Anyway, sorry for the lateness, I finally got a PS4! Anyone wanna play Xenoverse with me? Hmmmm? Anyway, next chapter's about Tarble's horrible school band with Vegeta, Goku, Turles, Celeria, Raditz, Nappa, and Broly. So stay tuned for the next update!


	30. Freshman vs Prom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 30: Freshman vs. Prom

It was around the last few weeks of school, and it was the greatest day of any social high schooler: Prom Night.

"IT'S PROM NIGHT!" Bulma shouted in excitement as she busted into Bardock's classroom.

Not that many kids were in class yet, only Chi-Chi, 18, 17, Piccolo, and Cell.

"Freshman aren't allowed in Prom," Bardock stated, not even looking up from his computer.

"He's right," Chi-Chi looked up from her worksheet, "There's no way a freshman can get in,"

Bulma had a strange glint in her eye, and 18 noticed it almost immediately, "What are you planning?"

Bulma giggled evilly ad she grabbed both 18 and Chi-Chi, and dragged them to a corner of the classroom.

Bulma looked around the classroom, making sure no one was listening in, "Don't tell anyone...I managed to get a Junior to take me to Prom-"

"WHAT!?" Both girls shouted in disbelief.

"SHH!" Bulma practically yelled.

"Who is he?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Is he cute?" 18 pondered.

"It's Jaco," Bulma revealed.

"Eh!? Why go with him!?" Both girls' eyes widened.

"He's older isn't he? Plus also, I just threatened to make the Galactic King fire him," Bulma shrugged.

"But, there's only one problem..." 18 sighed.

"Vegeta? Well, if no one tells then he doesn't have to know. It's not like I'm dating Jaco, he's just my pass to go to Prom," Bulma huffed, crossing her arms.

\- One Hour Later -

"I REFUSE TO ALLOW THIS!" Vegeta screamed, stomping him foot in the middle of the hallway.

Bulma stood across from him, glaring angrily, "Vegeta, if I wanna go to prom, I need an older escort. Jaco's like my cousin in a sense,"

"I don't care if he WAS your cousin, you're mine!" Vegeta hissed, clenching his fists angrily.

"And who told you this anyway!?" Bulma huffed, then gasped as she glanced at the passing Piccolo's guilty face, "SNITCH!"

Bulma walked up to the fuming Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his still figure, "Pleaaase let me go to Prom,"

"No!" Vegeta immediately answered, not budging at all.

"I'll love you forevvveer," Bulma pleaded, placing small kisses on the angry vein on his forehead.

"No!" Vegeta still denied.

"Then what are we going to do Vegeta!? I wanna go to Prom, and you're not helping at all!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey guys! I think I have a solution!" Goku shouted as he ran up to them.

\- One More Hour Later -

"No way!" Jaco yelled, crossing his arms.

"Come on, Jaco, all you gotta do is escort all 7 of us to Prom!" Bulma pleaded, with Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, and Piccolo right behind her.

"People are gonna think I'm a pedophile, escorting seven 15 year olds to Prom!" Jaco yelled, "It'll damage my reputation!"

"What reputation?" Krillin snorted sarcastically.

"My reputation as a Elite Galactic Patroller!" Jaco yelled, posing along with his title.

Bulma smiled mischievously at Jaco, "Fine, I guess I'll have to tell the Galactic King to fire you..."

"Argh...Bulma..." Jaco sighed in defeat.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Jay Youngblood chapter 29**

**Thank you it's was all a dream and why does vegeta need a car if he can fly I get why bulma needs one but vegeta really**

**Me: Well, Vegeta wants to fit his age group's standards (Which is having a car) to look cool. It's too normal for everyone to fly nowadays, it's like running.**

**Vegeta: I look cool in it!**

**dbzwannabe4218 chapter 29**

**I just had an idea**  
**paintball war**  
**every man for himself or couple against couple**  
**watta ya tink**

**Me: Hmm... Good ideas! I'll store them for Sophomore Saga.**

**Vegeta: Paintball!? Sounds dangerous! I like it!**

**hayabusa girl chapter 29**

**I AM MASTER CHIEF! Hiiii I WANT TO BE SEEN SOMEWHERE IN HERE FOR LIKE A SECOND *gasp* i wanna be mentioned and seen as a psyco -or however you spell it- in this story That would be SOOOOOO cool and nice of you to do... im sleepy why am i up at midnight reading fanfiction-on a school night- well cause im an idiot... jk(i hope)!**

**Me and Vegeta: O_O Eeehhh!? Speak more clearly on your next review!**

**queenvicky99 chapter 29**

**HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ,It was dream! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! Omg that was funny , Oooooo,Third base huh,Ooooooo,I can sense Trunks coming real soon , that's really all I got to say! Until next update! Chow!**

**Me: I'm telling ya, if they have Trunks at like 19/20, they have got to start with something here...**

**Vegeta: I don't wanna talk about my sex life!**

**elianni chapter 29**

**HAHAHA can't stop laughing poor vegeta never gets his way evey on his BIRTHDAY enjoyed this chapter hehehe**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Vegeta: No fair...**

**dbzwannabe4218 chapter 28**

**girl, your once every Friday is totally different from mine. I mean Friday comes once a week not once every two/three weeks. lol brain cramp with the story? And I was wondering... if the z-fighters can somehow be gender-bent for a day, like and accident from one of Bulma's experiments...**

**Me: Yeah, I know...school's freaking tiring. I had finals and Auto Safety and track...Luckily it's summer, and I can update like 3 times a week!**

**Vegeta: Yeaaah! Wait, genderbending!? No!**

**agatstone chapter 28**

**Hi,**  
**A great chapter and an awesome end to the mecha baby arc. I really enjoyed, that you brought in Lord Slug. Also liked the cameos from the characters from the preschool programs. I have a sugestion for one of the next chapters. Since the guys blew up a prison in Mexico the CIA suspects them tobe terorists and they send the stupid woman with the bipolar disorder from 'Homeland'. She stalks them through out the chapter and tries to freak them out by being psycho and at the end Vegeta has enough and blasts her away. It can be a side plot. I never watched Homeland, since a 30 sek. ad featuring the psycho already anoyed me to no end. It would be so satifaing seing her get blasted. But it is your choice.**

**Anyway great work as usual.**

**Me: O_O I'll save that for Sophomore Saga...**

**Vegeta:...AWESOME!**

**hayabusa girl chapter 28**

**Oh my gosh bruh I mean like seriously that was kinda... Unexpected and... Pretty cool, HA like me, I Goku love this fanfic and yes I AM Goku I am, or else even tough I'm a girl, but about that idea, I have no freaking clue HA!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Vegeta: Yeah! That chapter was awesome!**

**Jay Youngblood chapter 28**  
**Mind blown can't wait to see the craziness in next chapter and wonder will vegeta get that car even though they were dolls it was still wrong for Paraguas to kill them and during the next chapter I believe vegeta's going to kill someone or the cake will explode just my thoughts and I will never get enough of your stories you make my day**

**Me: Lol, the cake will explode?**

**Vegeta: Sounds like a Disney sitcom**

**queenvicky99 chapter 28**  
**That was fast ! Omggff *huggles Vegeta *I'm so excited for your b-day chap! *gives him a early gift *Don't open it until that chapter Mister! Or else ...Make sure of that db787 X3! MY FAKE NEWPHEWS AND NIECE'S ,NOOOOIOO! *punches broly dad* I'll kill him! *gets restrained by Broly* *Growls* Let me go mate ! *Broly shakes his head * Arghh,Fine ! Anyway ...I can't wait until that next chap! OOOO! So excited ! Until next update ! Also doesn't paper beat rock ? ! Chowww!**

Me: O_O...

Vegeta: O_O...

\- Hours Later -

It was around 8:00, and Jaco pulled up to the school in his Galactic Patrol ship, carrying the 7 younger teens.

"*sigh* Just don't get me into trouble..." Jaco pleaded.

"Shut up, woman stealer!" Vegeta snapped in his tuxedo, grabbing Bulma's hand and escorted her out of the ship.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Goku grinned, lifted Chi-Chi, and exited the ship.

"There better be punch!" 18 sighed, jumping out of the ship.

"There better be water," Piccolo huffed, freeing his cloak from the cracks of his seat.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Krillin raced after them, right after straightening his tie.

In the town recreational center, the teen's eyes all widened as they took in the entire scene.

Everything was elegant, but modern as lights danced around the entire room. Seniors and Juniors danced their hearts out as they wore elegant clothing to match their new looks of adulthood.

"This is so cool!" Goku grinned, as he was the first to step into the room, immediately running to the snack table.

"Goku! You're gonna give us away!" Chi-Chi yelled, chasing after him.

"This is much better than Homecoming..." Piccolo bent down to drink from a water fountain, savoring the rich taste.

Bulma turned towards Vegeta and smiled, "Hey, come and dance with me,"

"..." Vegeta looked into her puppy dog eyes and sighed heavily, dragging her to a nice spacey spot in the room.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he led her in a simple slow dance.

"Hey Vegeta, you're usually against this type of stuff..." Bulma stated, leaning her head against neck.

"I'm tired...So I guess that makes me more lenient," Vegeta pulled her closer, "Don't expect me to act like this everyday..."

"I won't," Bulma smiled backing up slightly to look into his eyes, "I love you, Vegeta,"

"...I-"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice cackled over the music, stopping everyone in their activities.

The crowd began to scream as many people looked up, and the music abruptly stopped.

Vegeta looked up, and his eyes widened at the great power that he sensed, "...Frieza!?"

"Frieza!?" Goku shouted, swallowing his meal.

"Frieza?" Krillin gaped in shock.

"... Frieza," Piccolo hissed, looking up.

The ceiling was completely removed, as Frieza floated above the crowd, grinning manically. His ki surged around the entire room, and he said only one thing.

"Call me, Golden Frieza," Frieza grinned, sending them all an evil cackle.

Next Time: Golden Frieza's Destruction! Vegeta's Breakdown!

A/N: Finally...school is over...Sorry I haven't updated in a month, but May is the WORST month for busy high schoolers like me. I had to do finals, and sports, and finals, and I'm dead tired by the time I get home! But luckily, school is over and I can finally finish this fic. I technically have 3 chapters left, but there will be some extra summer chapters afterwards. Anyway, I know this chapter is short, I just need to get back into my groove of writing, so please spare me your hatred. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and make sure you favorite, follow, and review! (Oh yeah, something bad's gonna happen to Vegeta next chapter, if you didn't know...) And next chapter's coming up today or tomorrow, I swear, I have no more school!


	31. Enter Golden Frieza! Vegeta's Breakdown!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 31: Golden Frieza's Destruction! Vegeta's Breakdown!

"Call me, Golden Frieza," Frieza grinned, sending them all an evil cackle.

Goku flew up, face to face with Frieza with a questioning look on his face.

"Frieza!? Why are you golden!? And what's wrong with you!?" Goku exclaimed.

"Well, a few months ago, I ran into some people. They bargained to help me grow even more powerful than you, Goku. I always hated the fact that you Saiyans were stronger, so I myself got the powers of a God!" Frieza explained.

"B-But I thought we were friends! What about Cell!?" Goku

"Hmph, killed him a few hours ago," Frieza chuckled.

Everyone was dead silent at the news.

"You...you monster! He was your best friend!" Bulma screamed, not even caring if Vegeta was holding her back forcefully, "That's why you'll always be weaker than Goku and Vegeta, you son of a b*tch!"

"Bulma!" Piccolo yelled, shocked.

"Shh! Don't anger him!" Krillin stuttered.

"...You dare talk to me like that!?" Frieza gritted his teeth, looking down at her form.

Suddenly, Frieza transported in front of Bulma, his hand held back. Before he was able to strike, Vegeta was in front of her clutching Frieza's hand angrily.

"Don't. Touch. Her!" Vegeta snarled, squeezing his hand while powering up. His aura began to take on a new texture, changing to a thick bluish white.

"Oh? So you have a new transformation?" Frieza predicted, not even flinching from the hand squeeze, "Show me..."

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Jay Youngblood chapter 30**

**Please let vegeta beat frieza its about time he beats a evil main character and how did everyone fit in jaco's space ship that thing is small**

**Me: You'll be surprised next chapter**

**Vegeta: It wasn't easy, we all had to stand up and it was f*cking cramped.**

**queenvicky99 chapter 30**

**Woah,Woah,What the hell ,Frieza if you don't get your wanna be super saiyan looking ass,need some dang lotion ,with your eggplant looking plant head ass,wanna suddenly be evil looking ass outta here ,I swear I will beat you to a bloody pulp *eyebrow twitch* You better turn back to your old funny grandma having voice ,That whole thing with Bro- *gets cut off with a kiss from Broly* Never mind it ,Anywho How are you doing sweetie ,school been good to you,ready for it to end? Well I've said enough ,until next update ! Chow! *puts a kick me sign and Vegeta back***

**Me: School's over for me, but I did get all As. But this entire Freshman year was crazy. I feel like I've grown or something, especially around April. I ended up getting my permit, and I had a pretty big scare. But I did apply for a job! I hope they call me soon!**

**Vegeta: I want a job!**

**Guest chapter 30**

**OK, besides the fact that this prom already seems WAY more interesting and fun than mine from 3 days ago, how in God's name do you get a summer vacation in freaking May?! Mine doesn't start until next Thursday! Anyway, it was a fun chapter, even if it was short (all of my hate, by the way.)**

**Me: Haha XD And I'M SORRRYY!**

**Vegeta: Shut up, DragonBall787**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 30**

***Calls Goden Frieza* Frieza, is that you? If so, then you are under arrest by the Space Police. The reasons are listed here:**

**\- Destruction of Public and Private planets**  
**\- Total genocide of all races for no reason other than setting up land illegally for wine production**  
**\- Pretends to be 'Overlord' of the universe which Whis is the president of the universe**  
**\- Fails to sign fines (Instead he rips them up.)**  
**\- He sounds like an old woman.**

**IF YOU ATTEMPT TO RESIST, YOU WILL BE SENT TO SOLITARY CONFINEMENT FOR LIFE.**

**Dear Goku,**

**I like cake and meat stuffings and alien food.**

**Love, Vegeta**

**Me: O_O**

**Vegeta:...Eeeehhh!?**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with and Vegeta!**

"HAAAAAA!" Vegeta screamed as he powered up even more, completing his transformation as his eyes and hair turned blue.

"He's blue..." Bulma spoke with curiosity.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day..." Krillin whispered.

Goku silently looked down, with a slight frown on his face, 'I wanted to fight Frieza...'

Frieza's face suddenly winced, as the grip on his hand suddenly became very painful, "Argh...let go you stupid monkey!"

"With pleasure," Vegeta lifted his leg, and kicked Frieza away in the gut, making him cough up blood while crashing to the buffet table.

Screams emitted from the crowd as teens and staff ran away from the Recreational Center, leaving only the Freshmen and Jaco.

"That was a lucky shot..." Frieza grunted, standing up.

Suddenly, Vegeta charged at him, throwing barrages of kicks and punches, finished it off with a heavy blast to the gut, sending him flying in the air.

"This is so unlike Frieza...something's wrong with him..." Bulma turned to Chi-Chi and 18.

"He has his moments, but he's never really acted truly evil..." 18 muttered.

"I knew it! He was playing us all these years! I hope he doesn't hurt my Goku!" Chi-Chi clutched her hands into a plea.

"Vegeta, what's with the blue hair?" Bulma asked, too curious to hold it in.

"This is the power of a Saiyan beyond a God...A Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan," Vegeta explained, "Kakarot came up with the stupid name,"

"Heheheheh..." Goku scratched the back of his head nervously.

Vegeta hmphed and blasted off towards the direction of Frieza above.

Frieza floated above them, panting heavily from the beating he was getting, "No...This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Frieza's eyes widened in fear as he saw Vegeta charging towards him with a cold dead look in his eyes.

"DIE! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!?" Frieza screamed, throwing numerous ki blasts down at Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged each and every one with a simple swipe of his hands.

Frieza panicked even more as he formed a purple destructo disc, and threw it towards Vegeta.

As usual, Vegeta dodged it, but that came with a big price.

Vegeta gasped as he felt burning pain behind him, and he immediately dropped to the ground on his knees. He immediately went back to his normal state.

"V-Vegeta!" Goku screamed, completely shocked at the scene he was witnessing.

"W-What just happened!?" Krillin yelled.

"This is sickening!" Piccolo fought the urge to throw up at the scene.

"Vegeta! Get up!" Bulma yelled running up to him, and shaking his immobilized body.

"..." Vegeta couldn't force himself to speak, as he stayed on all fours, staring in disbelief at the ground. Suddenly, an item fell to the ground, right in front of his eyes.

"No...no...this isn't happening..." Vegeta barely choked out, paralyzed in shock and denial.

There that lie right in front of him, was his tail.

Vegeta's hands shook as he reached behind him, to only feel a small chopped nub on the base of his back.

'No...no...no no no no no!' Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut hoping for it all to be a dream.

"Heheheheheh...seems like the Monkey lost it's tail..." Golden Frieza grinned manically, and pointed towards the ground near Vegeta.

"Frieza...what are you doing!?" Goku shouted.

"Something that'll make this situation even more hilarious!" Frieza shouted in glee.

Vegeta was still in shock, but it went to a whole another level when his tail was suddenly blasted to oblivion.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza cackled evilly.

Vegeta blacked out.

Next Time: Rehabilitation of the Tailess Prince

A/N: Yup, Vegeta lost his tail. For the very first time ever...Do you know how traumatizing that probably is for him? Anyway, next chapter will be out in a few days, I told you I'll be updating sooner! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure you favorite, follow, and review!


	32. Rehabilitation of a Tailess Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 32: Rehabilitation of the Tailess Prince

"...Wha? What happened...?"

Vegeta groggily opened his eyes to reveal that he was in a white hospital room, laying on a bed.

Suddenly, the door busted open to reveal Bulma, who rushed over to him and squeezed his lungs out in a hug, "Oh Vegeta, I didn't know what was wrong with you!"

Her words brought all his memories back, and he gently shoved her off of him, and yanked off his blankets to reveal that he indeed, had no tail.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

King Vegeta, Bardock, Tarble, his mother and Celeria came running into the room to see Vegeta pacing angrily around his bed, clenching his fists. Bulma stood a few feet away, looking very worried.

King Vegeta started to speak, "Vegeta-"

"Why the f*ck is my tail gone!?" Vegeta demanded, storming up to his father.

"Frieza-"

"I know what Frieza f*cking did! I wanna know why is it STILL gone! It's supposed to grow back!" Vegeta yelled, sparks started to emit from his raging body.

King Vegeta took a very deep breath, "Vegeta, when a child loses his/her tail, it usually grows back...but when an adult Saiyan loses his/her tail...it never returns,"

"...F*ck!" Vegeta clenched his fists furiously, "If only I had just blasted Frieza to death, then this wouldn't have happened!'

"Dad...what's going on with Vegeta?" Celeria asked her father.

King Vegeta turned to Bardock, who cleared his throat, "He's apparently going through the 5 stages of grief. He's on stage 3...Bargaining,"

"Everyone...get...out," Vegeta scowled at every single one of them, and they quickly responded to leaving.

"Except you!" Vegeta pointed at Bulma, who was about to leave.

As the door was shut, Bulma and Vegeta faced each other, not saying even a word.

"...What happened after I blacked out?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma took a deep breath, and started to tell the story, "After you blacked out, Goku turned into that Blue Saiyan thing and fought Frieza. We all then realized that Frieza was slowly losing his energy, but Goku was also getting worn out too. So, then the strangest thing happened. Geodude suddenly appeared, and used Explosion, killing himself in the process-"

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Tarble's gonna-"

"He also blacked out, but we can revive Geodude with the Dragon Balls, but anyway, Frieza was unaffected, and we thought it was over, until you woke up. It was the angriest I've ever seen you...you transformed into that Blue Super Saiyan, used your Final Flash, killed him, then blacked out again,"

"...I don't remember waking up..." Vegeta muttered, then fell flat on his back, appearing to have a defeated look on his face.

"Vegeta, are you ok?" Bulma walked over to his bed, and ran a hand against his hair.

"No, I'm not ok! My tail is gone! I feel weak and unbalanced!" Vegeta snapped, closing his eyes.

"I think you look sexy without a tail..." Bulma attempted to make him feel better. She climbed onto the bed, and ended up sitting on his lap, facing him.

"I look like a human, and I look like that idiot, Kakarot!" Vegeta hissed. He paused in his rant as he noticed a wound (A large red floor burn) on Bulma's shoulder, "Where'd you get that?"

Bulma glanced at her shoulder and shrugged, "I guess I tripped or something during that night...I don't remem- Hey!"

Bulma struggled against Vegeta's grip as he started licking her wound, "What the Hell!?"

"Sorry, instincts," Vegeta let go of her arms, and she flopped forward into his chest. He frowned, "Now that my tail is gone...my stupid primal urges are high..."

Vegeta's head fell back into the hospital bed, and he uncharacteristically sighed heavily.

"Vegeta..." Bulma started to get very concerned about Vegeta's behavior, "Is there any good things to having your tail removed?"

"Well, I won't have to worry about it getting stepped on, and I won't have to clean it anymore, and I also won't have to worry about you touching it..." Vegeta thought, then shook his head, drawing covers over himself, "I'm tired..."

Bulma let Vegeta sleep, worried about his depressed state of mind.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**hayabusa girl chapter 31 **  
**WHY WHY why the tail I love tails I was thinking about the tail so much I almost put my name as hayabusa tail... for some odd reason... I do love those tails there so brown and puffy and fluffy I also i wish i had a tail thay would be so cool**

**Me: Yeah, I wish I had a tail... **

**Vegeta:... **

** hayabusa girl chapter 30 **  
**Sorry I meant that I would be happy to have a screening in this but nah I mean you got your own plot sorry I wasn't clear I wasn't even thinking then...**

**Me: You wanna make an appearance? You won the contest didn't you? If you want an appearance you can have one...I got the perfect role for you... **

**Vegeta:... **

** TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 31 **  
**I hope Vegeta's Tail is grown. Hopefully. *Rubs Vegeta.***

**By the way, Goku, Krillin and Gohan, you are in a middle of a Tournament fight.**

**That means you aren't allowed to escape or forfiet as you will be put into a tank filled with slime with sharks swimming in it. What you are fighting up against is:**

**\- (Kid) Gotenks**  
**\- (Post-GT) Majuub**  
**\- (Adult, Post-Z) Gohan**

**If you win, you earn an Bag of Endless Zeni, a suit of armor, a replica of a Staff, Boxing Mannequin of Mr. Buttstinger w/ gloves, All 7 Super Dragon Balls, and 5 years supply of Health Drinks.**

**Me: Vegeta isn't responding...it's creeping me out...Call the cops! **

**Vegeta:... **

** queenvicky99 chapter 31 **  
**BRUHHHHHJHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*keeps screaming that for the rest of the review* ...*another timeline me comes * Ummmm,Ok ,so basically ,she was going to say this : OMG !He's blue dadade, dadadox3, X3, Omg that was so funny lol,and Bulma popping off like always is to funny .Umm, can't remember the rest of what she was going to say soooo,until next update ! Chow *other me leaves back to her time***

**Me: Lol**

**Vegeta:... **

**Jay Youngblood chapter 31 **  
**No vegeta lost his tail. ...wait he had a tail I thought he been lost it and cell died this cannot be happening whoa what's next bulma's going to fight frieza**

**Me: XD You didn't know he had a tail this whole time**

**Vegeta:... **

**Guest chapter 31 **  
**Sorry, don't care how sorry you are. OK, just kidding. Well... taillessness seems awkward... especially for balance. But, regardless, at least GT isn't canon anymore, because that'd be the end of SSJ4...and golden oozaru...and oozaru in general... which now makes me think of Super Saiyan Blue Oozaru...oh, God, that would be terrible...*shudders***

**Me: Lol that'd be awful! **

**Vegeta:... **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with and Vegeta!**

**\- A Few Days Later -**

"Vegeta! Wake up!" A voice chimed happily.

Vegeta groggily opened his eyes to see Tarble smiling at him. He sat up, only to feel Bulma snoozing on top of him, "What is it, Tarble?"

"Well, everyone is gathering at Kame House to revive Geodude and Cell, we were wondering if you wanted to come along,"

Vegeta blinked at the news, and thought for a moment, before turning to his brother and nodding, "Okay, I'll go,"

As Tarble took off, Vegeta grabbed Bulma and held her bridal style as he tried to stand up from his bed. After failing due to his failing balance, Vegeta simply decided to fly out of his bed and the hospital.

It was very early in the morning as the stars were still out, and the sky was a very light blue. Vegeta wasn't too far from his brother as they flew south.

"You know, I kinda like you without a tail..." Tarble admitted, keeping his eyes ahead.

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Why...?"

"I dunno, it gives you more of a mature atmosphere, like even without a tail, you can still kick me and Celeria's asses," Tarble grinned foolishly, "Pardon my language..."

"...Losing your tail feels like someone chopped off your entire arm...It's more shocking than painful...you can't move, it's like you're completely paralyzed..." Vegeta admitted.

"I never want you to go through what I did..." Vegeta spoke.

"Zzz...Wha?...Where are we?" Bulma yawned loudly, and started to move about in Vegeta's arms, causing him to tighten his grip around her.

"Shh, can't you see we're flying?!" Vegeta whispered to her, mentally cursing that his tail wasn't available to wrap around her.

"Hey Vegeta, we're here!" Tarble called out as he landed on the sand of Kame House, with Vegeta following.

Goku, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, 18, Krillin, King Vegeta, Celeria, 17, Master Roshi and Dr. Gero was there. As Vegeta landed, he gently let go of Bulma, and suddenly he was surrounded by everyone.

"Vegeta, are you ok!?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, we were really worried about you!" Goku smiled.

Chi-Chi and 18 said nothing, yet gave him concerned looks.

"Hmph...it wasn't the same without you," Piccolo muttered.

"Tch..." Vegeta looked away from the group, and crossed his arms.

"I got the Dragon Balls," King Vegeta set the balls down, and turned to Bulma, "You wanna do the honors?"

Bulma smiled and stepped up, yelling, "Shenron, please come out and grant our wish!"

The Dragon Balls glowed faintly, before emerging was the dragon Shenron.

"Oh, it's you guys again...what do you want?" Shenron boomed deeply.

"I wish for the Pokémon Geodude who sacrificed himself to be revived at this spot!" Bulma yelled.

Shenron paused for a moment, before speaking, "Your wish has been granted. Speak your second wish,"

Everyone looked around, before Geodude suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"G-Geodude?" Tarble whispered, his eyes watering.

Geodude slowly turned towards the group, and smiled at Tarble, "Geodude!"

"You're alive!" Tarble ran towards Geodude, and gave him a big hug, earning 'Awws' from the group.

Geodude suddenly started throwing stones at everyone but Tarble, causing an outrage.

"HEY!" Everyone screamed, blocking the stones.

"What is your second wish!?" Shenron demanded impatiently.

"Jeez, aren't you a box of no fun..." Bulma grumbled before yelling, "I wish for everyone killed by Golden Frieza to be revived!"

Shenron paused for a moment, before speaking, "Your wish has been granted,"

Everyone paused in anticipation, until Cell appeared before them, looking shocked.

"Cell!" Dr. Gero ran to his creation, and gave him a hug, until Cell wiggled out of his grip.

"What the f*ck old man, control yourself!" Cell cringed.

"We're glad to see you, Cell," Goku smiled.

Cell shrugged, and turned to look at 17 and 18 in shock, "Why are you guys here?"

"I was forced here..." Android 17 scoffed.

"Krillin was here," 18 excused herself.

Suddenly, Bulma had Cell in a big hug, causing him to blush, "Hey! Let go! We're rivals, rivals don't hug!"

"Don't die anymore!" Bulma sniffed looking up at him, "You're my best enemy!"

"...I'll take note of that..." Cell placed a hand on Bulma's back.

"Get your f*cking hands off of her!" Vegeta stormed up to them, and removed Bulma from the hug, "She's mine!"

"I'm asexual, you idiot!" Cell yelled, "I'm not even interested in humans!"

"What is your last wish!?" Shenron boomed, causing everyone to jump in shock.

"Oh yeah...we have one more wish," Krillin whispered.

Bulma turned to Vegeta, and asked, "Would you like your tail wished back?"

Vegeta's eyes widened, and there were soft gasps in the group, "I can do that?"

"Yeah, and you won't feel so incomplete anymore," Bulma assured Vegeta.

"...No," Vegeta declined, causing everyone to gasp in shock again.

"B-But why!?" Goku questioned.

"I don't need my tail anymore...I have no use for it..." Vegeta simply said.

"So, you don't mind looking human, son?" King Vegeta asked.

Vegeta stared blankly at Bulma as he answered, "She's human, isn't she?"

"Vegeta..." Bulma looked at him with a soft smile on her face.

"WHAT'S YOUR THIRD WISH!?" Shenrom yelled, causing everyone else to scream.

"I wish for Frieza to be revived," Cell spoke up.

"WHAAAT!?" Everyone looked at Cell in shock.

"Just trust me," Cell scoffed.

A few moments later, Shenron boomed, "Your wish has been granted. Farewell,"

After Shenron left, Frieza finally appeared before them, harboring a confused face, "What...happened?"

"FRIEEEZAAA!" Vegeta charged towards Frieza, formed a Destructo Disk, and aimed it at Frieza's tail, cutting it off.

"M-MY TAAAIIIL!" Frieza screamed, then powered up, "YOU WILL PAY!"

"HEY!" Cell held Frieza back, while Goku held Vegeta back before the two could destroy each other.

After around a few minutes of panic, both finally calmed down.

"Okay...Frieza, do you remember anything that happened at Prom?" Cell questioned.

"...No...How would I be at Prom anyways?! Freshmen aren't allowed!" Frieza spoke, "One minute I was talking to...her...and the next minute I was in Hell..."

"Who's 'her'?" Goku demanded.

"...Her name is Mira," Frieza admitted.

Next Time- Freshman Saga: COMPLETE

A/N: One more chapter and the main story will be over! I will post summer chapters, but you don't gotta read it if you don't wanna... It mainly about Goku and Piccolo taking a driving test and Bulma's 16th Birthday, and them getting jobs or whatnot. But I will be focusing more on Dragon Ball Heroes in Middle School, Kindergarten 2, Preschool, and my Nanatsu no Taizai fics on my other account, BlueSocks789. But make sure to look out for the final chapter, it's coming out soon!


	33. Freshman Saga: COMPLETE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 33: Freshman Saga: COMPLETE

\- Many Days Later...-

"*Yaaawn*..." Vegeta groggily got up from his bed. He walked to his hung up calendar and looked at the date.

'May 23rd...the last day of school...' Vegeta smirked. He hated being a Freshman, and couldn't wait to finally upgrade his seniority.

After Frieza told the gang what happened, they agreed to forgive him under the expense that he was controlled by the one named Mira. If Frieza saw the person again, he would inform everyone.

Vegeta's tail nub twitched causing him to growl. Now that Vegeta and Frieza were tailess, it irked each other to the point where they fight almost everytime they meet, forcing their friends to separate them.

Vegeta causally walked downstairs into the kitchen, where his family was eating.

"Good morning, son," King Vegeta smirked, trying to get in his son's good side today.

"Hmph..." Vegeta grunted as he sat in his usual seat. His mother was cooking breakfast, while his siblings were feasting on cereal.

"Here you go, Vegeta," His mother sat pancakes with chocolate chip and whipped cream in front of him, immediately gaining suspicion.

"...What are the pancakes for?" Vegeta demanded.

"Oh , you just haven't had them for awhile, that's all..." His mother lied, looking away from Vegeta's stone cold eyes.

"Vegeta, would you like my Gatorade?" Tarble suggested, causing even more suspicion to enter him.

"Or, you can have my milk instead?" Celeria offered him with a nervous smile.

"...Is this because you guys are guilty about me losing my tail?" Vegeta questioned, causing everyone to stiffen.

"Of course not, honey!" His mother tried to reassure herself as she stacked more pancakes onto his plate.

"...I'm leaving," Vegeta got up and excused himself out of the kitchen and the house.

"My family's being weird again," Vegeta ranted, driving calmly through all the traffic.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked, pressing the button to let the car's roof go completely down. The morning sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in sight.

"They're all acting nice to compensate my tail being gone," Vegeta said, enjoying the slight breeze that passed them.

"They'll get over it," Bulma reassured, staring at her freshly manicured nails.

"Hey guys!" Goku suddenly appeared before the both of them, blocking the view of the road.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled, abruptly slamming the brakes on the car, causing Goku to fly out, and another car to slam into the back.

"F*ck!" Vegeta hissed, then turned to Bulma, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah..." Bulma nodded, still a bit shaken up.

Vegeta then got out of his car, slamming the door in the process, and went to the back to check the damage. To his surprise, his car was surprisingly untouched.

"Huh..." Vegeta let out a sigh of relief, then turned around to face a very angry Lord Beerus.

"L-Lord Beerus!" Vegeta stuttered, immediately bowing before him.

"Grr...You IDIOT! You destroyed my Lamborghini Veneno!" Beerus screamed, pointing at the damage his car had.

Whis was in the passenger seat, and his car looked ok, except for on the hood, where Goku's body went headfirst into it, denting the medal, and breaking the ignition.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed, clenching his fists angrily.

"Mmph...mmph mmph!" Goku muffled in panic, the only movable parts was in lower half, while his upper half was busted in the car's hood.

"You're gonna have to pay for this!" Beerus shouted at Vegeta, causing him to gulp.

"Hold up! Vegeta doesn't have to pay anything!" Bulma yelled as she walked right up to Beerus' face.

"Bulma...!" Vegeta restrained her from getting any closer to the god.

"Goku's the one that caused this, so he has to pay for it!" Bulma scoffed.

"If Vegeta didn't stop the car, then Goku wouldn't have flew back into mine!" Beerus stated, "I want this damage to be paid in cash!"

"How much?" Bulma demanded.

"4.5 million Zeni!" Beerus screamed, causing both parties to turn blue.

"...Fine!" Bulma took her wallet out, but Vegeta stopped her.

"I don't want you paying for something you didn't do," Vegeta said.

"What?" Bulma blinked.

"I'll earn the money myself, so I can pay off Beerus," Vegeta decided.

"I want my money back by the time Summer's over...Or I'll destroy Earth!" Beerus threatened.

"..." Vegeta could only shut his mouth as Beerus kicked Goku, freeing him from the grips of his car, and driving off with Whis.

"H-Hey Vegeta..." Goku croaked, "Could you help me u-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Punches collided, mainly involving Goku's face.

* * *

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 32**  
**You are in outer space very, very, far away from Earth or even your galaxy. You are in a distant galaxy millions and billions of Light Years away.**

**Luckily, You are in a massive ship that has 10 built in farms that regenerate your supply of food rations.**

**What you would do? You have 3 people.**

**1\. Vegeta**  
**2\. Gohan**  
**3\. Uub Again?! Really?!**

**Survive as long as you can guys! Remember to upgrade your own star ship! Oh and it's out of fuel, i nearly forgot to mention that! Anyways, find some fuel in space!**

**Me: Uhh guys?**  
**Vegeta: Boy! Fight me!**  
**Gohan: Uhh... Ok...**  
**\- Two proceed to fight and end up destroying the ship -**  
**Uub: NOOOOOOOOOO-**  
***All dies***

**queenvicky99 chapter 32**  
**First ,THEIR WAS A CONTEST TT , ;-; I would have loved to be in one of your stories .Vegeta is so mature ,at times, and YAYYYYYY cell is back,Cell you may be a cocky arsewipe ,but I still like you !Glad to have ya back. Also Mira-.- Frieza you dweep ,don't you know not to talk to strangers that are not the dbz gang .Gosh! Lizards those day ,also Geodude ,I don't really know what to say,erh thanks I guess *hugs Trable *tbh he is the only reason , Oh and *hugs Vegeta * X3 Haven't done this in awhile ! Well dbz787 hope you're enjoying summer ,until next update!Chow**

**Me: Summers ok, I want school to start though...I can make fun of the freshmen!**

**Vegeta: Of course I'm mature! I'm 16!**

**Guest chapter 32**  
**Yeah...I mean, Golden Oozaru want a terrible idea, but... It was a little ridiculous. Super Saiyan Blue Oozaru, however... That'd be something else. Shenron actually wasn't as surprised about being woken up to revive a Pokémon as I thought he'd be, though he was his usual impatient self. Seriously, what does he do in the center of the earth that he loves being there so much? Also, I'm pretty sure "her" name is Towa, not Mira... Just saying. Finally, as a side note, the Goku/Piccolo driving test hype is real. Almost as much as future Trunks/black Goku for DBS. Best filler ever.**

**Me: I made Frieza say that on purpose...just wait till Sophomore Saga**

**Vegeta: Umm... Ok?**

**Jay Youngblood chapter 32**  
**Awww vegeta can be sweet sometimes and reviving Frieza was so pointless I can't wait for the last chapter and please tell me there's going to be a sophomore saga**

**Me: There will be a Sophomore Saga**

**Vegeta: YAAAAAAYYY!**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with and Vegeta!**

* * *

\- After School at McDonald's -

Chi-Chi put more alcohol on Goku's face, causing his eyes to tear up, "Chi-Chi! It hurrrttss!"

"That's what you got for causing Bulma and Vegeta trouble!" Chi-Chi scolded, applying more alcohol.

Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, 18, and Piccolo were all eating at McDonalds, discussing Vegeta's problem.

"What can we do to help?" Krillin asked Vegeta.

Vegeta's eye twitched as he contemplated his situation, "I have no choice but to work..."

"Work!? Where are you gonna work?" Bulma asked.

"...Remember when we were little kids?" Vegeta recalled.

* * *

**\- Flashback: 10 Years Ago -**

**"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" The guy said boringly.**

**Vegeta said, "20 McDoubles and a 6 piece McNuggets for the girl,"**

**The guy was surprised and said, "Are you sure..."**

**Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and said, "Look into my eyes!"**

**The cashier looked away and said, "OK! OK!" and gave them the food.**

**They went to the Playplace and sat at a table with hamburger seats.**

**Tarble sat with them a couple of minutes later with Gure.**

**"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Vegeta yelled.**

**Tarble said, "I just read you ki..."**

**They just continued eating in a awkward silence.**

**Then Vegeta yelled, "We're eating at another table!" and grabbed Bulma and went to another table.**

**Then, Yamcha walked towards them.**

**"Hey, Babe," Yamcha said.**

**Vegeta growled really loud.**

**Bulma rolled her eyes and said, "Veggie, I gotta go to the bathroom...to get his stench off my body!" Bulma yelled as she went to the bathroom.**

**The moment the door was closed, Vegeta tackled Yamcha and started punching him.**

**"I TOLD YOU FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" He yelled as he blasted him away from McDonalds.**

**Bulma came back from the bathroom and asked, "Hey, where's Yamcha?"**

**Vegeta said, "He-he left.."**

**Bulma shrugged and they continued eating.**

**Then Goku appeared with Chi-Chi.**

**"Hiya Vegeta! Hiya Bulma!" Goku said.**

**Vegeta groaned. How could this get any worse?!**

**Then there was a scream.**

**Freiza, Brolly, Bojack, Zarbon, and Dodoria were giving kids wedgies.**

**Goku walked up to them (cause he's the hero) and said dramatically, "Stop Freiza!"**

**Freiza said, "Oh yea! Try me!"**

**Goku said, "Try what? Cookies? I LOVE cookies!"**

**Everyone sweatdropped.**

**"NO YOU IDIOT! I MEAN LET'S FIGHT!" Freiza yelled.**

**So they started fighting.**

**Vegeta was about to kill himself until-**

**"Hi Vegeta, Bulma!" Krillin said.**

**He also brought along 18.**

**Vegeta also noticed Piccolo. He was drinking the free water.**

**Then Master Roshi appeared. "HEEEEYY I'M CRAZYYYY!" He said.**

**\- End Flashback -**

* * *

"...The younger we were, the scarier we were..." Krillin stuttered.

"I just wanted the free water..." Piccolo muttered, then he suddenly paused. He walked to a nearby counter, and ordered a free water.

"Didn't you destroy that McDonalds...?" Chi-Chi asked Goku, who was chuckling sheepishly.

"Kids, y'know...?" Goku shrugged, then hissed at the alcohol.

"That was a nice first date!" Bulma grinned at Vegeta, "You were so romantic back then..."

"S-Shut up! That's not the reason I recalled this!" Vegeta couldn't control his reddening face.

Bulma's teasing grin got even wider at Vegeta's embarrassed face, "Remember when we were 12, and you told me that you loved me-"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared, silencing the entire McDonald's restaurant.

"Excuse me, you said you wanted a job?" Two voices spoke, gaining all of their attention.

Who they saw completely changed everything.

"LUFFY!? NARUTO!?"

Next Time: Z Fighter's Work at McDonalds!

A/N: Another crossover! But it'll only be for a chapter :'(. Anyway, the Summer arc will be 4 chapters in total, and then this fic will be truly finished. Sophomore Saga will be published in around the last week of August, since I need to adjust to being a sophomore for a few days. But as I finish this fic, I will be doing side updates as well (Dragon Ball Heroes, Next Gen, Preschool). Next chapter will be hilarious though, just saying. So be on the lookout for new updates! Thanks for reading and make sure you favorite, follow, and subscribe!


	34. The Z Fighters Work at McDonald's!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 34: Z Fighter's Work at McDonalds!

"Excuse me, you said you wanted a job?" Two voices spoke, gaining all of their attention.

Who they saw completely changed everything.

"LUFFY!? NARUTO!?"

15 year old Monkey D. Luffy and 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki smiled mischievously at them, scratching the back of their heads.

"H-How did you guys get here!?" Goku questioned, immediately standing up, and shaking both of them vigorously.

"W-We t-took t-the M-Mutiv-verse t-train..." Naruto and Luffy explained, dizzy from Goku's shaking.

"Wow! You guys don't look different at all! But Naruto, you got a new outfit!" Goku pointed out.

Naruto looked at his post timeskip clothes and smirked, "I had to go through rigorous training these past few years..."

Luffy suddenly remembered something, and screamed into the kitchen, "ZORO! SASUKE! COME OUT OF THE KITCHEN, YOU LAZY COOKS!"

There was silence, until a fire suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy and Naruto yelled as they rushed into the kicthen, trying to put it out.

"Jeez...is Natsu in there or something?" Krillin remarked.

"So...they're here too..." Vegeta noted, secretly happy to see his friends once again, but he wasn't going to let anyone know that.

Just then, the smoke disappeared, and Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, and Zoro cane walking out, covered in foam.

"Hmph, Vegeta," Sasuke slightly smiled, and Vegeta smirked in response, then shared a look with Zoro.

"...That is the weirdest greeting ever," Piccolo stated.

"Anyway, we're willing to hire, we need more help with cooking anyway," Luffy offered.

"I'll take the job," Vegeta spoke, making everyone gasp.

"Are you sure, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, "This could make you very upset-"

"Bulma, this job can't be that bad," Vegeta brushed her warning off, then turned to the four, "Can I start now?"

"I wanna work too!" Goku yelled, waving his arms excitedly.

"Okay, you two can start now...anyone else?" Naruto offered.

"...Naahhh..." Everyone else shook their heads, standing up, and walking out of the door.

"Well, let's get started!" Luffy cheered, "We have customers to serve!"

"Why me..." Vegeta growled, annoyed at his new McDonald's worker's uniform and hat.

"Don't worry Vegeta, you can take it off when you're done," Naruto reassured, dragging him to the cooking station, "Okay, you will make the food with Sasuke,"

"Fine with me," Vegeta shrugged, looking at Sasuke, who was staring off into space.

Luffy dragged Goku to the prep area, "You will put all the food into the bags, and deliver them to the drive through or the front,"

"Okay!" Goku smiled, admiring his station.

"So, what do I do?" Zoro asked, looking around the kitchen.

"You clean the bathrooms!" Luffy yelled excitedly, urging Zoro to hit him in the head.

"I'm not cleaning the bathrooms!" Zoro hissed, crossing his arms.

"Aww Zoro...I guess you don't wanna get paid then," Naruto shrugged, making Zoro outrage.

"And since we'll be in the front register! Everything is complete!" Luffy cheered, standing in front of a register with Naruto.

Just then, the first customer walked in, Majin Buu. He walked to Luffy's counter and began to think of his order.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order?" Luffy questioned, preparing his register.

"Hmm...Buu wants 5 Big Macs! To go!" Majin Buu decided, pointing at the picture over them.

"Okay! That'll be 10 Zeni," Luffy smiled, then screamed in the back, "5 BIG MACS, VEGETA!"

Vegeta scowled as he began to put the nasty sandwich together, following the instruction book he was given. Before he placed the sandwich in a box, he spat between the bottom bun and the patty, and then carelessly shoved the burger in the box.

Sasuke blinked at him, but ended up smirking evilly, which to Vegeta started smirking evilly back.

After repeating those steps five times, he gave the burgers to Goku, who put them all in a bag, and gave it to Majin Buu, "Here ya go!"

"Mmm...yummy!" Majin Buu smiled as he walked out of the store, taking out a burger and biting it.

"Successful first order, team!" Naruto congratulated, unknowing of the evil chuckles from the kitchen.

Yajirobe walked in next, and went on Naruto's side to order, "I'd like an ice tea, with lemon slices on the cup,"

Naruto stuttered in shock, "Umm...we don't serve-"

"Well, I guess I'll take my business elsewhere!" Yajirobe stated, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Goku gave Yajirobe an ice tea with two lemon slices.

"That'll be 1.85 Zeni," Naruto stated, and after Yajirobe gave him money, he started to walk away until-

"AH-!" Yajirobe screamed as he slipped on an unknown puddle of liquid, and fell onto his back. The ice tea spilled all over him, and the two lemons fell onto his eyes, creating a burning sensation.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Kaci**  
**Please continue the rest of the high school years, your stories are hilarious! Awesome writing from an awesome writer!**

**Me: Thanks! I still have a few more year in me to write!**

**Vegeta: Can't wait for retirement!**

**1goldennarmyman**  
**Ahhhhhh finally got back to reading this, it's still as good as ether, ok then that's it image get some sleep probably Shouldn't be lying in bed on my phone when I'm supposed to be asleep, goodnight**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Vegeta: I'm still awesome!**

**Jay Youngblood**  
**Whoa wait vegeta is getting a job which is going to end terribly I hope bulma keeps her wallet near by he's going to need it ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha**  
**Me: XD True**

**Vegeta: ...I'll destroy you all!**

**hayabusa girl**  
**I guess I will take that offer then can't wait to see it and Vegeta ? Getting a job? Wow Vegeta your working for someone besides yourself now**

**Me: Heh heh heh...Your role will be here in the chapter after the next one!**

**Vegeta: O_O**

**queenvicky99**  
**XD Lulz ,Can't wait for that to happen XD ,their gonna flip it up and I'm going to laugh so hard heheheheheheheh!Until next update ! Chow**

**Me: Hah, yeah, they are!**

**Vegeta: Don't jinx me!**

**TheHeroOfDark71F**  
**I suggest you, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Uub, and Vegeta play Xenoverse! Reason: I wanna see what happens if the real Z Fighters lay Xenoverse with many hilarious reactions. Plus, W/ King Kai, The Omni-King and Beerus and Whis is playing Xenoverse too!**

**Me: Uhh guys?**

**Vegeta: I'm not creating a character! This doesn't even have my hairstyle!**

**Guest**  
**Ooh... Mysterious. I guess I will just have to find out...NEXT DRAGON BA- oh, who am I kidding? I'm no Kyle Hebert.**

**Me: Lol**

**Vegeta: Gohan is!**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with and Vegeta!**

"AAAAAHHHHH! SWEET MOTHER OF KAMI, MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" Yajirobe screamed, causing everyone to crack up laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Everyone nearly fell to the floor and busted a gut, as Yajirobe screamed and ran out of the restaurant, bumping into things along the way.

Just then, Ox King walked up to Luffy's counter, making the ground shake along the way.

"Hello sir, may I take your order?" Luffy asked, preparing his register.

"I would like a large fry," Ox King ordered, taking out his wallet.

Meanwhile, Naruto rushed up to Goku, "Dude, isn't that your girlfriend's dad!?"

"I guess, yeah," Goku answered, "What's wrong?"

"You gotta impress him if you want to marry Chi-Chi! You deliver it to him, while SASUKE makes the PERFECT fries!" Naruto emphasized, making Sasuke growl.

Sasuke grabbed the fry catcher thing and put it into the frying grease of fries. After a minute, he took it out and put it in the paper case.

"Here," Sasuke handed it to Goku, who put it in a bag.

"Here you go, Ox King!" Goku handed the bag to Ox King, who smiled.

"Thanks Goku, I'm glad to see that you're working!" Goku chuckled sheepishly at Ox King's statement as he walked to a nearby booth and started eating.

Just then, Bulma walked through the door, making Vegeta's heart throb.

"Hey! What's wrong with you!? Are you stuck or something?" Sasuke waved a hand over Vegeta's face.

"Wow, what a babe!" Naruto noticed, and was happy to see her walk over to his register, until Vegeta rushed in and punched Naruto to the ground.

"Hey Vegeta, how's work going for you?" Bulma asked.

"Hnph...If you were a burger at this stupid joint, you'd be named McGorgeous," Vegeta smirked basking in Bulma's shocked face.

"A-Are you flirting with me!?" Bulma turned a bright red at Vegeta's humorous attempts, then started laughing, "That line is so old!"

Vegeta chuckled, "You must be the owner of Burger King..because your giving it to me the way i like it!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma busted out laughing even more, especially at the facial expression Vegeta was giving her.

"Bulma, is your body from McDonalds?" Vegeta did his best to contain his laughter at this horrible pick up line.

"No Why?" Bulma played along, obviously knowing the answer.

"Because "I'm Lovin' It"," Vegeta finished, causing both to crack up laughing.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT FLIRTING!" Naruto screamed, rubbing his sore cheek.

The two abruptly stopped laughing and glared at Naruto, making him gulp in fear.

Meanwhile, due to Ox King not chewing his fries, one had gotta lodged up in his throat, causing him to choke.

"Ox King!" Goku rushed towards Ox King, and hurriedly used the Heimlich maneuver to dislodge the food.

"...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ox King screamed as his ribs ended up broken due to Goku's strength.

"Oh man! Don't worry, I'll take you to Korin's Tower!" Goku hurriedly Instant Transmissioned them away.

Just then, the bathroom door, busted open to reveal Bacterian, who walked out satisfied, rubbing his dirty hands together evilly.

"What the heck!?" Luffy screamed, covering his nose, "Zoro! Clean the bathrooms!"

"NO WAY!" Zoro screamed, crossing his arms.

"ZORO, YOU AGREED!" Luffy yelled grabbing Zoro with one arm, and using the other to stretch all the way across the restaurant.

"LUFFY!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Zoro yelled struggling from Luffy's grip.

"Gum Gum...BAZOOKA!" Luffy screamed, letting go of his body, sending them both flying towards the bathroom. At the last second, Luffy let go of Zoro, forcing him though the door, whilst being yanked back from the force back into the opposite direction: Into the Playplace.

"...What the heck!?" Naruto screamed.

The door suddenly busted open to reveal Champa, who swaggered up to the register.

Naruto snorted, "Who's the fatso-"

"SHH!" Vegeta hushed, yanking Bulma over the counter and hiding her, "He's Beerus' brother! The God of Destruction!"

"...EEH!?" Naruto looked at Champa, who sluggishly made his way to the counter.

"I want 3 Oreo McFlurries! Pronto!" Champa snapped his fingers.

"Of course!" Vegeta hurried and fixed Champa his best and only McFlurry yet.

"Good!" Champa snatched one McFlurry and took a sip, before spitting it all out on Vegeta's face, "THAT WAS THE WORST FLURRY EVER! I WILL DESTROY THIS VERY EARTH!"

"What!? Do something!" Naruto urged Vegeta, but he was too busy being paralyzed in shock.

Before Champa could start powering up for his attack, the door busted open again to reveal their savior.

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled.

"San...ji?" Sasuke said.

"Sanji!?" Naruto gasped.

"That pervert!" Vegeta hissed.

Sanji stood in front of the door dramatically, and glanced over at Champa, who's stomach growled.

Then he scowled at Luffy, Vegeta, and Sasuke, "You selfish people! Can't you see that he's hungry? Why would you make a horrible flurry!? Am I right?"

"...EEEHHH!?" Everyone shouted in outrage.

Champa nodded slowly, not getting the gist of things.

Sanji suddenly had a new Oreo McFlurry, and gave it to Champa, "Here! Eat this!"

Champa took a lick/bite of the McFlurry, and his taste buds nearly exploded as he hurriedly ate up the treat, "THIS IS THE MOST DELICIOUS THING I'VE EVER EATEN!"

"Hmph, you obviously haven't made a McFlurry before..." Sanji sneered at Vegeta, before his eyes turned to hearts at Bulma.

"A McFlurry, Mademoiselle?" Sanji chivalrously gave Bulma another McFlurry, to which Bulma graciously accepted.

"This is delicious!" Bulma smiled at Sanji, "Thanks a lot!"

Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as he answered, "Anything for you, my beautiful angel!"

"Grrr..." Vegeta clenched his fists angrily.

Before he was able to do anything, the bathroom door busted open to reveal a tired Zoro, with two mops in each hand and one in his mouth, "That was...a bloody battle..."

"...Oh, it's you Moss Head!" Sanji growled.

"Well well, if it isn't Curly Brows!" Zoro tsked, setting all of his items down.

"You wanna fight!?" Sanji challenged.

"You're on!" Zoro yelled, bringing out his swords and charged at Sanji, only to have his swords blocked by his kick.

While the two were fighting, Goku Instant Transmissions back, looking very guilty, "Ox King couldn't swallow a senzu bean at the moment, so I had to take him to the hospi- Whyvare they fighting?"

"No reason," Vegeta slapped the McFlurry from Bulma's hands, picked her up, and walked out, "Anyone coming with?"

"We'll go!" Goku, Luffy, Naruto, and Sasuke agreed as they ditched the fighting duo and left to catch up with one another.

Next Time: Bulma's Sweet 16 Birthday Party


	35. Bulma's Sweet 16 Birthday Party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 35: Bulma's Sweet 16 Birthday Party

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BULMA!" Everyone screamed wildly, holding up their cups of soda.

Bulma hosted her 16th birthday party on her cruise ship she got a few years ago, "Princess Bulma". She didn't invite a lot of people, only Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Chi-Chi, 18, Piccolo, Turles, Cell, 17, Maron, Tarble, Gure, Tights, Zarbon, Celeria, and Frieza.

Bulma sat on her throne, wearing her Sweet 16 crown, and her pretty pink dress, complimenting her sparkly heels, "Happy Birthday to me!"

"Bulma, honey, are you sure you want us to stay in the closet?" Dr. Briefs spoke, locked with his wife in the janitor's closet on the side of the ship.

Bulma brushed her parents off as she reassured, "Yeah, you guys are doing just fine!"

"Wow, you are bad!" Tights shook her head, "But I remember doing the same thing for my birthday a few months ago..."

"Bulma, are you sure locking your parents up is the right thing to do?" Chi-Chi questioned, concerned.

"Yeah, they're fine," Bulma waved off Chi-Chi's concern, and glared at Vegeta, who was grumpily sitting away from the others, "Hey! Lighten up, it's my birthday!"

"No! I can't train and you invited all these fools here!" Vegeta scoffed, not even glancing at her.

"Hmph, seems like Vegeta is angry that Frieza's here..." Cell whispered while walking up to Bulma. Frieza was sitting on the opposite side of the ship, with an equally grumpy look on his face.

"Well, if they're gonna stop fighting everytime they meet, they might as well get used to each other's company," Bulma shrugged, taking a sip of her soda.

"Bulma! When are we getting the food!?" Goku whined walking over to her.

"Goku, that's rude!" Chi-Chi yelled, making him scratch the back of his head.

"Dinner will be here in a minute, right after the-"

"Ms. Briefs! Ms. Briefs!" Voices could be heard from above, and everyone looked up to see numerous helicopters with cameras everywhere.

"Ugh, it's the media..." Bulma spat in distaste.

"Hmph, I'll take care of them!" Vegeta grinned as he stood up, charging an energy blast.

"No way, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, slapping the back of his head, making the ki blast disappear.

"Here, I have a non-destructive way of getting rid of them," Tarble threw his hand up, and produced a force of wind, which blew the helicopters away to the next island.

"Thanks, Tarble," Bulma smiled, and turned to the DJ yelling, "Now let's party!"

The music started blasting, and nearly everyone started dancing to the beat.

"Hmph, they look ridiculous!" Vegeta snorted, sitting a few feet away from the group. Unfortunately, he couldn't help but start to tap his feet.

"I know right..." Piccolo sat next to him, unknowingly bobbed his head to the song.

Everyone was looking at Chi-Chi like she was insane, due to her using fighting moves instead of really dancing.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Krillin whispered to Celeria.

"Is she cramping or something?!" Frieza yelled, "How do humans dance using fighting moves!?"

Only Goku was really impressed, "Wow Chi-Chi! You're a great dancer!"

Goku danced along with her, mimicking her moves. He danced a bit too much, as when he spun around, he accidentally punched the DJ, knocking him out cold and stopping the music.

"Sorry..." Goku sheepishly chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"...It's time for cake," Bulma decided, making everyone cheer.

Everyone sat around Bulma at the table, impressed by the sheer size of Bulma's cake. It was about the size of a wedding cake, with the words 'Happy Birthday Bulma!' sprawled on it. She had sixteen candles on it, lighting the set sun and the early starts that were out.

Bulma proudly stood in front of her cake, with lots of presents around her, waiting to be opened.

"Okay! Let's sing the song! One, two, three!" Gure counted.

Everyone started to sing, "HAA-"

"Oh, so you don't invite me, the God of Destruction, to your cake party, huh?" A voice hissed behind Bulma, and everyone froze in fear as they saw Beerus.

"B-Beerus!" Everyone gasped in shock.  
Bulma turned around and faced Beerus dead in the eye, "I didn't invite you because it's my birthday, and I can invite whoever I want!"

"You b*tch!" Beerus yelled, "You're selfish for not even considering other people's feelings! I shall destroy you-"

Everyone stared in dead silence as Bulma smacked Beerus across the face, "Get out of my party!"

"..." Vegeta's eyes widened at the bold move Bulma made.

Suddenly, Bulma was smacked across her face, right into her cake, making everyone gasp.

"...Y-You...you...bastard..." Vegeta was standing up by now, frozen in pure shock.

"Bulma! Are you ok!?" Chi-Chi and 18 wiped the cake from her face and arms using a towel. Bulma gave no answer, too hurt to even speak.

"You...bastard! You...you...**HIT MY BULMA!**" Vegeta screamed as he powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, causing everyone to nearly fly off of the ship.

Vegeta charged at Beerus with great vigor, catching him off guard as he punched him straight in the jaw. Vegeta then followed up with a combo of punches and kicks, not giving Beerus a chance to block or counter attack.

"What the!?" Cell gasped, helping Bulma stand up, "What type of power up is that!?"

"Super Saiyan Blue," Goku spoke, staring at the sky, "Man, I wanted to fight Beerus again!"

"Kick his ass, Vegeta!" Tarble cheered his big brother on.

Vegeta kicked Beerus towards the sky, and flew up there to send a flurry of punches and kicks before gravity could pull him down.

As they fought all the way to space, Vegeta noticed that his form was running out of energy real quick. Vegeta cursed as he decided to use his ultimate attack as his last resort.

"Prepare to die!" Vegeta sent a sickening punch of Beerus' gut before he charged up his ki, finally releasing it, screaming, "**FINAL...FLAAAAAASH!**"

The God Final Flash charged towards Beerus, and he smirked as he quickly charged up his Sphere of Destruction, and released it, clashing with the God Final Flash.

As the two attacks clashed, universes started to fall apart, one by one. The sky started to turn red, making everyone worry.

"If they continue, then the universe will be destroyed!" Piccolo yelled.

"Vegeta..." Bulma whispered, then turned to Goku, shaking him wildly, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP THE FIGHT!"

"Don't worry, I got this," A voice spoke, and everyone turned to see Whis with his staff.

"Whis!?" Everyone gasped.

Whis then suddenly disappeared, and then appeared before Vegeta and Beerus, stopping the energy blast immediately.

"Whis!? What do you think you're-" Whis suddenly chopped Beerus' neck, causing him to get knocked out easily.

"...Hah...haah..." Vegeta couldn't take his current form any longer, and returned to his normal state, passing out.

With Beerus in one arm, and Vegeta in the other, Whis flew down back to Earth.

* * *

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**meso135**  
**I'M DRESSING UP AS BARDOCK!**

**Me: YAAAY!**

**Vegeta: NO, DRESS UP AS MEEE!**

**queenvicky99**  
**Wowwwwww!They totally didn't work at alllllllll! I would never ,ever ,go to that Micky D's everrrrr! XD is Fatty the new Yamaha !Omg ,I hope so,that would priceless . Sanji,XD omg I can't even .Zoro 3 is bae ...Anywho , Lol that was just all messed up XD,I'm dying from laughing so hard**  
**Welp, Bulma is 16,I'm bout to be sixteen !Omg , x3 That would be super duper cool ,Happy Sweet sixteen B-chan!,Welp,Until next update!Chow**

**Me: Happy Almost 16th Birthday...or Belated...I dunno...**

**Vegeta: Nothing ever works out for me...**

**Jay Youngblood**  
**Is someone getting jealous and thanks to vegeta I got new pick up lines jk**

**Me: Lol, someone IS getting jealous**

**Vegeta: *growls***

**Guest**  
**Ha shouldve known that wouldnt really turn out right!**

**Me: Yup**

**Vegeta: Nothing ever turns out right!**

**Guest**  
**Well...where can I catch the multiverse train? Also, Vegeta got me with the Gohan being Kyle Hebert. Though, if we're going by that logic, wouldn't that make Vegeta also Piccolo? And Recoome? And Shenron? And...Yamcha?**

**Me: Uhhh...Vegeta?**

**Vegeta: Kyle is Gohan, but Sabat is me, Yamcha is nothing, and Piccolo is Zoro *smiles smugly***

**String Cheeze**  
**LOL**  
**I AM SUING**

**Me: LOL, I'd like to see you trryyy**

**TheHeroOfDark71F**  
**Dear Bulma, I think you are flirting with Veggie again.**  
**Not Vegeta, but an actual vegetable. You are actually hugging a carrot.**

**Love, me.**

**Me: A Carrot!?**

**Vegeta: I HATE CARROTS!**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

* * *

"Ahh..." Bulma sat in her huge bathtub, in her huge bathroom, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Everyone else had their own sections within the cruise ship, meeting all of their necessities for the night.

She really enjoyed her party, (Except for Beerus acting like a maniac), but after Whis stopped the fight between Beerus and Vegeta, everyone decided to call it a night.

Suddenly, Bulma's eyes shot wide open as her glass curtain slid back, revealing Vegeta, who was healed up by a senzu bean.

"-I don't wanna do anything perverted, just let me wash up," Vegeta cut her off, looking at her straight in the eyes.

Bulma hesitated for a moment, before she nodded. She trusted Vegeta, and there was a lot of space in her bathtub. She didn't feel uncomfortable with the idea, especially after today's events.

After Vegeta got into the tub (sitting on the opposite side), he closed his eyes and relaxed, "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

Bulma smiled, "It was nice, except for when Beerus and Whis showed up,"

Vegeta cursed as he remembered the fight that he got himself into, "Are you alright?! He didn't do anything else, did he!?"

Bulma reassured Vegeta, "Beerus was knocked out by Whis, but I'm ok...my cheek doesn't really hurt anymore,"

Vegeta scooted a bit closer and reached out his hand, stroking the part where she was hit at, "I should've fought harder...I'm weak and pathetic-"

"Hey, don't be ridiculous," Bulma crawled over to where he sat, and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to turn red, "What you did was the best present anyone could ask for..."

"H-Hey, did you forget we were in a bath?" Vegeta leaned his body back while moving Bulma to the side.

"No, I didn't...we probably took a bath together when we were really little," Bulma closed her eyes, leaning on Vegeta's well built chest, causing him to wrap an arm around her back.

"Hmph, probably," Vegeta thought about a 5 year old little him splashing water all over 5 year old little Bulma.

Suddenly, he stood straight up, causing Bulma to turn beet red, "I forgot something!"

As Vegeta quickly grabbed his towel and left, Bulma went after him, yelling, "You could've warned me before you stood up!"

Outside of the deck, Vegeta, fully clothed, ran toward some potted plants with Bulma, also fully clothed, following. Vegeta started to search behind those plants, gaining a confused look from Bulma.

"What do you got behind there?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta turned around to face her, and muttered, "I know it's a bit late, but I did get you something,"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and placed the item inside, making Bulma open her palm and gasp.

It was a locket pendant, blue, with a simple circular shape, holding a picture of both him and her.

"Vegeta..." Bulma quickly put the necklace around her neck, then brought Vegeta into a hug, making him tense up.

"There's people behind us," Vegeta grumbled, while Bulma peered over his shoulder to see nearly everyone outside, right behind them staring.

"Wow Vegeta, you need to give me some advice," Krillin chuckled, causing Goku to laugh alongside him.

"You're such a sweet brother in law!" Tights grinned, ruffling Vegeta's flamed hair, which creepily went back to it's original form.

"Shut up! All of you were supposed to be sleep!" Vegeta yelled, crossing his arms.

"Bruh, it's like 10:00 pm, what teenager sleeps at that time!?" 17 snorted.

"Yeah, the best time would be around 2 am," Piccolo shook his head.

"Hey, what are these for?" Tarble yelled out, opening a door from the side of the ship to reveal a bunch of capsules.

Bulma walked over to the door and grabbed the capsules, reading the label, "Oh yeah! I forgot I bought a bunch of fireworks for my birthday!"

"Fireworks!? Light them up, Bulma!" Goku urged, grabbing the capsules from her and throwing it to the ground, revealing a bunch of explosives, including a nuclear bomb, which everyone tensed up at.

Everyone stared at Bulma like she was insane, and Celeria couldn't take it anymore, and picked up the bomb, throwing it into the ocean.

18 started to speak "...Why do you have-"

"It's personal!" Bulma quickly answered, leaving everyone to bask in awkwardness.

"...Let's light these fireworks up!" Goku yelled, charging up a ki blast the explosives.

"GOKU, WAIT-"

As Goku sent the ki blast, it caused every single firework to fly up into the sky, and it all exploded at once, rocking the entire ship, sending everyone to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Guys! Look!" Goku yelled, and everyone shut up to stare at the sky. Fireworks shot off, one after one, leaving a lingering shower of colors.

"Woah..." Zarbon gulped, sitting on his knees, clutching on Tights with his life.

"So awesome!" Krillin leaned his head on 18's shoulder, watching the light show.

"Hmm..." Tarble smiled, holding Gure's hand.

"Hey! Watch it!" Celeria smacked Turles' teasing hand away from her dress, hiding her smirk at his groan.

"This is so romantic!" Maron grabbed 17's arms and wrapped it around her figure, with him not really complaining.

"Goku! Look what you've done!" Chi-Chi growled, tugging on his ear.

"Oww! Come on, Chi...isn't the fireworks cool?" Goku pointed at the light shower, causing Chi-Chi's demeanor to change.

"I guess so," Chi-Chi wrapped her arm around Goku's shoulders, while he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Piccolo, Cell, and Frieza stood not too faraway from the others, silently watching the fireworks.

"T-That idiot-!" Vegeta growled, raising up from his protective position on top of Bulma, but he was quickly brought back down for a kiss.

* * *

_5 year old Bulma sat in her bubble bath, playing with her toy stethoscope and her toy needle, "Happy Biwthday to me, Happy Biwthday to me..."_

_"It's not your biwthday," Little 5 year old Vegeta stated, walking in the bathroom, and closing the door behind him. He sat on the closed toilet, swinging his legs back and forth._

_Bulma invited Vegeta over to her house after preschool, and after hours of playing outside, her mother insisted that she had a bath._

_"How do you know?" Bulma questioned, making a snowman with the bubbles._

_"Cause, my biwthday is before youws," Vegeta said putting his hand in the water, and swishing it around._

_"Oh...get in the tub with me, I wanna pway doctor!" Bulma tugged on Vegeta's hand._

_"Okay," Vegeta easily took his clothes off and got in the bath. He started messing with the bubbles, complaining, "Why is this so cold?"_

_"It's not cold," Bulma put on her stethoscope and placed it over Vegeta's heart, "Uh oh, you'we gonna have to get a shot,"_

_"Nuh uh!" Vegeta shook his head, and Bulma grabbed her toy needle, aiming at his arm, "It will only huwt a little,"_

_"I don't need a shot!" Vegeta sneered, splashing some water on Bulma._

_"Hey!" Bulma squealed, splashing some water back. They continued this for awhile until both grew tired, making a truce. Bulma then grabbed some bubbles and smashed it on Vegeta's face, making a beard, "You'we Santa!"_

_Vegeta frowned at her, causing her to start laughing. He grabbed a bunch of bubbles and put it on her head, shaping it as a hat, "Now you'we an elf,"_

_Bulma rubbed the bubbles out of her hair, and grabbed the bottle, squirting it in the water. She then turned the water on, causing bubbles to form, "We need mowe bubbles!"_

_"Awe you suwe!?" Vegeta grew nervous as the bubbles started to overflow the tub, and some started to flow out._

_"Yeah! We rule Bubble World!" Bulma declared, before bubbles started to completely cover their entire bodies._

* * *

Vegeta sat on the edge of Bulma's bed in her room on the ship. Everyone finally went to bed, but Vegeta couldn't think of anything but the words his father told him:

_"...you're gonna be married very soon," King Vegeta informed, "Two years to be exact,"_

Vegeta swallowed hard at the thought, and gripped his Batman boxers with one of his hands. He did NOT know how to propose.

"Hey, why aren't you sleep?" Bulma drowsily opened her eyes, and drew her covers back, "Lay down here,"

Vegeta lie down right next to Bulma, and sighed heavily, "Bulma, how does it feel being 16?"

Bulma turned around to face him, and thought out his question for a moment, "...I feel older, you?"

"I guess I feel older..." Vegeta shrugged, "A little bit too old..."

"I understand, but it's not like we're adults yet, just closer," Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's frame and relaxed against him, "We're still the same, y'know,"

"Yeah..." Vegeta nodded, hearing her soft snores on his chest, before falling asleep himself.

**Next Time: Goku and Piccolo's Driving Test!**

**A/N: TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT, AND IT WILL BE THE END OF FRESHMAN SAGA! I'm freaking hyped to be a Sophomore, and I'm hyped to write Sophomore Saga. Next chapter will be insane, featuring a car, Goku, and Piccolo! And the final chapter will be released in August, not too long before Sophomore Saga will be published. Thanks for reading, and make sure that you favorite, follow, and review!**


	36. Goku and Piccolo's Driving Test!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 36: Goku and Piccolo's Driving Test!

It was the early hours of the morning, and Goku awoke with a bright smile on his face, the sun shining down on him through the blinds on his window.

"...I got nothing," Goku shrugged as he got out of bed and stretched all his muscles before dressing in his usual gi.

Goku walked downstairs to see Gine, Bardock, and Raditz eating breakfast while talking.

"Oh, you're finally awake! Have some breakfast, sweetheart!" Gine looked at Goku and smiled a greeting.

As Goku sat down and started to wolf down his breakfast, Bardock continued his conversation.

"Raditz, when are you gonna finally find a mate?! You're the only Saiyan left, except for those idiots Nappa and Broly!"

"But fatheer, I like being an eligible bachelor!" Raditz grumbled, "Why have one lady when you can have a bunch fawning over your perfection?"

"See? That type of attitude will get you into trouble! You'll end up as a drunkard and spend all your money on strip clubs!" Bardock scolded.

"Father! I would never!" Raditz stuttered.

"Liar! I saw you on GTA, you can't hide it!" Bardock hissed.

"Don't you think you're being a bit rough, honey?" Gine questioned, smiling at Raditz's relieved expression.

"No! Raditz doesn't even have a job anymore!" Bardock softened his glare just a bit.

"Oh Docky~, remember when were teenagers?" Gine recalled.

"Yeah...I had a job! But you didn't! No wonder he doesn't got one, he takes after you!" Bardock started to laugh, not even noticing his wife's piercing glare at him.

"See if you get any dinner tonight, Mr. Batmobile!" Gine yelled stabbing her fork into her pancakes.

Bardock's eyes narrowed at the nostalgic nickname and retorted, "What did you call me, hag?!"

Gine gasped then got up, walked up to his face and hissed out, "You heard me, idiot!"

"Hag!"

"Idiot!"

"Hag!"

"Idiot!"

"Hag!"

"Idiot!"

"Ha-"

"Mom, Dad, what's a strip club?" Goku interrupted their argument and both stood still in shock, processing his question.

"Okay, it's time for you to go!" Bardock got up and urged Goku to exit the house, much to his chargin.

Goku stuttered as Bardock pushed him out of the house, "B-But I didn't get to finish my-"

BOOM!

Goku's face met with the slammed door. He groaned as his stomach growled, "Man...I'm really hungry..."

\- West City DMV -

Piccolo paced back and forth, awaiting Goku's appearance to the driving test. He checked his watch and frowned as he had only 5 minuted left before the test.

Piccolo finally couldn't take it anymore and dialed Goku, "Hello? Goku?! Did you forget we had a driving test today?!...Oh really...? You don't know what a f*cking strip club is?! I'm a d*mn Namekian and I know what it is!...Just hurry up and get here!"

Piccolo hung up his phone and took out his case of aspirin. He was certainly gonna need it.

A few minutes later, Goku finally landed from his nimbus onto the ground near Piccolo was standing.

"Sorry Piccolo, I stopped by Wendy's before coming here...I think I owe them $350..." Goku scratched his head as he looked at the bill.

"Nevermind that! Let's finally take the test!" Piccolo grinned as he dragged Goku inside of the DMV and walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?" The clerk asked, clicking on the computer mouse aimlessly.

"Yes, my friend and I would like to take the driving test so we can get our licenses," Piccolo spoke.

"Okay, we will have a driving instructor outside with you in a moment," The clerk said.

"Thanks!" Piccolo grunted as he dragged Goku back outside and the two waited for their instructor.

About an hour later, a female pulled up beside them in a red convertible, "Are you two Son Goku and Piccolo?"

"Yeah," Goku nodded.

"Well, I'm your driving instructor, Ms. Hayabusa, my job will be telling you simple commands and directions. If you follow them precisely, then you will pass. If you fail it even one command, then you will fail the test," Ms. Hayabusa explained.

"Uhhh...ok...Piccolo, you go first!" Goku pushed Piccolo towards the car.

"Fine! I will!" Piccolo snapped as he got into the driver's seat, Goku got into the back seat, and Ms. Hayabusa got into the passenger seat.

"Okay, first drive up to the exit of the DMV and turn left," Ms. Hayabusa commanded.

"Okay," Piccolo put on his seatbelt, checked his mirrors, and then turned the ignition on. He then slowly started driving up to the exit, stopped for any passing cars, then turned left and began driving at the speed limit.

"Mirrors, check, seatbelt, check, good left turn, check," Ms. Hayabusa muttered with a pleased look on her face.

Goku was getting antsy in the backseat and decided to speak, "Hey Piccolo-!"

"SSSHHH!" Piccolo and Ms. Hayabusa shushed Goku.

"Can't you see I'm taking a driving test?! Let me concentrate!" Piccolo snapped.

"Jeez, sorry..." Goku huffed, a small frown etched onto his face.

"Okay, now make a right onto the highway," Ms. Hayabusa commanded.

Piccolo first stopped at the stoplight, where numerous cars were stopped beside them as well.

He then made a right onto the highway and sped up into the right speed limit of 55.

"Now, make a right lane change," Ms. Hayabusa commanded.

After looking back and checking his mirrors, Piccolo successfully turned on his blinkers and quickly went onto the right lane.

"Very good!" Ms. Hayabusa praised, causing a smirk to appear on Piccolo's face.

'I bet I can do that too...' Goku thought, laying across the two backseats, completely bored.

"Now, go to the right once more onto North City," Ms. Hayabusa instructed.

Piccolo did as she asked, and before they knew it, they entered North City.

"Okay, just park into that car wash so we can switch drivers," Ms. Hayabusa nodded.

Piccolo finally parked the car into the car wash parking lot and took a deep breath as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"That was phenomenal driving Piccolo, have you been studying?" Ms. Hayabusa gushed as she finished writing Piccolo's driving report.

"Yeah...my dad made me study..." Piccolo grunted, his face tinged a slight blush from all the praising.

"Well, it was certainly worth it!" Ms. Hayabusa smiled.

Piccolo then switched seats with Goku, and put hus seatbelt on in the back.

As Goku got into the driver's seat, he shut the door and immediately turned om the ignition.

"Umm...Goku? Aren't you forgetting a few things?" Ms. Hayabusa stammered.

"...Nope," Goku smiled as he slammed onto the gas pedal, making the car screech and bust out of the car wash into the street.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Piccolo and Ms. Hayabusa screamed as Goku drove through traffic in unbelievable speeds, bumping into other cars along the way.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

**Nari chapter 35**

**Hello Dragonball718 I love and hate yamcha I love him cause he's my favorite dbz character I hate him cause he's the weakest but can you let him be a little bit stronger like he has the power to turn into a wolf also STOP MAKING HIM GO AFTER BULMA CREATE A OC THAT LIKES HIM also please continue**

**Me: Uhh...I think Yamcha's dead...I dunno what I did to him...**

**Vegeta:...Didn't you leave him in the desert or something?**

**KarotNotGoku chapter 35**

**Hello DragonBall787 iwas just asking kindly if you would enroll the reincartenated Uub.**

**I know hes a GT character but his personalitey is very strong hes a interesting character to work with so please put it into consideration. So long. Bye!**

**Me: Hmm...Uub is a Z character. He was in the last episode. Didn't I**

**put him in Kindergarten 2?**

**Vegeta: I dunno...**

**Guest chapter 35**

**Well, alright, I'll admit, the Vegeta/Bulma moments were really sweet. And I I don't normally say that. Outside of that, we've got Vegeta's epic moment against Beerus, which was by far my favorite moment of Battle of Gods, along with Goku not letting Beerus destroy his world. I can just imagine the DJ getting back up and putting on Vegeta's theme song from the original z dub on. And, ok, Sabat is Vegeta, Yamcha is...nothing, apparently, and Piccolo is Zoro. And that really just makes me want to see Piccolo use swords like a badass.**

**Me: Yeah...that was my favorite part in BOG too...**

**Vegeta: Yamcha is nothing!**

**Jay Youngblood chapter 35**

**Adorable chapter can't wait for the next chapters can't wait for the sophomore saga see if they're going to change or stay the same and cAn't wait to see how vegeta will propose its going to be epic just some advice stay calm take deep breaths and just ask that's what people do in movies so it might work no promises**

**Me: Sophomore Saga's gonna be hype...**

**Vegeta: Don't remind me!**

**queenvicky99 chapter 35**

***squels like a fangirl on crack * That was sooooo cute ! Omg that was beyond adorable ! Oh snap can't wait for my sweet sixteen ! I been you can't either ,hehe. But I can't believe freshmen saga is almost over . Oh man , Wow, well until next update ! Chow .**

**Me: Eh, I guess...I just hope this school year lasts as long as possible. I think that Sophomore year is the BEST year in high school. You're young but not too young but you're older but not too old.**

**TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 35**

**You are trapped inside an unbreakable Water orb.**

**Vegeta what you would do? Get out (Near impossible to do.) or drink it all (Not possible.) ? You decide.**

**Vegeta: I WOULD PUNCH IT UNTIL IT'S DEAD!**

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with Dragonball787 and Vegeta!**

"GOKU! SLOW DOWN!" Piccolo screamed, gripping his car seat with his life.

"But this isn't even the max speed..." Goku pointed at the speed meter, which was at 120 mph.

"GOKU! STOP THIS CAR AT ONCE!" Ms. Hayabusa yelled, trying to use the brake from her side of the car.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in no time!" Goku smiled, speeding into the highway, not minding the numerous honks that were sent his way.

"HELLO?! POLICE?! MY DRIVER IS ACTING COMPLETELY INSANE!" Ms. Hayabusa panicked into the phone, "We're on Interstate 45, on our way to West City!"

"GOKU! JUST STOP THE CAR! YOU CAN'T DRIVE!" Piccolo punched Goku's seat in the back.

"Calm down, Piccolo, I'm just fine," Goku ignored the thumps in the back.

Suddenly police alarms an flashing lights were behind the car and Goku looked back, "Hey...are they having a light party back there?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! IT'S THE COPS! STOP THE CAR!" Piccolo and Ms. Hayabusa urged.

"Okay, Okay..." Goku was about to stop the car and pull over, before he spotted Vegeta driving in his car with Bulma in the passenger seat, and her shopping bags in the backseat.

Vegeta made eye contact with Goku and his eyes widened as Goku completely passed him up, "See ya later, Slowgeta!"

Vegeta's eyes widened even more as cops zoomed by him, following Goku.

"What the f*ck is Kakarot doing?!" Vegeta demanded, growing at all the honking horns around him.

Bulma grew nervous, "Vegeta, it's none of our business so let's just-"

"KAKAROT THINKS HE CAN BEAT ME IN A RACE DOES HE?! I'LL SHOW HIM!" Vegeta raged, turning into a Super Saiyan, speeding up to 150 mph.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed as they started zooming past all of the cops, and soon they were following Goku and Vegeta.

Goku smiled competitively as Vegeta caught up to him, "Finally you caught up!...Hey! No fair! You're a Super Saiyan!"

"Kakarot! You'll wish you hadn't insulted my name!" Vegeta yelled, pointing at Goku.

"Oh Kami...what did I do to deserve this?!" Ms. Hayabusa fought the sickness that washed over her.

"I'm gonna be a Super Saiyan to!" Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan in an instant, making Ms. Hayabusa scream, "Now we're even!"

"Super...Duper...Sai...WHAT?!" Ms. Hayabusa muttered, her mind basically broken.

"Hmph! Then I'll be a Super Saiyan 2!" Vegeta transformed, sparks emitting from him.

"Then I'll be Super Saiyan 3!" Goku yelled transforming again, his long hair covering the entire seat.

"STOP! YOU'RE OVEREXERTING THE CAR!" Piccolo screamed, powering up on his own.

"THEN...I'LL BE A SUPER SAIYAN GOD!" Vegeta started to power up, and grounds started to tremble.

"ME TOO!" Goku also started to scream, and as their voices harmonized, clouds started to darken and lighting started to appear.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

**BOOOOOOOM!**

Due to their power, both cars exploded instantly, causing all police cars and bypassers to explode along with them.

The damage was huge, as it caused a huge fire in the middle of the highway, and horns blew out from cars, causing the highway lights to bust out. The concrete pavement was utterly destroyed, and telephone poles were knocked down.

Goku flew down from the sky, with Piccolo, who was carrying Ms. Hayabusa. Vegeta and Bulma was nowhere to be seen.

Piccolo set Ms. Hayabusa down gently, and she immediately dropping to the ground utterly traumatized.

Goku looked at all the damage and shuddered, especially at the glare that Piccolo gave him.

Ms. Hayabusa finally collected herself and tried to stand up, causing Piccolo to immediately throw her arm across his shoulder to help her stand.

"The ambulance should be here any minute...it seems like you have a sprained ankle," Piccolo informed her.

Goku walked up to them with an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry about the car...and the destruction...but don't worry, we can use the Dragon Balls to fix everything!"

Piccolo immediately chopped Goku's neck, causing him to knock out instantly.

* * *

\- Epilogue -

Ms. Hayabusa was laying on her hospital bed watching TV, until someone knocked on her door, "Come in,"

Piccolo walked in, with an item in her hand, "Hey. I just wanted to apologize again about the incident,"

"It's ok! It wasn't your fault," Ms. Hayabusa smiled, "I'm supposed to get out in about an hour actually. I just needed a cast on my ankle,"

"You won't be needing a cast..." Piccolo placed a senzu bean onto her hand, "Eat this,"

Ms. Hayabusa stared at him, confused, but shrugged as she ate the senzu bean. In a few seconds, she gasped as he sat right up from her bed, moving her arms and feet.

"But...how-?!"

"Eh, explaining would just confuse you..." Piccolo brushed off, then started to walk away, "I'll see you on my retest,"

"Wait! I meant to give you this!" Ms. Hayabusa dug in her purse and gave Piccolo a folded piece of paper, which he opened.

"I...passed?" Piccolo muttered.

"Again, it wasn't your fault. And you deserve to pass, you were the best driver I've had," Ms. Hayabusa smiled, "But...where's the other driver?"

"Goku?" Piccolo scoffed, "He's in jail,"

Next Time: Rise of the Sophomores

A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! I hope you're excited about Sophomore Saga as I am, because the release date of the first chapter is August 26th! Look out the the final chapter of Freshman Saga in August! Thanks for all your support and reviews! I would also like to thank hayabusa girl, a regular reviewer, for being in this chapter as the driving instructor! If you didn't know, I had a contest in the Prision Arc and hayabusa girl won, so she was a character featured in this chapter. I may do more contests soon, I dunno. But look out for the final chapter soon!


End file.
